The Maelstrom of Negima
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kami's knight, is allowed to join or be reincarnated into different worlds. Well lets see how he does as a member of the Springfield family. NarutoxHarem. Status: Hiatus until further notice.
1. The Maelstrom is Reborn!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

As a young man who was drifting in the space of nothingness around him he could help but smile as he died for the world he had just left.

"Well that was fun; I wonder what Kami-sama has in store for the next world I'm going to? Said the young man.

Just then he heard an angelic voice call him. "There you are Naruto-kun, excellent work in that world you were just in; I hope you had fun because there is a new world you are going to." Said the goddess Kami herself.

The young man identified as Naruto, a blonde spiky haired with a small ponytail (Minato hair style with a ponytail) with sharp sapphire eyes, light tanned skin, whisker like marks tripled on each cheek, wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans and sandals.

Naruto bowed and said "Of course Kami-sama, and yes I lots of fun." You see after winning the 4th shinobi war and defeating Tobi, he had become Hokage and brought peace to the elemental nations. After he died from his long rein the Goddess gave him a proposal. That he would be brought back to life or reincarnated to help one of the many different worlds there are. After he helped that world or died he would do so again and again thus in his mind having the ultimate adventure. He had currently finished in his fifth world and he had to say that for a world with super power alien humanoid monkeys they were some of the best fighters he had fought against and with.

"Good, the world you will be going to is a world magic and mages. You will be reincarnated as the son of the strongest mage known as the thousand master Nagi Springfield. Your limitations are that you can keep your kage bushin no jutsu, you will also have the rasengan, and your chakra will be changed to mana the spiritual energy used for magic, understood?" said the deity.

"Yes Kami-sama, I'm ready."

"May fortune smile upon you my knight."

0 Somewhere in the magical world 0

"GAAH DAMN YOU NAGI SPRINGFIELD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now now Arika, you don't mean that, you love your awesome knight, right?"

Right now the strongest mage known as Nagi Springfield was in the greatest battle for his life.

Trying not to get killed by his lovely wife Arika Anarchia Entheofushia and ex-Queen of Vespertatia. Who was current giving birth to their first child.

She then slapped him and he went flying into the wall rather painfully.

"It's crowning, just a few more pushes come on you can do it." Said the wet nurse.

With one last push the room was silenced then it broken to the voice of a cry.

"It's a boy, congratulations." The nurse then handed the baby to his mother.

"Hey he's got your blonde hair and look at that he even has your eyes. A sapphire in his right and an emerald in his left." Said a fully recovered Nagi after his meeting with the wall.

"Yes, he his eyes are shaped like yours and even has your face and light tan skin. His hair is probably be as unruly as yours." Arika said while a small smile.

"Hey my hair his bad-ass and you know it. So what we goin to name the little guy?"

"Hmm, Nauto? Yes, Naruto Springfield."

"Oh come on fishcake's really, ok no way."

"No you fool it means maelstrom. He may look like me but I bet he'll have your personality which means maelstrom fits him perfectly."

"Yea guess you got a point there, alright Naruto it is then."

And so a few years past Naruto was 4 now and was being taken care by Jack Rakan while Nagi, Albireo, and Arika were off hunting remnants of Cosmo Entelechia. Taken care of is read as training which is then read as getting his butt handed to him. Naruto currently held his spiky blonde hair in a small ponytail like his father and was wearing black shorts and shoes with a white long-sleeved shirt. On his left index finger was a silver magic ring for casting.

"Dang you pervert this is consider child abuse you know!" Naruto said as his Cantus Bellax faded.

"Come on gaki you said you wanna beat your pops, right? So I'm giving you some training, besides if it helps your bruised ego I doubt most four year olds can even fight like you do."

It was true no one knew why Naruto could fight so well for he's young age but nagi just proclaim his son was going be as bad-ass as him.

Arika didn't seem to like him learning to fight so young but pushed it aside when he showed how smart he was so she agreed in her mind with her husband.

"My ego thanks you. I'm going to take a nap and maybe work on my lightening spell."

Naruto had found out just like his dad he was attuned to lightening spells, he was also attuned fire spells, so he was trying and making steady progress with turning his knowledge of raiton jutsu's into spell counter parts of them.

So mainly he was working on chidori for starters. Then he would work his way up from there since chidori was a high level lightening manipulation technique.

"Aww does the gaki want a bedtime story too, hahaha." Jack's response was a rock thrown to his head which he dodged.

"I can see what mom means when she says they're a bunch of baka's." He mumbled.

As he went to sleep his parents and friend returned from a job well done it seemed.

"Yo, Jack were back where the kid at?" said somewhat dust cover nagi.

"The gaki went to take a nap after some training. Man you two made one hell of a little monster, the kids a sponge nagi no joke he even thinks up his own spells in that little book of his. He acts like you in a fight but smarter though."

"Thanks pal love ya too. Any way will wake him up later for now do what we've been doing."

"Yes, I agree, there is no doubt that some of Cosmo Entelechia still remains so we will have to continue the hunt, but do you think we should leave Naruto with your bother till this is over because I think it would be better for him to live peacefully for a while, he can even enter the magical academy in Wales." Arika pointed out wanting her son to stay settled instead of being on the move constantly.

"No, going on the road will help build character, I mean look at me I turn out good." Replied the thousand master.

"Yes, we all see that, that's what I am afraid of." The ex-queen mumbled.

"Well we better get going soon we got some ground to cov-"

Was all nagi said a quick streak of yellow came at him. The perpetrator threw a punch only for nagi to dodge it then catch it and put the culprit in a headlock.

"Aw man, usually your too absorbed in yourself when you're talking like a leader, it seem like a good chance to get you." Naruto pouted as he struggled from the headlock.

"Sorry brat you're a hundred years too early to get the drop on me." Nagi said with a light chuckle.

"Just you wait dad, the spells I'm thinking up will toast you." Nagi finally let go and Naruto ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Hey mom missed you."

Arika bent down and kissed his forehead. "I missed you sweetie, come lets go pack and get ready to leave, ok?"

"OK mom, race ya!" Naruto exclaim as he ran to his room enjoying the fact to be raised with a family in this life.

Arika let out a small giggle and walked after him.

"My my nagi he almost got you there, starting to slip oh great thousand master." Said the sarcastic mage.

"Please Al he's good but not that good yet."

"Alright let's get going guys rather not get the scary mother angry." Said the tall man.

0 Time skip 5 years later 0

Naruto POV

Well mom had disappeared a year ago but, I found out that I have a little brother now. I wonder why dad doesn't let us visit him but he said we had some things to do.

We recently save a little girl who was only 6 years old from some tower. Apparently she had the ability to cancel magic so those bastards that kept her locked up were using her as a weapon.

Naturally dad brought her with use. She had long orange hair in pigtails and she had the same eyes as mine.

She was a bit quite but, I got her to open up a bit. Takamichi and I usually take care of her but she seems to only hang around either me or dad.

End of Naruto POV

"Alright asu-chan just lift your right hand a bit more and spread your legs out some more. Good, now strike me." Naruto was currently teaching asuna the basics of the academy style back in his first life after he relearned it on his training trip from the sabotaged style the teachers had taught him. She was picking it up pretty quick too.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" takamichi asked.

"I was going through some kata's and asu-chan asked if I could teach her so here we are."

"Yea I wanna kick butt like naru-kun!" asuna said with a giggle, her eye's full of life that was once so dim.

"Well be careful we wouldn't won't asuna-kun hurt now, right?"

"Hey a princess should know how to protect themselves. I mean mom was really strong and she was a princess. Besides she's a natural. Naruto said.

Asuna blushed lightly at the praise. Takamichi just shook his head and chuckled lightly.

Later that night after dinner Naruto and asuna when to look at the stars.

"Hey naru-kun what do you want to do when you get older?" asked a timid asuna.

"Hmm, you really want to know?" asuna just nodded her head with interest.

"I don't know it's a bit of a secret but, since you're asking I guess it's ok." Unknown to them Nagi, Jack, and Al we listening alittle bit away.

Naruto had a big smile on his face and said. "I wanna start my own group just like dads, going around saving people, doing heroic things, and having lots of fun. Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with ala rubra but, I wanna get my group of friends just like dad did. Hey I got an idea you wanna join my future group asu-chan you can be my second-in-command. You can boss the others around and even keep me out of trouble just like mom did for dad when he gets over his head. 'At this jack and al laughed quietly while saying whipped and nagi was muttering about disrespectful brats.' So how about it?"

Asuna blushed lightly and though about the idea and nodded her head. "Okay but, you got to give me something."

"Okay what is it?" Naruto asked cluelessly

"I get to be your partner, no ifs about it." Asuna said with a glare.

"Ok let's do it know I mean knowing the guys will pick on us."

And with that Naruto activated a pactio circle and the two were blushing up a storm and then the two kissed. The circle activated and out came a card of asuna.

It was a picture of asuna in her blue dress her arms crossed with what seemed to be gauntlets on her hands they were smaller than normal ones with metal plates going half way up her forearms and the metal plate on top of her hands each had a red spiral mark ( the uzumaki symbol).

The name of the card was _Turbo Tutor_ (whirlpool defender).

'Wow talk about a flash from the past.' "Nice card asu-chan looks strong too."

Asuna muttered a small thank you and rushed to bed and covered her face so no one could see her deep blush. Naruto followed suit and went to bed too.

"Like father like son I suppose would you say nagi?" the group healer asked.

"What do you mean Al, so he got a pactio no doubt he'll get more."

"That not what I meant. Naruto-kun even said it earlier, like you he fell for a princess too. It seems he is following in your footsteps."

"Ah, I get it so the gaki's pretty much going to be whipped like his old man when he gets older." Jack said in understanding.

"I'm not whipped."

Both Al and Jack look at each other and imitated nagi's voice and said "Yes, Mistress!" and both just laughed at him.

Nagi just chased after them cartoon style.

0 Time skip 2 years later 0

Dad and I had to leave the group for some reason he didn't give.

Naruto was currently wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with brown pants and black boots. He still wore his hair in a ponytail and wore his spell casting ring on his left index finger and a chain around his neck that had a small wand like charm on it (the charm looks like Fai's staff from Tsubasa reservoir chronicles.) and finally a cloak like his dad's.

He told me he was dropping me of at a village in Wales, so I immediately thought of by younger brother. I really miss asuna though, wish dad would have let me say with her and kanka master apprentice pair. As we arrived at the village we got a site to see.

The village was in flames and demons were running about.

"Damn it, Naruto see if you can find some survivors and take care of some of those demons. I'll go look for negi. Promise not to die on me ok brat?"

"Gotcha and yea the same to you pops."

Naruto started running into the village and looked around.

_**"Tempestas of meus pectus pectoris! Melodia bellax de bi-festinando!"**_ (The Storm of my Heart! Melody of Battle, Double Speed Fist!)

With Melodia Bellax active he raced through some demons with ki enhanced fists and took out 4 of them. He heard screaming from a house and kicked the door in. he saw a little girl with red hair in pigtails. He approached slowly in order not to scare her.

"Hey there little one can you tell me your name?" he asked while kneeling near her.

The little girl answered in a small voice almost a whisper "I-I'm Anya, w-who are you n-nii-san?"

He gave her a smile and said "I'm Naruto and I'm here to help. Nii-san here is going to get you out and to safety think you can be a big brave girl for me?" he stated with a voice that offered security.

"I-I'll try, just don't leave me ok?" she said coming out from her hiding spot.

"Sure, hope on my back and we will get out of here."

As soon as she did they jolted out of there and Naruto maked some clones to fight some of the demons to ensure some more people could get away.

As he focused on finding his dad he saw him on a hill with a long haired blonde girl and a small red hair boy. As he approached he let anya down.

"Do you think you can look after that onee-san over there and the little kid while I talk to that man?" he got a nod from the girl and she raced over to the older girl.

Naruto then walked up to his dad as he finished talking to the little boy.

"Negi, I want you to meet your older brother he'll be watching out for you, ok?" negi gave his father a nod and looked at his older brother and smiled.

Naruto returned it and asked negi to go over to the girls, which he did with his father's staff.

"Am I to guess you're going then?"

The silence he got was all the answer he needed.

Naruto then took out a knife and cut his palm and tossed it to his dad and activated a pactio circle.

"A little insurance to know you don't secretly keel over on me before I can kick your arse." Naruto said with a Springfield like grin.

Nagi held the same grin and cut his hand and they shook hands.

The circle faded and a card came out.

The picture of the card had Naruto in what he was currently wearing with a smirk on his face in a hand on his hip with chains all around him. The title was _Uranicus chains_ (Heavenly chains).

"Put it to good use brat." Nagi said with a smirk and then his face turned serious. "Watch out for him ok Naruto he's going to need you."

"Yea yea I know, you be careful too." And gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

And just like that Nagi left and Naruto was wondering how his new life was going to be like. All he did was look at the starry sky and smiled.

0

And that ends my first ever fanfic chapter. Please read and review, also no flaming I'm fairly new to and those kind of reactions. See ya soon people Engineer out.


	2. Heterochromatic eyes meet once again

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments, it means a lot. After dipping my toe in the water as they say I am still trying to develop my unique writing style so please bear with me for the first few chapters.

Now the harem is as of now:

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kasumi

Evangeline

And I'm still thinking about the others, a poll will be posted with the next chapter.

0

As Naruto was packing his bags he just couldn't believe what his brother got as an assignment.

0 Flash Back Begin 0

While all the graduates were receiving their diploma's Naruto was sitting next to his older cousin Nekane.

He was sporting a black long-sleeve turtle neck with blue jeans and black combat boots.

He was wear a shorts-sleeve white cloak much like his father from his first life with a hood that would cover his face and the tip of the hood was pointed(1).

He also had his wand charm necklace on and stood at a good 5.8 ft (2).

As the ceremony closed, he and Nekane walk up to both Negi and the friend of the Springfield family Anya.

After being rescued Anya look up to Naruto like a big brother as she saw Nekane as an older sister, pretty much she was a part of their little family.

"So Negi, what you get? I got fortune telling in London." Spoke the redhead.

"Well, before that I got some gifts for the two graduates." Naruto said as he pulled out a small scroll and a bundle package from a pocket dimension.

He handed the scroll to Anya and the package to Negi with a smile on his face. Anya opened hers first.

"WOW, a high level fire spell, thank you so much onii-chan!" Said girl then tackle hugged Naruto to which he just chuckled.

"No problem, hey Negi open yours I like you would need one now." He state cryptically.

As Negi opened it he was shook it was his nii-san's battle cloak that he wore when first came to Wales.

"I got that from dad when I was about your age so I saved to give to you later on, that and every Springfield needs a battle cloak, I even got Nekane one but she refuses to wear it, so stubborn." He muttered the last part to himself.

Just like Anya, Negi jumped Naruto with tears in his eyes. "THANK YOU SO MUCH NII-SAN!"

"Now now Negi let Naruto go and dry those tears, ok. Now open up the scroll so we can see where you're going." Said the female blonde.

"Alright it should be coming up now" Negi said as they all loomed over to read it.

'**A teacher in Japan**'

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

0

"Please head master there must be a mistake Negi is only 10, hardly a good enough age to teach a class especially in a foreign country." Nekane asked worriedly.

The headmaster simply smiled and looked at the 2 children that were freaking out in the corner.

"Yes it is correct Nekane, Negi-kun is to go to Mahora Academy in Japan and be one of the middle-school teachers." Nekane sighed in defeat while Naruto just leaned against the wall and laughed at his brother's luck.

"Now that that's settled, Negi-kun" Negi looked up at the smiling headmaster, "You must work very hard, in order to become a great mage like you're father and brother. Also the headmaster is one of my good friends so just do your best he'll look out for you. Also one of the teachers is an old friend of yours so you'll have a familiar face."

Which made Negi confused? Naruto then stood forward.

"Don't worry Negi; I'll join up with you soon as I finish that mission Theo-chan gave me to do in Mundus Magicus."

He placed a hand on his shoulder "Expand your wings little brother I can't wait to see how the real world changes you, might be fun you know." Naruto said with a grin.

Negi just smiled at his brother and nodded.

Nekane wished Naruto to go with Negi now but, she knew he had a responsibility as the personal knight to the third princess of the Hellas Empire, his best friend Theodora.

"Well got to run, remember Negi don't do anything I wouldn't do!" said a retreating blonde.

To which everyone sweat drop to.

0 Flash Back End 0

As he finished he heard a voice by his door.

"So sparky you really going to leave your princess unattended how cruel you are." Said the voice in a playful tone

Naruto turned around and saw a dark tanned girl with long blonde hair and she had two horns around her head that looked like crown and pointy ears.

"Theo-chan don't call me that and yes but, do not worry my lady as through the bond we share you can always call me when you get scared at night."

"I know but, who chase all my suitors away for me?" 'You do that pretty well by yourself.' "And I call you that because you always use your magic to make static to zap someone who's annoying you." True he did find that fun.

"Well partner I got a gate to catch. Keep that with ya Theo-chan; don't know when you'll hurt yourself tomboy." With that he Hirashin'd(3) away to the warp gate.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. Urr that baka I swear." With that she looked at the card in front of her with a blush on her face. It showed her in a ball gowned with a green diamond gem on her forehead (4). The title of the card said '_gemma curationum'_ (Healers Gem).

0

As Naruto's plane finally landed in Japan looked around for his old friend from Ala Rubra.

"Naruto-kun over here!" said a familiar voice. He turned around and saw a scruffy bearded man with white hair and suit.

"Yo Michi how's it going." Naruto said as he gave his brother-in-arms a quick hug.

"Going well Naruto-kun. Negi's doing well for himself just finished the exams and got his class to first place and they just had a party yesterday too."

"Hee, sounds like him so… how's twilight-hime doing?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Takamichi gave him a sad smile "she's living a good student life from the memory wipe. In fact Negi is actually rooming with her."

Takamichi had told Naruto what happened to Asuna when he came by to visit him and Negi. When he first told him Naruto just punched him in the face and cursed up a storm, thank Kami for the sound barrier around the room.

After words he apologized and told him to hit him back but he just flicked him on the nose. He understood he's friend rash action it just show how he cared for Asuna.

So every time he visited he would keep him updated.

"That's good, as long as she happy I am too. Hell maybe I'll have her fall in love with while I'm here." He said with a smirk.

"Even for Naruto 'The Yellow Flash' Springfield that should be a challenge."

"I'll get my hime back some day Michi… I hope." He whispered

Takahata just gave him a small smile as they entered the car to get to Mahora.

0

"Hey Michi tell the old man I'm here. I smell a squirt and I just have to scare him hehehe."

"Alright Naruto-kun, just don't shave too many years off his life." The older man said while waving over his shoulder.

As Naruto walked down the academy's halls he was suddenly hit from behind by a silver blur. When he came to his senses he saw a petite girl with silver and red eyes.

"Are you alright miss?"

"I-I have to tell sensei and the class."She said in a panic voice.

"Easy there, why don't you tell me your name and maybe I can help you."

"I'm sorry, I'm Izumi Ako of class 3-A, um what's your name sir?" Ako asked as a blush came to her face as she looked at the handsome blonde teen she landed on.

"You call me Naruto Ako-chan" her blush got darker at the –chan "come on let's get you to your class and remember take it slow."

As they came to the room Ako went in and told the class. Everyone stampeded to the infirmary. Ako quickly looked around to see the mystery blonde to be gone, but then she ran to check on her friend again.

As Naruto entered the infirmary he could help but notice a pigtail orange hair girl with heterochromatic eyes just like him. He had to force back the urge to hug her after finally seeing her for so long, but for now he had a brother to scare.

"My oh my squirt to be surrounded by what 30 cute girls, man every guy would envy you." He said right behind his little brother who was near the back of the room loudly.

As the girls turned to see who spoke they could help but blush at the blonde hair heterochromatic eyed hottie in front of them. Then Ayaka ruined the moment.

"Now see here you, I don't know how you got here, but I will not let some ruffian insult Negi-Sensei like that, apologize to him!"

The entire time she was talk Naruto was just blocking her out and was looking at the girls in the room.

"Hmm, what was that I don't speak shouta-con." Said Naruto

This caused Ayaka to scream at the insult. Everyone else was laughing at their Iincho.

'Ha so I'm not the only one to think so.' thought Asuna though she did notice something wet on her cheek. She wiped it and saw a tear.

"Asuna, are you ok, your crying?" asked the long haired brunette.

"Yea, don't worry Konoka probably got something in my eye." Replied the orangette.

"NARUTO-NII-SAN!" screamed a red and green blur. Luckily for Naruto he caught the offending blur so he didn't fall to the ground.

"Dang neg' no need to yell I'm right here ya know. So how yea been?" he questioned

Only for Asuna to interrupt "Hey Negi who's blonde?" she asked as for everyone who was drooling over him wanted to know.

"Oh, sorry about that. This is my older brother Naruto Springfield."

"Yo."

Then the gates opened.

"EH" yelled the girls.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I get your number?"

"Are you really Negi's brother?"

"Quiet" he said in a low commanding voice and everyone stopped. Negi was shocked at how his nii-san stopped the girl's bombardment with just one word.

Yes Naruto indeed thanked his years as Hokage.

"Now I will answer those questions. I am 17, just as Negi I am from Wales, no I do not, when I get settled in maybe, and yes," he put Negi in a headlock " I'm Aka-baka's (Red idiot) brother." He said as Negi struggled get out only to be let go a second later.

"Now why don't we go back to class so your friend can rest."

As everyone shuffled out Naruto sensed an odd magical energy coming from Makie and it seemed Negi noticed as well. He would have to talk to Takamichi.

0 Later that night on Sakura lane 0

A young purple haired girl was walking back to the dorm when all of a sudden an ominous wind blew.

"Seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka, isn't it? Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours", said the person on the lamp post as it swooped towards her as the long black cape and that hat gave the person a menacing look.

"KYAAH!" Nodoka yelled before the fear overcame her and she fainted. The figure grinned evilly as it neared the downed girl before being interrupted by a yell. "Hold it right there!" Negi yelled as he flew in on his staff.

**"**_**Ras Tel Ma Scir Undecim Spiritus Aerialis, Vinculum Facti Inimicum Capient, Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae!**_**" **Negi incanted as he launched a dozen arrows of wind at the mysterious 'vampire'.

"He figured it out quickly?" The figure asked incredulously as it took out a small vial.

"_**Reflexio, Frozen Barrier!**_" It mumbled as the arrows hit the vial and it exploded, deflecting the attack completely.

"My spell was completely blocked?" Negi said surprised. 'No doubt about it, the culprit is a mage!'

Negi ran over to the unconscious Nodoka to check her for injuries before turning to the mysterious attacker, whose hat had been blown off by the exchange of magic exposing her face.

"EH? You-you're from my class…Evangeline-San!" Negi yelled incredulously as he held Nodoka in his arms.

The now recognized Evangeline simply laughed at her 'teachers' shocked expression.

"It's the beginning of the term after all, so let's exchange formal greetings Sensei. Or should I say…Negi Springfield." She finished with a sinister grin as she brought up one of her hands to her mouth.

"To have such power despite being only ten…just as one would expect from being one of that man's sons…"

Negi looked surprised at her words before asking "J-Just why are you doing this! You're a mage just like me!"

Evangeline simply chuckled at the boy's naiveté before taking out two more vials of strange liquid and throwing them at Negi. "_**Freeze Lanc-**_"

_**Tempestas of Meus Pectus Pectoris! Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!"**_

At that a large javelin made of lightening flew at Eva, who jumped away just in time as the concrete blew up where the offending lightening landed.

She turned to see her attacker who was a blonde hair both two different colored eyes with a staff (5) in hand. She heard him chuckle then he spoke.

"Well not every night I get the pleasure to meet the Dark Evangel. For the proud Evangeline A.K. McDowell to be attacking a ten year old, how the mighty have fallen isn't that right _Chibi-chan_?" said with a Springfield grin.

For a brief second Eva thought she saw Nagi but then realized who he was and recomposed herself right before he dropped the bomb.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me…" Evangeline was saying in a dark tone but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Hm? You say something _chibi-chan_?" asked the blonde.

That did it, forget the brat, the teen son of the bastard was going down, "_**Freeze Lance!**_"

Naruto was clam as the bottle sailed towards as he was certain that his magical barriers could easily stand against the attack.

But it seemed Negi didn't agree with him or didn't realize it as he used a disarming spell on the bottle it seemed as they exploded causing a strange reaction, ripping some of his and Nodaka's cloths.

Meanwhile Negi was busy apologizing to him and the unconscious Nodoka while Evangeline was pissed that her attack was stopped and was about to attack.

But as she heard voices of people nearby she decided to leave promising vengeance and death later.

The duo of Konoka and Asuna entered the clearing to find Negi looked at the direction where the duo thought they had found someone run of too.

Their eyes lingered to the side to find Naruto kneeling in front of a naked girl.

"N-Naruto-kun is the vampire!" shouted Konoka as she looked at Naruto with a red face.

"It is nothing like that Konoka-san, nii-san was here to help me capture the culprit!" said Negi trying to defuse any misunderstandings.

"I am going after the person who's been causing these incidents! There is no need to worry, so please head home first!" as he dashed at amazing speed in the direction of Evangeline.

'Damn! That gaki!' thought Naruto as he saw Negi dash off after Evangeline.

"Asuna, go after that baka. He will need your help!" shouted Naruto as he looked at Asuna.

Asuna nodded and ran after them.

"Naruto-kun what is going on here? And why is Nodoka naked?" asked a completely confused Konoka.

"Don't worry Konoka -san let's get her back to the dorm and I'll explain later, ok?"

Konoka hesitated a little but if he was Negi's brother he must be a good person.

As Naruto make a quick clone in the forest and switch with it when Konoka wasn't looking and headed towards where he sensed Negi.

As he arrived he saw Asuna protecting Negi and then he decided to join in by using _**Kokuu Shundou**_ (Void Instant movement).

"Hello Eva I suggest you back off. You're outnumbered and out gunned."

"What are you talking about idiot?" Eva was so pissed at the older Springfield for ruining her plan.

"I'm sure you've heard some of my exploits, while I could take your partner, Asuna and Negi could hold you long enough till I'm done with her. So I'll let you go for today Eva now shoo, off to bed for you young lady."

Of course this was a bluff. Negi was too scared to do much and Asuna could only protect him for so long with Eva and her ice spells.

With him fighting her partner was true though but, because she was Eva's partner she must be strong and he didn't have time to waste with endangering Asuna and Negi.

Eva just turned red and saw that he was right. "Let's go Chachamaru. I will be back for you Springfield just you wait." As she and Chachamaru flew away.

"Wait! This is the 8th floor!" Asuna yelled as she made to go after them, before Naruto gripped her shoulder.

"Don't bother, they'll already be gone." His words sparked something in Asuna as she turned on the two brothers.

"What is wrong with you two? Trying to catch bad guys without me!" she then turned to Naruto "and you! What's the big idea of waiting until the last second to show up? What if Evangeline had done something before I stepped in?"

"I was helping Konoka-san bring Nodoka-san to the dorm after checking she was alright."

Asuna looked sheepish at that for she forgot about it in the heat of the moment. "Sorry and thank you for that." To which he nodded to.

Asuna turned to Negi. "Negi are you okay? Your neck is bleeding a little." Asuna remarked concerned as she tried to comfort the small boy.

Negi latched on to the older girl as he cried his eyes out pressing his face into her chest. "Uwaaah~! Asuna-san! I was so scared!"

As Asuna tried to dislodge Negi from her bosom and looked Naruto in the eyes.

Their heterochromatic eyes meet and Asuna couldn't figure out this strange nostalgia by looking into them.

Both then turned to look at the moon and star like when they were young wonder what to do next.

0

(1)-The hood from Assassins creed.

(2)-The same height as Minato Namikaze.

(3)-Made the seal and used magic instead of chakra.

(4)-The diamond Tsunade has on her forehead.

(5)- Fai's staff from Tsubasa reservoir chronicles.

0

Read and review, peace people!


	3. Secrets told! The Pervert Arrives!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Now the harem is as of now:

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kasumi

Evangeline

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei

Mana

Kaede

Ako

Yuna

And I'm still thinking about the others, a poll will be soon.

0

The next morning Naruto woke up from the couch at Takamichi's place until they found him a permanent one.

What really pissed him off was how the old man let Negi go around the campus with one of his father's greatest enemies walking around and not telling him about it.

The other problem how Eishun's own daughter didn't know anything about magic. He was going to talk to the old man about that one, big time.

After getting into his usually garb he walked to the dean's office.

"Hey old man sorry for intruding but, we need to talk." He said as he walked right through the door not really caring what the dean was doing and sat in a chair with a small glare.

"Why, hello Naruto-kun. Perfect timing I have a room waiting for now after your short arrival. What do you need to talk about?" he said already knowing what's coming.

"Well I don't know how about the fact THE DARK EVANGEL HERSELF IS HERE WITH TWO SPRINGFIELD'S WITHIN FEEDING DISTANCE! Are you people idiots? Never telling Negi about her or giving even a warning? What if Asu-chan or I were never there? Please tell me!" with a growl in his throat.

"Are you done?" said the dean with a calm demeanor.

"Ya sorry needed to get that out. I got one more thing but, I'll save it after you're done." Naruto state as he relaxed into the chair.

"It quite alright and personal we never thought she would be this bold to pull something like this." He was retorted with a snort.

"Old man that girl would do anything to get out of here and getting rid of one of the two children her condemner had would be icing on the cake." He said with a sigh.

"Indeed, now what was your second inquire?"

"Why doesn't Eishun's kid not recognize magic?" his tone was deadly serious.

"He went through the war as you know. He didn't wish for Konoka to see our world."

"I heard she has huge potential. Potential people in Kyoto would kill for to use. He does know that the second she steps out of here she's a target and not knowing how to utilize that power leaves her vulnerable and makes her an even bigger target. Why does he think dad had taught me at a young age? I was in the same position she is in. Now I'm strong enough to protect myself."

"I want to tell her but, out of respect for Eishun I didn't. What do you intend to do now?"

"Well set up a meeting this afternoon because we are telling her. She is going to need family around for this and I'll start teaching her the basic's and more if she wants. I'm not letting Eishun's fears let him get his daughter killed or used. Besides what better way to made a second generation of Ala Rubra then with the children of the first, right." Naruto spoke with a smirk.

The dean smiled kindly. "I will and thank you, but you will be the one to explain it to him."

"No problem, I heard he's gone a bit soft and having his daughter hopefully agreeing will get daddy to calm down. He did send one of his own to watch her, right?"

"Ho ho yes Konoka does have Eishun around her finger and yes in fact your rooming with her Guardian."

"So anything you need for me to do?"

"Yes, would you become Negi's assistant, just to watch over him? I heard for Takamichi-kun you are as or more intelligent then young Negi-kun. So how about it?"

"Of course, I don't have a job and need some cash so yea why not."

"Excellent, Shizuna-kun please bring Naruto-kun to Negi-kun's class." The dean said over the phone and a minute later his busty assistant brought Naruto to class 3-A.

"WAH!" Naruto saw Negi talking to Chachamaru, so Naruto made his way over.

"Is there something wrong over here?" he asked as the two turned to him.

"There is nothing wrong Naruto-san; I was just here to inform Negi-Sensei that Master would not be attending class today."

"I see…is she sick?" Chachamaru shook her head.

"No, she simply does not wish to come to class today."

Naruto sighed at how the girl acted. "Thank you for informing him Chachamaru-san."

Chachamaru simply bowed and moved to her seat.

"Class I would like you to meet your new assistant teacher, please come in Naruto-kun." Spoke Shizuna.

"Hello everyone I hope we can get along well together." He gave a small bow.

Ayaka rose from her desk. "Naruto-sensei I would like to formally apologize for my rudeness towards you yesterday, I am so sorry." said Ayaka with a bow.

"It's ok you didn't do anything wrong. You were just defending my brother thank you." He said with a smile which caused a majority of the class to blush.

"Oh yea, Konoka-chan the dean wanted me to bring to his office later for something so after classes will go." He got a confused look and a nod from the bubbly brunette.

As class went on Naruto saw that a few of the students had noticed that Negi was distracted and began gossiping about what caused his mood change as Negi sighed and stared forward without really looking.

"Don't you think that Negi-kun looks a little off?"

"He's just staring into space and all he's been doing is sighing."

"They said he was looking for a partner. So maybe he's still looking. Wait if negi-kun's look for one then maybe Naruto-kun is too." This start a whole new chain of gossip.

"S-Sensei, I've finished the reading." Ako interrupted, bringing Negi out from his stupor.

"Ah…good work Izumi-san." Negi said softly, before adopting a questioning look, "Um…I know it's abrupt but I've got a question for you…if Izumi-san were to choose a p-partner…would you turn down a ten year old boy?" he asked, not noticing the classes shocked looks at their teachers apparent forwardness.

"T-that…sensei this is so sudden…that'd be somehow…hard. Because I've only reached third year so far." A blushing Ako replied as she began fidgeting.

"But…I mean…I don't have any specific boy at the moment so…" she trailed off and gave Naruto a quick glance as Negi nodded and turned his attention to Nodoka.

"How about you Miyazaki-San?" he asked as the girl blushed heavily and struggled to get a sentence out

"Um…that…I-I…um…" She attempted to say something to Negi's awkward question.

'Nodoka this is your chance! Just say 'It would be okay with me!'' were the thoughts of her two best friends Haruna and Yue.

Nodoka was unable to answer as Asakura got up from her seat and was in front of Negi with a grin. "Negi-sensei…I have some welcome news for you. Because our class is spaced out…I'd say about 4/5 of them don't have boyfriends, I did research. So if either you _or_ Naruto are looking for girlfriends then you've got over 20 various girls to choose from!"

At the mention of Naruto's name almost half the class turned to said teenager, who was trying his hardest to pretend that he wasn't listening.

"Eh! No that's not what I meant!" a now fully attentive Negi yelled, before suddenly becoming quiet again and excusing himself from the class, Asuna right behind him.

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the front of the room so as to follow the two before he was bombarded with questions from concerned students. "What's going on with Negi-Sensei?" Akira asked as the rest of the girls also voiced their concerns.

Naruto held up his hands and the girl's began to quiet down. "Girls, there is nothing to worry about…Negi is just going through a rough time in his life. He's just a bugging out about finding a partner." He explained.

"But does that mean you're looking for a partner too, Naruto-Kun?" Yuna asked and blushed as he turned his gaze to her and smiled.

"It's just a little something our family does Yuna-Chan, usually not until we are older, but Negi has always been a mature for his age so he's probably rushing into it."

"W-Well, what about you?" she asked with a blush, the other girls listening intently for his response. "Does that mean you are looking for a partner too?"

Naruto coughed a bit with a small blush, "Well, I don't really need one right this second but, who knows." He said as he gave a smile.

The girls blushed red and Naruto retreated.

0

Naruto caught up with Asuna and Negi just in time to hear the end of their conversation. "…That girl wouldn't pop out and eat you in broad daylight Negi."

Asuna attempted to assure the 10 year old but he remained unconvinced.

"E-Even if you say that." Negi began before Naruto walked up behind them.

"I don't think she'll strike so quickly after failing. Most like bind her time and restore what power she used and hit on the next full moon. Don't forget her powers are sealed too." Naruto said as he put a hand on Negi's head.

"Yeah and besides if she shows up again then I'll drive her off, so cheer up!" Asuna said beside him.

As Negi continued to whine the group didn't notice Kaede, Akira, Mana, Ku Fei behind them decked out in ninja gear.

Naruto and Negi found themselves bound with bags placed over their heads as they were carried off.

Asuna turned around and saw that both boys were gone.

"Huh?"

0

While the brothers were being kidnapped, Naruto was wondering how the HELL they snuck up on him. He began to panic a little when he felt himself being stripped of his clothes down to his boxers and thrown into a large body of water.

He quickly burst from the surface and took note that both he and Negi had been thrown into the dorm bathhouse.

"Nii-san? What just happened?" Negi asked as he took a few deep breaths.

"Welcome Naruto-Sensei, Negi-Sensei!"

Both boys turned around to see class 3-A clad in nothing but swim suits causing Negi to blush and Naruto unable to do anything but stare at the site.

Absently Naruto noted that there was a large banner that read, 'Party to Cheer up Negi-Sensei!'

"W-What?" Negi asked incredulously as the girls got closer.

"Ehehehe…It's because Negi was looking all depressed that we decided to throw you a party!" Shiina shouted cheerfully.

Before either boy could say anything else they found themselves surrounded by the girls offering them Amasake and sweets.

As Negi began to tear up an thank them all, Naruto turned to the girls that had surrounded him,

"Thank you all for doing this, I was afraid that Negi would be a wreck for the next few." Naruto smiled at the girls around him blushed before he saw Ayaka walking up to him.

"It's only natural for students to want to help out their teacher, right Naruto-Sensei?" Naruto smiled as Ayaka handed him a glass of Amasake, then Kazumi spoke

"Hehe…by the way, Naruto-Sensei, about your partner…"

Naruto felt a chill going down his spine as the other girls took notice of what was happening.

"I'm sure many girl would jump at the chance to." but before she could finish the girls swarmed Naruto that were fighting over him.

Sneaking away from the fighting girls he looked over at Negi to see him also being swarmed by girl looking to be his partner.

Naruto moved to the side of the bath.

He heard a scream. "KYAAAAH! A MOUSE! /NO! IT'S AN ERMINE!" Naruto stood up and looked over at the girls to see the majority of them without bathing suits.

He blushed at the zipping white line stripping all the girls, Asuna came running in and noticed all the nude women.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ALL IN HERE NAKED? AND YOU EVEN BROUGHT THOSE TWO ALONG!" she yelled as she pointed at Negi who was still surrounded by topless girls and the frozen Naruto.

"Asuna, your misunderstanding the situation, we were having a party to cheer up Negi-Kun!"

0

"Dang, another crazy day…" Asuna sighed as she, Negi, and Naruto made their way to the dorms.

Naruto nodded slowly as Negi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "But thanks to everyone I've really cheered up."

Asuna sighed at Negi before turning to Naruto with a questioning look.

"So why are you following us Naruto?" she asked as the other teen had been very spaced out for the last minutes that they'd been walking.

"Well no reason really. Hey Negi did that ermine looked a little familiar to you?" he asked before they were interrupted.

"Good to see that you remember me Naruto-Aniki!" Asuna froze as she and Negi looked around suspiciously as Naruto looked down at the spot in front of them.

"Down here!" a small voice called out as Asuna and Negi looked and saw…a small white ermine holding a bra in his mouth.

"It's me Negi-Aniki, Naruto-Aniki! Albert Chamomile!"

"Chamo!" Negi yelled excitedly as he knelt and hugged the small ermine, Asuna mostly surprised to see an ermine talk, as Naruto was shaking his head thinking 'Hide your panties, bras, and other unmentionables people.'

0 This…is a flash back 0

_Five Years Ago, on a hill in Wales_

An ermine name Albert Chamomile frowned as he currently had one of his hind legs stuck in a small trap. "For me an Ermine with a lineage comparable to Cait Sith, the legendary ghost cat…" he said to himself as he gently tugged on his leg."To fall into a trap in the wilderness… this is pretty pathetic."

"I can't be a man among men like this!" he yelled with a tick mark as he attempted to force his leg out of the trap. "I'll just get out of here with one mighty pull!" Suddenly he heard rustling from some nearby bushes as he screamed, "I'm sorry! Don't eat me!"

"It's fine." A kind voice said to him, as he turned and saw a five year old boy with red hair, "I won't tell the adults who set the trap." The boy said as he helped Chamo get his leg out.

"Don't get caught again okay!" he said with a kind smile, "I'll heal you with a spell that my brother taught me a few days ago." He allowed Chamo to run into the bushes as they heard the hunter approaching.

"Hey Negi the prey escaped!" the hunter said as he bonked Negi over the head, not seeing Chamo watching from the bushes. 'This guy…he's a real man amongst men.' Chamo thought as he cried tears of happiness.

0 I do hope you enjoyed this segment of…the life of Chamo 0

"…and that's how I met Negi-Aniki." Chamo finished with a smile "and since then he and Naruto-Aniki have helped me out a couple of times."

"How nostalgic…Chamo-kun you really have grown haven't you?" Negi asked with a smile as Naruto shook hands with the small rodent.

"One of us has Aniki, but you haven't made much progress have you?" Chamo pointed out as he shook one of his paws.

"Huh? With what?" Negi asked.

"A partner of course! You have to find a good partner or else you won't look good even if you do become a Mage!" Chamo said as he pointed at Naruto.

"No doubt that Naruto-Aniki has already found his partner in the time I've been gone, and he'll probably get more! You need to step up you're game."

"W-Well I'd figured that I needed to start looking but…" Negi trailed off as he blushed.

"Is that so?" Chamo questioned as he took out a cigarette that Naruto lit with a small fire spell.

"Well now that I'm here everything will be fine. Your guy's Onee-Chan asked me to help you out."

"Really?" The two brothers asked in unison, although Naruto was a little skeptical while Negi was relieved.

"I was at the baths just now investigating! Looks like we've got some great raw material to work with…not a loser in the bunch, you destined partner is definitely there." Chamo said excitedly as

"Hee…How can you know about that kind of thing?" Asuna asked suspiciously making Chamo sweat slightly.

"I-I'm just that good at this kind of stuff." The ermine responded nervously before grabbing Negi's class roster. "There is no doubt in my mind that 3-A has what it takes to be Aniki's destined partner."

Suddenly Konoka walked into the room clad only in a towel, "It's pretty noisy in here, did someone come over?" she asked as Negi shushed Chamo who was just staring at Konoka.

"It's nothing Konoka-chan; I just wanted to check in on my little brother before I came to pick you up for the meeting." Naruto said as he stood up from the table, a light blush on his cheeks at the site of Konoka in only a towel with her hair tied up.

"Oh, hello Naruto-Kun!" Konoka said with a blush, as she only had a towel to cover herself up, then she noticed Chamo sitting on the table.

"Kawaii! Is he your pet Negi-Kun, or maybe Naruto-kun's?" she asked excitedly as she hugged the small mammal and brought him outside, where he was an instant hit with the other girls.

After Negi had gone outside and gotten the okay from the rest of the students to keep Chamo in his room, Negi thanked the girls as he went inside the dorm where Asuna and Naruto were waiting.

"Searching for a partner might be easier now." Negi said excitedly as he rubbed the back off his head.

Naruto nodded as he sat down at the table in the living room.

"Maybe we should send Nekane a thank you letter for sending Chamo here." Chamo's head perked up at their words as he rushed over to Negi.

"A-Aniki! Its fine, it's fine! You don't really need to send a letter."

Noticing the two boys' skeptical looks, Chamo quickly made his way to the open roster on the table.

"The truth is…in that group of girls just now there was one who's partner suitability made me think, that's got to be it!" he called out as he placed a paw on the roster. Negi, with Naruto and Asuna looking over his shoulder, followed Chamo's hand to a picture of Nodoka.

"It's this girl! She's the one that set of my sensor!" Chamo yelled adamantly as the other three looked shocked.

'M-Miyazaki-san is my destined partner candidate?' Negi thought as he picked up the roster 'Certainly I had some thoughts that way b-but…' Negi blushed as he remembered all the incidents involving that specific girl.

'Nodoka-san? I guess I could see that since I she seems to like him already, and she has had experience with magic…but she had no clue on what was happening.' Mused Naruto as he observed Chamo teasing Negi on his opinion of the shy bookworm

"A-Anyway, let me think about it!" Negi yelled as he ran out into the hallway embarrassed.

"I understand, it's a little early for you Aniki!" Chamo called out after him, 'That was close.' Chamo thought as Asuna walked over to the mail drop.

"Hey! There's another letter for Negi from your guys' older sister here." Asuna said walking back into the living room, not noticing that Chamo began sweating.

"A-Ane-san!" Asuna turned to the sweating ermine with a quizzical look.

"I'll inform Negi-Aniki of the letter, okay!" Taken aback by adamant the ermine was about delivering a letter, Asuna did as he asked and handed the envelope to the ermine; barely catching the ermine bolt out the door. Slightly suspicious, Asuna turned to Naruto to see him making his own way to the door.

"Hey Naruto," said blond paused in his walked and turned to the girl, "Do you think we can trust him he's a little..."she said letting it linger in the air.

'He can be a bit…well sneaky at times.' Shaking his head, Naruto turned to the still waiting Asuna and smiled.

"Chamo may be a little…hyper and pervy, but he would never do anything to harm Negi; at least not intentionally. He has both mine and Negi's complete trust; just don't leave any _unmentionables_ lying around." He said to make it clear to her; he walked out of the room and headed to the dean's office with Konoka.

The meeting went well to him. A few tears and a yes to an apprenticeship to him with a loving family hug and a kiss on the cheek for him.

He walked back to the dorm to meet his roommate when he noticed Asuna.

"Asu-chan? What's wrong?" he asked as she blushed wondering why she felt warm from the name and spoke nothing of it with the situation at hand. She held up a crumpled envelope.

"This is the letter that Chamo said he was going to give Negi." She said handing him the letter. Opening the envelope, Naruto paled as the letter revealed Nekane warning Negi about Chamo's actions back home.

'He even went after Nekane.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop as he turned to Asuna as the recording ended.

"Asu-Chan, we need to find Negi, right now." Both teens were about to run off before they saw a bright light from behind the middle-school dorms.

The two arrived just in time to see a blushing Negi and Nodoka standing on a glowing rune circle, Chamo off to the side with his back towards them.

Realizing what was happening, Naruto bop the perv, but Asuna was quicker and started crushing Chamo beneath her hand and canceling the spell.

The sudden loss of warmth from the magical circle coupled with the arrival of Naruto and Asuna was too much for the shy bookworm and caused her to faint in a blushing Negi's arms.

"A-Asuna-san, nii-san? What are you two doing here?" Negi asked as he held the unconscious Nodoka.

Naruto sighed as Asuna was keeping Chamo from escaping.

"Well Negi, it seems that Chamo here was lying when he said that Nekane asked him to come here."

Naruto handed Negi the crumpled envelope as Asuna walked over, Chamo held tightly in her hands.

"Apparently he fled here after being convicted of various crimes; the most serious being 2000 counts of stealing underwear back home…" Naruto trailed off as Negi turned to the panicking Chamo.

"Chamo-kun, is this true?" he asked distressed as the ermine tried to defend himself. "A-Aniki! There's an explanation for this! I was framed!"

Thus the sob story of the century was made. Chamo finished as he lit a cigarette and began walking away, "I'll turn myself in, you don't need to worry anymore." Although concerned as to what would happen to the small mammal, Naruto's thoughts were in sync with Asuna's in wondering who would believe in such a ridiculous tale; sadly it was Negi.

"A sucker born every minute…" Asuna mumbled as Negi and Chamo embraced, after the young boy offered to let Chamo be his familiar.

"I agree, but at least Negi will have another familiar face from home…" Naruto said with a smile before frowning and looking over to Nodoka.

"Now all we have to do is drop Nodoka off somewhere safe." Naruto and Negi said goodbye to Asuna as they flew towards the school building to drop Nodoka off at the lockers and erased the 'partner' incident from her mind.

0 later 0

As Naruto knock on his soon to be room the door opened to meet Sakurazaki Setsuna.

"Hello Setsuna-san, I'm sure the dean gave you a call to let me now I'm rooming with you."

"Hai Konoe-sama did. Please come in" said the swordswoman.

0

And that's a rap. I'm mainly following the lines from the manga and from what I remember from reading other fics so if anything seems out of order let me know please.

Enjoy!


	4. A day with Hime, Dreams of the past!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Now the harem is as of now:

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kazumi

Evangeline

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei

Mana

Kaede

Ako

Yuna

Chisame

Chachamaru

Let me know what you think!

0

Naruto felt that Setsuna was a bit too easy of letting a boy sleep in her room but, he just chalked it up as something from her training and such.

Also he had to keep in mind that the fact that she carried her sword everywhere and that scared him a bit.

As they were walking to school he saw Negi being approached by Eva and Chachamaru.

Naruto told Setsuna to go ahead and he decided to enter the conversation.

"-nd don't even think about asking Takamichi or the dean for help. If you do your other students maybe… at risk if you catch my drift." Spoke the Chibi immortal.

"Come on Eva-chan, no need to so serious. I guess since your such a frail and 'weak' little girl it's understandable that you need to skip." Said Naruto as he approached them.

Eva's blood boiled at the 'weak' comment as she turn and face the first born spring field child and that stupid grin of his. "What do want idiot?" she asked rudely.

"What, I can't check on my favorite chibified immortal now? That's hurts right here." He said as he pointed to his heart, by this time Negi ran away with Asuna and Chamo falling him.

"YOU, y-your just like that bastard. A grinning blonde copy of him." She state as she huffed away and Chachamaru bowed to him.

He then went to see Negi only to see his brother and Asuna standing on a Pactio circle. "Pactio!" Chamo called out from nearby as Asuna kissed Negi on the forehead.

He was planning many was to kill Chamo and making it look like an accident.

"Ah! Ane-san! What's with the kiss on the forehead? That's so half-hearted!" Chamo berated the blushing girl as Naruto walked up to them.

"It doesn't matter Chamo, since it's only a provincial contract; although I'm a little surprised that she agreed to become Negi's partner at all, do I have to worry about you becoming like Iincho Asu-chan?"

Asuna blushed and looked away, Chamo nodded absently as the two recently made partners talked about a battle strategy, "Your right Naruto-Aniki, as long as Negi-Aniki has something else to protect himself. Now that he has a partner we can take down that Vampire!" Chamo yelled as he prepared to run off, before Naruto placed a hand on his head.

"Maybe after class, Chamo. Don't want our students to freak out if we don't show up…they are pretty crazy like that."

Thinking back to his few encounters with the brother's odd class, Chamo couldn't help but nod as he headed to the classroom riding on Naruto's shoulder as he walked behind Asuna and Negi.

"Agreed Aniki, if they're really like Negi-Aniki told me then we better not risk it…besides I already came up with a plan that we can do after school."

"Sorry Chamo I'm tutoring a student who needs some help later." The ermine deflated a bit from that because he knew of Naruto's reputation and it would help them greatly but he guessed that Naruto was loyal to his students and helped them out at times.

0

Today was the first day of Konoka magic lessons and Naruto was surprised as the bubbly brunette was brilliant at the book work of it, she had told him she is one of the smartest students of the class and that he had no doubt of.

He had her work on control first and then some basic spells. He wanted the basics in her way before the move to anything offensive or working on barriers.

She was curious about him and asked for all kinds of stories about him and some about her father.

Then they were packing up and getting ready to go when she asked where he was staying and when he mentioned Setsuna that's when they had a big talk and he informed her that he would talk to Setsuna on her behalf.

0

"So Negi how did the battle plan go?"

"I j-just couldn't do it nii-san, Chachamaru-san is a student and as a teacher I have to protect my students even if they are an enemy." Spoke Negi with some resolve in his voice.

"As a battle strategy what you did was foolish. You had your enemy in the line of fire but you decide to send your attack back and hurt yourself. You showed mercy to an enemy whose master wishes you dead and as well as your brother. I'm proud of you." Naruto spoke sternly and as he said the last sentence there was nothing but pride in his voice.

"Eh?" was the response of the three.

"You did what I exactly would have done, all but the attacking part but, you valued your student over yourself which is a good quality to have. Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

With a few words of good night Naruto entered his room to talk to Setsuna of what he had learned today.

"Hello sensei." Setsuna gave a small bow as she was cleaning her sword.

"Hello Setsuna, I have a question for you."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow but put down her sword to talk to her sensei.

"Why do you choose protect Konoka-chan from the shadows Setsuna?"

"I had failed her once when we were children but, I dedicated my life to the sword to protect ojou-sama."

"Yes Konoka told of that incident when I was teaching her the basics of magic when your name came up."

Setsuna looked wide eyed and clenched her teeth. "WHY, why did you tell someone as kind as ojou-sama that, she should not be a part of our violent world. The chief did that for safety-"Naruto cut her off.

"Eishun was being a fool, by leaving her blind where she could have been taught the ways to control her power and protect herself and probably wouldn't have to think that her best friend hates her and her father shipping her away for no valid reason." With equal fury to hers.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to tell her, the chief would hav-"

"Would have what; tell her eventually after she may have gotten involved with a magical incident. Do not play naive with me Setsuna you and I both know there are people out there who want her power and you cannot protect her forever. You may be strong but, if someone on my level were your opponent you would know the outcome I hope."

"I would give my LIFE FOR OJOU-SAMA! Do not dare tell me otherwise, you may be 'The Yellow Flash' and I may not be at your level but, I will fight anyone be they god, demon, or the devil himself for her."

"Then why hid from her Setsuna she needs a friend, her best friend to be with her not hiding in the shadows to protect her. When I protect my charge I am right beside her no matter what, she is my friend and I'm hers."

"I don't know how, I'm afraid if I fail her again, I don't want to be useless again." Setsuna said in a whisper as the heated argument cooled down.

"Feels better to get the presser off every once and awhile don't it." Naruto said with a grin.

"Eh?" was the only intelligent response she could give.

"Setsuna-chan all the stuff you do for her is a good and loyal thing to do but, try to be closer to her or just my loss your friend forever. Night Setsuna-chan." Naruto said with a yawn.

Setsuna had many question pledging her mind but one spoke out. "How come on one came to see what was going on?"

"Silencing seal."

"Oh."

0

It was an awkward morning for the two but Setsuna did thank him for the advice. Naruto got ready to visit Negi when he saw his brother flying from the dorm.

'Idiot, flying in the middle of the day, on a weekend no less' he ran out and bumped into Asuna and fell on top of her.

"Oww sorry bout that in a real hurry so can you please mov-"she stop as she saw Naruto on top of her and a blush came to her face.

'Why does this feel so nice like I could just melt in his emb-e-e-e hold it think of Takahata-sensei.' As she quickly shook her head

Naruto saw their position and quick flew off. "I'm so sorry Asu-chan 'not really' I saw Negi flying and was going after him."

Asuna accepted that because she was doing it too. "So what now what, no way we can catch him?"

'I could but, I did tell him to spread his wing. Hmm get rid of Chamo and have a day with hime. Yea, day with hime it is.' "What happened?" they told him about the incident and he just sighed.

"Ok new game plan, Chamo I need you to go around looking up anything you can find on Chibi-Chan's seal. I want a report by the end of the day and no before or after no matter how much ya got ok?" the ermine nodded happy to have his second brother on board and went gather the info.

"So what are we doing then?" asked Asuna with a light blush as she stated it that way.

"We are going to train you up a bit. Negi told me you're fast and strong but, from what I hear a bit unrefined. So I'm going to help you with some basics."

He pulled out his Pactio card. "Asu-chan you have a card like this right?"

Asuna looked at the card and thought about it and it looked like the card that Takahata-sensei gave and said a friend of hers made it.

She couldn't remember said friend but, every time she looked at it she felting like crying as she had forgotten something important. So she kept it hidden.

She went to retrieve it but instead of crying she felt a bit of happiness like she finally found something she lost.

She was starting to think the card was a bit possessed or bi-polar.

"That is a magical artifact Asu-chan it's a tool forged by your soul to best fit you. So were going into the forest to practice it, ok?"

"Wow, Takahata-sensei said an old friend gave me this when I was younger. I hope I can meet him and thank him for it." She said with a smile, someone gave her a tool to help her protect Negi and maybe even Naruto and that made her feel warm inside.

'Yea hopefully you can soon.' He thought with a said smile. "Ok let's go then Asu-chan, hope you can keep up." He said with a smirk.

"Please blonde you're the one who's going to be keeping up." So they raced to the forest and Naruto created a clone to go tutor Konoka while he could finally be with his hime just like when they were kids.

0

As class started Naruto patently waited for his brother to show up. He happen to be staring out the window and the girls were looking at him and signing with blushes on their faced of how dreamy he was.

"Good Morning! Is Evangeline-san here?" asked Negi as he entered the classroom.

But the cheerfulness of Negi was quickly dashed aside as he heard that Evangeline was not present because she had caught flu which surprised Negi and also to some extent Naruto too.

Negi decided to dash out of class which Naruto thought that he intend to go visit Evangeline to see whether it was true or not about her catching flu after all she was a shinso.

Naruto walked out of the class muttering about 'stupid gaki forgetting things' as the girls giggled hearing him.

He caught up to Negi on the staircase as he grabbed Negi by the collar of his coat and flung him on his shoulder.

"Wha! Nii-san… please put me down… I have to go see Evangeline-san… to give her the challenge letter…" said Negi.

'Challenge Letter!' thought Naruto as he thought had to wonder what negi did to get the balls to challenge Eva.

"Ya but you got a class to teach, you can't go ditching them." said Naruto as he walked carrying Negi on his shoulder.

"As for the letter, I wanna check if eva-chan's ok." said Naruto to which Negi nodded.

All the while he carried Negi on his shoulders back to the class the girls around them were giggling at the funny situation between the two brothers.

Negi apologize for forgetting his teacher's duty as he then handed Naruto a letter as the blonde-sensei left the class.

0 At the Vampire bund 0

"Who is it?" Naruto heard the voice Chachamaru call out.

He turned around to find Chachamaru dress in a maid outfit

"Naruto-san… Good morning!" said Chachamaru surprised to see the blonde-sensei here.

"Good morning, Cha-chan!" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Do you have some business with master…?"

"Well not for me but, I heard Chibi-chan caught the flu."

"Hai, master is ill."Said Chachamaru

"So the info is true, she truly does loose most of her power." muttered Naruto as it seemed his assumptions were indeed true as Chachamaru wouldn't lie about Evangeline's health.

"I'm completely fine." Naruto heard the voice of Evangeline coming from the stairs as he looked up to find her leaning on the staircase railings.

One glance at Evangeline told Naruto that she was certainly not well even though she was trying to portray otherwise as he asked, "So Chibi-chan, you feeling ok? You look like your dead."

Naruto laughed at his joke.

"SHUT UP! I am completely fine…" growled Evangeline as she really hated the nickname the blonde used for her but deep down she felt happy for his concern.

"That aside, what is the reason you are here for idiot?" asked Evangeline.

"I was concerned about your health Chibi-chan…" said Naruto but Evangeline gave him a look.

"Once again you wound me my dear Eva-chan."

"If you must know that one of the reasons I am here is because I am concerned about you. The main reason I was here is to hand you this challenge letter…" Naruto was saying but didn't get to complete his sentence as Evangeline interrupted.

"Fufufu… you think just because my magic is weak at this moment you could defeat me…" said Evangeline with an angry-annoyed voice.

"No it's not mine." said Naruto.

Evangeline didn't listen what he had to say as she stood gathering all of her remaining magic with test tubes filled with catalyst potion as she said in a menacing voice, "Well whatever! I was looking to get you for taunting me with that damn nickname."

"You can at least let me finish."

Naruto watched as Evangeline gather as much as magical energy as possible to attack him.

Just as he had felt all of Eva's gathered magic she had collected left her as she fell towards the floor losing consciousness.

Naruto quickly moved as he caught hr in mid fall before she hit the ground and was surprised to feel that she was burning with fever.

"She's burning up." spoke Naruto as he felt Evangeline's forehead.

"Naruto-san please let master rest on the bed on the second floor. Apart from flu, master also has allergies to pollen." said Chachamaru who now stood by his side checking on Evangeline.

Naruto silently nodded to Chachamaru's request as he carried Evangeline bridal style towards her bed on the second floor. T

here he placed Evangeline on the bed as Chachamaru arranged the bed to her master's comfort.

"Naruto-san I am going to meet a trusted contact at a university hospital in order to obtain some effective medicine. Can you look after master until I return? I have to feed the cat's too." requested Chachamaru.

"Yea she is my student and hopefully a friend when all this nonsense of hers is over with. Sure you can trust me?" said Naruto

"Yes… Since you are a teacher and I had gathered that since you didn't attack me the other day that you do not wish to harm your students." Chachamaru stated logically

He heard the voice of Negi from downstairs apologizing to Chachamaru from downstairs as it seemed the gaki arrived here to see what was taking him so long.

"Nii-san is Evangeline-san really sick?" asked Negi as he arrived upstairs after Chachamaru left.

"Yep." Naruto simply replied.

"B-But she is a vampire…how come a vampire fell ill and Chachamaru-san told that she is even allergic to pollen. Just what kind of vampire is she?" said Negi as he just couldn't make head and toe of the situation.

Naruto understood his brother skepticism, "Dad sealed most of her powers and without her magic and shinso powers Chibi-chan is simply a ten year old girl."

"I-I see…" said Negi as he listened to Naruto's explanation.

But before the two could talk any further Evangeline started to cough which drew their attention to the sick girl who was still asleep.

They heard the girl mutter about her being thirsty to which Naruto went cut his finger knowing blood would appease her thirst.

He put the blood dripping finger on her opening of her lips.

It worked as a charm as she started to suck on the finger quenching her thirst.

After sometimes she started feeling hot to which Negi closed the curtains stopping the sunlight entering the room.

A few minutes later Evangeline started to shiver because of feeling cold because of her pajamas were soaked wet with sweat as Negi decided to point out which was rather obvious.

And as Negi again decided to point out that they needed to change her pajama's which was also obvious. Naruto asked Negi to wait downstairs until he changed her pajamas.

After Negi left Naruto removed the soaked pajamas which the girl wore and quickly changed them with his eyes closed.

He was happy to see that Evangeline now looked more comfortable and also her fever seemed to be going down.

He turned towards Negi to find in deep in thought as he would once in a while glanced at Evangeline.

"Something on your mind Negi?" asked Naruto.

"Evangeline-san." said Negi without looking at Naruto.

"So what exactly were you thinking?" asked Naruto with a calm face.

"It was about Evangeline-san. I mean… from what I have heard shinso vampires were all originally humans who used a secret lost art to turn themselves into vampires, a 10 year old girl who turned himself into a vampire, strange isn't it? 'Naruto nodded' Also I wonder how old is Evangeline-san really is, she said she was cursed 15 years ago to remain at school. Why did the thousand master curse her in the first place? Just how are they related? And just who is Chachamaru-san?" said Negi as what was on his mind as by the end he took a thinking pose.

"Those are the questions only the people in question can answer 'even though I have some basic knowledge of the matter'." said Naruto sagely.

"Hai." said Negi looking at Naruto a bit worriedly and then he walked around the room searching for something "I wonder if she has any old photos?"

"S-stop…" the two heard the voice of Evangeline as they turned towards her.

"No! I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything bad." said a panicked Negi which caused Naruto to chuckle but Naruto knew well that Evangeline was speaking in her sleep as he heard her speak again.

"Wait… S- Stop it… T-Thousand Master…" said Evangeline as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

At that both Negi and Naruto had the same thought 'A dream about Thousand Master/Dad?' But Negi was a step further than as he readied himself to use a spell which Naruto was certain was to see Evangeline's dream.

Naruto wondered if it was the event he was thinking about and clasped a hand on Negi's shoulder.

"_**Ras Tel Mascir Magister! Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat" **_(Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate!) Negi chanted the spell.

0 In the dreams of a Chibi 0

Naruto appeared with Negi in the dream of Evangeline.

He was certain that this was the older form of Evangeline though he was certain that this was an illusion. But that didn't leave the fact that she was.

Standing there in the black gothic outfit which showed upper half of her breasts and also gave a good view of panties was causing an arousal even in the dream world and was certain it was with the real body too.

Not only was she beautiful but had a certain dark charm working for her too.

Along with her was a small doll carrying two blades and surprisingly she looked similar too Chachamaru as if the girl/robot was modeled after the small doll.

Apparently Evangeline had finally caught up to a person she seemed o be following for a long time here in Japan and wanted to win over his flesh and blood and the said person happened to be the thousand master- their father.

When he heard his dad speak, it confirmed it was the memory he showed him when he was talking about Eva.

He spoke in a serious tone he just felt his eye twitch as all the cool stuff the guy was saying.

On his side Negi was jumping with joy, finally seeing his dad even if it was in his dream and how cool and awesome their dad was.

Naruto looked as Evangeline along with the small puppet which she called Chachazero move to attack the thousand master but the man seemed mot even concerned about them as he was searching something on the ground.

On the side he saw the panicked face of Negi as even he was wondering why the man wasn't preparing to attack.

What happened next caused Naruto to clutch his stomach as it was his favorite part of this memory and started laughing so hard.

Nagi had set up a pit trap which Evangeline didn't anticipate and fell in as it was filled with some sort of liquid.

If making fool of the Dark Evangel by making her fall in a pit trap wasn't enough, the thousand master than poured garlic and onion in the trap as it was well known that vampires hated them and was supported by Evangeline's shout as how much she hated those stuff.

The thousand master than started to stir the liquid which somehow caused Evangeline to lose her illusion which caused Naruto to groan as the Babe version of Eva disappeared.

But what happened next made his stomach to hurt more because of laughter at the scene in front of him.

"Y-you cheater… y-you are the thousand master, right! If you are a real mage, then let us duel with magic!" shouted Evangeline as her face showed emotions of panic, embarrassment, fear and what not.

"Nah, I'd rather not." said the thousand master as he removed his hood showing his grinning face as he continued, "Can't really call myself the master of 5 or 6 spells it just wouldn't stick. It's 'cause I suck at studying, you know. Actually, I dropped out of magical school."

Than trying to make a scary face which was the goofiest-scary expression Naruto had seen ever in a long time from his dad. "Hey! So how 'bout it? Ya scared yet?"

It was just too much hilarious to look at the completely surprised and disbelieving face of both Evangeline and Negi. 'Yup, that's dad' thought a grinning Naruto.

"H- Hey! Thousand Master! Just what is it you don't like about me?" asked a blushing Evangeline.

"Hey, I've told you before, I'm not interested in little girls." answered the thousand master.

"Is it my age? I'm over hundred years old, you know?" shouted Evangeline.

"Well then, it's because you are an old Hag." said the thousand master.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Evangeline hearing her being called an old hag.

After that the thousand master asked her to give up on following him which she refused and so the man decided to use _**Infernus Scholacticus **_curse on her and with that the dream ended.

0 now back your original story 0

Evangeline woke up with a scream after dreaming that day again for she didn't even remember how many number of time.

"Haah… Haah… It… It's that dream again…" said Evangeline as she tried to calm herself since that dream always hyped her.

"UWAAAH!" shouted Evangeline as she saw the both Naruto and Negi sleeping by her bedside.

"What the heck are they doing here? Hmph! It's just like they are asking to be killed!" growled Evangeline seeing the two sons of the man condemned her, the one who looked like him and the one who acted like him.

Her eyes traveled to the sleeping faces of the two of which the younger had a peaceful look on his face while the teenager had a grin.

'Tch! were they looking after me? And when did the boy come by?' she thought as she released her breath to calm herself down.

"Ah! You woke up, Chibi-chan! Are you alright?" said Naruto as he woke up directly looking into the eyes of the vampire.

Evangeline quickly looked away from the piercing sapphire and emerald eyes as a red shade appeared on her face as she spoke, "Yeah, I'm all right!" to which Naruto grinned causing the red shade to darken.

Trying to avoid eye contact but still taking a glance at him she spoke again, "I'm going to let you two go for today! I'm better now so wake the bouya up and get the hell outta here!"

Naruto just nodded and decided to do according to what she said as he shook Negi awake, "Oi Neg', Eva-chan seems fine so you should head back to school."

"Evangeline-san y-you seem fine. Well then I guess I should leave. I guess I will hand you this letter of challenge some other day." said Negi showing Evangeline the letter which made her look at Naruto questioningly as Negi quickly hurried out of the room.

After Negi left Evangeline looked at Naruto a bit sheepishly as she said, "So that wasn't you challenge letter."

"No, I wouldn't fight you now. I'd rather do it when you're unsealed that we can have the thrill of really going at it." Said the grinning blonde

"Now that everything is cleared and I feel fine, so leave." said Evangeline with the last part a bit forcefully.

"Nah, not happening, 'Eva growled' I promised Cha-chan to look after you until she returns", said Naruto completely dismissing the little vampire.

"Cha-chan?" mumbled Evangeline.

She remembered something as she asked Naruto in a mildly threatening tone, "Tell me, why the brat was holding onto the staff while you both were sleeping?"

"How am I supposed to know?" said Naruto unaffected by the threatening tone in Evangeline's voice.

"**Don't tell me… you and that brat saw my dream?**" said Evangeline in a very threatening voice as releasing a huge amount of killing intent and gathering as much as magical energy as she could.

Naruto still was completely unaffected by the killing intent as he spoke with a grin on his face, "Speaking about the dream, your older form looked damn HOT for seeing it the second time."

The killing intent along with the gathered magical energy disappeared from the room as even the scary look on Evangeline's face was gone which was now flushed red.

But a moment later the room was again flooded with killing intent and gathering of magical energy far greater putting the previous one to shame.

"**That means you actually saw my dream…and what do mean second time?**" said Evangeline in a very, very threatening voice as suddenly a couple of test tubes filled with a catalyst potion were in her hand.

"**DIE!**" she shouted as she threw the test tubes at him freezing the entire room.

Naruto had caught her and pinned her down.

"Any way you really should stop chasing him. If I was born 17 years ago, you we sealed 'She growled' 15 years ago, and Negi was born 10 years ago, why would you chase a married man who has 2 kids?"

That caught Eva right there and then it hit her she remembered Nagi muttering something about a 'birthday present for the brat' so was he talking about the idiot at the time.

The question plagued her mind while Naruto saw the emotions playing on her face.

Then she heard Naruto's final words as he left her be.

"Please, move on Eva. It would save you the heart break and for what it's worth they matched up long before you met. Live in the light Eva you might just enjoy it."

That last sentence hit her like a building. The almost identical words to his father.

She had some thinking to do.

0

Peace for now guys and girls.


	5. Storming dance in the Moonlight!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Now the harem is as of now:

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kazumi

Evangeline

Ako

Chisame

Yuna

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei (not sure b/c of negi's student/master relationship or if to go to Naruto.)

Mana (I find her to be a wild card so maybe.)

Kaede (ninja + ninja I guess.)

Chachamaru (another maybe b/c she may like negi.)

Let me know what you think!

0

'Hm… I wonder if Evangeline-san has gotten better from her flu yet?' thought Negi as he entered the 3A classroom.

As he entered the classroom the girls stood up to greet him as he also greeted them back and decided to start with the English class.

'But was the Thousand Master really that kind of person? I guess I could find out if I asked Evangeline-san, though Nii-san was acting funny as if he had seen the dream before. He really doesn't talk much about father but, only when I ask him for stories.' thought Negi

His eyes unknowingly drifted towards the seat which Naruto normally occupied to find it empty after which it traveled to the seat of Evangeline to find it occupied by the vampire.

"AH! Evangeline-san!" shouted Negi in panic as he saw the vampire being present there.

"W-what do you want! I can't challenge you to a duel right now! I'm always available after class but…" continued the still panicked Negi as he grabbed on to his staff.

The girls had sweat drops on back of their head as they looked onto the panicked form of Negi shouting about some duel.

"The idiot told me that you helped him take care of me yesterday! I thought I might as well come to class, seeing how I am stuck here anyway." said Evangeline in a calm tone as she spoke the last sentence in a low voice.

Negi went from scared to happy in an instant.

Negi was completely oblivious to the girl's actions and thoughts as he continued speaking as he asked a bit nervously, "I-is your flu better now?"

"Yes." Evangeline said sounding a bit annoyed as the blonde had only left yesterday when he confirmed that she would be completely healthy by the morning and his bashing of her crush on his father.

'So that's what happened! This is wonderful! She changed the way how she thinks of me since what happened yesterday!' thought Negi with a big smile on his face.

"Evangeline-san it isn't nice to call Nii-san an idiot since after all he is a teacher too." said Negi which caused Evangeline to grit her teeth in annoyance.

"What?" screamed most of the girls of 3-A in unison.

It took some time to calm the girls from how they found out that Evangeline referred to their second sensei an idiot, especially since he was only around for a few days.

"Evangeline-san, how could you even call someone like Naruto-sensei an idiot?" asked Ayaka as it was a duty of the Iincho to see that the teachers were respected especially her lovely Negi-sensei's older brother.

"I'll call him what I want and it's his own fault for being too much like that bastard." said Evangeline as she mumbled the last part to herself.

"By the way Negi-kun where is Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka completely defusing the stunned atmosphere while a few looked at her with a raised eyebrows.

Now that Konoka mentioned it every girls eyes turned to seat which Naruto occupied during Negi's class to find it empty.

"Ah! Right! Takamichi said Nii-san was taking some personal time for today, though he didn't say why?" answered Negi causing a sigh of relief to be released from all the girls.

0 later that day 0

The duo of Evangeline and Chachamaru were currently in one of the empty computer classrooms of the school.

Currently Chachamaru was busy working on the computer with Evangeline by her side as she watched the gynoid so easily hack the school's main security network.

She couldn't help but admire the barriers ingenuity of using electricity as a source of its power but that actually surprisingly worked in her favor because of Chachamaru being by her side.

"Well, that's that! Now we can finally execute our ultimate plan, right?" said Evangeline as the duo finally left after their plans to disrupt the barrier was set up.

"That is correct." said Chachamaru who actually did all the work.

"All right then. All go as planned tonight! Hehe, when I think about the shocked look on the boy's face, Hehehehe." said Evangeline.

"Hahaha! It will be hilarious!" Evangeline laughed out loud standing on one of the discarded stuff on the roof.

Then her face suddenly turned grim as she spoke, "I wished to see the idiot's face when I suck his brother's blood dry but, he'll be a bit occupied then I will crush him."

All the while she was speaking she found it surprising that Chachamaru had yet to say a word and also the gynoid felt a bit different so she asked her, "Hm! Something worrying you Chachamaru?"

"N… no… um… that is…" Chachamaru spoke unsure of how she was to tell it to her master about her keeping things secret from her.

Finally Chachamaru bowed low as she spoke, "I am very sorry, master! Negi-sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner."

"What!" asked a completely surprised Evangeline not because Negi found a partner but rather Chachamaru didn't tell her about it till now?

"Why didn't you tell about this? Who's this partner?" asked/shouted Evangeline.

"… The partner is Kagurazaka Asuna!" answered Chachamaru as she then continued speaking in an apologetic tone, "I don't know why I didn't report this! I am sorry…"

Evangeline calmed down accepting Chachamaru's apology she spoke, "hmm. Well, whatever! It doesn't matter now whether he has a partner or not!"

"Master, I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary!" said Chachamaru.

Evangeline dismissed off Chachamaru's words as she spoke, "That's all right! I'd be in trouble without your help tonight especially if the idiot shows up."

After she finished the sentence, she moved to fly off the roof top completely forgetting about her current inability to use magic and thus falling with her face hitting the roof causing her nose to bleed.

0 with Negi 0

Negi was really happy today to see Evangeline attend the class today.

As he was busy talking with Asuna about the Pactio contract, he met with the other girls who told him about the blackout that was going to place tonight and also that he was going to be on the lookout around the dorms during the blackout.

0 that night 0

Both Setsuna and Naruto were completely taken by surprise by the sudden blackout as the surprise was written all over both their faces.

It was more surprising to Setsuna especially because she had completely forgotten about tonight's blackout after she came across the blonde.

"What is going on?" asked a thoroughly confused Naruto as he was certain that Mahora would never have blackouts as he remembered that the barrier around it was powered by electricity.

"Ah! The annual blackout!" said Setsuna

"Not really from here…so explanation please." Asked Naruto

She then explained to him how the academy always would cause two blackouts every year for maintenance purpose and the students are warned in advanced to prepare for it.

Now that Naruto thought of it, he had heard it of the blackouts from Takamichi once when he asked of wasn't it dangerous to support the barrier with electricity as anyone could cause a blackout to infiltrate Mahora.

He also remembered Takamichi say that there was a backup which activated when there was a blackout in Mahora. But then he remembered Eva's seal ran on the barrier.

"Setsuna set some sound suppression charms around the dorm. I think Eva-chan's making her move now." With that Naruto flashed out of the room and Setsuna followed his orders.

As Naruto got outside he was suddenly surrounded by what looked like 15 copies of Chachamaru but with different heights and hair colors.

"Well, Chibi-chan knows how to party but," he opened pocket spaces in front of his hands. In his left hand he held the Raijin no Ken in a reverse grip and activated it. In his right hand he held three tri-prong kunai between his fingers. "Let's see they can LAST!" as he charged at them.

0 With Negi 0

"Negi Springfield… Evangeline A. K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you to a duel… come to the baths in 10 minutes."

But what happened next surprised Negi as she jumped of the roof on which she and Negi were standing with a shout, "We will be waiting for you, Negi-kun!" and then was swinging from one building to another towards the direction of the bath house with the help of her ribbon.

Other than Negi there were five others present at the bath house of which five were her classmates which were Makie, Ako, Yuna, Akira and Chachamaru dressed in maid outfit.

The fifth was a blonde haired woman dressed in a black gothic outfit and one whose magical energy was similar to the time she felt the magical surge also she looked like an older version of Evangeline.

"Where is your partner? You came here all by yourself? Heh, what admirable courage or stupidity."

"Y-YOU ARE?" shouted Negi as he looked at the older Evangeline with a bit of fear.

"Who are you?" asked a completely confused Negi who thought that he was here to face Evangeline.

Evangeline couldn't believe the stupidity of the boy in front of her as she already knew that he had seen her dream and in her dream he had certainly seen her adult form.

"IT'S ME! ME!" shouted Evangeline pointing to herself as she undid the transformation.

"AH!" was the only word that left Negi's open mouth seeing the older woman happened to be Evangeline.

Eva order the maid clad student's to attack the child mage but their attacks compromised of stripping the brat.

Negi use a catalyst potion to use the _**Flans Exarmatio (**_Flowering Disarmament) spell which stripped Ako and Akira of their maid uniform.

Negi use the distraction caused by the first spell as he dived to the sides towards his staff as he quickly cast a _**Nebula Hypnotica **_(Mist of Sleep) on the girls.

The spell caught the two who were stripped as they were still distracted by the loss of their clothes but the other two were able to avoid it with ease.

Evangeline along with Chachamaru join the fight as she saw two of her classmates were knocked out from the fight.

Chachamaru along with Makie and Yuna attack Negi with speeds which the boy seemed hard pressed to dodge as he could not counter them.

On the sidelines he watched Evangeline started chanting the spell for _**Sagitta Magica**_ as she then shot a total of 17 arrows of ice at Negi.

He jumped out of the window after breaking it with one of his magical item to dodge the ice arrows.

0 With Naruto 0

"Well that was fun." He said as the courtyard was littered in robot parts. Suddenly he felt a spike in magical energy from the bridge and _**Kokuu Shundo **_there. As he landed he heard Eva speaking.

"REAL MEN DON'T PICK FIGHTS AND THEN CRY OVER THEM! ARE YOU PREPARED TO ADMIT YOUR LOSS, ALREADY? YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE JUST LAUGHED OFF SOMETHING LIKE THIS…"

Naruto heard Evangeline praise Negi of the things he did today but also commented on his recklessness of coming alone as she crouched in front of him.

But what he heard next made him decide to finally enter the fight which already seemed over as she decided to go and drain Negi's blood.

Chachamaru seemed generally worried about her sensei as he heard her ask her master not to do anything terrible to Negi.

He heard Evangeline reassure Chachamaru that she didn't plan on killing the brat as she didn't kill women and children.

But what the ancient vampire said next caused a wicked grin to appear on his face.

"You see, I have also taken up an interest in this boy…" Naruto heard Evangeline say to which an 'eh' left Chachamaru's mouth in confusion.

"Wow Eva I said move on not start cradle robbing!" said Naruto with a grin on his face.

All the female present turned their head towards the blonde-sensei in a mechanical fashion with their eyes widened even in case of Chachamaru.

Negi was too scared to even realize his brother was there.

Eva couldn't believe it the one person she wanted to kill besides his accursed father was right in front of her.

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Every eye turned towards the source of the voice and found Asuna come running towards them with all her might holding the ermine in her right hand.

"Hmph, She's here! The boy's partner Kagurazaka Asuna!" Evangeline said as a small grin made its way on her face as her eyes traveled to the blonde to see him smiling as he looked at the incoming running monkey.

"Chachamaru." Evangeline looked at her servant and gestured her to confront the incoming running monkey.

"Yes!" said Chachamaru as she sped forward to confront Asuna.

Asuna watched Chachamaru move to intercept her, but she and Chamo had come ready with a plan for the situation as she shouted, "CHAMO! DO IT!"

"ROGER, ANE-SAN! I will show you my power!" said Chamo as he brought out a lighter along with a tape of some sort of wire.

"ERMINE FLASH!" Chamo shouted as he created a bright blinding light by using the two stuffs in the hand.

Asuna used the flash as her cover as she stepped side ways of her tracks which was going to collide with Chachamaru without losing her speed as she made a mad dash at Evangeline.

"Sorry Chachamaru-san!" Asuna said as she passed the gynoid.

Evangeline who had shielded her eyes with the help of her cloak was amused to see the stupid monkey make her way directly towards her as she thought 'she is aiming for me!'

"Hmph! What can a mere human do against me?" she said to herself as she raised a barrier in front of her.

Naruto from the sidelines watched as Asuna jumped to kick Evangeline off of Negi.

Normally this shouldn't happen but, too bad Eva didn't know about Asuna's **magic cancel** ability. Making her barrier useless.

"Ow, where did they go?" said Eva

"I am sorry master." Chachamaru apologized to Evangeline as she had failed to intercept Asuna as she was ordered to.

Chachamaru continued as she pointed something her master seemed to have missed, "Master, your nose is bleeding."

"Never mind that!" shouted Evangeline interrupting Chachamaru as she then turned to the blonde as she growled, "YOU!"

Evangeline stomped towards the blonde with her face in complete rage as she leveled a glare at him and spoke in a menacing tone., "WHERE. DID. YOU. HIDE. HIM?"

"Naruto." Chachamaru greeted her second sensei bowing a bit.

Meanwhile Naruto was unaffected by the glare and the menacing tone in Evangeline's voice as he spoke in an innocent voice, "Me hide the gaki? Nah! I think it was Asu-chan." which caused the Evangeline to glare at him.

"I came here to fight you too but, not until Negi's finished then I'm going at you."

"CONTRACT RENEWAL!" was what everyone heard the ermine shout.

Evangeline stopped in her thoughts of teaching the fellow blonde a lesson as she turned towards the direction of the light as she remembered the main reason she was here.

"Hmmm…is that where they are!" said Evangeline as she looked at the source of light.

And so she was right as from behind the pillar walked the duo of Asuna and Negi as the ermine Chamo was sitting on Asuna's shoulder.

The boy though looked a little scared, but seemed determined to fight while Asuna though determined looked a bit shocked seeing the flying Evangeline and Chachamaru.

But just like a few minutes ago the duo had still notice the new arrivals.

Evangeline looking at the boy coming out of his fighting entered her evil mode as she spoke, "Hehe, What's the matter, bouya? You think you can take a break just because Onee-chan came to save you?"

Watching that Negi still seemed to be a bit tensed to face Evangeline and Chachamaru so both Chamo and Asuna spoke to encourage to him.

"Don't listen to her, aniki!" said Chamo.

While Asuna spoke directly to Evangeline, "What are you talking about? This is what a real fair fight is like! Two on two!"

Evangeline along with Chachamaru landed on the ground spoke again, "That's true, now that we've both got our partners, and it's a fair fight! But are we really evenly matched? The bouya doesn't have his staff and you've never even fought before," then her head turned to Naruto "but seeing that the idiot is here, this may be a fair fight after all."

Hearing the last sentence from Evangeline's mouth, the head of the trio of Asuna, Negi and Chamo turned to the direction and were completely surprised to see the Naruto standing there. Their face showed hope as they found one of them to be Naruto.

"Nii-san!" spoke Negi.

"Awesome! Now we also have Naruto-Aniki on our side!" said Chamo.

"Naruto?" asked Asuna.

"Kukuku… so you now I can kill you both in one night!" said Evangeline with a huge grin on her face completely forgetting that she was angry with the blonde a few minutes ago.

"Chachamaru don't underestimate Asuna as she might be stronger than she looks." whispered Evangeline to Chachamaru.

"Yes, master!" responded Chachamaru.

'Kagurazaka Asuna…! To think that she broke my magic barrier… twice… to be accurate!' thought Evangeline as her hand went to her right cheek which apparently was the same spot the violent monkey kicked twice.

But her thoughts didn't end there as she continued thinking 'The old man even let her live with his granddaughter, so I thought she was just a normal brat… but it looks like things are starting to get interesting.'

"LET'S GO!" Evangeline called out as she then continued, "Forget the fact that I am a student! Show me what you've got, Negi Springfield, Naruto Springfield!" though she knew that just like her the idiot was not going to go all out.

"All right!" said Negi with confidence as he took out a practice wand and Asuna got ready to attack.

'Thank you for coming… Asuna-san, Nii-san, Chamo-kun … this showdown…I will not lose!' thought Negi as he got ready for the fight as winds of tension started to blow.

And thus begin the confrontation with Chachamaru charging at Asuna who also charged at the gynoid.

_**"Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna!" **_(Contract execution, ninety seconds. Follower of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna.) Shouted Negi activating the contract fueling Asuna with his magical energy.

Naruto also uttered the same spell to give Asuna an extra boost.

Negi stopped in mid chanting as he watched Asuna and Chachamaru use a forehead flick on each other to which Asuna crouched down holding her forehead but next he whip out a card and yelled "ADEAT!" and punched Chachamaru with her gauntlets and as Chachamaru was about to connect her next attack it was blocked by a red energy field that came from the gauntlet.

As Asuna blocked she punch the gynoid in the stomach and shouted "IMPACT!" and as the hit connected a blast of red energy shot out of Chachamaru's back and sent her flying 15 feet skidding.

Negi return to his chanting after seeing that Asuna was doing well.

Seeing the wand Evangeline couldn't help but laugh as she was casting her spell as she spoke, "Hahaha! What is that cute little wand going to do? Chew on this!" as she fired _**'Sagitta Magica, Series Glacialis' **_(Magic Archer, Barrage of 17 Ice Arrows) at Negi.

Watching the arrows of ice make way towards him Negi looked a bit frightened but he countered it with his spell, "_**Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis." **_(Magic Archer, Barrage of 17 Lightning Arrows)

But unfortunately for Negi the two attacks collided just in front of him which caused him to be thrown backwards because of the collision an loose his footing.

But this didn't stop Evangeline as she looked rather amused and happy too as she laughed, "Haha! To think you can even use lightning! But your incantation took way too long!" as she then continued the incantation of her next spell, "_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Undetriginta spiritus obscuri **_(29 spirits of darkness)_**…**_"

"_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… Undetriginta spiritus lucis **_(29 spirits of light)_**…**_" Evangeline heard Negi shout as she saw the boy steady himself and counter her spell.

As she saw the bouya ready to counter her spell, her focus turned to see her fellow blonde, but didn't expect to see him grinning.

"So idiot, you are testing the bouya and his partner." she whispered which only blonde boy could hear as his grin widened as he shook his head in affirmative which caused a grin to appear on her face.

**"**_**Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri."**_(Magic Archer, Barrage of 29 Dark Arrows)

**"**_**Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis." **_(Magic Archer, Barrage of 29 Light Arrows)

Naruto heard the Evangeline and Negi shout as 29 arrows of darkness and light shot were shot by the two respectively.

The two barrage of collided close to Negi but at least not close as the next time.

But the explosion and the dust caught both the spell users causing the other three girls to be a bit worried especially for the two partners for their mage.

Watching the fight Naruto could see that Negi seemed worried but still determined as for the little vampire he could tell that she was enjoying herself as he heard her say,

"Ahahah! That was a good one! You're doing well so far!"

But the spell that Negi decided to use next was something that caught Naruto a bit off guard as he didn't expect the brat to know that spell.

But also even if the brat did he didn't expect the brat to actually use it as it was a rather powerful spell and till now he was only using the basic _**Sagitta Magica**_ spells.

But he wasn't surprised as he saw Evangeline use a spell similar to the one the brat was using and was actually enjoying it.

Negi: "_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister… Veniant spiritus aeriales fulgurientes **_(Come, spirits of lightning and wind)_**…**_**"**

Evangeline: "_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurants **_(Come, spirits of ice and darkness)_**…**_**"**

From his spot Naruto saw a completely confused Negi since the brat heard Evangeline using a same type of spell like he intended too while he saw Evangeline who was grinning.

He was happy to see that Negi didn't stop incanting his spell because of the confusion as he heard the two continue their incantation.

Negi: **"**_**…cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina (**_Entwined with lightning, let a storm of the southern seas blow forth)_**…**_**"**

Evangeline: **"**_**…cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis **_(Attended to by the darkness, let an endless night of ice and snow blow forth)_**…**_**"**

"BRING IT ON, BOUYA!" Naruto heard Evangeline shout as both of them released their respective spells.

Negi: **"**_**…Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" **_(Jupiter's Lightning Storm)

Evangeline: **"**_**…Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" **_(Snowstorm of Darkness)

Naruto from his point watched as the two respective tornado-like attacks of wind-lightning and ice-darkness collide.

It was clear that Evangeline's spell was going to win the bout as she had used a little more magic then she had used the entire night in her spells.

And thus it was happening as the tornado-like attack of ice-darkness was forcing back its counterpart of wind-lightning.

From his point Naruto was happy to see that Negi had not given up yet as the he was trying to force as much as magical energy into his spell trying to overpower that of Evangeline's spell.

But it was all useless as Naruto knew that the brat was not accustomed to use his huge magic reservoir into something.

But then it happened as Naruto saw that a strand of the brat's hair started to tickle his nose which normally caused the brat to sneeze which normally blew girl's skirts or strip someone.

The moment the brat sneezed, a huge amount of magic left his wand as it destroyed the two clashing spells as it made its way towards a surprised Evangeline.

When the bright light diminished, everyone saw Evangeline still flying in her position but with a great difference as she was completely stripped of all her clothes and was flying there in her naked glory.

This caused a sweat drop to appear on the back of the of Asuna.

Evangeline stood there with one hand covering her upper boy modesty while her hair her lower body modesty with an embarrassed/angry/annoyed look as she spoke "…You have really done it now, you little punk, hehhehehe, just what I expected from you."

"A… wai! H… her clothes cam off…! I'm so sorry…" said an embarrassed Negi seeing what he just did now.

"Y… you did I, aniki! You overpowered Evangeline! ... I can't believe it!" said Chamo as he stood by Negi's side as he cheered for his aniki.

Naruto just laughed at the scene and walked forward.

"Hey Chibi-chan, put some cloths on so we can fight now."

Eva snapped her fingers and new cloths appear along with a grin as she could finally fight the first Springfield child.

"Negi you did well but, this is a fight that's on dad's plateau so, don't blink. ADEAT!" and with that a giant chain barrier surround the bridge.

"It's a cage match now Eva think you keep up with some young blood or are you getting to old as you let a gaki beat you.

'Hey!' shouted Negi

"Oh, don't worry idiot I am going to show you why I'm feared."

And in a flash the battle begins (Play fury sparks dual mix).

Naruto threw a lightening enhanced fist at Eva which she dodged and followed up with an Ancient spell.

_**"Tempestas of meus pectus pectoris Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" **_as Naruto finished his father's combo.

Eva smirked seeing the knowing what was to come next but was shocked to see two Naruto's as the one in front of her attacked in a fierce hand-to-hand combo she quickly used _**Ensis Exsequens**_ to kill the clone and say the real Naruto surrounded in lightening (1).

Naruto then disappeared right behind her and went for and knife strike with his hand.

Eva countered it with her magic blade and saw three of his fingers on his hand covered in lightening (2) as well blocking her.

She was getting intrigued as see saw the look in his eyes, pure excitement with a shit eating grin, a look his father was known for. She blushed at the thought but broke their clash and got so distant and chanted "_**Lic la lac lil lac Malleus Aquilonis**_ (3)" and aimed to smash the blonde but her attack was intercepted with **"**_**Tempestas of meus pectuspectoris Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!"**_ and melted her ice hammer.

"Well idiot, I'm somewhat impressed, what are those lightening spells though I've never seen them before?" she asked with great interest because the supplement spell look like it was quite powerful with speed boost it gave him.

"Made them myself really, always trying to make new ones, they are only unique to me since I know the process how to use them. That magical sword of yours was good and cold too." Eva grinned and nodded and they clashed again.

Asuna, Chamo, and Chachamaru were wide eyed at the battle before them.

For Negi, well he had stars in his eyes watching his brother fight and hoping he would teach him his unique lightening spells and burning the memory of the battle in his mind.

_**"Raikiri!"**_ And with both lightening fists exchanging with magical swords in a swift clash. Naruto made a clone to give him long range support and launched _**Iaculatio Fulgoris **_at the Chibi.

Eva dodged and sent 17 _**Sagitta Magica **_of darkness and destroyed the clone.

Naruto went for a kick to the chest but she ducked and did a reversal and through him into the bridge and started chanting_** "Lic la lac lil lac Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" **_

Naruto quickly got up and casted as fast as he could with a spell of the same level **"**_**Tempestas of meus pectus pectoris Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! ΚΙΛΙΠΛ΄ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ!**__"_

The high level spells clashed in the sky the force pushing back the audience and sent Chamo flying away the chain barrier block the spells from leaving the area.

As the spells died out other were panting but those held insane grins on their faces.

"Well Chibi-chan how about on final attack to call this one." Naruto knew if this escalated anymore the bridge would be gone soon.

Eva nodded to this and dashed at him with her _**Ensis Exsequens**__. _Naruto tossed a tri-prong kunai at her head and Eva easily evaded it with a smirk and taunted

"If that was your last shot you must be-" she stopped to look shocked at the flash that was where he was standing and felt a grinding feeling in her back with a shout of "_**RASENGAN!**_"

And she bounced off the ground and quickly corrected herself in the air but she still felt the pain from that grinding attack of his as she healed and was sweating from the pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" shouted Eva as the pain came back again and she slowly dropped from the air.

"MASTER, YOU MUST RETURN!" Chachamaru shouted as she felt the electricity of the campus about to return since she linked herself to the backup which halted when the lights were out.

"WH… WHAT!" Evangeline shouted as she saw the lights on the bridge return signaling the blackout has ended completely forgetting her spell she was incanting.

"The blackout is ending 3 minutes and 46 seconds earlier than expected! Master!" shouted Chachamaru as worry was clearly evident in her voice.

At that moment before Evangeline could move into the safety zone, she felt the barrier activated and a millisecond letter was zapped by all directions as she screamed in pain as she then started to fall in the river/sea beneath the bridge.

"W… what is going on!" asked Asuna as she just couldn't understand what happened just now with Evangeline.

"Yes." Chachamaru said as she dashed forward at full speed to rescue her master but still answered Asuna's question "Once the blackout is over the seal on master's power is restored! Without magic, master is just an ordinary child! She will fall into the lake! … and master can't swim."

Meanwhile falling into the water blow her, Evangeline's eyes finally opened after her being zapped by electricity after the seal on her was restored.

But what surprised her was that it was not just her servant Chachamaru who had dived to save her but also Naruto and Negi.

'T-those idiots…! The bouya has already used up his magic power from the clash before, he doesn't have his staff and that idiot, I was just seconds ago intending to kill him.' Evangeline thought as she saw those two jumped to save her.

'… Now come to think of it… this is just like before… with that idiot…' Evangeline thought as her mind drifted to the thoughts of meeting the Thousand Master for the first time.

She then remembered how she had followed him for a long time asking him to become hers as she had fallen for him.

And finally to the day when he cursed her and brought her here to Mahora with a promise that h would one day lift the curse of her as he did this so she could live in the light.

'… Liar!' she thought as she closed her eyes as she felt herself being close to the water surface. But moments before she was going to hit the water she felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

An unknown sort of warmth was felt by her entire body as those arms grabbed her closer towards the owner of the arms.

She opened her eyes and her eyes met the face of the idiot – Naruto Springfield who had just caught her before she fell in the water surface beneath.

She could feel a relief wash over his face as he saw that she seemed alright which caused a blush to appear on her face.

"Are you alright, Evangeline-san!" she heard the voice of Negi who was hovering a few feet above them on his staff.

"Yes!" Evangeline said.

"Good thing that I tagged you earlier, Eva-chan!" Naruto said with a grin on his face looking towards Evangeline's right arm.

Evangeline followed the blonde's gaze which was pointed at her right arm to find some sort of seal present there.

She didn't know what that seal did but knew from his tone that it had helped save her.

"Why did you save me?" Evangeline finally asked as Naruto carried her bridal style as they flew to the bridge above them.

"Just because I wanted too…" Naruto said to which Evangeline looked at him wide eyed "… also we are friends after all."

This caused Evangeline to avoid his gaze as she looked at the other side with a huge blush on her face as she stuttered, "Y-Yes!"

Evangeline then turned towards Negi who was a few feet away from them as she asked in a bit irritate voice, "And what the hell were you thinking bouya?"

"Because, Evangeline-san is one my students and it is job of a teacher to see that their students are safe, right?" said Negi.

Evangeline was again surprised since just like _this_ idiot and _that_ idiot, the bouya also had the same sincere eyes.

"Eheheh… well I guess this really is my victory!" Negi said as he cheered for himself which caused sweat drops to appear on back of all heads and also a tick mark on Evangeline's forehead.

Negi didn't notice everyone's reaction as he continued saying, "So you have to stop doing bad things from now on… and start attending my classes."

"You really should." Naruto said.

"… I understand. It's true that I owe you two a debt for today!" Evangeline said as she eyed the two boys with her eyes saying on Naruto for a longer period of time.

"All right! I'm going to write 'I WON' in the class rooster! "Said Negi as he started to scribble in his class rooster

"Don't forget to write about my awesomeness either." Said Naruto

Evangeline heard as what the two just said as she dashed towards them while shouting, "What the hell are you doing! Stop that, dammit! Where the hell did you pull that from, anyways?"

Negi quickly ducked behind Naruto since the blonde on instincts as he tried to reason, "Eeeh! But…"

"If the blackout didn't end I would definitely have won! And the only reason you were able to fight me because of the idiot's interference!" Evangeline shouted as she pointed a finger at Naruto while she said the second statement.

On the side lines, the two girls along with the ermine had huge sweat drops on back of their head as they watched the verbal fight between Negi, Naruto and Evangeline.

"Uh, does this mean they've made up?" asked Asuna pointing at the trio.

"Maybe?" Said Chachamaru

"Ah! Don't worry, Evangeline-san! I will study really hard about that spell…and when I become a magister magus, I'll lift it from you!" said Negi who was still standing behind Naruto.

"Wha?" said a completely surprised Evangeline as she stopped trashing in Naruto's arm.

"Ah don't sweat it Negi I already have the specs for the seal and I work on it in my free time!" said Naruto.

Evangeline head turned so fast towards Naruto that it was a wonder that it didn't snap as the blood-red blush on her face intensified.

But still Evangeline had a reputation to keep so she shouted at Negi and Naruto, "How many years do you think I'll have to wait for that! If I drained the bouya's blood or yours idiot and I'd be free in no time!"

Completely ignoring the little vampire Negi spoke, "All right! I have to find a cure for Makie-san and everyone else too."

"You don't have to worry about the four, brat! I already have everything covered!" said Naruto reassuring the child-mage.

A huge tick mark appeared on Evangeline's forehead as she began to trash again in Naruto's arms as she shouted "Don't get cocky you two! What your backs the next full moon, got that?"

On the sidelines, the trio of the girls and the ermine just watched the scene in front of them in amusement.

"Hey is Evangeline is always like this?" asked Asuna.

"No, she's only this happy since Naruto and Negi-sensei arrived…" answered Chachamaru as she spoke the next words in a very low voice "… especially since Naruto started to talk with master."

Asuna heard this and it seem to unsettle her in a way she didn't really know but, seeing Naruto so strong was amazing she would have to take up his offer for those combat lessons if she wanted to protect Negi and maybe if she gets strong enough Naruto too.

With that thinking she quickly shook her head to get rid of the blush that came to her face.

All and all today was a good day and just another day too for her and Springfield brother within the crazy world of magic.

0

(1)- Raiton no Yoroi- the lightening release armor from the Yondaime Raikage.

(2)- Jigokuzuki- hell stab a technique from the Sandaime Raikage.

(3)- Malleus Aquilonis- no spell incantation to use even when I looked it up.

Well read and review people. That was my first big battle hoped you liked it. I will update by within the weekend see ya.


	6. Days before kyoto

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Now the harem is as of now:

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kazumi

Evangeline

Ako

Chisame

Yuna

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei (she's a coin flip, let's see after a spar with Naruto.)

Mana (I am leaning more towards a yes.)

Kaede (over used too much.)

Chachamaru (she seems perfect for negi so she will probably stay with him.)

Let me know what you think!

0

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday." Said negi to asuna.

"Sheesh… you are one troublesome teacher. All right, sensei! Treat me to some coffee!"

"Get me some too negi." Said Naruto

'Negi-aniki I'll have an espresso' whispered chamo

"O-ok."

'Ah, that's right negi-aniki. About how we used the provisional contract last night…'

"Ah…"

"urgh…" said a shocked chibi

"Yo, hows it going Eva-chan?"

"hello Evangeline-san."

"Hmph! I have no intension of getting along to the point to where we can cheerfully greet each other, all right!" though she did have a small blush when she looked at Naruto.

"Hello negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, asuna-san." Said chachamaru

"I know all about it Evangeline! You were in love with Naruto's and negi's father." said a sly looking asuna

"Y-you BASTARD you DID see my dream!"

"Is it true master?"

"Hey you s-shut up!"

"Take it easy Eva-chan. It was the second time I've seen it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IDIOT?" shouted a furious Eva, wondering who showed him but she most likely knew.

"Dad of course, and the rest of ala rubra."

'I'll kill them all!' shouted Eva in her mind

"… He's already dead, anyway. It was 10 years ago…" the words came out of her mouth even though she didn't intend to say it out loud.

Now that she had spoken that out loud she decided to continue missing the surprised reactions of Asuna and Negi, "And he promised to lift my curse one day, too… well, I can't guess I can't blame him if he is dead… but the spell he used was very powerful, and there hasn't been anyone strong enough to lift it. That's why I have been stuck with this boring school lifestyle for the last 10 years or so."

'Hmph… that idiot…' she thought as she sipped her cold coffee. That man was truly an idiot according to her but a powerful idiot nonetheless. Thinking about that also made her remember the idiots, idiots first son, who was just like him. All the while she was eyeing Naruto as she completely missed the little whispering that happened between Negi and Asuna.

"Evangeline-san, I too have met with my father. I too have met the Thousand Master!" she heard the bouya say with utmost determination as her head turned towards him.

"What did you say?" she asked Negi not believing what she heard as she continued, "What are you talking about? He died ten years ago! Did you go talk to his dead body or something?"

"No! Everyone says my father died before I was born, but…" said the bouya.

She heard as the bouya continued as how he had met him six years ago a snowy night which the bouya referred as 'that snowy night' which garnered her small amount of interest. She looked at the staff he had it did look like his fathers. So…that must mean, maybe…

"It… it can't be! Are you telling me the Thousand Master is still alive?" she said as her body trembled a bit along with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Eva-chan read the back of this and you'll know." Said Naruto throwing his pactio to Eva. She caught it and read the name on the back. Of course she knew that a pactio only works if the contractor is alive.

"Hehehe…"

"Hahahaha! I see! So he's alive! That guy is unbelievable! I knew it! He's the sort of guy you just cannot kill! Hahaha! That idiot! Bwahaha! I guess no one knows if he's alive, though", she said as she could hardly control her excitement and happiness.

"B… but… this staff is our only clue, isn't it?" the bouya said indicating the staff.

"Kyoto… you should go to Kyoto and see for yourself. There was a house there where he lived for a while. If the rumors of his death are false, then there might be some kind of clue there", she said to the bouya in hopes of finding some clue about him.

"K… Kyoto? The famous Japanese city… eh… where was it again? This is no good; I don't have the days off or travel money either… I had to pay for those uniforms and all…" the bouya in an excited yet panicked tone.

"OH ya, forgot dad has a house there, been awhile since a I was in Kyoto too."

"W-wait you've been there nii-san do you know any clues?"

"I don't know, I usually go there to sleep when I got business in Kyoto."

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Why aren't you excited like the bouya idiot, don't you want to see daddy again?" Eva asked in an amused tone.

"Known him over half my life Eva-chan. Just because its Negi's dream to see him does mean its mine."

"Oh, and what is your dream then?" she was curious at what the idiot's dream was.

"To create the second generation of Ala Rubra!" said Naruto in an excited tone.

That shocked everyone but Negi and Chamo since they knew.

Eva was intrigued but also prying it wasn't like the first group of idiots.

Chachamaru processed it with interest.

While Asuna had a sense of de javu.

"Since it is Kyoto, Negi doesn't have to worry about day off…" said Asuna.

"Yes", Chachamaru said affirming an unknown thing that had said between the two.

"EH?" was the confused words which left the mouths of Naruto and Negi as to what the girls meant and also Chamo looked confused.

Meanwhile Evangeline walked in between the two blood-related-brothers to take her payment for the information. She was really tempted to make the blonde pay for the information she gave the bouya but decided against it as she didn't want her to be affected by the idiot's stupidity.

Negi took his place behind the teacher's desk while Naruto took the additional seat which was normally arranged for him.

"EVERYONE! NEXT WEEK, CLASS 3A WILL BE GOING ON A SCHOOL TRIP TO KYOTO AND NARA!" Negi said with a large smile on his face "IS EVERYONE PREPARED?"

"YEAH!" came the unified shout of most of the girls.

Naruto watched on the reactions of the various girls in the class while Ayaka was busy explaining Negi the reason for choosing Kyoto and Nara over a place like Hawaii. Most of the girls seemed to be truly enthusiastic.

Naruto watched as Negi along with the Narutaki twins start dancing in front of the class of how happy they were for the trip and how they wished it started at this moment.

A smile spread on his face as he watched his brother enjoying himself as he didn't have much of an awesome childhood, he somewhat blamed his bookworm tendencies. But seconds later the classroom door open and Shizuna enter the room which caused the smile of his face.

"Negi-sensei, the principal is calling you", Shizuna said as she walked inside the class.

"Ah, all right!" Negi said ready to go visit the principal.

"The principal is calling you too, Naruto-kun." Shizuna said

"Got ya." Naruto said as he stood from his seat and walked along side Shizuna

0 At the Principal's office 0

"EEH! T-The school trip to kyoto's been canceled!" shouted Negi in a horrified tone

Naruto had a few guess why but, decide to let the old man do the talking.

"It's not cancelled yet for sure yet. It's just that they don't want you to go." said the Dean

"They? The Kyoto government office, you mean?" asked Negi trying to understand the situation.

"No… err… How should I explain this?" said the Dean with a sweat drop on the back of his head as he stroked his beard.

Naruto had somewhat caught onto the scheme the old man was talking about and spoke, "It's the Kensei Magic Association. That's who 'they' are."

"K… Kensei Magic Association?" said Negi as he turned toward Naruto with a look of confusion.

Naruto looked at the old man to see him nodding mentioning that he got it right and to continue as he spoke, "You see gaki; Japanese magical society is divided into various magic associations for proper functioning. Out of those, Kantou and Kensei are two such magic associations. The city of Tokyo comes under the jurisdiction of the Kantou Magic Association while Kyoto comes under Kensei Magic Association. Also the old man here is one of the directors of the Kantou Magic Association."

"Also Negi-kun, the Kensei and the Kantou Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time, now…" said the Dean

"… if I were to send in a teacher who is also a mage… they would definitely start a riot." said the Dean

"You mean it's because of me?" shouted a completely shocked Negi

"Wait keep listening!" the Dean said to calm Negi which actually worked.

"I want to stop the feud with the mages in the west." said the Dean which further confused Negi but clarified the suspicions of Naruto.

The Dean continued with his explanations nonetheless, "so I am going to send you as a special envoy. All you have to do is pass this letter to their boss. There may be danger so stay sharp. Hopefully they will keep away from the students."

Negi thought over it for a couple of seconds as he answered with a smile on his face and determination on his face, "I understand! Please leave it to me, Dean!"

"Hohoho… I like the look on that face of yours, Negi-kun. Has something happened to you since the new term began?" asked the Dean.

"N… no, nothing in particular!" said Negi with a face that screamed 'you-caught-me' as he frantically waved his left arm to indicate 'no' while scratched the back of his head with his right hand which held he letter.

"Is that so?" said the Dean with a small sweat drop on back of his head.

Finally after he calmed down Negi realized something amiss which he questioned about, "What about nii-san? Isn't he coming with us too?"

"Yep, I am coming Negi. Haven't been there for a while." Said a happy Naruto

"B… but you are also a mage. So wouldn't the Kensei Magic Association people object to nii-san too…" said Negi looking a bit worried that Naruto wouldn't be there.

"You forget I never went to the academy. Kensei has nothing on me since I'm not an official mage."said Naruto as if it was the universal truth which caused Negi to go wide eye.

"Oh, one more thing. Kyoto is where my granddaughter Konoka used to live… Konoka hasn't found out you are a mage yet, has she?" asked the Dean to Negi in particular since the boy shared the dorm room she shared with Asuna.

"Eh… I don't think so…" said Negi completely surprised by the question.

"I don't really care myself, but her parents have different ideas. If possible, don't let her find out." said the Dean as he eyed Naruto.

"Y… yes, I understand." said Negi still confused.

"Hmmm… well then, the school trip will proceed as planned. I am counting on you, Negi-kun." said the Dean.

"Yes sir!" Negi saluted with his enthusiasm returning as he left the room knowing the trip to Kyoto was still on.

"What has got Negi-kun to be so enthusiastic to visit Kyoto?" asked the Dean to Naruto has he was certain the blonde knew about it.

"About that, Chibi-chan told him of the house that dad owns at Kyoto", answered the blonde.

"Oh, I see!" said the Dean as he understood the reason for the child mage to be so enthusiastic to visit Kyoto as he had learned that it was one of the dreams of the boy was to find his father.

But there was also something which confused the old man and that he asked the boy, "Who is Chibi-chan?"

"Eva-chan!" Naruto said again as it was something the old man should have guessed which caused the Dean to crash on his desk.

"Hohoho… I would expect nothing less from you…" said the Dean to which Naruto showed his famous Springfield grin.

As Naruto decided to leave and go catch onto Negi, he was stopped by the old man's voice, "I leave the safety of the students and Konoka in your hands, Naruto-kun…"

"You don't even need to tell me that, old man." said Naruto.

"… Also telling Eishun about Konoka learning magic." said the Dean.

Naruto looked back at the old man for a couple of seconds as he nodded in affirmative and with that he left to catch up to Negi.

Finally Naruto caught up with Negi only to find the boy accompanied by Asuna and Konoka. Also something seemed to have garnered the interests of both Konoka and Asuna and that something looked like a card.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Naruto asked

"Ah, Naruto-kun look! Negi-kun made such a beautiful card for Asuna. It looks really cute." said Konoka as she handed the card to the blonde.

Naruto took the card and looked with a bit of sadness. The cards title _'__Bellatrix Sauciata'_ (Wounded Warrior) and it matched his Asu-chan to a tee. The swords name, _'__Ensis__Exorcizans'_ complimented her **magic cancel** as well.

Asuna who was watching the blonde stare at the card with such an intense look felt her cheeks redden.

She had just seconds ago learned that the said card was a proof of the contract which she made with Negi last night which had caused her to blush thinking of the kiss to some extent.

Konoka felt a pang in her heart as she watched Naruto stare with such intensity at the picture of Asuna in his hand.

She knew that Naruto surely had a reason for staring at the card with such intensity but also at the same time she couldn't stop the small amount of jealousy come up inside her against one of her best friends.

"Ano, Naruto-kun!" Konoka said as she shook the blonde lightly.

"Oh sorry it's just you look great in this picture Asu-chan. It looks like you got one now from both brothers." He quickly zipped up after that.

"Eh?" Was the group response.

"Look at the back of the card with the younger you on it." She pulled it out and looked at the name and saw Naruto's name both Chamo and Negi were shocked.

Chamo was really interested on how his second brother already had a Pactio so young.

"S-s-so that m-means that y-you, I , w-we." Her brain was shorting out.

"Takamichi took care of you but I meet you when you were a kid, it's ok if you can't remember." Said Naruto

Konoka was pouting at not knowing what was going on but it appeared that Asuna got a card from Naruto too, she was feeling a bit jealous again but the pouting face of Konoka was quickly replaced by a mischievous face as she walked closer to Negi and spoke, "But for Negi-kun to make such a beautiful card of Asuna and carry it around all the time… you must be..."

"N-no i'm not!" shouted a red faced Negi

"All right, all right! Let's go!" said Asuna as she really didn't want to talk anymore about the card.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Naruto.

0 At Mahora Academy co-op store 0

"It suits you! It really does!" said Konoka as he held up a tee-shirt against Negi to see the measurements and did it suit the child-mage.

"K… Konoka-san…" said Negi as he was blushing a bit as Konoka tried various clothes for him.

"Aw, c'mon! We don't come out here every day, you know! Negi-kun you need some cuter clothes! "said Konoka as she picked various clothes for the child teacher causing him to blush more.

"Don't you think so too, Naruto-kun!" said Konoka as she eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes to see that he agrees with her.

"She is right…" said Naruto as he felt a bit nervous under the stare of Konoka "… seriously, you need to start wearing something other than those suits." which caused Negi to blush more in embarrassment and Konoka to smile.

"Try these on!" Konoka said to Negi as he shoved some clothes in his hands.

"Oi Konoka, don't forget to buy some stuff for yourself too!" Asuna said to Konoka with a small sweat drop on her face.

Naruto had heard Chamo talking about making Konoka, Negi's partner.

Naruto silently walked behind the ermine and spoke in a slightly dark tone, "Say Chamo, you wouldn't happen to be thinking of ways to get Negi a Pactio with Konoka-chan, would you?"

"Wah! Naruto-aniki, don't scare me like that." said the ermine as he looked at Naruto

"So, are you thinking about it or not?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! But if you want I can make a Pactio circle for you and Konoka-nee-san." said Chamo with the shine in his eyes.

"Maybe, but not till she's ready ok!" Naruto said with a serious face which scared Chamo.

Finally after couple of minutes did Chamo regain the color of his face after which he headed directly towards the booths where Negi.

No matter what the consequences he was going to find a way for Negi to make a Pactio with Konoka and he wasn't going to lose his share of 50,000 ermine dollars.

Naruto decided to look around the store for the time being as Konoka was busy looking for a bag for herself and Negi was in the changing room.

As he was busy wandering around, he stumbled upon Asuna who was currently looking at the clothes which were dressed to a mannequin.

"You like the dress?" said Naruto as he didn't ask it has a question as it was already clear from her facial expression.

"AH! N… no…" said Asuna a bit surprised by the blonde-sensei standing behind her.

She turned to face him and sigh'd, "…Yea, but I don't have enough money to buy it."

"How about I pay for the dress for you?" asked Naruto.

"What! N-No! I don't want to impose on you…" said a completely surprised Asuna as she didn't think that Naruto would say such a thing.

"You deserve it Asu-chan, beside I really want to see you in it." He said with a charming smile.

"T… Thank… Thank-you!" stuttered Asuna as her cheeks turned red.

After buying the dress similar for Asuna, the duo decided to go search for Negi and Konoka seeing that they had yet not arrived from their shopping.

Finally they came across a changing booth from which they could hear the voice of Konoka while Naruto also heard the faint voice of Negi in there as the two decided to peek in.

Inside the booth one could see both Konok =a and Negi kissing, well Konoka kissing negi on the cheek.

"Waah! It's magic! "said Konoka as she felt the magic circle activate.

After the light from the magic circle disappeared, a card appeared in front of Konoka landing in her hands as she spoke, "Yeah! It's a card of me! Wee!"

Naruto, Asuna and Negi closed towards Konoka to get a good look at the Pactio card that the contract made.

It was a dud card with Konoka in a witch outfit with the text 'careful white mage'.

"Awe, why is the drawing so bad? This is totally different to Asuna's card!" said Konoka with a disappointed look.

"I… it looks like it has to be a proper kiss after all…" said Negi as he looked at the botched card.

"EH! Really?" shouted a surprised Konoka knowing the reason for the bad drawing on the card.

Suddenly the card in Negi's hand disappeared in thin air surprising the child mage as he spoke, "Ah, it disappeared..."

Seeing the card disappear Konoka a flood of anime tears fell down the eyes of Konoka as she cried for the disappearance of the card, "No!"

"Ok, let's try one more time, Negi-kun!" said Konoka as she pinned the child mage to the wall approaching him to get the card.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Konoka!" said Asuna as she pushed the carefree mage away from the scared/surprised/blushing child mage.

"Tsch… only on the cheek? Another failure… just one of those pactio cards… means 50,000 ermine dollar inter-mediation payment from the ermine organization!" said Chamo as he looked at another botched card being created.

"Hoho… I see… just as I thought… you were behind all this, weren't you?" said Asuna in a menacing tone as she crouched behind the rat cracking her knuckles.

Naruto had the pleasure of watching Asuna beat chamo with a big grin on his face.

He had expected of the perv to try and get Konoka to make a Pactio with Negi but he didn't think he would do it so early.

"Drat! I wanted a card too!" Konoka threw a tantrum.

"Now come on! Konoka-chan, you just can't ask Negi to make a Pactio card just because you want one!" Naruto said to Konoka in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Konoka with a sheepish smile on her face.

The smile on Konoka's face suddenly disappeared as a shocked look crossed her face because of the small slip of tongue of Naruto as she asked him in a low voice, "Did you say it was a Pactio card?"

Naruto groaned, he knew this would come up since she asked him about Pactio's.

"Yes, it was!" Naruto said and a huge blush to appear on Konoka's face.

'And now she knows of one of the ways of making the Pactio cards which resemble the contract between a mage and their partner.' thought Naruto as he kept on cursing himself.

The four paid for all the stuffs they had shopped for the school trip with the bag of Negi being the biggest seeing that he was forced to buy more cute clothes to wear by Konoka.

"Hey, hey! Negi-kun, if I… you know… with Naruto-kun… will I still get a card similar to Asuna?" whispered Konoka into Negi's ears as all the five were heading back to the dorms.

"Hai, Konoka-san!" answered Negi.

"EH!" shouted Negi in surprise as it dawned upon him as to Konoka just meant.

"Konoka-san, do you like nii-san?" whispered Negi which caused Konoka's face to turn beat red.

"What was that Konoka?" asked Asuna as she saw Konoka and Negi whispering to each other.

Konoka turned red and said, "Nothing!' she leaned towards Negi' it's a secret ok Negi-kun?"

Negi nodded.

Even when down and out, Chamo had heard this and had a glean in his eye, 'So Konoka-nee-san has got it for Naruto-aniki. Well either Negi-aniki or Naruto-aniki will do.

0 the next day 0

The three cheerleaders Misa, Madoka and Sakurako, were out shopping for clothes, however they kept getting distracted.

They all stopped when they saw something out of the ordinary. "Hey girls isn't that Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei and Konoka?" Misa said.

The other two looked and in fact there were the mentioned three.

Konoka was wearing a white sweater over a black dress, boots and a hat that matched her sweater.

Negi was in a blue and white sweater and brown slacks.

Naruto had on a dark orange long-sleeve shirt, black jeans.

Negi was walking a little bit ahead of the other two, while Naruto and Konoka were practically touching each other.

"Huh what are they doing?" Madoka asked.

"Hey, hey Negi-kun Naruto-kun how about this one?" Konoka asked holding up a long sleeved shirt.

"That looks cute Konoka-san!" Negi said. "It really suites you."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing you in that." Naruto said winking at her, making Konoka blush.

"What is going on here!_'_ the cheerleaders thought. They huddled up together and started asking speculating a few things.

"Is that a date?" Sakurako asked the other two.

"I know Negi-kun is too young to be dating Konoka right now, he's just ten." Madoka said. "But Naruto and his charming personality may have him and Konoka dating."

"So you mean Naruto and Konoka are dating?" Sakurako said.

For some reason this does not sit well with them.

"If they are then why is Negi with them?" Misa said.

"I know that Konoka has to go to those meetings for arranged marriages set up by her grandfather." Sakurako said.

"So maybe, Naruto had convinced Konoka to elope with him in the future." Madoka said.

"That still doesn't explain why Negi-kun is with them…" Misa frowned.

"Here is my guess," Madoka said. "Since Negi lives with Konoka, she probably mothers him. While Naruto is his big brother. So maybe they decided once they elope, Negi would be the best man or witness for the wedding."

"Oh my god! We have call the authorities!" Misa said.

"You mean the staff room!" Sakurako shouted.

"You idiot that would get both of them fired for already planning this!" Madoka asked.

"Hmm I finally get a day off and now_…" _Asuna said from the other end of the phone call Misa made.

"Stop sleeping until noon! We've got trouble look at this!" she sent the picture of the trio.

"Something is wrong here! Tell me those two aren't going to elope and claim Negi as their witness!"

It took a moment before a reply, she didn't like it for some reason and shook her head at the thought. _"_I'm going back to sleep, there is no way that what you said will happen."

"Hey Asuna don't go back to sleep!" Misa shouted.

"Hey girls their on the move again," Madoka informed them. She saw both Negi and Naruto turn around and hid in the corner.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Konoka asked both of her companions.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Konoka-san I'm sorry, but it's finally your day off and I know you'd rather spend it getting ready for the trip on the day after tomorrow right?" Negi apologized twiddling his fingers.

"Well, I'm having fun since we can hang out." said Naruto

"Oh my gosh! They look like a good family!" Sakurako said.

"They might be able to pull this off," Madoka interjected.

They didn't expect the class rep to ask them to stop whatever was happening over there, which the cheerleaders agreed. So each time the little "family" went to buy something they interrupted by buying it first.

"Damn there are a lot of violent people in the city right, Negi?" Naruto commented sweat dropped.

"Yes and pretty greedy too. They bought everything we wanted," Negi responded.

"Well at least we got these. They should be enough," Konoka said smiling.

As the cheerleaders followed them they came to the scene with Negi resting on Konoka's lap, as she rested her back against Naruto's back.

"I'm so envious! Damn that Konoka!" Misa grunted.

"Misa you can do that with your boyfriend anytime," Madoka deadpanned.

"Yeah but we don't have a little kid to make it cute." Misa pouted.

"Aw Naruto-kun look as his sleeping face, he still a child isn't he?" Konoka said motherly.

"Yeah Konoka-chan, he is." Naruto said shifting his position so she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think you pushed him a little too far today."

"Well I hope this works." She made on odd gesture and said "Fatigue, go away."

Naruto watched intently as he saw some magic in her finger. "See that was what magic can do!" whispered Naruto and Konoka nodded in excitement.

Konoka blushed looking at Naruto wanting a Pactio too but waited till they had some privacy.

"Hold it right there!" the two looked at the incoming Ayaka and Asuna coming towards them.

"Negi is sleeping on her lap! And she's leaning against Naruto!" Ayaka said pointing at them accusingly.

"Konoka are you really going to…" Asuna said, with a slight tremble in her voice looking at how the three looked right now.

"Huh? Did you figure it out?" Naruto said.

"Why is everyone here?" Negi asked waking up.

"It seems like they found out Negi-kun," Konoka said. Naruto nodding behind her.

"I thought they'd be more surprised." Negi said.

"So does that mean you three are going to…?" Asuna said.

"Well we had no choice." Naruto interjected.

"It maybe one day early but happy early birthday Asuna-san." Negi said presenting a gift to her. Konoka was smiling, and Naruto smiling with her, "It's an organ that plays Asuna's favorite tune!" Konoka explained.

"Oh we got gifts for you too!" thee cheerleaders said giving her the things they bought.

"Th-thank you everyone!" Asuna said shedding tears of joy. "I'm so happy."

The cheerleaders tried to escape but were caught and had a verbal beating from the class rap

0 later that night 0

Naruto walked out and head for negi's room and knocked lightly, and was greeted by Asuna in her pajamas. "What's up Naruto?" Asuna asked tiredly.

"I wanted to give a different gift." Naruto said. He tossed her the wrapped present and said. "I hope you like it."

He then walked away. Asuna walked inside and opened it, to reveal a CD saying 'Happy Birthday'.

Asuna put it in her CD player and put on some head phones. She listened to some deep and beautiful opera songs she guessed.

Unknown to her was the spell on the opera songs.

As she listened to the aria she drifted to sleep dreaming about adventures with a young Naruto and a merry group of mages.

0

There done, each chapter will be good too with the race to Kyoto monkey women, psycho loli's, and kissing games. Peace!


	7. Look! A class of japanese schoolgirls!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Now the harem is as of now:

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kasumi

Evangeline

Ako

Chisame

Yuna

Mana

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei (she's a coin flip, let's see after a spar with Naruto.)

Kaede (over used too much and that's final, maybe.)

Chachamaru (She is with Negi but, she will care for Naruto.)

Let me know what you think!

0

Rays of sunlight filtered its way into Negi's, Konoka's and Asuna's dorm. As it reached Negi's face he awoke, before his alarm clock. He stopped the alarm clock and exclaimed, "Good Morning!" to the rest of the room. With unimaginable speeds, Negi got dressed. "Yahoo! I've been waiting for this day for a long time…the day of the school trip! Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Rise and shine!"

"I'll rise but I won't shine." Asuna mumbled as she groggily woke up.

"Actually since I'm a teacher I have to be there early," Negi responded.

"That's good I'm going back to sleep." Asuna said. As Negi got out of the room Asuna was helping him look nice. "Do you have our guidebook?"

"Yes."

"How about your passport and a change of clothes?"

"Nice going 'mom'. "Said Konoka

"Yes! I had everything prepared the day before yesterday." Negi said impatiently. "Okay I'm going off first!"

"Let's get prepared too Asuna." Konoka said. "I'll make breakfast too."

"That sounds great Konoka." as she headed back into the dorm.

"I've been really looking forward to this trip. I mean I get to stay in the ancient capital of Japan for 5 days! School trips are great!" Negi said as he sped through the campus.

"Don't get carried away Negi-aniki!" Chamo said as he appeared on Negi's shoulder. "We also have to deliver that letter to the head of the Kansai magic association."

"Right, then afterwards we can go to where the Thousand Master used to live." Negi said enthusiastically. "This is going to be the busiest I will be since I started being a teacher." He spun around

"Negi you're late." Negi turned to the voice to see his brother and he was sporting a white dress shirt with a loose black tie and jeans with his staff charm over his tie. He had his little black book and was most likely jotting down notes for some new theory he was always cooking up.

"Morning Nii-san, are you excited!"

Naruto chuckled at his brothers actions but then turned serious "Yes, but being excited and being prepared have big differences Negi. Don't let your excitement cause you to lose focus on the mission, that and the safety of the students come first, k?"

Negi nodded at his brothers words he always gave the best advice and when he was on a mission he got it done, at least that's what heard from Takamichi.

**Group-1: Misa Kakizaki, Modoka Kugimiya, Shiina Sakurako, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki**

"KONOKA-SAN CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE!" Fuuka shouted out the window.

"The twins are sure alike. They're noisy," Misa said jokingly.

"Aw come on its more fun that way," Modoka said.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun the birthday party the day before yesterday was fun!" Shiina said.

"Hey that's no fair you got play with our sensei's!" Fumika pouted.

"It was fun let's do it again sometime." Negi said.

"I look forward to next time." Naruto said with his charming smile which caused them to blush.

**Group-2: Satsuki Yotsuba, Misora Kasuga, Kaede Nagase, Satomi Hakase, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei**

Satsuki Yotsuba was walking around selling nikuman as she got on the train. "She sells those things everywhere huh?" Misora Kasuga, the tomboy track star of the class, said jovially. Kaede nodded as she as was eating one.

"Do you want one too Kasuga-san?" Satomi Hakase, resident scientist of the class, asked. Misora just shook her head no. Chao Lingshen, the Chinese foreign exchange student was looking around merrily wondering if she could use Negi to sell the meat buns in England. She also watched as Ku Fei offered Negi some food which he gently declined.

"Hey Chao how much is the nikuman?" Naruto asked as he checked off each of the students.

"They are 120 yen a piece Naruto-sensei," Chao replied.

"Can I have four please?"

"Hungry much sensei, I thought all that ramen you eat secretly was all you ate?" Chao laughed as she took four meat buns out and accepted the money Naruto gave her.

"I have an addiction and I'm not afraid to admit it but, keep it quiet and I'll have 20 bowls when we get back." Naruto said taking a bite into the food. Chao had stars in her eyes.

**Group-3: Kazumi Asakura, Natsumi Murakami, Chisame Hasegawa, Chizuru Naba and Ayaka Yukihiro **

Natsumi entered the car looking at everything with awe. Chisame was just considering everything stupid. Asakura was busy taking pictures of everything, especially the blond teen with a clipboard and nikuman in his mouth who was busy checking if the people got onto the train or not. She smirked at her success. Chizuru was busy laughing at Ayaka. "She's at it again."

"Hey Iichino try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?" Asakura said. She was promptly ignored due to dragging Negi everywhere.

"I've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us." Ayaka said whispering the last part.

"I-Iichino-san I still have some work to do!" Negi said waving his arms frantically. This sent Chamo on to Naruto's shoulder.

"Seriously Iichino at least let him finish his work before trying to abduct him." Naruto said exasperated by the scene. Luckily he didn't have to do anything since group 4 decided to come in at the time.

**Group-4: Akira Okochi, Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Yuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki**

"Are you guys okay?" Mana asked.

"Ako are you sick even before the trip starts?" Akira asked rubbing Ako's back.

"N-no, I think I just ate too much nikuman," Ako replied using Yuna as support.

"You want me to get you water?" Yuna asked. Ako nodded and Yuna bought some from the vending machine on the train.

"Negi-kun! Do you want to hang out with us as during free activity day!" Makie questioned happily. Negi, Naruto and Chamo sweat drop at her energy.

"Sasaki-san he's taken, err very busy," Ayaka replied hotly. This caused Makie to pout and turn away.

Naruto walked up to Ako and looked at her with worry. "Hey Ako-chan are you okay?" Naruto walked towards the sick looking girl and started to rub the back of her neck which surprised all those who were present there meanwhile forcing a huge blush on Ako's face at the action.

"W-W-What are…" Ako tried to ask but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ako-chan, close your eyes and breathe slowly." said Naruto

Ako quickly did as the blonde-sensei said. She felt the fingers of Naruto moving on her neck and suddenly she felt warmth spread throughout her body and all the uneasy feeling she was feeling leave her.

"Feeling good?" said Naruto as he removed his fingers from her neck.

"Y-Yes." Ako said with a smile on her face

"Well I hope you stay well okay?" he said after moving away from her. "Wouldn't want any of my students to be hurt or sick on the trip now right?" he finished smiling at her warmly, making the blush go deeper. She nodded and left the entrance.

**Group-5: Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe**

"This is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him 'Will you go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna suggested to the quiet book worm.

"B-but…" was all Nodoka could say.

"Come on I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him." Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box.

"Negi did you eat properly?" Asuna asked the boy.

"Yes I did. Thanks for the onigiri."

"Thank goodness they were okay," Konoka said. "Oh hello Iichino, Naruto-kun."

"Yo Konoka-chan, Asu-chan. You like my gift by the way?" Naruto asked Asuna getting the attention of those around them.

"Uh huh thanks Naruto, it was a nice gift. I brought it along so I can listen to it at night."

"Oh so you got gift for Asuna? Where's mine?" Konoka pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll get you one later when it is your birthday Konoka-chan, 'kay?" Naruto said smirking to the girl as she beamed right back at him. "You should go to your seats right now."

The girls nodded and walked away, Iichino and Konoka talking about something. "Naruto-nii-san, I think we are missing some people." Negi said.

"Let's see…" Naruto and Negi looked at the clipboard only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me Naruto, Negi-sensei," the voice said. The duo looked up to see a girl with ebony hair put up in a pony tail that hung to the left with the right half of her forehead covered in bangs, while the other wasn't.

"Ah you're seat number 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki, and is that Zazie Rainyday behind you," Negi asked

"I am supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it is only me and Zazie-san. What do we do?" Setsuna asked.

"Eh… Ah… I see that's a real problem…" Negi said as he looked a bit worried, panicked and surprised.

"I… I know! Why don't you join another group?" Negi said

"All right! I'll assign Sakurazaki-san to Asuna-san. Can I leave Zazie-san to you, Iincho-san?" said Negi as he looked at the two girls in question.

"No prob." "Of course Negi-sensei."

"Oh, Se-chan! Were in the same group!"

"Oh…'Setsuna then remembered Naruto's words to her' Yes, Ko-Kono-chan." She said as she bowed with a red face and left.

"Ah, se-chan!" Konoka said with a smile and she turned to Naruto who gave her a wink and she blushed and followed suit with Setsuna.

…_At one of the rooftops in Mahora Academy…_

"I bet he's on the Shinkansen right now!" said Evangeline in a bored voice as she slumped lazily by a wall on the rooftop of the dorms.

"It's a shame you can't go on the school trip, master." said Chachamaru who was standing close by to her master.

"Hey, what do you mean 'it's a shame'? I wouldn't want to go on a trip with the idiot anyway." said Evangeline looking at her servant as if thinking that she was an idiot to even think that stupid thing, though the small pink tint on her cheeks contradicted what she was saying.

"Ah, it's looked like you really wanted to go…" said Chachamaru as she wondered '… Was I mistaken?'

A tick mark developed on Evangeline's forehead as she heard her servant point out the obvious. Adding another fact to Chachamaru's last statement, the gynoid had defeated her in a verbal conversation and it didn't bode well with her. She would one day have her revenge, but currently she wanted to know something else from her servant.

"Idiot! More importantly, why didn't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?" Evangeline asked Chachamaru.

"No, I'd rather be my master's side, as usual", answered Chachamaru and then she remembered and pulled out a letter.

"Master, Naruto-sensei left this for you." As she handed it to her master

"Huh? What does it say?" as she opened it Naruto popped up on it and it played.

"Hey Eva-chan just wanted to say bye since I had to work with the gaki early, I'll be sure to get you and Cha-chan something nice. Don't worry I'll get you some heavy stuff since Cha-chan told me you like sake. Peace out Eva-chan and I'll work on the seal too." He finished with a grin and salute and the message ended. Eva looked at her servant then played the letter again and had a bit of a blush as she paused at the end. She ended up keeping the letter instead of throwing it away.

…_With Class 3A aboard the Shinkansen…_

The class had taken their seats as the train was about to depart. The only people to not occupy a seat in the compartment were Naruto, Negi and Shizuna as the three stood in the front of the compartment facing the students.

"All right, everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin! Please make the most out of these five days and four nights!" Negi announced with the girls.

"YEEES!" was the chorus reply from most of the girls in the compartment.

Looking at the enthusiastic girls Negi continued his speech with more excitement lacing his voice, "There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone. Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else any trouble! You should take all responsibility for yourselves. In particular, you should be careful and try not to get hur… OUCH!" his speech was interrupted as a food cat collided with him from behind.

"Hey Negi, maybe you should learn to follow your own advice before giving it to someone else!" Naruto said in a playful tone but loud enough for all the girls to hear as many of the girls couldn't help but laugh at the playful joke.

'Sheesh… is he going to be ok?' thought Asuna in between her laughter.

Shizuna went next to give her speech and as Negi she advised the girls to be cautious and safe and to have fun. She also mentioned that they behave properly, since their behavior would reflect the thoughts of the locals about Mahora Academy. Naruto just said to have fun don't cause any fires.

Naruto took a nap so he wouldn't be tired during the patrols he knew were going to happen. 'Ah ninja training, some habits just don't break.'

He got about 30 minutes until "AACK" he immediately shot up with a tri-prong kunai in hand to see a multitude of frogs.

"What's with all these frogs?" Negi shouted as he attempted to catch some frogs.

"They all just appeared like magic!" Asuna shouted helping out.

"Sensei we've managed to get most of the frogs-aru," Ku Fei said.

"Shizuna-sensei fainted," Makie called out.

"Someone bring her to the health committee officer, Iichino take an emergency roll call," Negi commanded

"The health officer has fainted too!" Asuna cried out.

"Here give them to me," Naruto said walking up to them "I'll take care of them."

"Uh what happened?" Shizuna groggily asked.

"Did I have a fainting spell again?" Ako too seemed dazed.

"You two fainted due to the multitude of frogs," Naruto answered as he used a small healing spell. "You two rest. Me and Negi got this okay." Naruto instructed as the two nodded and fell asleep.

He looked up in time to see the letter Negi was supposed to deliver being taken by a bird, and then he saw Negi giving chase.

He followed them and reached the end of the train. Naruto saw Setsuna in the back of the train with the letter. He saw on the floor a piece of paper in the shape of a bird split in two. 'Shikigami? Why the hell would one be here?' Naruto thought

"You dropped this." Setsuna said to Negi.

"Ah! My all important letter!" Negi exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You should be careful sensei, especially when we reach the other side." Setsuna said as she walked away

"Nii-san what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you needed help," Naruto replied looking at Setsuna's retreating form.

"She might be a spy from Kyoto! I mean look at the paper it's in the shape of bird that took the letter. She must have been the one controlling it."

"What! First Evangeline-san and now her? What am I going to do?" Negi asked mouth agape as he stared at his student.

"Easy there you two she's an ally." Both looked at him questioningly. "She's Konoka-chan's guardian sent to protect her by her father so no stupid spy theories we don't need that now. Let's get back and see if the others are better." Said Naruto as the two nodded.

…_A few hours later…_

"We'll be arriving in Kyoto shortly… Please ensure that you do not forget any personal belongings…" announced a voice from the intercom.

The announcement from the intercom made all students stop their games and in some cases hair beauty sleep to start preparing to leave the train. Naruto walked around helping girls around with bringing down their luggage from the luggage compartment while Negi announced to everyone to get ready to disembark the train.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Yuna said kindly as the blonde-sensei handed her bag to her.

"It's nothing, just trying to help my students out." Naruto said with a smile which caused a small blush to spread on Yuna's cheeks, though neither of them noticed it.

Naruto then walked over to help the twins with their luggage as they seemed to be having the most trouble. While he was doing that, he turned his attention over to Negi, who as usual didn't understand what was to be said at what time. A chuckle left his mouth as he saw the child-sensei trying to wiggle his way out when Konoka who seemed to have heard his announcement about finding their dad.

The train finally reached Kyoto and the first to step out of the train were Naruto, Negi and Shizuna followed by a horde of class 3A as they rushed out of the Shinkansen. The group finally arrived at their first destination that being the Kiyomizu Temple which is an independent Buddhist temple in Kyoto and is a part of Historic Monument of Ancient Kyoto and UNESCO World Heritage site. The moment they reached the Kiyomizu temple, where all the girls along with the three teachers gathered together for a group picture, with Naruto standing in between Shizuna and Setsuna as he nudged he sword wielding girl closer to Konoka.

After the picture, class 3-A went into the temple and began exploring it with Naruto and Negi joined them and Shizuna left to check on the other classes.

"KYOTO!" Sakurako yelled energetically pumping her fist to the air while a few others cheered along.

"This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuna said

"Someone try jumping off!" Fuuka said.

"All right then." Kaede volunteered.

"STOP THAT!" Ayaka yelled.

'What stressful people.' thought Chisame.

"This is the Kiyomizu main temple's famous Kiyomizu stage, isn't it?" Yue asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is", Naruto answered as he had a smile on his face at the antiques of the girls and then went onto give a brief history of the place "Kiyomizu Temple was founded in the early Heian period. The temple dates back to 778, and its present buildings were constructed in 1633, during a restoration ordered by the Tokugawa Iemitsu. There is not a single nail used in the entire structure. It takes its name from the waterfall within the complex, which runs off the nearby hills. Kiyomizu means clear water, or pure water. It was originally affiliated with the old and influential Hossō sect dating from Nara times. However, in 1965 it severed that affiliation, and its present custodians call themselves members of the 'Kitahossō' sect."

"OH!" was the only word that left the mouths of the girls and Negi as they heard the info and nods from a couple of girls who knew the information.

"Naruto is smart –aru." Ku Fei decided to point out.

"Duh, he is a teacher after all. All teachers are smart." said Makie.

"Actually it's on this pamphlet they were giving out." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face and everyone sweat dropped.

"This is Kiyomizu Main Temple's famous Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" Yue stated plainly as she sipped another weird juice from a box. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honor of the Buddhist god Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were two hundred and thirty four recorded cases of people actually jumping off…The survival rate was eighty five percent…Surprisingly high, isn't it?" said Yue with a small hint of excitement could be seen in her voice.

"Whoa! She's a freak!" Yuna said in stunned belief while Chao and Negi were awed by learning the new information.

"It can't be helped…" Haruna laughed as she answered "… Yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…"

"What a nice weather!" Madoka said as she felt the gentle breeze.

"You're right! Hey! Asakura, you should take a picture of this!" Misa said also feeling the weather.

"Already did!" Kazumi called out as she was busy snapping pictures of the scenery.

"Amazing, you can see the whole city from up here!" Negi shouted in amazement as he watched the view from the railing.

"Yep you got that right!" Naruto said as he leaned on the railing.

The calm expression on the blonde's face along with his blonde hair being swayed by the gentle wind caused the faces of all the girls to heat up.

"Hey Negi, its okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side." Asuna scolded as she controlled the blush on her face seeing Negi hanging by the railing.

"I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!" Ayaka said with a fond glance at said boy.

"Ah…This breeze does feel nice." Akira said as by now she too had controlled the blush on her face and was enjoying the gentle wind.

"Oh, that's right. If you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies." Yue said as she was certain the class would love to know about it.

"EH?" Makie eyes lit up at that piece of information.

"Love fortunetelling?" Ayaka asked excitedly as she quickly grabbed Negi "… Well then, let's go together Negi-sensei."

"O… OK…" Negi stuttered.

"Ah! I want to go to!" Makie said cheerfully.

Naruto saw some of the girls sprinting and was wondering what was up. "What are they doing?" he asked Yue

"Iichino, Makie and Nodoka are trying to get from this rock to the other," Yue said.

"Why is that?"

"Superstition has it that those who could make it from one stone to the other without looking they will find success in love."

As the three went, Nodoka went off course as the competition started. Makie then accused Ayaka of cheating when she herself opened her eyes. Things were getting heated, when both of the competitors fell into a pitfall. This had Naruto laughing with a light blush as he saw the girl's panties. He heard Asuna ask Iichino if this was define punishment for cheating, and Makie confessed that her eyes were indeed half open. All in all the scene was making him laugh.

He continued to follow the group to the famous waterfall. "So Yue which one is which?" Naruto asked next to the girl.

"From right to left it is health, career and marriage." Yue explained as she still sipped on her juice. Naruto watched as majority of the class was making a mad dash to the last fall as they wanted something from the marriage one.

Naruto whistled. "Damn, are at desperate or something?" the girls who weren't getting from the waterfall just shrugged in unison.

"Aniki's I think we have a problem." Chamo stated. The teachers looked and saw the girls who were drinking from the falls on the floor.

"Sensei's I think they are drunk." Yue stated.

"WHAT!" both of them shouted. Negi went to the roof of the shrine and saw a machine. "Who in the world would pump sake into the falls?

"Is that wine I smell?" an elderly sensei from Mahora asked.

"Ahh! Nitta-sensei, Naruhiko-sensei! That is just non-alcoholic wine," Asuna covered. Yue was slapping the hell out of Ayaka trying to get her up, while other students were helping the drunken ones. Naruto stood back, watching the scene. He turned up to see Setsuna on the roof and they seemed to have a non-verbal discussion as they looked at each other, they nodded and did what was needed at the time for the class.

… _At the hotel_…

Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were discussing what was going on and Naruto had to shoot down all of chamo's 'Setsuna is evil' theories.

"Negi! Naruto!" Asuna called as she entered the room. "We put the drunken girls in their rooms so they can sleep, but tell me what is going on here." So Negi got into explaining what has happened and what he is going to do there. Naruto decided to stay out of the conversation. "So there is weird magic association from Kansai attack you?"

"Hai."

"Another magical disaster by you seems to have followed you Negi."

"I'm sorry Asuna-san."

"I guess you want my help huh? Don't worry I got your back. I'm guessing Naruto does too?" she said shooting a glance at the blond who smiled at her and she blushed at it.

"Sure Asu-chan, all the training I've been giving you should be put to good use here if I think how this will go down."

"What do you mean about that Naruto-aniki and what training?" asked Chamo and Negi nodded to this.

"Well when Negi ran away during the Eva incident Naruto trained me and still does on how to fight and use the Pactio card we apparently made. I'm still waiting for and explanation that too." She was red in the face as she said it and turned her head so they couldn't see it.

"In time Asu-chan. You, me and Michi will talk about it, k?" he asked hoping to avoid it and she nodded to it and he sighed in relief.

"Now the letter is important put if my hunch is correct, we should focus our defenses on Konoka-chan." They all looked at him in shock.

"But nii-san why?"

"Konoka-chan has some major magical power that's the greatest to exist in a long time and there are people who would abuse this power or harm her to use it, so that is why she doesn't know about magic." 'Which was stupid!' that shocked them even greater.

"So, what Konoka is a mage too, great what next I'm a princess." Asuna said with a snorted while Naruto was panicking at that and stirred the conversation away from the no-no topics for now.

"We'll talk about it more later I'm going to take the bath, you should take one too Negi."He said walking away.

"Negi we'll talk when we have free time." Asuna then took a whiff of the boy. "And Naruto is right you do need a bath." Negi laughed embarrassed that he smelled.

…_Baths…_

'Damn we need to get to Eishun's quick, my senses are going berserk and if Negi attracts trouble like I do then I don't even want to think about it.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone open the door. "Must be another teacher," he said under his breath. He turned around, but then hid behind a rock. Inside the bath with him was a naked Setsuna. 'Kami, I wonder if this is how ero-sennin felt when he was…no no no do not embrace the pervert, you are not like him or Jake and Al, you have Asu-chan.' As Naruto was conflicting with his inner pervert.

"Hmm. If Negi-sensei is a mage I will need to take action. But I know Naruto said he was making plans so I shouldn't think it over to heavily but, If I don't find out what he's planning I won't be able to prepare, troublesome." Setsuna pondered as she paused in her bath. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little as he heard Shikamaru's term. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Whoa easy Setsuna-chan it's be your charming blonde-sensei, put the sword down!" as he held his up in surrender.

"Sensei what are you-" but she stopped mid-sentence and saw his towel fell off and she was him. 'What the hell it's huge!' screamed Setsuna in her mind as she had a full body blush.

Naruto saw her line of sight and decided to have some fun with the stoic girl. "Setsuna you pervert! If you wanted to see something go on the internet. I will not be seen as a sex object, I'm a human being." He said as he covered himself and saw her freaking out that she was looking and was apologizing with her sword in hand. 'Man she's fun to tease, file that for later.'

As this was going on Negi and Chamo entered "Naruto-nii-san I was looking for you." Negi said from water. He stood up to face his brother when he saw him with Setsuna. Negi got out his wand and pointed it at Setsuna. "Get away from her Nii-san."

"Yeah! She's been a spy from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo shouted as he landed on Negi's head.

"That's not true, sensei!" Setsuna shouted at the ermine and boy.

"What's not true? You better fess up we're on to you!" Chamo insisted.

"Chamo I said she's with us." Naruto sighed.

"Hai. I am not your enemy. I, Setsuna Sakurazaki, am an ally to sensei's."

"Eh!" Negi and Chamo exclaimed.

"I told you so." Naruto gloated poking Chamo in his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Negi asked.

"I am Konoka-ojou-sama's…" Setsuna was interrupted by a scream coming from the changing rooms.

"Is that?" Naruto asked.

"That scream its Konoka-san!" Negi said.

"Konoka-oujo-sama?" Setsuna asked worriedly. "Could the Kansai Magic Association be on the move to capture Konoka-ojou-sama right now?"

"Ojou-sama?" the child and ermine kept wondering why she called Konoka that.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna rushed out the onsen with her nodachi in hand.

"Well ain't she a firecracker." Naruto commented as he too followed her out.

"Nii-san, Setsuna-san wait for me!" as Negi ran after them

0

And scene! Now I have a gift to give you guys a preview of one of the pet projects I'm doing.

0

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper she sank into the lake the mob of her attackers had thrown her in too.

'why,why, WHY! I've done nothing to them and yet I'm going to die.' She thought as she sank even deeper into the lake

Bubbles escaped her mouth and her eyes glazed over as she was losing consciousness. This was Uzumaki Naruko in what may be her last moments in her short four year old life.

Suddenly her eyes opened and they held pure determination as she tried to swim but she was in such pain she could barely move.

'I would die, not like this! Hokage. I need to be Hokage like jiji and be a ninja.' She thought as she fought the pain but it was too much for her as she made it up somewhat but her body gave out from her.

The last of the bubbles escaped her mouth as she fell asleep. A wisp in the water surrounded her and made an air bubble around her. A woman floated over to her. This woman looked at her as if examining her.

"Such a strong spirit in one so young, for her to loss her life so early would be nothing more than tragic. Humm, she reminds me much of Arturia, strong willed, noble in heart, and carrying a beast of power from birth. Oh my, she is a child of the whirling tides. I thought they were all gone. Interesting, maybe it is time for a new hero of legend to rise." She giggled it sound that of an angel to those who could hear it.

"It is time for the sword to reappear in this war torn world. And why not the child of prophesy to wield it as I'm sure there could be no better. Yes, Arturia your legacy will continue as this child will be a king. A king like you and yet not like you, the child who will save this world and bring peace. It seems I will be busy, humm, probably the most fun I will have in centuries. I the Lady of the Lake will give you guidance young Uzumaki as your family was the only other than Arturia to hold my blessing and so shall you my future king of knights among the Shinobi."

She whispered as she brought her to the surface where the sun was just rising and a new day came as a legend was in the making.

Naruto-Fate stay/night crossover! 'Insert awesome title here' Coming soon to a monitor near YOU!

0

R&R people, peace!


	8. Ooh, Take the Monkey and Run!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter. i wanna maybe change the harem to at most 9 girls. tell me if i should or not.

Asuna

Theodora

Setsuna

Konoka

Kazumi

Evangeline

Ako

Chisame

Yuna

Mana

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei (she's a coin flip, let's see after a spar with Naruto.)

Kaede (this one is up to you.)

Cheerleader trio (up to you guys, yes or no? either one or all of them.)

Chizuru

Let me know what you think!

0

As the 3 ran down the hall way, Naruto felt a bit of a draft and he looked down. '…I knew I was forgetting something!' And as they were running he saw a maid with a pile of towels and sped past and grabbed one. He in fact grabbed it so quickly that he didn't see they maid collapse from a nose bleed.

The trio reached the changing rooms and opened it, only to see Asuna and Konoka being stripped by monkeys. "Negi, what the hell are these monkeys doing to our clothes!" Asuna screamed trying to keep her clothes on. The monkeys then took off Konoka's remaining clothes, her bra and panties, leaving her stark naked on the floor.

"AHH! Se-chan, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun, don't look!" Konoka cried. Naruto had the decency to look away at the moment. Naruto also felt killing intent coming from Setsuna and saw her holding up her blade with a look of fury in her eyes.

"What are you perverted monkeys think you are doing to ojou-sama?" Setsuna threatened.

"Hey Sakurazaki-san is that a real sword?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Yes don't attack them! Their just poor monkeys," Negi stopped her from doing anything by latching himself onto her body.

"These are all just low level Shikigami! They will only turn to paper if I cut them up!" Setsuna explained. A monkey had snuck up on them and stole Setsuna's towel causing her and Negi to fall. Negi was on the floor and looked up to see a good view of Setsuna's lower region. Asuna could only stare in shock at what happened, she also heard Naruto grumble something along the lines of 'Damn lucky little bastard.'

"Hey the monkeys are getting away with Konoka!" Asuna stated pointing at the door.

Naruto summoned a kunai from his pocket space and leapt forward holding it in a reverse grip. Setsuna hop from the floor and away from Negi also charging the door.

Naruto landed in front of the monkeys while Setsuna was behind them. "**Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique, Hyakuretsu Kazan** (Hundred-strike Cherry Blossom Slash)!"She spun in a circle and sliced up all the monkeys, as he slashed their heads at a bit of a faster pace, changing them back into pieces of paper. Setsuna then caught Konoka in her arms.

"That was close." Naruto said frowning.

"I agree Naruto-sensei." Setsuna replied.

"Konoka-san! Are you alright?" Negi shouted as he and Asuna got closer. As he drew closer he felt a presence in the trees as did Naruto. Negi looked at the trees but saw nothing, however Naruto reacted differently. He used his kunai and threw it at the spot he felt the person, but was met with the sound of metal meeting wood.

'Damn, they got away.' Naruto and Setsuna thought at the same time. "Se-chan?" Konoka said from her position. "Was I attacked?"

Setsuna blushed and promptly dropped Konoka in the water and ran away. Naruto, Negi, and Asuna gained a rather large sweat drop at the scene.

"Konoka-san just who IS Setsuna-san?" Negi questioned waving his arms frantically. "Why does she call you ojou-sama?"

"Did something happen before with Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked.

Konoka answered her and told her about her past with Setsuna with a sad look and asked Asuna if they could finish they're bath. Naruto then whispered to Konoka to keep her wand with her at all times and she nodded to her teacher.

0 hotel lobby 0

"Konoka-san looked so depressed, so…" Negi said

"Lonely? Yeah. The Konoka we know would definitely not make that sort of face." Asuna said

Naruto sighed as he walked with them "You guys need to remember that even one as cheerful as Konoka-chan can get sad. Hopefully by the end of this trip those two will be good friends again."

The two read heads nodded and continued to walk with Naruto down the hallway to make sure everyone was going to sleep.

"All right, everybody, lights out. Back to your assigned rooms" Negi said to the few girls wondering the hall

As some of the girls went back to their rooms Kaede walked up to the group. "You two must be tired senseis. Luckily it's a pretty quiet first night on the trip."

"Well the girls are passed out from the wine." Negi laughed.

"They'll be fine in the morning." Naruto said smiling at the ninja.

"Yes but tomorrow night will be different. But there seems to be trouble brewing again. Call me if you feel you need it." she whispered to Negi.

"I might call Nagase-san." Negi said enthusiastically

"Yes, that would be nice Kaede-chan." Naruto said winking at the girl as she in turn gave a smile. This did not sit well with Asuna for some reason.

The trio walked into the lobby seeing placing pieces of paper around the area.

"Setsuna-san, what are you doing?" asked Negi

"Ah Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei Kagurazaka-san." Setsuna said from her place on a stool. In her hand was a piece of paper she was placing over the door. "I'm placing barriers to ward of shikigami."

The group then sat in the lounge waiting for Setsuna to come over. "So Setsuna san you know Japanese magic too?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yes it compliments my swords skills." Setsuna answered as she fixed the papers on the desk.

"Can I look at those Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked indicating the papers. "I just want to see something."

"Hai. Naruto-sensei." Setsuna then gave Naruto the stack and he rifled through them. As he went through them, a smirk appeared on his mouth.

"I must say this is very nicely done Setsuna-chan, though I would say if make a small change on this line and change it from going vertical to diagonal it would increase its power a bit more but, that's just me." Said a very engrossed Naruto as he studied the seal.

"Amazing! Your right Naruto-sensei, I seem to have forgotten how well you are in eastern magic from your reputation among them." Said an awed Setsuna as she changes the seal a bit.

"What do you mean Sakurazaki-san?" asked a confused Asuna

"Naruto-sensei is highly respected from his knowledge on eastern seals and western runes. I believe there was an article about it among the wizarding community for his knowledge on combining the two." Said Setsuna

Asuna was shocked, she knew Naruto was strong but, to hold a high level of respect as well, what wasn't Naruto good at.

Negi smiled at his brother as it made him want to push himself further to be like him.

Chamo just nodded as he had heard many things about Naruto over the years.

Naruto blushed a bit from the praise and scratched the back of his head.

"The attacks of the enemies seem to be growing. Sooner or later Konoka-ojou-sama will be in the crossfire too. We have to come up with some countermeasure for this." Setsuna planned. "Negi-sensei, I heard you are one of the most talented Western mages, can you think of anything? The enemies seem to be getting confident since our counter attacks seem to be ineffective. At least we have Naruto-sensei to help us." She looked to Naruto who smiled at her and Setsuna blushed a bit and turned her head away from him.

"Sorry I'm not a full yet." Negi said embarrassedly.

"So you really are on our side huh?" Chamo said.

"Told you." Naruto smirked. "Setsuna-chan, tell them what were up against since I have some experience against eastern mages."

"Hai Naruto-sensei. We are going against, yin yang charm-users. They are a subdivision within the Kansai Magic Association. Long ago they were said to be the ones who had established independent magic in Japan. Like all mages they are vulnerable when chanting their spells, very much like you Negi-sensei. Just like you have partners, they have guardians. They are spirit warriors called Zenki and Goki (offensive demon and defensive demons). As long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves."

"They sound pretty strong." Negi said.

"That is not all. They were deeply tied in with the Kyoto Shinmei-Ryuu. The organization used to protect the capital by destroying demons; they were also accompanied by the charm users making a very strong combination."

"That sounds bad for us doesn't it?" Asuna said sweat dropping.

"So we have the Shinmei-Ryuu are our opponents too?" Naruto asked with a smirk, it has been awhile since he fought one

"Yes you can say that," Setsuna sighed. "They would consider me a traitor for leaving Kyoto. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and that is all that matters. As long as I can help her out I am satisfied." She felt a hand on her head and saw Naruto smiling down on her.

"It's good to see you wanting to protect Konoka-chan." Naruto smiled. "You got my support Setsuna-chan."

"Right. Seeing as you don't really hate Konoka I'm glad. A friend of a friend is a friend right?" Asuna said joining Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei, Kagurazaka-san."

Negi ran up and grabbed the group's and put them into a pile. "As of now 3-A's guardian angels are formed. We will protect the group the class from the Kansai Magic Association." Naruto flicked Negi in the head. "Nii-san what was that for?"

"That's a stupid name!" Naruto shouted "I swear you got dad's bad taste in naming stuff."

"But I like it, Nii-san." Negi whimpered. The two continued to argue over the name of the group as the two girls watched.

"Are they always like this Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna looked at Asuna.

"Yep, it's nice to see them like this." Asuna shook her head with a small smile

"Asu-chan Setsuna-chan, Negi and I are going out on patrol outside." Naruto said walking outside with Negi. "You girls handle the rooms." The girls nodded and turned inside.

"Aniki, did you bring your cards?" Naruto heard Chamo ask when he caught up with the two.

"Yes why?" Negi said.

"It is a good time for me to teach you how to actually use those cards." Chamo explained. Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a cart of towels.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you out." Naruto apologized as he grabbed some towels and helped the lady.

"No I should be sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." the lady replied. After helping her out he went to Negi. They didn't get to hear the lady comment on how Negi was a cute little mage, and Naruto as a hot teen, as monkeys appeared on her shoulder.

0 group five's room 0

Asuna and Setsuna reached group five's sleeping quarters. Haruna, Nodoka and Konoka were already sleeping peacefully on the floor while Yue had passed out on the chair. "Well it seems like everyone fell asleep before me," Asuna looked at the other girls with a large sweat drop.

"I'm going to patrol the hallways," Setsuna said.

"Let's switch shifts later on okay," Asuna yawned, she stretched her arms above her head and made her way deeper into the room. "I'll keep a watch on Konoka."

Setsuna nodded her head in a small bow. "Thank you, I'll be going now."

"Ah who is it? Asuna?" Konoka sounded slightly dazed, likely from having just woken up. She rubbed her eyes cutely before blinking and looking over at Asuna.

"Eh? Konoka, sorry did I wake you?" Asuna asked. Konoka shook her head tiredly before getting up, startling the orangette. "Konoka where are you going?"

"bathroom." Asuna sweat dropped at the response.

"Well ok if you got to go ya got to go."

Konoka moved towards the bathroom lazily, she was still a little tired thanks to all that had happened today. Yawning a bit, she opened the door and was surprised to see a giant monkey inside. "I'm still using it." the lady in the monkey costume said. She then put handkerchief on Konoka's mouth drugging her. "Just kidding!" she dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

Asuna was worried since it had been a few minutes since Konoka went to the bathroom. "She's taking pretty long time in the bathroom."

"I have to use the bathroom too." Yue mumbled as she woke up. The vertical challenged girl walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Konoka are you done yet?"

"Sorry still using it!" Konoka replied from the bathroom.

It was just a few seconds later that Setsuna came bustling in through the door. "Kagurazaka-san, where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"She's in the bathroom." Asuna answered distractedly.

She said quietly since Yue was jumping around, waiting to use the bathroom.

"How long has it been?" Setsuna asked with a frown

"Ten minutes!" Yue grunted, struggling to maintain herself and keep from peeing on the floor. "We both drank from the spring earlier, just please make her hurry up."

"Konoka you _are _in there right?" Asuna asked, she knocked on the door several times

"I'm still using it." was the reply.

"Konoka-san, whatever you are doing, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Yue said banging on the door.

"I'm still using it." Yue face faulted.

"I'm approaching my limit…" Yue mumbled towards the door.

"Something doesn't seem right." Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"I agree." Said Asuna, then there was a loud bang. Looking over towards the door they saw that Yue had literally kicked it open. And inside the room was no Konoka, just a seal that kept repeating 'I'm still using it'.

Both Asuna and Setsuna gaped.

"We've been tricked!"

"What!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Yue booted both girls out of the room and slammed the door shut in their faces.

0 Back with Negi, Naruto, and Chamo 0

Negi looked at the card he was holding in awe. Chamo had just explained to him how to use the Pactio card properly.

"Try it out negi-aniki." Chamo suggested.

"Okay, I think I'll use it to speak with Asuna-san telepathically." Negi said with a bright smile on his face.

Bringing the card up to his ear like a cellphone, the red head began to speak. "Hello Asuna-san? How come I can't hear her voice?"

As Negi was trying to get his card to work, which he couldn't understand why it wasn't, his cellphone went off. Putting the phone to his hear he was just about to say hello when Asuna's shouting voice came over to him from the receiving end. "Negi we got trouble! Konoka's been kidnapped! What should we do?"

"What mage uses a cell phone!" cried Chamo as anime tears poured down his eyes and Naruto raised his hand and caused Chamo to cry more.

"K-Kidnapped!" Shouted Negi. "By who?"

"I don't know!"

Just then Chamo spotted a figure coming towards them from the sky, overshadowing the moon. "Aniki's, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the figure as it came down.

The figure landed in front of them with a loud crash, and Negi, Naruto, and Chamo saw that it was a lady with glasses in a monkey suit.

A lady with glasses in a monkey suit holding an unconscious Konoka.

"Monkey!"

"Ara?" the monkey said, "I ran into you just then. You're the cute little mage and his hot teen brother."

"Konoka-san!" Negi shouted when he noticed who the woman was holding. "Hold it right there, Monkey-nee-san!" She failed to comply and looked like she was about to take off again, so Negi began chanting a spell. "_**Ras Tel Mas Scir**_-" only to be interrupted by a swarm of monkeys that made to restrain him and preventing him from finishing his chant. Naruto was destroying them as fast as possible to get to Negi.

He was saved by Setsuna and Asuna who helped Naruto after finding them soon after. Setsuna managed to cut down the monkeys left and right with her blade, while Asuna hit a few really hard with her gauntlets and sent them sailing.

Unfortunately, the woman with Konoka got away.

"Ah, Setsuna-san, Asuna-san! Thank you for saving me! But we have to go after monkey-san! She has Konoka-san!"

"Right!" Asuna said

"We need to catch up to that monkey woman and rescue Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"Right!"

Negi and Asuna agreed. Naruto nodded and started to run ahead.

With their decision made the three quickly took off after the monkey woman following Naruto.

"Huhuhu, so he's a western mage huh?" the woman in the monkey suit laughed as she ran through the streets. "He didn't seem like anything special, and that other one... Naruto. He might be trouble." A cruel smirk came to her face, "Once I bring Konoka-ojou-sama back with me, the Kensei Magic Association will -"

"STOP YOU!"

The monkey woman looked back and her eyes widened in surprise. Chasing after her was Negi, Naruto, Asuna and Setsuna.

"OUJO-SAMA!"

"KONOKA!"

"Tch!" the monkey woman as she turned back around to focus on where she was running. "What a bunch of persistent brats!" Looking ahead she smiled as she ran into the train station.

"This is bad, really bad!" Negi said as she saw where she was going. "Monkey-nee-san is escaping into the train station!"

Asuna growled. "Just who the hell is in that monkey suit anyways!"

"It's probably a charm user of the Kensei Magic Association." Setsuna answered, not even bothering to turn her head as she spoke. All that was on her mind was catching up to that woman and keeping Konoka safe.

As they ran into the train station and jumped over the token booth as they rushed after the woman in the monkey suit, Setsuna added. "That suit she's wearing is likely no ordinary monkey suit either. It's probably been enhanced with magic. Be on your guard!"

The other three acknowledged her words with a nod, but didn't say anything as they continued running. However, as they moved through the station, Asuna began to notice something unusual.

"There's something strange going on here." she muttered as she looked around the interior of the station. "Even if we take into account that it's past midnight, there should still be some passengers around here, or at least a couple of staff members."

"That's because that woman has set up a charm of warding." Setsuna answered. "Normal people won't even be able to come near here."

They soon caught up to the monkey woman; she was just entering a compartment on one of the still trains. The group quickly followed her and made it not a moment too soon as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Uwahh! We made it!" Asuna shouted, and then sweat dropped as she saw Negi's robes had gotten stuck in the door. "Really." she sighed, grabbing the brat by the hand and pulling him out.

Meanwhile Setsuna was already racing down the compartment. "Let's hurry and follow her into the next compartment!"

"Ah! W-wait for us, Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted as he was pulled free. He, Naruto, and Asuna quickly followed after her, running into the next compartment.

"WAIT!"

The monkey woman turned and saw them, a frown on her face before it changed into a smirk. "Huhu, I guess it's time for me to use my second charm-chan!" A monkey appeared on Konoka and began waving a piece of paper about as the woman chanted. "Charm-san, Charm-san facilitate my escape!"

Water flew out of the paper, a large torrential wave that smashed into the group. This not only made it impossible for them to move forward, but the water was also filling up the compartment at a rapid rate. It wasn't long before the entire compartment was filled with water.

"Ho ho!" The woman laughed from outside of the compartment. During her spell the monkey woman had slipped out the door. "You can all drown in this wagon! Bye!"

Negi grimaced as he tried to use his magic, however, every time he tried to cast a spell, water would fill up his mouth and he would be forced to close it. 'To make water appear in an instant like that.' he thought to himself as he tried to think of a way out of this predicament. 'What powerful magic.'

Asuna was in much the same position only worse. She was floating upside down and because she was wearing a Yukata she had gone commando. Now she was regretting it.

'I can't swing my sword with all this water!' Setsuna though through gritted teeth. She couldn't help but wonder if this would be the end. Was this as far as she could go? Was this the limits of her strength? And what about Konoka?

'No! I must be stronger for ojou-sama!' she thought determinedly.

"HAAA!" Naruto shouted as he destroyed The trains rear door with a Ki enhanced punch.

All of the water soon left the compartment and The group took in the air that they were denied a few moments ago.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he ran

Everyone followed him and Negi asked a question, "Setsuna-san!" he called out. "What exactly is going on here? I know that they would try to sabotage me to keep me from delivering my letter. But why would they kidnap Konoka-san?"

Setsuna's eyes looked back, but she did not turn as they continued running. "The truth is... before this all started there were some members of the Kensei Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East. It's most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers in order to gain complete domination of the Kensei Magic Association."

"EEH!" It was a shocking revelation for Negi and Asuna…Naruto just growled

"Both the dean and I hadn't taken them very seriously however, and it seems we are paying for our mistakes. I didn't think they would stoop to kidnapping someone in the middle of a school trip, but the Kensei Magic Association is not above contracting people for underhanded dealings... it's not all that surprising that they're engaging in a forceful operation."

"Setsuna." Naruto called from his spot next to her. When she looked at him the blond pointed up ahead. "Look."

She did and her eyes narrowed. "It's another charm of warding! That means they must have this out from the beginning!"

Naruto nodded. "We need to hurry!"

Hurry they did. The group ran out of the train station and soon found themselves at a set of stairs that led to the outside. The woman in the monkey suit was now out of said Monkey suit an in a pair of maintenance worker overalls, a skirt, thigh high socks and collared shirt.

"Hu hu hu, you've done well in following me this far." The woman smirked at the group.

Asuna gaped. "Eh! She took off the monkey suit!"

"That's right, but that is as far as you go!" the monkey woman said. "I'll have you deal with the third of my charms." Setsuna rushed the woman, hand on her sword and tried to get to her. However, before she could the woman threw the charm and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great. "Chew on this! Third charm technique, Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!"

Setsuna closed her eyes waiting for the flames to come but nothing happened. Looking in front of her she gaped as she saw Naruto with a scroll opened and absorbing the flames.

"What –?"

"Did you really think a mediocre charm user like you could beat me?" asked an amused Naruto as the monkey woman snarled at him.

Negi reaching into his robes he pulled out his Pactio with Asuna.

"_**Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna.**_" Naruto did not however invoke his contract since he wanted to see how Asuna did after some of his lessons.

Asuna felt the flow of magic going through her and got ready for battle.

"Naruto, Negi, Sakurazaki-san! Let's go!"

"R-Right!" Setsuna shouted in surprise. The four rushed up the stairs towards the monkey woman, who narrowed her eyes at their approach.

"What was that light just now? Are those two girls partners that I heard western mages have?"

"Negi-Aniki!" Chamo shouted. "Use it now!"

"Right! Asuna-san I'm going to bring out your personal artifact! Please take it!"

"A weapon? I get another weapon?" wondering if it was going to be like the one she has on from Naruto. "Alright, then give it to me!"

And so Negi did exactly that, holding out the card and shouting out his chant. There was a brief flash of light in Asuna's hands and before she knew it her weapon had appeared in her grasp.

"Eh?"

Only it wasn't a weapon, it was a Harisen.

"What the hell is this? It's just a normal fan!" Asuna shouted in disappointment. She had been hoping for something cool like with her gauntlets. Not a normal Harisen.

"Damn! I guess there's no helping it! Fine then, here I go!"

Asuna and Setsuna both leapt into the air with a battle cry. The pair swung out their respective weapons towards the monkey woman, however, before they could hit the woman two large creatures appeared, a bear and a monkey, to block their respective attacks.

"What the hell is this?" Shouted Asuna in surprise

"It's like I told you." Setsuna said. "They must be her Zenki and Goki! They may look weak on the outside but you must be careful, they're a lot tougher then they look."

"Ufufufufu!" The monkey woman laughed as she hefted Konoka over her shoulders. "My Zenki and Goki are pretty strong you know! You'll never be a match for those two!"

"Konoka!" Shouted Asuna, before growling at the monkey woman. "Damn you!" In her anger Asuna swung out with her Harisen, smacking the monkey flush on the head.

She, along with everybody else, was surprised when the creature's head burst apart before getting destroyed completely. "Eh?"

"Just who the hell is this girl?" Wondered the monkey woman.

Her Zenki and Goki were some of the strongest around, there should be no way a stupid brat like that girl could beat them.

"That was amazing, Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna was awed by the power Asuna had just displayed. As far as she knew, the orangette was just a normal high school student who got into the world of magic by accident.

"Damn you!" the monkey woman shouted as she held up more cards. "I'm not going to lose to a couple of brats!" She summoned several dozen of the smaller monkeys to her aid and had them attack the group.

"Setsuna-chan we got this go get Konoka-chan." said Naruto as he jumped in the fray.

"Right!" Setsuna charged towards the monkey woman, her feet carrying her swiftly across the ground. But before she could reach the person who had kidnapped Konoka, a blond girl in a Gothic lolita dress swooped out from the air and blocked her attack.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. In one hand was a dagger and in the other a short sword. "Owwie. I think I hurt my head. Hello nice to meet you, I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu! My name is Tsukuyomi!" She stared at Setsuna and smiled. "You must be my senpai. But I have been assigned to protect her so I have to take this seriously."

"To send a body guard like this… the Shinmei-Ryuu must be short on people." Setsuna said

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-chan!" the monkey lady said with a smirk.

"Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Please go easy on me."

With that Tsukuyomi launched herself at Setsuna far faster than the other girl had anticipated, as indicated by the widening of Setsuna's eyes.

The girls clashed in a blade of blades and Setsuna felt she was being over whelmed by the bespectacled girl.

"Ufufufu!" The monkey woman laughed. "I don't understand their traditions, but it seems that all Shinmei-Ryuu swordsmen are used to using those large monster-exterminator swords. It must be difficult for them to fight against the swift attacks of an opponent with two swords."

Setsuna blocked an incoming attack from the longer of Tsukuyomi's swords, and managed to push her away before the other girl could bring her dagger to bear. As Tsukuyomi skidded backwards, Setsuna charged up her blade for an attack.

**"Zanganken!**" They both shouted at the same time, unleashing simultaneous blasts of energy that exploded against each other. The two opposing forces quickly negated each other, leaving Setsuna to glare at the smiling Tsukuyomi.

Meanwhile, Asuna was having trouble dealing with the monkeys that were attacking her. "Kya! What the hell is it with these monkeys trying to strip me?"

Naruto turned in anger at this and destroyed the ones around Asuna and continued to fight the other surrounding them.

As the monkey woman watched the battle, she decided that no was the best time to make her escape. However, before she could even think of moving, the lady heard Negi chanting. The monkey lady turned around to see 11 arrows of wind heading her away. "Damn, I forgot about the brat." Before the arrows could reach her, the lady grabbed Konoka and placed her in front of the arrows as her shield. Negi swore as he changed the arrows direction away from Konoka, letting them hit the ground harmlessly.

"H-hey you! Let Konoka-san go!" Shouted Negi, shaking his arms furiously, "It isn't fair to use her like that!"

"Fu! I see now, I know your type." the woman smirked as she looked at the red head. "When the slightest hint that the hostage will get hurt you stop the attack. I must say she came in more in handy than I thought." The lady laughed some more as she hefted Konoka up on her shoulders once again. "I should just keep using her like this!"

"Just what are you planning on doing with Konoka!" shouted Asuna as she tried to fight against the several dozen that had pinned her down.

The woman smirked as she held a hand to her chin. "Well, we'll use drugs and spells on her, making her into our obedient puppet, listening to our every command. It will be great."

Asuna and Negi could only gape in shock at what they had just heard. Meanwhile, Setsuna's eyes had narrowed dangerously and she began leaking strong amounts of killing intent.

Naruto…he was beyond pissed as his magic was sparking around him and his eyes turn as cold as ice.

"Looks like we win this time." the lady said as she absently rubbed Konoka's bottom. She then smirked. "Huhuhu, Konoka-ojou-sama's bottom has become quite pale hasn't it? It's so soft and cute." She smacked Konoka's bottom several times

"You know if you want to tap my ass you're going to have to buy me dinner first."

That stopped her.

Several sets of eyes widened, shock clearly evident on the people's faces. The monkey lady turned her head slowly, somewhat scared to see who was on her shoulder.

It was certainly not Konoka.

A scared charm user turned to see a blue-green eyed blonde haired boy, with fading wisps around him, probably from some illusion magic.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said casually

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The clone puffed out of existence right before her, as she and everyone else was wondering one thing.

'Where was Konoka?'

The Naruto next to the group also popped away and a familiar voice filled the air.

"Sorry, it seems your having a very bad day with your evil schemes. I don't think my student liked what you said what you were going to do to her."

They turned to see Naruto in his usual black long-sleeve turtle neck with blue jeans and black combat boots and his white combat cloak. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat and next to him was one Konoe Konoka.

She was wearing what looked like a medic kind of outfit. She had long pink boots that went up to her mid-thigh, a red blouse with pointed ends and a pink vest over it, a white coat that held the same pattern on the bottom of her blouse on its sleeves and bottom, and to finish it off she had a red tie on with a white medic cross on the bottom of it with a similar hat that was white and had a red cross on it. (1)

Everyone was in shock to see them on a nearby roof but, what really scared them was that Konoka had a look in her eyes that looked like anger…something she rarely ever was.

"You think I am some mindless puppet for you to play with then discard when you're done with it? I don't think so; I am not some weak little girl! I AM KONOE KONOKA A MAGE AND APPRENTICE TO NARUTO SPRINGFIELD AND I AM NO ONES PUPPET!" Konoka said in raging anger.

She took out a practice wand she got from Naruto. It was a standard practice wand with a yellow five pointed star on it.

"So you really thought you stood a chance against us you idiot? Let's see how you go against those who hold the blood of the first generation of Ala Rubra!" Naruto said as he held three tri-pronged kunai in his left hand and his Raijin no Ken in his right hand.

"Konoka-chan!"

"Hai Naruto-kun!"

"_**Practe Bigi Nar O 29 Phasmatis of lux lucis Convenio quod offendo mei hostiles!"**_ (O 29 spirits of light come together and strike my enemy.)

29 arrows of light rained down on the monkey woman and blasted her away. After coming up from the rubble she held what was left of her cloths and summoned her monkey shikigami.

"Grrr, I won't forget this!" she said as her monkey carried her away

'All the bad guys say that don't they.' Naruto sweat dropped

"Ho-how does Konoka-san know magic and she is Nii-san's apprentice?" asked a shocked Negi

Asuna was stood there stupefied at what Konoka did.

Setsuna, well she was amazed by her Ojou-sama and immediately walked to her and Naruto as they joined the group on the ground and kneeled in front of her lady.

Konoka smiled and hugged Setsuna and gave a small sob as she whispered to the stunned Setsuna, "I am going to be real strong se-chan so I can protect you like you have for me. That's a promise."

Naruto smiled at the sight and wondered what things would go from here.

0

(1)- look at my profile to see Konoka's outfit

0

credit goes to Pokemaster12 for inspiring this chapter! Thank you!

There we are sorry guys it's just ROTK has really taken my time so here we are enjoy. R&R and no flames! Peace off!


	9. I spy something that starts with M!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter. Harem is going to be 9 or 10 people help me out!

Asuna (First love all the way!)

Theodora (A must!)

Setsuna (got to go with konoka)

Konoka (She is too adorable)

Kazumi (I like redheads)

Evangeline (Obviously!)

Ako (I just love her character development)

Chisame (Should she go to negi?)

Yuna (She is nice and cheerful)

Mana (An exotic wild card)

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei (she's a coin flip, let's see after a spar with Naruto.)

Kaede (this one is up to you.)

Cheerleader trio (up to you guys, yes or no? either one or all of them.)

Chizuru (well … you know)

Let me know what you think!

0

"So Konoka-san has been learning from nii-san?" asked Negi

"Yep." Answered Naruto and Konoka

"And this was ever since the Eva incident?" asked Asuna

"Yep." Answered the student and teacher

"Well, WHY didn't you tell us?" Yelled Asuna with a tick mark on her head

"Honestly?" asked Naruto

The two redheads shook their head vigorously

"I didn't tell you just for the shits and giggles of it." Answered Naruto with a grin

That was when Asuna tackled him to the ground

"You think that was funny? Do know how well we tried to keep it secret from Konoka? Honestly you suck sometimes Naruto!" said an angered Asuna

"Wow Asu-chan, I didn't know you were so forceful? Trying to have your way with me?" asked a mad grinning Naruto

Asuna looked at her position and noticed she was straddling Naruto. She got a huge blush on her face and backed away. No one noticed that Konoka narrowed her eyes for a second at this.

"Y-yeah right you BAKA, my love is only for Takahata-sensei." Said Asuna as she huffed and looked away with a big blush on her face

Naruto heard this and smiled but on the inside he was hurt from that.

"Well we better get ready for breakfast guys." Said Naruto as he walked away.

0 Dining hall 0

"Negi-kun you look a bit tired?" said Konoka

"Well, yes last night was a bit hectic."

"Yea, thanks for trying but, Naruto-kun made sure nothing would happen."

"Ah Se-chan!" Konoka smiled at the swordswoman. Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and went started walking away. "Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, come eat with us. Don't run away!" Konoka seemingly shouted as Setsuna actually ran away.

"Setsuna-san?" exclaimed Negi

Naruto was eating in the corner watching the two as they try to break Setsuna's shell with amusement

"I'm not running away!" the swordswoman shouted.

"What was that all about?" Ako wondered. "That was the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san acting like that."

"I wonder if something happened last night?" Makie asked aloud.

"They were having fun and not telling us!" Yuna exclaimed.

"That's it we are not sleeping tonight!" Shiina spoke out for all the girls of 3-A.

After breakfast Negi met up with Asuna in the hall. "Thank Kami-sama that monkey woman yesterday didn't have Konoka, guess Naruto can do some good. It also looks like Konoka and Sakurazaki-san are getting along better." Asuna said.

'What do you mean 'some good', damn that was harsh.' thought Naruto

"Yes! But that monkey-nee-san may come back later to try and get her again." Negi frowned. "So we really have to be careful on what we do."

'Also our groups will be split up during our trip to Nara Park. As a teacher what should I do?' Negi thought.

'I couldn't give the letter yesterday because we were busy, and we will be in Nara today. So how should I do this?'

His musing was severely interrupted as a Makie tackle hugged him or what is known as a glomp.

"Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!" Makie shouted.

"Just a moment, Negi-sensei is coming along with group 3!" Ayaka interjected getting in the way of Makie. The two started arguing again to see who will claim Negi.

"Negi-sensei! I-if it's okay with you, we have free activity time today, would you like to come with us?" Nodoka asked mustering up all her courage to do so. Everyone was so surprised by her that all movement stopped.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked. 'Well group 5 is more likely to get attacked by the monkey-nee-san. And Konoka-san is in it as well as Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. So…'

"I would love to go with you and group 5 today, Miyazaki-san." Negi replied accepting her request.

"Well then we get Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Yuna glomping Naruto. Makie cheered and did the same causing Naruto to fall to the ground. Many of the girls narrowed their eyes at the two.

While their group was happy to have Naruto (minus Mana who looked at him in interest).

Ako was a bit fidgety and blushed 'Naruto-sensei is going to be with us.' she silently cheered in her mind

"WHAT!" exclaimed the rest of the girls

"Sure, sounds nice." Smiled Naruto still under Yuna and Makie

The girls sighed in defeat but, would get their revenge on Yuna and Makie later.

0 Nara Park 0

'Man shika even in a different world your name is attached to deer.' Thought an amused Naruto

Naruto walked around with group four as they feed deer and such. He was reading his book but, Mana could tell he had his guard up the entire time; it just made him more interesting to her.

Naruto spent the rest of the day eating and chatting with group four. He sat next to Ako the most wanting to get to know her since she was the first girl of 3-A he meet. She seemed to blush in his presents though and he assumed she was feeling ill like on the train. But she denied it and said she was feeling a bit hot (Yea she was XD).

Naruto had to save Makie as she was surrounded by deer who wanted a snack. She was nearly crushed if not for Naruto.

Afterwards some of the deer sat around Naruto as he read his book, one of the younger deer even laid its head in his lap. With the sun shining on him and deer next to him the sight was breath taking as most of the girls couldn't help but blush.

The rest of the time went by especially when Yuna challenged him to a race and beating her to the charm stand was nice as she said she would get him next time.

Akira seemed to be the level head one of the group along with Mana but, he also found out the group four minus Mana was known as the sports four.

Ako played soccer, even if she was just the assistant coach, Makie was into gymnastics, Yuna was an all star in basketball, and Akira was a swimming star.

Naruto told them that was very good be active like that and hoped for the best they make it big, much to Ako's protest saying she wanted to be a nurse. Still Naruto said that soccer was good to do also, as she could be a nurse/surgeon/soccer star. They all laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

He was also interested that Mana was shrine maiden.

As the day was ending they went back to the hotel and he said his good byes to them but, didn't notice how Ako was getting interrogated from her friends.

0 hotel lobby 0

Naruto came upon a scary site. There on the coach was Negi as if the world had come to an end.

Naruto carefully walked up to him and shook him "Neg'? Do I need to get Shizuna for you?" he asked with concern

"Aww, Man! How am I to deal with this and on top of that I still need to deliver the letter!" exclaimed Negi as Naruto backed away as the kid was flailing around

"What's wrong Negi-sensei?" Ayaka went and asked Negi.

"Did something happen at Nara Park this afternoon, Negi-kun?" Makie queried.

"N-nothing h-happened! N-no one c-confessed to me!" Negi stuttered. Realizing what he had said Negi covered his mouth.

"WHAT!**"** was the general consensus of the 3-A girls.

'That idiot, doesn't he know he just dug his own grave.' Naruto thought as he shook his head

"Ayaka! Negi ran so fast we lost sight of him." Yuna said

"There is someone in 3-A who can find out about this. Bad things like this cannot continue. This is a job for 'her'." Ayaka said.

0 the hall of journalism- group 3's room 0

"What there was obscene misconduct between a teacher and a student?" Kazumi Asakura exclaimed.

"That's right Asakura! It's terrible!" Yuna said.

"That'd be a really big scoop. Well if it does turn out to be true that is." Kazumi said smiling. "As the official cameraman, Asakura Kazumi of 3-A and part of the Mahora Academy News Club's breaking news division. If there is a scoop, we check it out without delay! All we need to do is investigate someone. So tell me who is the suspect? Is it Nitta? Seruhiko? Naruto?"

"Actually…" Ayaka explained the facts that were actually known to the girls in the room.

"So all in all someone confessed to Negi-sensei…There is nothing obscene with that at all!" Kazumi shouted.

"What do you mean? It's beyond more than indecent!"

"At any rate we need to find who did that to Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said.

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested… But it may lead to something larger. Doing regular news articles that normal people want to read are part of the reporters' job I guess."

'Hmm…a confession huh? Well there can only be 'one' person who could have don't it.' Kazumi walked around the halls until she came to the right room. She knocked on the door, "Hey I'm coming in! Honya-chan are you in there?" She opened the door and only saw Nodoka by herself sipping juice. "Ah good you're alone."

"What is it that you need Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Well…" she walked over to her classmate with a tape recorder."Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Nodoka did a spit take to Kazumi's face.

"Wha-what? I didn't do anything like that!"

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding. So you confessed to Negi-sensei today at the park didn't you? How'd it go?" Asakura asked wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing.

"H-how d-did it go?" Nodoka repeated. "I was a-able to tell h-him my feelings. I didn't really think I would get response yet."

"Eh? So you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks of you?" Kazumi inquired.

"No…I'm just afraid…to hear his response."

"Ah aren't you so cute, Honya-chan! You're not in elementary school anymore." Kazumi then left the room.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. It might cause trouble for sensei…" she trailed off

"Ok ok…" She went away from the girl and traveled the halls.

"Well I got my info and I can't print it. This will make a problem for Negi-sensei. I'm going to have to destroy this tape." Kazumi sighed. "It sure is peaceful. I need a scoop so that it can get the masses blood racing." as she walked down the stairs she saw Negi. 'Maybe I should interview the boy himself.'

Negi wandered around aimlessly and went outside. When he got to the street, he saw a cat about to get ran over by a truck, so he rushed towards the cat to save it. When the truck was right in front of him, Negi used some of his wind magic to flip the truck over and save the cat. "Ah driver-san, are you alright?" Negi asked the driver as the truck came down. When he saw the driver was just rattled, Negi petted the cat and let it go free.

"That's my Negi-aniki, even when he is out of it he just can't help others in need." Chamo said. "But really Negi-aniki you need to tone down the light show some."

"I'll be careful next time. Let's go." Negi got on his staff and flew away with Chamo.

While all this happened a wide-eyed Kazumi was watching them fly away. She put her back against the wall and slumped down. 'What was that! And did that ermine just talk?' Kazumi got off from the wall and watched the boy fly away. 'And is he flying! This is it! My super special awesome scoop of the century!'

0 bath room 0

'A person with super natural powers!' thought Kazumi as she sat on the toilet

'A magical boy comes to teach humanity?'

'It sounds crazy, but…it fits with what I've seen.'

"This story is huge! What's the best way to handle this? To prove what I've seen?"

'Wait if Negi is magical…then maybe Naruto is too!'

"Yep, this is going to be good!"

0 hot springs – teacher time 0

"Sigh."

"Honestly Negi get over it. It has happened to me… well it has happened a lot and you sulking is getting really annoying." Said a bored tone Naruto

"Yeah Negi-aniki! If you stick around, there is a chance the girls would come in." Chamo said.

"Don't worry it is 'sensei-time'. Students can't enter." Negi spoke. "But I've got a lot on my mind."

"Someone is coming inside Aniki's."

"Ara? Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei how are you two?" Shizuna greeted the two. Shizuna blushed at looking at the nearly naked Naruto. This caused the boy to look at her strangely; he then felt her signature and grin.

"Shizuna-sensei!" Negi shouted

"You guys did great today. Negi-kun do you want me to wash your back?" Shizuna asked.

"Shizuna-san how was your day?" asked an interested Naruto

"W-well it was nice Naruto-sensei, the girls can get a bit rowdy though."

"I agree but, they are still good girls. But my favorite has to be Kazumi-chan."

"Eh?" squeaked the three, well Chamo was quite about it

"Yea, don't tell anyone but, I kinda got a thing for redheads, and she seems very nice and energetic too." Naruto said with a smile, though he was cackling like a mad man on the inside

'Naruto-sensei likes me, oh man oh man, chill girl remember your mission and then play with the hunky blonde sensei later.' Kazumi thought as she shook her head of the double meaning of his words.

"Negi-sensei I know about your secret." she whispered. "I know you're a mage and so is Naruto-sensei."

"Eh! Did you hear that from the principle?" Negi asked.

"Well I wouldn't know about that. Though I have a request. Can I see your powers?"

"I can't do that. I'd be-MMF" Negi was put into her breasts.

'Damn if ero-sennin was here neg' would be his apprentice in a second.' Naruto thought

When Negi got free from her breasts he blushed. "I know it's rude to ask, but did your breasts get smaller Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asked.

"W-What? I'm the fourth largest in the class you know!" 'Shizuna' shouted. "I even let you touch them and Naruto-sensei look at them!" She blushed harder when she saw Naruto smirking at her.

"Fourth largest in the class? Who are you?" Negi demanded.

"I've guessed you've figured it out. One moment I'm a big breasted teacher and next I am the breaking news reporter! My true identity is 3-A's seat 3, Asakura Kazumi!" She grabbed her wig and threw it off, to reveal the red haired teen, without the ponytail.

"You know I really like your hair like that. It suits you nicely." Naruto said smiling.

"Really?" Kazumi asked not missing a beat but still blushed.

"Naruto-aniki, stop flirting and erase her memory!" Chamo exclaimed

"Right!" Negi said as he started chanting.

"Whoa magic boy, hold it right there!" Kazumi said holding up a phone. "Make one move towards me, all I have to do is press the send button and all your secrets will be revealed to the world through my home page."

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her and someone's hot breath on her ear. She gasped at the feeling and she didn't even notice she dropped her phone which Chamo ran to.

"Now now kazumi-chan, that wasn't very nice. If you continue to behave like this I might have to 'punish' you." Naruto whispered in her ear in a husky voice.

This sent shivers down Kazumi's spine 'Oh Kami-sama, Kazumi shoots and she scores!' as she didn't know way but the being punish by Naruto didn't sound that bad

She shook her head 'Damn he is good! Mission girl, remember super scoop!'

"Now care to tell us what you were planning?" asked Naruto as he played with her hair

"Fine fine, I'm doing this because of my ambition!" Kazumi said. "My dream is to be a famous news reporter and with this scoop I will achieve just that. I will have exclusive interviews and the media world will be at my feet. Negi-sensei will be famous!"

"I don't want that sort of thing to happen!" Negi cried.

"But I'll give you an equal share of the profit. You too Naruto-kun!"

"No thanks as my monetary needs are covered from my other job." Said Naruto

"So how about it Negi-sensei. I mean it must be boring as a teacher here. Wouldn't it be better to be able to use magic anytime you want?" asked Kazumi

Negi was crying and sniffling that his identity was found and she was giving him an ultimatum. His brain snapped and he began wailing. "I don't want that to happen! WAAAAAAHHH! I WANT TO BE A TEACHER!" His wind magic went berserk and sent Kazumi flying away.

'That BAKA! That's it someone is getting meditation CD's on their birthday!' Naruto thought as he leaped up to catch Kazumi. He caught her bridal style and then pulled her close so she wouldn't fall. She had heat go to her cheeks as he did. He used his gravity magic to ease his decent and lightly landed in the water.

"Now Kazumi-chan do you promise to be good or do you really want to be 'punished'?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin

"N-no Naruto-kun." She studded with her face beat red as her inner self was screaming yes!

"Hey! Wait a second, what were those sobs just now?"

Asuna, Yuna, Ayaka, Makie ,and Fuuka came in.

"Naruto-kun, Negi-kun!"

"Oh no." groaned Kazumi

"THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF INVESTIGATING!"

"GETTING NAKED WITH THE SUBJECT AND HIS BROTHER!"

"NARUTO YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU PERVERT!"

"OMG they were going to have a threesome!" shouted Fuuka just to add more fuel to the fire

"ACK HELP ME!"

"AH ASU-CHAN NOT THE FACE! ... YES THE FACE YES THE FACE!"

"OWW, there goes my scoop. Wizards are a major pain." Mumbled Kazumi

"Not really nee-san. You got spunk and I like spunk!" Chamo said as he walked up to her and gave her phone back after deleting the pics.

0 in the bushes the spying duo were meeting 0

"So do wehave a deal?" Chamo asked the red head.

"Of course we do." Kazumi smirked. "When do we start operation X?"

"Why tonight of course!" Chamo puffed from his cigar. "We have some planning to do. HAHAHAHA!"

Kazumi joined in. Their laughter echoed around the bath house.

0 in the hotel lobby 0

"Someone found out about you being a mage!" Asuna shouted. "And of all people Asakura!"

"Y-yes…" Negi sniffled.

"How could you do something so stupid. And of all people paparazzi girl! Ugh, having Asakura find out is almost as bad as the world knowing."

"Don't worry Asu-chan I think Kazumi-chan won't do anything." Said Naruto with a smirk and a bandaged face

"Quiet playboy! I'm still pissed at you."

"Kono-chan, Asu-chan is being mean to me." Said a whimpering Naruto who was hugging the brunette

Konoka giggled and hugged Naruto's head and stroked his hair which was really soft she noted "There there Naruto-kun I'll heal your boo-boo's later." She spoke as if he was a toddler and he nodded

Asuna's eye twitched and mumbled about Konoka babying him and she really didn't like him all close to Konoka for some reason but just dismissed it as not wanting her to be near a pervert.

"Hey Negi-sensei!" Kazumi greeted as she came into the room with Chamo on her shoulder.

"What do want Asakura?" Asuna glared at the girl. "Are you here to pick on Negi?"

"Pick on Negi? What are you talking about?"

"Aniki's, reporter-nee-san is on our side now!" Chamo cheered.

"That's right. Chamo here convinced me to turn over a new leaf. So from here on out I am your and Naruto-kun's agent if you need me." Kazumi said.

"Really!" Negi shouted.

"Yup. I'm even going to give you back the negatives." she explained handing over an envelope with pictures inside.

"Thank you so much! This makes me lose one problem." Negi cried tears of joy.

"What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked with the rest of 3-A behind her.

"I was just improving my relationship with Asakura-san."

"Don't say things like that Negi-sensei. You're my teacher and I already have my eyes set on another guy." she smiled and winked at Naruto. Konoka saw this and hugged Naruto into her bosom much to the blondes' joy and she was satisfied to see some of the girls in the area eyes twitch to it and smirked.

"Hey girls it's almost time for bed. Get back to your rooms!" Nitta-sensei said. He turned towards the Springfield brothers. "Negi-san, Naruto-san please don't get too soft on your students."

The girls dejectedly went into their rooms, but started their own activities inside.

Groups 2 and 4 were holding a pillow fight.

Groups 3 and 1 were telling scary stories.

Group 5 was discussing the events of the confession made by Nodoka.

Too bad Nitta put a stop to it too. He forbade the girls to go out of their rooms with punishment by squatting in the lobby.

"Well it seems like that could have went better." Kazumi said from out of nowhere.

"Where were you the whole time you coward!" Ayaka said.

"It doesn't matter where I was hiding the whole time. But it would be a waste of time if tonight ended just like that. So I got a suggestion, how about a little game."

"I won't allow this sort of thing." Ayaka denied the request.

"What kind of game would it be?" Fuuka asked her fellow red head.

"Let's just call it 'War of the Lips'. A plan to get a kiss on the lips on Negi-sensei and Naruto-k-sensei." As she saved herself from her slip

"Eh! A kiss with Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei!" the class shouted.

"Hey quiet down, we don't want Nitta finding out about this!" Kazumi warned them. "The rules are simple. Every group will choose two representatives. Those two will wander the hotel looking for Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei to get a kiss from them as well as dodging any of the other teachers. You can sabotage other teams if you want to but, you can only use pillows. There is a wonderful prize to the winners. But if you get caught you will squat until morning without telling Nitta about the game even if you die."

"What's the wonderful prize you talked about?" Fuuka asked.

"So what do you say Iincho?" as she dodged the question

"As class president I…" Ayaka said with her hair covering her eyes. "I definitely approve!" Her face was a bright tomato red when she agreed.

"Okay all groups must tell me their representatives by 10:30. The game will start at 11!" The rest of 3-A cheered. She walked away and Chamo appeared from within the vest of her uniform. "That went really well. Everything is going according to plan."

"Just what I expected from you nee-san. My plan to get more of these 'he pulled out some pactio's' will come to fruition."

"So these are the wonderful prizes huh?"

"Hai Negi-aniki and Naruto-aniki have the originals but I made these using my magic so partners can you them. I've set up a magic circle around the hotel. So if anyone kisses either aniki we will be able to establish a contract immediately. And since these are 50,000 ermine dollar a card, when we sell them we will be rich!"

0 Naruto and party 0

"Negi-sensei, we finished our patrol and I improved the barrier." Setsuna said to her teacher. "But I saw Chamo set up a weird spell outside."

"I wonder what he is up to." Asuna said. Negi shivered right then and there. "Negi you cold?"

"No I'm fine Asuna-san." Negi said. "I think I'll go on patrol. I have an odd feeling that I shouldn't be here tonight."

"Now that you mention it I feel it too."

"Hmm I feel it too, like something different in the air." Said Konoka

"Ditto." Said Naruto as he rubbed his shoulder, this aura in the air reminded him of his fangirls when they try to 'love' him.

"Yet it does not feel evil at all." Setsuna interjected. "Whatever the case maybe if you go on patrol, I'll give you these substitution stencils."

"Substitution stencils?"

"Negi-sensei! It's almost time to go to sleep!" Shizuna said as she opened the door to his room.

"Ah yes, I was about to go to sleep."

"I'm gonna roam the halls a bit then hit the hay." Said Naruto as he headed down the hall.

"Very well, we'll handle looking over the children. Please don't leave your room." Shizuna told him as she walked off. As she turned the corner she removed her hair to reveal Kazumi.

"Hurry up nee-san. The game is about to begin!" Chamo shouted.

"I know that, but I already have the video cameras set up so we don't need to worry." From within a secret room she had set up a screen that had six videos being streamed into all the TV's for the class of 3-A. The representatives were:

Fuuka and Fumika for group 1

Kaede and Ku for group 2

Group 3 was being represented by Ayaka and Chisame

Group 4 by Makie and Yuna

Finally group 5 was Yue and Nodoka.

"All right let the games begin!" Kazumi shouted into the microphone.

0

Next the kissing games begin! This arc will probably be done in about 4 or 5 more chapters as I will either do them in small burst or 1 or 2 long long chapters.

I need some help with harem people give me the power to think! Join my subconscious and give me the will to write the funny!

Please read and review. And no flames! Peace off!


	10. The great wizard chase and bad dogs!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter. Harem is going to be 9 or 10 people help me out!

Asuna (First love all the way!)

Theodora (A must!)

Setsuna (got to go with konoka)

Konoka (She is too adorable)

Kazumi (I like redheads)

Evangeline (Obviously!)

Ako (I just love her character development)

Chisame (no she will stay)

Yuna (She is nice and cheerful)

Mana (An exotic wild card)

The rest of the unsure list

Ku Fei (she's a coin flip, let's see after a spar with Naruto.)

Kaede (this one is up to you.)

Cheerleader trio (up to you guys, yes or no? either one or all of them.)

Chizuru (well … you know)

Let me know what you think!

0

"Where did this cold come from?" Negi said from within the confines of his room. "I may as well use these stencils Setsuna-san gave me. She told me to write my name in Japanese with a brush." Negi wrote on the first one, but instead of Negi he wrote and spelt his name wrong and on the fifth and final try he got his name written. "Finally I wrote it right. Charm-san Charm-san please take my place."

In a flash of white light the stencil became a clone of Negi. "Hello I am Negi."

"Wow it looks just like me. It's like nii-sans' clones. We don't have anything like this in the west." Negi commented. "Alright please take my place and sleep."

"I'm Negi."

"Alright I'm off to patrol!" Negi shouted as he jumped out the window. As his copy closed the curtains, the stencils in the trash came to life.

"Hello others I am Negi. It seems like a bunch of you were created." Copy-Negi said to his 'brothers'.

"Yes" replied the other four.

"My orders were to stay here and sleep."

"I don't have orders." one of the failed copies said.

"Me either." the three repeated. "Well then let's just watch some TV while we wait."

0 sports duo 0

"Hey Yuna, I heard Negi was sleeping in the teacher's room." Makie said to her friend. "But there is a chance that Nitta will be there somewhere nearby. What should we do?"

"We'll let our competition handle him but, I wanna get Naruto-kun." Yuna said with a smirk.

"Hey Iincho are you sure we can't go back." Chisame complained to Ayaka.

"Chisame-san you give up too early." Ayaka said

When they reached the end of the hall way the bumped into Makie and Yuna. "Iincho! /Makie!" the two girls shouted at each other and swung their pillows. They hit each other in the head dead on, making them dizzy.

"Good job Makie, you got Iincho!" Yuna cheered as she went to hit Chisame. Chisame just walked out of the way mumbling something about stupid kid's games.

"Oh I see a lot of opponents here!" Ku Fei shouted as she and Kaede came down the stairs. Ku ran down the stairs and jumped. "Chinese triple pillow attack!" She threw the pillows that were mouth and hands at Chisame, Ayaka and Yuna. Chisame got knocked out from the force of the pillow through. The three groups proceeded to smack the life out of each other, from which everyone saw on screen.

"Chisame-san give me some back up!" Ayaka shouted. She turned around when she got no response. "She left!"

Far off in another hallway Chisame was walking, talking to herself and cleaning her glasses. When she stopped in front of a door, it slid open to reveal Nitta. He grabbed her by the collar when she tried to run, "Hasegawa what do you think you are doing?"

"Aww that was fast! She was caught by Nitta already!" Kazumi said as she did a play by play for the viewers.

"What was that?" Makie shouted.

"Oh no it's Nitta!" Yuna screamed.

"Everyone run!"

"Kaede." Ku whispered. Kaede nodded and they both used they ran like hell, smacking Yuna with a pillow before they left.

"Hey! Akashi you too!" Nitta dragged the girl to make her squat next to Chisame in the lobby. "It's squatting till morning for both of you!"

From behind a corner Ayaka and Makie watched their partners squatting on the floor. "Damn. At this rate those two are going those Baka rangers are unstoppable."

"R-really?" Makie asked.

"I'll allow anyone else to do it other than them. Let's call a truce Makie."

"Fine there is an alliance, but the faster one of us will be winner. No complaints." And the Negi love-love alliance left

"Yo Nitta-san what's going on here?" asked Naruto

Chisame and Yuna looked at him and he seemed to be wearing a black tank top that showed his muscles and grey sweatpants.

Nitta turned to his colleague "It seems your students have been running around after hours Naruto-san so they will be squatting in the hall till dawn."

"Ah I see. 'he turned to the girls' I am a bit disappointed in you two, I would have thought you would follow the rules but, I find you here. 'He shakes his head' I may have to take this from your free-time tomorrow for this girls, in fact I may just keep you in the hotel-" Naruto continued to scold them and Nitta smiled seeing how the young teacher was educating his students so he took his leave and left the rest to Naruto.

"-and another thing- 'Naruto turned to see Nitta leave' Ok you girls can go back to what you were doing 'he gave them a shooing motion with his hand.' Just don't let him catch you again cause if he does I can't protect you, got it?" asked a smirking Naruto as he walked away

Chisame let out a sigh as she walked away and thanked Naruto with a small smile but she was stopped by Yuna.

"What do you want Akashi?"

"I need a partner, I mean Iincho left you to rot don't you want some payback?"

Chisame gave a nod wanting some payback on the girl who forced her to do this and the two dashed to mess up Ayaka and Makie. Yuna seemed to have forgotten her goal was right there a minute ago.

0 the bookworm duo 0

"Yue?" Nodoka called out to her best friend.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy." Yue responded.

"Why are we traveling on the roof to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka and Yue were crawling on the ledge of the roof.

"By my calculations, this is the safest and quickest route to Negi-sensei." Yue explained. "His room is at the end of the building, and going to it from the inside will lead us into trouble with the other groups."

Yue and were walking through the halls near Negi's room and Nodoka was getting nervous. 'This is my chance!' As she finished her thought a rope ladder fell out of the roof.

The twins then popped out. "It's group 5!" Fuuka shouted. "Get them."

Fuuka and Fumika were about to attack Nodoka with some of their fake Ninjutsu, when a pillow hit Fuuka in the head. "Fuuka-san Fumika-san I will be your opponent!" Yue declared.

"Dang Yue! That hurt. Do you really think you can beat a pair of Kouga Ninjas!" Fuuka shouted.

The two charged but Yue just brought the pillows down on their heads. When they got up they saw Yue holding two thick books. Yue began to thrash the girls using the books while they ran in circles. "Yue using books is cheating!"

"Yeah! You can only hit us with pillows!" Fumika cried out.

"Nodoka hurry and get through the door! I'll hold them off here!"

"B-but." Nodoka stuttered.

"I've found them!" Ku shouted from the end of the hall. 'This is not good' Yue thought. Yue then proceeded to shove Nodoka into the door. Nodoka crept towards Negi's sleeping form and knelt beside it.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei that it had to be this way. But I'm glad, so please let me kiss you Negi-sensei." Nodoka whispered.

0 with Kazumi and the Play by play 0

"It seems like Nodoka Miyazaki of group 5 got into Negi's-sensei's room, but failed to kiss him!" Kazumi announced. "It seems like he had escaped into the hotel. The odds are still the same!"

"Nee-san, I think I'm going crazy!" Chamo said. "Because I see five Negi-aniki's walking around!"

"Uh-oh."

0 with Naruto 0

"-you run around I run around we all do a run run run around." Naruto was sing as he walked the halls and from the noises he was hearing wondering what the hell the girls were up to.

Then his danger senses kicked in and jump to the left to dodge a kick. He saw the figure a Ku Fei as she turned around and got into a stance that looked like Chinese martial arts.

"Hey Ku-chan why did you try to attack me? If it's about that extra H.W. I gave in class that one time there is no need to be this angry." Naruto said as he got into the Juuken stance

"Nope! Kaede said you were strong aru. And I always like to fight strong people aru." Said Ku Fei

"She is right Naruto-sensei as I want to see how strong you are too and if we win you give us a kiss." Said the voice of Kaede

Ku got a bit red in the face about the kiss but charged at Naruto before he could reply.

0 with the masses 0

"Go get them Naruto-kun! Don't loss!" exclaimed Konoka

"Hey Konoka what gives you got a bet on who gets Naruto-kun?" asked Haruna

"No I just don't want any of them to kiss him."

"Oh does someone like our hunky blonde sensei?"

"Shush Paru, Naruto-kun is winning." Said Konoka completely ignoring the question but she would admit she liked her sensei

0 back to deadliest warrior 0

Naruto dodged Ku and did three quick strikes at her right arm which caused it to slump. Ku tried to move it but she just settled to continue fighting and went for a kick. Naruto flip backed and jumped forward to dodge Kaede and got into a clash of fists with her. He disengaged and focused on Ku and the two looked like they were dancing, Ku got the feeling in her arm again and lashed out a punch and Naruto did too. Naruto caught hers as she caught his and the two pushed till their faces were a few inches away from each other.

"Ya know you're not half bad Ku-chan, how about after the trip we fight for real?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer and jumped back.

After getting some distance from the two Naruto slow etched away.

"Do you not like us Naruto-sensei because you seem to resisting, I would have thought a teenage boy would like to kiss a girl?" Said Kaede trying to get a raise out of the blonde

"Oh I would love to its just you girl got to work for it." And he ran away

"Oh you not getting away aru, we still fight!" exclaimed Ku Fei as she chased him

Kaede just shook her head and followed

0 the Negi love-love alliance 0

Ayaka was in the gathering hall looking for Negi, when she heard one of his clones call out from behind her.

Makie was walking down the hall and looking for Negi as well but was using candy to lure him out, when another copy called out to her.

Ku Fei and Kaede were walking down the halls after losing Naruto, when one of his other copies appeared behind them calling out to Ku. The same was said to Fumika.

"Okay Nodoka rest up. I'll get Negi-sensei for you." Yue said from within her teacher's room. "But first the bathroom." Yue walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to see 'Negi' inside. "Negi-sensei?"

"Why hello Yue-san." Clone-Negi said.

"Perfect timing I need you to do a favor!"

"Nodoka-san is sleeping isn't she? Well this is perfect. I actually have a favor for you too."

"Negi-sensei?"

"This is hard to ask but…"

All five Negi's spoke at the same time in different places. "Can I kiss you?"

"What the hell is this? There are five Negi's and asking for a kiss at the same time!" All the spectators were awed and shocked by the scene by the scene.

"So Yue-san may I?" Clone-Negi asked as he moved closer to her. Yue kept backing up to get away from him but tripped on Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei I was mistaken about you. Nodoka confessed to you but you come to me right after that? You jerk!" Yue fumed.

"Sorry but I really want to kiss you."

A similar thing was happening with the others.

One was asking Ayaka to kiss him, in response she went to set up a camera and put up some make up.

Makie slapped her clone and pinched his cheek.

Ku became a bit more girly, while holding up the copy to the wall using her foot causing cracks.

Fuuka and Fumika had gotten into a fight to see who would kiss him.

Yue was having an internal battle over what to do. She was confused about what was happening right there and then. She really didn't want this and cried as the Negi clone gripped her shoulders and brought his lips near hers. All she could think was 'I'm so sorry Nodoka.' She closed her eyes as he drew closer.

Her body felt lighter as she opened her eyes to see Naruto holding 'Negi' by his neck. Yue looked into her older teachers' eyes and saw nothing but fury in his blue and green eyes.

'Clones are my thing Negi and if you can't control them…you are in so much trouble you little brat.' Seeing as how one of them almost assaulted their student. He crushed the clones' neck and it turned into a piece of paper.

"What happened? He wasn't real?" asked Yue

Naruto bent down and gave Yue a once over "That…thing didn't hurt you did it Yue-chan?" asked Naruto with nothing but concern in his voice

Yue said no and asked what it was

"Look at the T.V. Yue-chan." Naruto said. Yue turned to the T.V. and was surprised to see that there were other Negi's on the screen.

"There are five Negi's!" Yue shouted.

"You girls head back to your rooms. If Nitta catches you, tell him that I scolded you and sent you back to your room expecting an essay or something." They nodded

"Naruto-sensei where are you going!" Yue asked.

"To protect my students!" Naruto told the girl.

"Let's do as he says and go to our room Nodoka." Yue said

As they left Asakura said something over the TV. "And it seems like Naruto-sensei has joined the fray after being so elusive with the fighting duo!"

0 hotel lobby 0

'He is so dead! The brat doesn't even know eastern magic and he does it anyway!' Naruto thought as he rushed to the lobby and he heard a familiar voice.

"Be careful these are just fakes set up by Asakura!" Yue shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" Naruto asked. Yue nodded.

"I wanted tell the others." Yue defended herself.

"Forget about fakes other chance to win is right here aru!" Ku Fei shouted. Kaede grabbed one of the copies to kiss it as Ku went after Naruto. After kissing the clone it turned to smoke.

"What is with all this smoke?" Nitta shouted as he came into the lobby. Out of the smoke three Negi's popped up and scared the living day lights out of him, prompting him to faint.

"Do they explode if we kiss the wrong one?" Makie asked.

"Apparently." Yue answered.

"It seems like they got away." Ayaka said. "After them!"

"Damn Ku-chan take it easy!" said Naruto as the two continued their fight

Down one hall Makie used her gymnast ribbon to catch one Negi and kissed him on the cheek. This Negi exploded into smoke too.

The twins caught another one and kissed it, but they too were blown away.

"Those three others were fakes, so that mean's this one must be the real Negi-sensei!" said Ayaka as she caught the last Negi and kissed it but it blew up.

Yue looked out the window and saw the real Negi coming back. "There he is!" she pushed Nodoka into the lobby to meet the boy.

"Miyazaki-san about what happened this afternoon." Negi started.

"No we don't have to talk about it! As long as you heard what I said I'm fine!" Nodoka said.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki-san that I can't give a reply. I really don't know what it means to like someone. But I like Miyazaki-san, but I like everyone in my class. Asuna-san, Iincho and all the baka rangers. I like them as a teacher would like their students. I can't give you a proper answer yet." Negi explained himself. "How about we start out as friends, yes?"

"Okay." Nodoka smiled.

'Yup this is the real Negi-sensei; he is only 10 after all.' Yue thought. Yue thought of something and smirked. She kicked Nodoka's foot and toppled her over, making her and Negi kiss. "I'm so sorry Negi-sensei!"

"No I'm sorry." Negi apologized.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Asuna as she and Setsuna jogged in

"Ku-chan chill I said we could fight later!" shouted Naruto as he ran from the fighting maniac

"No way aru, get back here!" said Ku Fei following his tail

Naruto leaped over a coach but his foot caught the end of it

"Eh?" was all Naruto said as he went flying and landed right on Setsuna and their lips locked. Their eyes went wide at this and every one gasped. Naruto finally landed and was on top of Setsuna and quickly pulled away.

Setsuna was stuttering about what happened.

The rest of the girls were cursing her luck.

Asuna…Well it wasn't going to pretty for Naruto that was for sure

"NARUTO!" Raged Asuna

0 with Konoka 0

"Oh se-chan was so lucky…I wonder if it would be ok to ask for an indirect kiss?" Konoka quietly asked herself cutely with her finger tapping her chin.

0 with the sneaky tag team 0

"Sweet, Miyazaki Nodoka and Setsuna-ane-san got a card!" Chamo shouted.

"We also got 5 more from the fakes." Kazumi said. 'Lucky Setsuna, I am so not giving up.' she grumbled in her head "Let's split before anything happens." She walked out the door and bumped into Nitta.

"So you are the ring leader, Asakura?" Nitta said. "All participants must squat till morning! You too Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei. I can't believe you were messing with your students like that." He grabbed Negi but Naruto was long gone after getting away from Asuna for Nitta to catch him.

0 the next morning 0

Most of the girls of 3-A were in the gathering hall looking at Nodoka's and Setsuna's prize, their pactio's.

"Eh, so that is the wonderful prize huh?" Yuna grinned at the winner. "It also got Honya's picture on it!" The picture on the card was Nodoka in her school uniform with several books floating around, with one in particular in front of her.

"Look at Sakurazaki-san's." Setsuna's was a picture of her in her school uniform with angel wings on her back. She was standing straight up with her right hand over her heart with a gold bracelet with 7 pink petals around it on her wrist. In the background was a big pink 7 petal flower. The name of the card was _Septem __Orbis__custos_ (Seven Rings Guardian) (1).

"That's amazing I want one too!" Fuuka shouted.

"Well you had to be the winners of the love-love operation." Misa said.

"Then let's do it again sometime!" Chisame frowned at the suggestion. She was still in pain from doing squats all night after getting caught again with Yuna

"That's so cool Nodoka and se-chan." Konoka admired the card. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure Konoka-san." Nodoka said.

"So this is what you get when you kiss Negi-kun or Naruto-kun? I should have gone too!" said Konoka as she missed her chance to get a Pactio with Naruto.

"Konoka-san…" Yue dragged on.

"Don't worry too much Yue my target is a much harder prize." Konoka said as she waved off Yue.

"Okay girls, since today is the third day of the trip, it is free activity day. Go back to your rooms and get ready." Shizuna announced to the girls.

"You did very well Nodoka Miyazaki. From now on I acknowledge you as my love rival!" Ayaka shouted.

"We won't lose to you next time honya-chan." Makie agreed.

"Yea Sakurazaki-san just you wait!" said Yuna and some of the other girls nodded with her.

Setsuna nodded and she blushed at remembering when her ojou-sama asked for a kiss after the event to which she fainted at said request. She and Konoka walked up and met Naruto, Negi, Asuna, Kazumi, and Chamo. Setsuna sighed as she remembered the scolding she got from Naruto about giving Negi something he was not ready to use reasonably and how he gave the boy a pounding after he told them what a clone almost did to Yue, she scolded herself for that as well. It took Konoka a good 5 minutes to fix up Negi with healing magic and Naruto said it was good practice but, the boy understood why and was deeply upset about what happened.

Asuna also sent some glares at Naruto for being a 'pervert'. Even if it was an accident with the whole kissing thing.

"I can't believe this." huffed Asuna

"What the heck are you going to do with these Negi and you too Naruto!" Asuna said as she held up the 5 botched contracts and the 2 real ones.

"So Sakurazaki-san and you got cards that would help, right?" said Kazumi

"Yeah!" agreed Chamo

"Shut Asakura, you too Chamo, you pervert!" said Asuna

"Hai." They both said in fear.

"Anyway, Honya-chan is just a normal girl! How can you expect her to get involved in all this magic junk?" questioned Asuna

"But Asuna-san you're a normal girl too." Said Negi

'pff, yea right neg', Asu-chan was born for this.' Thought Naruto

"A little late for that ya brat." Said Asuna as she poked the boy

"Too bad, the card looked really powerful too. Anyway ane-san here is your card and you too Setsuna-ane-san." Chamo said as he gave the two girls their cards

"Um… Adeat." In a flash Asuna's Harisen came to life

"How did you know that ane-san?" asked Chamo

Asuna smirked "I have a Pactio with Naruto here and he taught me how to use it. But still I wish I could make it into a sword."

"Don't worry Asu-chan after this trip we'll work on it." Said a smiling Naruto

'So Asuna has a Pactio with Naruto-kun also…I wonder if I could get one?' thought Kazumi

"Adeat." Said Setsuna as the bracelet from the card came on to her wrist

"So what does it do?" asked Setsuna

"Hmm…Setsuna-chan let me see it." Said Naruto as Setsuna walked over to him and he examined the artifact.

Setsuna was blushing a bit on how Naruto was holding her hand.

"From what I can see the artifact means 'seven rings guardian', the petals on it may represents something personal or close to you or your limit to use this artifact is 7, I'm not sure. The guardian part of the name refers to defense or protector so that maybe where the artifacts ability lays like how Asu-chan's is used for defense. If my history is right this artifact seems similar to a shield used in the Trojan wars. It was called Rho Aias or The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens. Try calling its name and think of a shield." Naruto said

Setsuna nodded "Rho Aias." One petal on her wrist glowed and a large pink petal came in front of her. It seemed to have drained her somewhat but nothing note worthy.

"So you summoned one petal, and it used some of your energy, so it may be Ki related. Also you may have to push more energy into it to make it larger or add more petals to make it stronger or that's my theory." Naruto mused

The others looked at him like he was crazy but, Negi and Chamo looked in awe at how Naruto analyzed the artifact so quickly.

Setsuna looked at the artifact on her wrist and thought that sacrificing Ki to create a shield would increase her combat abilities greatly since she mainly would have to dodge to defend herself from magical attacks.

Konoka had a foxy smile on her face at a thought she had "Naruto-kun, can I have a Pactio with you too?" Konoka asked cutely

Everyone looked at Konoka and Kazumi smirked too "Yea I mean that would be awesome to have one."

Asuna growled and bopped both of them with her Harisen "Can it you two, that's enough kiss for blonde for one trip."

"Owwie."

"Ouch."

"Awe Asu-chan do you want to keep me all to yourself?" asked a grinning Naruto, she set herself up so easily.

Asuna blushed and turned away muttering 'idiot'.

Unbeknownst to them Nodoka was watching the whole time

0 Negi, Naruto, and Chamo 0

"Everyone has free time today so today is my chance to get the letter to the Kensei Magic Association." Negi spoke to Chamo. He snuck out of the hotel dodging a few of the groups along the way. When he was finally outside, Negi pulled out a map of the area. "I've got to hurry to the Kensei Magic Association's main temple. Where is it anyways?"

"I don't think it's that far from here." Chamo said looking at the map.

"As long as I can make it and help the Headmaster reconcile with Kansai's head we'll be okay. Though I did tell nii-san and Asuna-san to meet up here at the bridge. Where are they?"

"Negi-sensei!" a girl with a sing-song voice called out to him. Negi turned around to see Naruto and Asuna with the rest of the girls of group 5.

"What cute clothes you girls have!" Negi exclaimed.

Yue was wearing a black and white hoodie, a plaid skirt, black stockings and high cut white boots.

Haruna had on a blue jacket a white tee shirt, black pants with a dark blue skirt and white sneakers.

Nodoka wore a pale yellow sweater, a green skirt black socks and brown shoes. Konoka wore the same thing she wore on the shopping trip they did before the whole trip a white sweater and a pink skirt with boots.

Asuna was wearing a white tee shirt with long orange sleeves, a matching skirt, black pants and running shoes.

Setsuna was in her regular school uniform.

While Naruto had a black hoodie, blue jeans, a dark orange shirt and his combat boots.

"Wait a minute why is everyone else here?" he whispered to Naruto and Asuna.

"Sorry I was busted by Paru." Asuna apologized embarrassedly. Naruto who was behind her shrugged.

"Wow even the area around the hotel is nice!" Negi said as they walked.

"Yes, the Arashiyama Sagano area has many places famous for their fall scenery. We should come here during autumn to see the trees." Yue explained.

"So sensei where are we going?" Haruna asked.

"Do you want me to guide you?" Yue inquired.

"Ah no, I was heading off that way." Negi said pointing towards the direction of the shrine.

"Asuna-san what are we going to do?" he whispered to the orange haired girl.

"Well, we could try to lose them in the crowd." Asuna guessed.

"Hey Asuna can I ask you something?" Haruna well asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Are you and Negi-sensei dating?" At the question Asuna slammed her head into a tanuki statue, while Naruto was laughing at her reaction.

"Do you really think I'll date him? He's ten! I'll date blonde way before I'll date Negi!"

"Blonde?" Haruna questioned. She then heard some chuckling and turned to Naruto.

"Oh Asu-chan I knew you loved me!" as he hugged her from behind. She then kicked on the head leaving a bump on it.

"Baka, I didn't really mean the whole me dating you part!" she shouted storming away.

Naruto got up and rubbed his head. He turned to Haruna and said "She so loves me." Naruto chuckled. Haruna joined in laughing as well at her teachers' antics.

"Yeah, she loves you so much it hurts you." she joked.

"Exactly!" Naruto smirked.

"Hey there's an arcade over there!" she announced to the group. "Let take some sticker photo's to commemorate our time here in Kyoto!"

The group went to take pictures, but had to drag Setsuna with them. They took several different photos of the groups.

There was one with Negi and Nodoka in it; Negi and Asuna; Konoka and Setsuna; Yue, Haruna and Negi; Naruto and Asuna of him hugging her at the last minute; Naruto and Konoka took a picture together while she hugged him. And if anyone looked they would see an ermine in a few of them.

"Everyone come here!" Konoka shouted near a video game station.

"This is our chance Negi-aniki. Just play some games for now, and then wait for a chance to go leave." Chamo said.

"Alright." Negi agreed. They reached the video game and saw a bunch of kids playing it. Naruto was standing behind them watching with some interest. "What kind of game are you playing?" Negi asked.

"It's a game about mages." Yue said.

"Eh?"

"Do you remember the game we played on the train? This is a video game version of it." Haruna explained.

"A game about mages huh. Maybe I should give it a shot." Negi stated.

"Here is my starter deck Negi-sensei." Yue handed him over a few cards. After a few minutes Negi had won the match.

"Whoa sensei you're awesome! Are you sure you're a beginner?" Haruna asked.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join?" a boy with a black school uniform and white beanie covering his long black hair asked.

"Eh? Sure why not." Negi answered. They played for a few minutes and this time Negi lost. "Aww I lost."

"No that was really good for your first time Negi-sensei." Haruna said cheering him up.

"That's right; you're not bad at all. Though it will take you some time to be a real 'mage' 'the boy told Negi smiling at him.' I got to go, but I'll see you around Negi Springfield."

"Eh how do you now my name?" Negi shouted surprised.

"Your names on the screen." the boy said point to the screen that said GAME OVER Negi Springfield.

Naruto just shook his head at Negi's naiveté however he didn't trust that boy as he sensed his Ki level and it was high for a kid his age.

As the boy was leaving he bumped into Nodoka making them fall. The boy had to grab his hat before I fell off his head. "Sorry onee-chan." He then got up and ran away. "By the way I can see you panties!" he laughed as he left the room, leaving a blushing Nodoka.

Haruna and Yue were already playing the game with Konoka watching.

"Sakurazaki-san we are leaving Konoka to you." Asuna said.

"Okay be careful." Setsuna replied. Asuna and Negi were about to leave when they noticed Naruto hadn't budged.

"Nii-san aren't you coming too?" Negi asked.

"No…Kono-chan is their main target so the letter isn't really important right now. It is just your test to deliver it. If you need me I'll know." Said a confident Naruto as he looked very serious and was in 'mission' mode.

The two plus Chamo nodded at this and left.

"Kono-chan stay on guard and have your wand at the ready. Setsuna-chan stick close to her just in case." Naruto whispered to the two and they nodded in response.

Naruto looked around for a bit and saw they were missing someone "Where is Nodoka-chan?" asked Naruto

0 Back alley 0

The boy who challenged Negi to the game had run into an alley. He stopped and spoke to someone in the shadows. "I knew it his name was Springfield."

"Hmm interesting. The sons of the thousand master huh. Well it doesn't matter I'll get those kids back for before!" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the monkey woman accompanied by two other people. The one to her right was Tsukuyomi and to her left was a boy with white hair in a blue school uniform. Behind all three of them was a beast with a charm on its forehead.

0 Kensei shrine 0

"This is the headquarters of the Kensei Magic Association?" Negi said looking up the stairs of a lot of a rather large shrine.

"So we just go up, right?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded. "Let's just get this over with." They didn't move from their spot when a tiny Setsuna in priestess robes and had a tiny sword appeared in front of them.

""Kagurazaka-san is Negi-sensei okay?" the thing asked.

"Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked.

"Well no, it's a technique that allows me to communicate to you over far distances. Please call me Chibi-Setsuna." Chibi-Setsuna bowed to them.

Negi and Asuna sweat dropped. "Just so you know the east isn't known for its warm welcomes, so watch out for traps. We don't know what those people who attacked us two days ago are going to do."

"I'll be careful." Negi said.

"I don't worry I got your back. Adeat!" The fan appeared in Asuna's hand with her gauntlets. "Let's go!" Asuna, Negi and the rest of the group ran into the shrine. They stopped behind two posts. "I don't see anyone coming."

"I also don't feel any magic nearby." Negi told Asuna. "Let's get the rest with one go."

After thirty minutes of running through the stairs, Asuna nearly collapsed. "These stairs go on forever." Asuna said catching her breath.

"Could it be…?" Chibi-Setsuna mumbled. "Negi-sensei let's go ahead."

"Okay, Asuna-san you rest here." Negi said. He ran forwards for a minute and to his surprised end up right behind Asuna.

"Eh! Negi how did you get back there?" Asuna asked.

"I knew it! Negi-sensei let's go to the side!" Chibi-Setsuna said. Once again they ended up in the same spot they were originally at. "There is no mistaking it. We are in an infinite time-space loop. We are currently trapped in a sphere in about 500m in all directions of us that loops around in a circle."

0 nearby 0

"Fufufu, it looks like they fell into our trap." the monkey lady said from within the trees. "We'll just let him rot here since there is no escape. All you guys have to do is stay here and watch them."

"But that is boring!" the black haired boy said. He was sitting next to a giant spider. "I hate boring plans like this. I mean it's not like they are strong. I'm more of an in your face fight type of guy."

"Just be quiet and do as you are told." The monkey lady jumped down and disappeared.

"Man, this sucks!"

0 back with Negi 0

"Aniki let's try flying through the top."

"Right!" Negi got on his staff and began to fly upwards, but when he reached a certain height he appeared right in front of Asuna again.

"We might be stuck here forever!" Asuna shouted

"Can the real Setsuna-san come and help us out?" Negi asked Chibi-Setsuna.

"I am sorry but ojou-sama is being targeted as we speak, I cannot leave her side." C-Setsuna said.

"How bout Naruto-aniki?" Chamo said.

"Oh yeah! He said he would come if we need him so, let's have Sakurazaki-san tell him." Asuna exclaimed.

"But what if nii-san doesn't know how to get out of here? And if he was busy trying to help us what if Setsuna-san got out numbered?" Negi reasoned to Asuna.

'This is bad; I need to use the bathroom.' Asuna thought. She started to tremble. "AAH! Get me out of here!" she screamed and began to run again.

"Wait for me Asuna-san!" Negi began to run too.

"I can't take this anymore!" Asuna cried out still running.

"Ane-san we just can't keep on running around like this!" Chamo told her.

"There's a stop over there!" Chibi-Setsuna pointed out to the group.

"Thank god there's a bathroom!" Asuna shouted as she went into it. A few minutes later the group was sitting down a drinking some tea from the vending machine.

"Okay let's think about what is happening and asses our situation and find a way out of this place." Negi said to the group.

"Why do they want to stop us from handing over that letter?" Asuna asked

"I…I guess they don't want to improve the current relationship between east and west." Chibi-Setsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is because Kensei thinks that the Kanto region forgot its heritage and became influenced by western magic."

"Do you want a sandwich Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, thanks Negi."

"We should take the time right now to figure out a strategy." Chamo suggested to the group.

"You're right we don't know when the enemy will attack." Chibi-Setsuna agreed with Chamo.

"Last time we had Setsuna-ane-san and Naruto-aniki. But now it's just going to be Negi-aniki and Ane-san."

"Speaking of which, just how much stronger do I get when we activate the contract?" Asuna asked the group.

"Let's test it out." Chamo ran over to a rock and stood next to it. "Ane-san I want you to kick this rock as hard as you can."

"But it looks like it will hurt."

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine whatever you say Chamo." Asuna went for a drop kick on the rock. When her foot connected she retracted it and jumped around holding her foot in pain.

"Now Negi-aniki, activate the contract."

Negi nodded. "_**Sis mea pars per 30 secundas. Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna**_!" Negi proclaimed. A light white aura surrounded Asuna again.

"That aura around you is magical energy Ane-san. Okay Ane-san, kick the rock again. This time things will be different." Asuna kicked the rock and it crumbled into pieces.

"That works similar to the Ki used by us in the Shinmei-Ryuu. The swordsmen of the Shinmei-Ryuu use Ki from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. Though it is said to take years to learn on how to draw upon and manipulate Ki." Chibi-Setsuna explained.

"For a partner they draw upon the power from the mage to greatly enhance their physical capabilities." Chamo said.

Up in the trees the boy was smiling wickedly.

"How is your magic Negi-sensei?" Chibi-Setsuna asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him, he's really strong." Asuna patted Negi on the back.

"Yeah, he graduated at the top of his class."

'But in all honesty I only know nine combat spells. The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond magic projectiles and disarming my opponents. So that's why I snuck into the library and learned some on my own. Plus most of it was self taught and some instruction from nii-san. If we were attacked by experts right now would we be able to win?' Negi thought.

An imaged flashed in Negi's head. The image contained a man with a flowing robe holding up a demon by its neck. Rubble surrounded him and flames danced in the background with a blonde boy dancing around demons and destroying them. "Do you think I can make myself stronger by drawing on magical energy too?"

"It's possible…" Chamo said. "But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Don't worry about it for now. Most ordinary charm casters from the Kensei Magic association can't beat you." Chibi-Setsuna said.

"Yeah no problem! Those guys are no match for us!" Asuna smirked.

"Now I can't let that last comment go…" a voice from above said. Falling in front of them was a gigantic spider and atop it was the black haired boy. "Maybe you should try me on for size before mouthing off comments like that."

"Bring it on western mage, or should I say Negi Springfield!" the boy taunted.

"You're the boy from the arcade!" Negi shouted. "Is Konoka-san in danger?"

"We're in the clear for now." Chibi-Setsuna reassured Negi.

'Was this the one who set up the trap? Was him going to the arcade just so he can scout me out? He has a goki too. So it is going to be a mage vs. charm caster and partner vs. goki battle again.' Negi assessed.

"Negi now!" Asuna barked.

"Ok. _**Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna.**_" the aura appeared again and Asuna charged.

"Don't think because you're a brat I'm going to go easy on you," Asuna shouted. She punched the spider with her gauntlet creating a dent on its exoskeleton flipping it over, but the boy jumped away. She then slammed the spider with her fan turning it to a charm once more. "Hell yeah I'm good!"

Asuna heard clapping and looked at the roof. The boy was clapping for her. "Not bad onee-san, not bad at all. I heard there was a girl who can break our charms with enemy so I brought along a stronger one than usual. But I was wrong you were too strong for that one too." He turned and glared at Negi. "But as for you! You're just a shrimp. The strong one there is the onee-san. Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? That is why I hate western mages!"

"Come on Negi we can't lose to this guy. Besides you're just a crying that you lost your goki. You don't stand a chance anymore. So if you are going to surrender do it fast!" Asuna yelled.

"You don't get it either onee-san. I'm no ordinary magic user." The boy jumped from the roof and went to attack Asuna. Asuna took many slashes at him but he dodged all of them with ease. The boy jumped over the last move, sweep kicked Asuna tripping her and charged Negi.

"_**Ras tel ma scir magister flans exclamatio!**_" Negi used the spell as the boy got close holding charms in his face. The boy's charms were destroyed along with his beanie, to reveal dog ears. Negi was surprised however when the boy punched him in the face sending him away.

0 Nodoka 0

Nodoka was watching the things go on in the book while she sat down next to a fence, quietly wondering if this was real.

0 Negi and team 0

"Stop running away you shrimp!" the boy shouted. He did an upwards palm thrust finally getting past Negi's magical barrier. When Negi landed he coughed up blood.

"You should have told us before that you were a fighter and not a mage!" Asuna accused the boy.

"Hey it's your fault for assuming things." the boy shot back with his hands behind his head.

"And stop picking on Negi. I'm your opponent!"

"Sorry I don't hit girls. Not even strong ones like you onee-san. Ha, you western mages are so weak! I bet your dad the thousand or brother the yellow flash or whatever aren't so great either!"

Chamo threw a smoke bomb so they can do a tactical retreat. When the smoke cleared Asuna and Negi were gone.

"Get back here you cowards! You can run from me but you will never escape!"

0 with Negi and party 0

"Gah who the hell does that mouthy brat think he is! Also what is up with those stupid ears he has?" Asuna shouted.

"Ane-san, quiet down." Chamo attempted to calm the girl.

"The boy is a kuzuko." Chibi-Setsuna said.

"A what?"

"A wolf or fox type of monster. In other words were facing a demon."

"What the heck! So were fighting another monster. Such freaking pain in the ass this trip turned out to be." she turned to Negi was thinking. "Negi you beat Eva the strongest of all monsters! You should be able to floor a guy your age in no time!" She stopped mid rant and looked at Negi noticing that he was bleeding. "You're bleeding! Just hold still I'll get a towel."

"Asuna-san I…" Negi started. "I studied how to fight in order to find my father. I believed that I needed combat ability to find him. You know Takamichi and nii-san spent a whole month teaching me how to fight?"

"What Takahata-sensei and Naruto! You got to tell me all of it in detail!"

"Maybe next time! But it was a miracle that we won against Evangeline-san and you saw how she and nii-san fought, she was going easy on me. I'm still inexperienced but I need to get stronger in order to get to my father. That is why I have to beat that guy!"

"How are you going to win against him Negi-aniki?"

"Don't worry I have a plan!"

0 nodoka 0

"That's good Negi-sensei has a plan!" Nodoka chirped.

"Found you!" the boy from before shouted.

The boy tripped and landed in nodoka's panties

"Ahh, sorry I thought you were someone else. Hey you're the onee-chan from the arcade."

"And you were the one that ran into me." Said Nodoka

'Damn, did she follow me?' thought the boy

"You shouldn't be in here. It said 'Entry Prohibited' outside you know."

"I'm s-sorry I was just trying to find my f-friends." Nodoka stuttered.

"Well there is a fight going around here, and a girl like you shouldn't be around. I'll undo the trap later. Stick tight around here till then." The boy was about to run off when Nodoka called out to him.

"Wa-wait! My name is Miyazaki Nodoka. What's yours?" she asked the boy.

"Well since you did give me yours it would be impolite not to give you mines. My name is Kotarou, Inugami Kotarou." The boy then ran off. "See you around pink panties onee-chan."

"Adeat! Hang on sensei!"

0 with operation strike-back 0

Negi and Asuna were waiting for their opponent in an open area, when they heard rustling in the trees Negi started to chant. "_**Ras tel ma scir magister evocatio valcyriarum contubernalia gladiaria!**_ Intercept and attack!" as he finished his spell several lightning Negi clones on staffs flew towards the noise.

Kotarou was jumping on the gates and smirked. "Finally fighting me for real huh shrimp?" he kicked away two of the clones dispersing them. He then got three knives and destroyed the others. He turned around just in time to block an onslaught of lightning arrows.

"_**Ras tel ma scir magister Unus fulgor concidens noctem, in mea manu ens inimicum edat. FULGURATIO ALBICANS!**_-(Ray of light that tears apart the night sky, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemies! White Thunder)." A burst of intense electricity erupted from Negi's hand and hit Kotarou sending him flying of the post he was on, onto the ground covered in smoke.

"What was that? It was awesome!" Asuna shouted.

"That's Negi-aniki for you! Using a 3-layer spell combination and a feint! It's the basics for mage vs. fighter situations!" Chamo smirked.

"But it's not over yet!" Chibi-Setsuna said.

Just as she said Kotarou sped out of the smoke with just a few burns. "Not bad shrimpy. You destroyed all my shield charms. But if I had taken the brunt of that attack I would have been in so much pain."

"Hey don't go after Negi, face me. Fighter to fighter." Asuna said as she got in front of Negi to defend him while he chanted. She went to slash Kotarou but he dodged and was already behind Negi. He then punched Negi in the gut stopping his spell and popping him into the air. He followed up the attack by punching him in the face then the gut again. To finish off the attack he knuckled him on the back of the head, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Listen onee-san, I ain't no fighter. I'm an Inugami-tsukai, a person who uses the power of dog gods! And you best remember that. Though I did train in some ninjutsu too." Kotarou said to Asuna while summoning a pack of dogs from the shadows. "Go play with the onee-san over there." the dogs barked and then proceeded to lick Asuna into submission.

"Hahahah, what's wrong with these dogs!" Asuna laughed.

"Asuna-san…" Negi managed to say. Kotarou frowned that the boy wasn't out yet, and punched him into the floor even more, breaking tile.

"This is bad. There is barely any magic left within Negi-aniki's barrier. If he keeps going on like this, the barrier will break and with that he'll be taking the full force of that kids attacks!" Chamo screamed.

"So you mean…" Asuna said still being licked by the dogs.

"That boy's punches are full of Ki and you saw how strong those are. If he isn't careful Negi-aniki won't just get off in critical, he'll be down for good!" The conversation ended when they saw Negi slamming into a rock a few feet away.

Kotarou appeared before him and began to pummel him into oblivion. "See this is how weak western mages are without their partners. And without time to chant their spells they are nothing. Take this you shrimp!" Kotarou kicked Negi and sent him into another rock. "I've won. Time to end it!" Kotarou charged with another Ki enhanced punch.

'This is it' Negi thought. The punch was coming and Negi spoke. "_**Activate the contract for half a second for Negi Springfield!**_" The aura that once surrounded Asuna, this time filled Negi. Negi parried Kotarou's attack, surprising the dog boy. Negi then used uppercut sending the boy into the air. Still having some of the magic surrounding him Negi appeared below Kotarou and chanted. "_**Ras tel ma scir magister**_ _**Unus fulgor concidens noctem, in mea manu ens inimicum edat. FULGURATIO ALBICANS**_!" Negi cast his one of his most powerful spells at point blank on the dog boy. Shocking him and frying some of his nerves. "How was that? That was the power of western mages!"

"Alright Negi!" Asuna cheered.

"Man Negi-aniki I was losing my fur there for a second. Waiting for a chance to counter, where even a master wouldn't be able to escape…you took a lot of damage!"

'It's no simple feet to be able to come up with a plan like that and so soon. For Negi-sensei to have such will power and wisdom, only few can do that…' Chibi-Setsuna thought.

"Now we just have to escape!" Chamo said.

"That's right we still haven't found a way out of here!"

"H-hold it right there!" Kotarou heaved as he got up. "This is the first time a human had hurt me so seriously. So I'll take back what I said about you Negi Springfield. But it is not over yet!" When Kotarou was standing at his fullest he looked like a cross between a man and a white dog. He had white fur all over his body and a tail, and his hair even grew longer.

"What the heck is that?" Asuna shouted. The dog boy smirked and attacked, but both Negi and Asuna dodged. When they saw the damage caused to the floor, they decided that getting hit was a bad idea, since the floor had erupted into ruble.

"I've got no choice." Negi said. "_**Activate the contract for 10 seconds for Negi Springfield!**_" Kotarou rushed forward but disappeared due to his speed.

'I can't see him! He's too fast. Is he on my right or left?' Negi thought.

"To your left sensei!" Negi then dodged to the left, barely being missed by Kotarou's punch. Negi turned and saw Nodoka standing there.

Nodoka-san?" he asked.

"Honya-chan? What are you doing here?" Asuna shouted.

"To your right sensei!" Negi followed the instruction and dodged, following up with a palm strike to Kotarou's face. "Above you!" Negi sidestepped and uppercut to the face. "Spinning kick from behind!" Negi spun out of the range of the attack and punched Kotarou to the head. Both fighters winced due to their injuries.

"Negi-aniki is too injured we have to get out of here!" Chamo ordered

"Chamo-san, I think I know how to get us out of here…" Nodoka said. She took a deep breath, "Kotarou-kun how do we get out of here?"

"What did you say? Are you some kind of idiot, onee-chan? Why would I tell ya that?" Kotarou shouted.

Nodoka was looking inside her book and a new entry appeared. It was a picture of Kotarou and a gate, saying to destroy the seals on it to get free.

'This might be bad she just read my thoughts!' Kotarou thought.

"We just have to head to the 6th gate east of here, and then destroy the hidden runes on the left, right and top of it to get free!"

Chamo's, Asuna's and Kotarou's jaws dropped.

Negi got on his staff and flew. He grabbed Nodoka holding her bridal style. He cast more magical arrows and destroyed the runes.

"Kagurazaka-san, break the light that comes from the barrier!" Chibi-Setsuna said.

"Gotcha!" Asuna swiped at the crack with her fan breaking it and freeing them.

Chibi-Setsuna sealed the gate trapping Kotarou inside.

0 with Negi and friends 0

"I guess you found out huh?" Negi asked Nodoka as she Asuna and himself had a small picnic. "I'm sorry for trying to deceive you but it was a secret."

"It's alright. I had a vague guess on it really…" Nodoka said blushing.

"Really?" Negi shouted.

Nodoka nodded. "But to think that Negi-sensei is mage. It's like from something a fantasy novel from the library it's kind of exciting."

"Hey Negi I thought we didn't want Honya-chan involved with this?" Asuna question her teacher

"But she already knows…"

"Also she has a powerful artifact! It would be good to have it!" Chamo said as he jumped up and down.

"Ah Negi you haven't stopped bleeding! Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Asuna-san I'm okay I swear!"

"Um Negi-sensei, I bring disinfectants with me and band aids let me help you," Nodoka said. After being patched up Chibi-Setsuna spoke up.

"Since were out we need to head for the Kensei Magic Association soon. We have to hurry and deliver that letter. You can't leave Miyazaki-san here so she'll have to com-ugh!" C-Setsuna started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"Something is happening to my real body. I can't keep the connection." Chibi-Setsuna then popped back into a piece of paper.

"Oh no. something must have happened on Setsuna-ane-san and Naruto-aniki side!" Chamo said holding the piece of paper!

0 with Naruto and Setsuna 0

"So you finally decided to come? Good this cloak and dagger shit was getting annoying." Said Naruto grinning that Springfield grin as he closed his book.

0

(1)- Rho Aias is from Fate stay/Night and was used by Archer. If anyone has watch the other negima anime you can watch I think episode 4 where Setsuna makes a shield out of a big flower, and Rho Aias fit the bill to make a Pactio from that idea. The exchange of supplying Ki to it made it so there was a price to pay for a powerful shield to use so Setsuna can't just spam a shield every 5 seconds.

0

I think this is my longest negima chapter yet. Ok a few things, the Kyoto arc will be ending in about 1 or 2 more chapters and I will NOT be updating ROTK till the arc is done. Now don't cry it is just since I started ROTK I feel as if I have been neglecting TMON, each story needs some attention to it. Now read and review. Help with the harem, should it be big or small, you tell me. No Flames! Peace off!


	11. Earth & Lightning clash! Mission Done?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter. Harem is going to be 9 or 10 by the end of the next chapter the harem is set…forever!

Asuna (First love all the way!)

Theodora (A must! And do I have plans for her. XD)

Setsuna (got to go with Konoka)

Konoka (She is too adorable)

Kazumi (I like redheads)

Evangeline (Obviously!)

Ako (I just love her character development)

Chisame (no she will stay)

Yuna (She is nice and cheerful)

0 The rest of the unsure list 0

Mana (An exotic wild card)

Ku Fei (she's a coin flip, let's see after a spar with Naruto.)

Kaede (this one is up to you.)

Cheerleader trio (up to you guys, yes or no? either one or all of them.)

Chizuru (well … you know)

Let me know what you think!

0

Setsuna was hastily dragging Konoka out of the arcade and far away. Naruto was not in the back of the group, watching out for potential threats. "Hey why are we running so far all of a sudden?" Yue asked.

"Yeah! What's happening Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna shouted as they ran through the streets. "Is some old flame after you?"

"NO! Nothing like that." Setsuna said. "I'm sorry Konoka-ojou-sama but we have to keep on moving." Konoka nodded and was ready with wand in her sleeve.

Naruto was alongside her running with his guard up. A glint of in the sunlight caught his attention and he got in front of Setsuna and Konoka doing a grabbing motion then running off. Setsuna looked at him till Naruto held up some senbon. Konoka and Setsuna's eyes widened. 'They're attacking in broad day light now?' Setsuna thought.

"Setsuna-chan, let's go to Cinema Town." Naruto whispered to her. Setsuna mentally nodded at what he said and turned to Haruna and Yue.

"I'm sorry Saotome-san Ayase-san, but I'm sorry about this but I uh want to be alone with Konoka…san and Naruto-sensei!"

"Uh, okay?" the two replied. Setsuna proceeded to carry Konoka bridal style and jump over the wall with Naruto following, causing the two other students to sweat drop. "Was that CG?" Haruna asked Yue.

"I thought you had to pay to get in." Yue answered ignoring the question.

"Two girls alone with Naruto-kun together…it can be…?" Haruna mumbled in excitement

"What's going on?" asked Yue

She then walked into the town Haruna in tow.

A top an electrical post was the Gothic Lolita Tsukuyomi. She was watching Setsuna with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Setsuna-sempai is so devoted, even when not working. Though the choice of where to escape to is rather interesting."

0 cinema town 0

Setsuna was walking through the streets of cinema continuously looking over her shoulder. 'As long as there are a lot of people they won't do anything. We can wait for Negi-sensei and the others here. Let's see if I can contact them. Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei! Shoot! They did cut off my connection with the shikigami, but last I saw Negi-sensei, he was pretty banged up. Naruto-sensei should be staking the area for potential threats, so we should be safe…for now.'

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka called out to her.

"Yes Ojou-sama?" Setsuna turned around to see Konoka in a stunning crimson kimono with floral designs and her hair put into an elegant ponytail. She was using an umbrella to shade herself. Setsuna blushed, "Konoka-ojou-sama why are you wearing those clothes?"

"There were changing rooms over there, that you can borrow costumes. So how do I look Se-chan?" Konoka asked doing a twirl.

"Um…er… you look beautiful." Setsuna stammered. 'She has truly grown up beautifully.'

"Ehehe, thank you." Konoka went into a thinking pose then smiled. "I know what to do, why don't you get you a costume too? I'll even pick it for you!"

"What! I don't think I have that one fits me Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna complained as she was dragged and forced into a costume. She had on green hakama, black and gold chest armor, and a white jacket with red triangle designs on the bottom. She had on a hitai-ate on her forehead, along with a fake sword under her real one. "Ojou-sama, I don't get why I have wear male clothing?"

"It suits you Se-chan!"

"Indeed, Setsuna-chan. You do come off as a valiant warrior." Said a male voice

The two turned to see Naruto in a black muscle like shirt with black pants and steel boots. What finished the outfit off was a red coat-like garb. (1)

Both blushed at the muscles they were seeing and they were not the only ones as the rest of the females in the crowd were drooling at him.

"Well then let's look around for good hiding places." Konoka said, which she meant let's go buy stuff. Konoka grabbed both their arms and made them walk with her to various stores.

"Hey look Se-chan, Naruto-kun!" She grabbed a piece of bread from a table and stuffed it in her mouth. "It's a sweet bun!" she said with giant eyes. Setsuna couldn't help herself and laughed while Naruto gave a chuckle at the site. Turning around until her laughter subsided, Setsuna took in deep breaths.

"Sorry." Setsuna apologized though she had to stifle her giggles. Konoka beamed brightly at her.

"You finally laughed Se-chan!" A troupe of school girls were watching them a cheered.

"Hey it's a Pretty boy samurai and his princess!" a nameless girl shouted. "Do you mind if we take a picture?"

"Sure!" Konoka chirped.

"Can you do a poser for us?" Setsuna grabbed and held Konoka protectively and drew her sword as they took the picture. After the picture Konoka turned to Setsuna and giggled.

"Se-chan you look so much like a boy, they might think we are a couple!"

"What are you saying ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted flustered. Setsuna then smiled a very small smile. 'Iguess this is fine. I mean we used to play like this all the time.'

"Can I have a copy of that photo?" Setsuna asked the girl who had taken the picture. Konoka also requested for one.

"Haruna, all I can see is those three have a good relationship." Yue said as she was and her friend, were spying on the three. "There is nothing going on between them."

"But I mean look at them, it seems they are really close to each other. And don't forget how Naruto-kun kissed Sakurazaki-san those three together…" she trailed off drooling.

Haruna tried to persuade her friend to agree with her. They heard chuckling behind them, so Haruna and Yue turned around to see the entirety of group 3.

"There is something suspicious about those three?" Kazumi said scratching her chin. She was in a black kimono.

Chizuru was in a black Western dress complete with top hat.

Natsumi was in a pink kimono.

Ayaka was in red one with a wig on her head put in the old Japanese fashion women wore during the time of samurai.

Chisame was in a traditional priestess costume.

"You guys came to cinema town too! And what's with the weird get ups?" Haruna asked.

"You should change, it feels awesome."

"Hey look someone is coming!" Natsumi pointed out. A carriage came to a halt in front of Konoka, Setsuna, and Naruto. In it was a girl in an English woman dress that was all in white. A fan was covering her face.

"You're…" Setsuna started.

"That's right! I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu. Just kidding!" Tsukuyomi said as she got out of the carriage. "I'm just a noble woman from a western house, you swordsman. I've come to take the princess in place of the money I lent you!"

"What are you doing? There are civilians here!"

"Se-chan she is trying to foul the crowd." Whispered Konoka

"Cinema Town sometimes spontaneously gets visitors to be in an act." Yue explained.

'Then this is how she will try to get Konoka-ojou-sama! They are pretending this is an act!' Setsuna thought.

"Now I just can't allow that." Said Naruto as he walked in front of the two girls.

"Oh? And why not Onii-san?" asked the Lolita

"Due to the rules of the grail and as long as my master holds my command seals, I cannot allow my master to be harmed or taken away. If you try then I, servant Archer will stop you." Said Naruto as he pulled a black bow and a spiral arrow out of nowhere. It came with the costume so he might as well use it for show.

"Naruto-sensei can act?" Chizuru wondered.

"Hmm…maybe we should recruit him for the drama club?" mussed Natsumi

"Wow, he even acts like the character." Clapped Haruna

"Damn sensei is working that outfit." Said Kazumi as she took pictures for…the masses…yea

Tsukuyomi giggled then took off a glove, then threw it at Setsuna. "I'll challenge you for Konoka-sama. The place will be at the Japanese bridge opposite of the main gate. Oh and you can't ask that Onii-san for help. We have a special guest for him. Too bad, because I would love to taste the yellow flashes blood." Her irises turned white and the Celera turned black, a demonic grin was adopted on her face. Konoka Flinched but stood her ground. "I'll see you in 30 minutes!" She got in her carriage and drove away.

"I would suggest you find stronger enemies master as my arrows may dull from such cowardice adversaries." Said Naruto keeping in character

"Hm, I'll see what I can do about it Archer-kun." Said Konoka with her finger to her chin

Setsuna sweat dropped at how they continued the act till applause broke out from the crowd.

Soon the rest of the class came and barraged the three with questions. "Sakurazaki-san! What is going on here? Why didn't you tell us something important like this?" Kazumi shouted. "Naruto-kun your acting was awesome."

"She is right sensei you so got to let me draw you lat… owowow." Said Haruna as Yue dragged her by her ear

"No, drawing our sensei for your perverted manga Haruna." Said Yue sipping her juice

"Please slow down. What are you two talking about?" Setsuna asked. Naruto groaned already feeling the headache coming on. He knew what these girls were talking about and really did not want another random rumor going to affect his life.

He turned to Setsuna "Setsuna-chan I'm going to find this special guest that creepy loli was talking about stick close and if Kono-chan tells you to give her room do so, ok?" he asked cryptically

Setsuna wasn't sure till she saw Konoka show her wand and then nodded to the command.

Naruto dashed away and left a clone to watch and interfere 'if' needed. He couldn't protect them all the time.

Naruto continued walking for a good 20 minutes till he was in an empty lot. He spiked his magic a bit to draw some attention and a second later and boy with white hair in a blue uniform. Naruto looked at the boy and froze. 'It can't be…he looks similar to the design of the others I have seen from uncle Al's memories but, for one to be here…why?'

"I'm curious as to why an Averruncus would be here?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone and wordlessly casting his battle enhancement magic.

"Ah, just what I would expect from you Naruto-kun you seem to carry your mother's attitude and none of your idiotic father's. I am impressed, as that should be the way the heir of the royal family of Vespertatia should act. 'Naruto's hand twitch ready to kill him.' Now don't be so shocked, you look just like her and since your father is the Thousand Master, it was easy for us to put it together, especially those eyes of yours since they are a trait in your royal blood." Said the boy in a neutral tone

'Fuck me sideways! They knew…are they here for Negi…to test him to see if he is a threat or take him out now since they didn't have that chance with me…or' Naruto's mind was going at speeds faster than most people trying to figure out this puppets' game.

"You seem to be trying to figure out my purpose." Said the boy

"It is hard to ignore you and your kind but, tell me your name as it is only fair since you know my 'full' name." asked Naruto

"For this mission I go by Fate Averruncus but since you know about me Naruto-kun I will tell you my full name. It is Tertium, the Averruncus of Earth." He said this as a stone spikes rose from the ground beneath Naruto.

0 play theme of archer 0

Naruto dodged by jumping back and activated his Raiton no Yoroi to increase his speed even higher and went for a Ki enhanced kick but fate's barrier blocked it. Naruto jumped back again and vanished and reappeared behind fate and went for an elbow strike to the head but fate blocked from behind. As he did Naruto used gravity magic to slip fate up a bit and rotated his body to perform a round house kick to the boys' face and sent him flying for a second till he corrected himself in the air and dashed forward a high speed.

Naruto stood his ground and just at the last second caught the fist intended for his face most likely and threw fate into the ground and was about to punch his face till another stone spike came from behind Naruto, where he felt this and flipped fate to take the hit and jumped to the side. The spike stopped as fate threw his hand up to stop it.

Naruto created two lightening lances and charged with them for some melee damage; fate saw this and made two stone swords. And they clashed in a ferocious battle of elemental weapons. As the fight continued each was getting nicks and cuts on their bodies and at the same time one of each of their weapons broke from overuse. Naruto jumped high and charged his lance with more lightening and threw it at fate as he canceled his sword and pulled up his barrier and smoke filled the area on impact.

Fate's instincts kicked in and he dodge a one finger Jigokuzuki aimed for his neck but failed to get out of the way fully as his shoulder was pierced as at this close of a range and the attacks piercing quality it ripped through like bullet. The two got some distance and stared at each other. They couldn't escalate this battle to a higher level due to the civilians in the area but, Naruto didn't realize fate thought the same way.

0 end theme of archer 0

"I must admit Naruto-kun your rumors do you no justice." Spoke fate as he held his shoulder and his eyes showed respect for his opponent in front of him.

"Thank you; now tell me your purpose here before I cut your strings." Said Naruto with authority in his voice

"I will just say that the woman I work for means little to me. Sadly that is all I can say for now."

Naruto then got a tingle from the back of his head, most likely a clone using a Harishin kunai to call him back.

"Well Tertium, it seems I am needed elsewhere so, bye!" Naruto said as he flash away

"Naruto Springfield. Yes, you are a truly worthy opponent in future events to come." Said fate as he used his gate to return to his current base of operations

0 back with Setsuna and the others 0

Naruto met back up with the group and had his clone pop and saw what happened and was proud that Konoka pushed Setsuna out of the way and used a 5 layer barrier to block the arrow intended for her. And walked with the group after a wardrobe change to his usual battle outfit and had Konoka heal him a bit away from the company they were traveling with.

0 with Negi 0

"I don't think it is a good idea to go help out Sakurazaki-san or Naruto right now." Asuna said. "I mean you're still pretty beat up."

"It's okay; I got a call from Setsuna-san. They said that they got out of the Cinema Town and no one is after them."

"Hey Asu-chan!" the voice of Naruto echoed.

"Oh good they are here!" Asuna turned around then she shouted in surprise. "What are they doing here?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw that the rest of the group five was with him. "OH them well you see Kazumi-chan put a GPS on Setsuna-chan while we were changing so…"

"They followed us here, my apologies." Setsuna bowed. The group was currently walking towards the Kensei Magic Association with Negi on Naruto's back and Kazumi holding Negi's staff.

"You shouldn't have done that! Do you know how dangerous it is right now? Negi almost died a little while ago!" shouted Asuna

'We all may die if I don't take out that boy soon or at least weaken him.' Naruto thought, he needed to discuss this with Eishun.

"Welcome Konoka-ojou-sama! Naruto-sama!" they all announced in unison. Konoka blushed embarrassed, as did Naruto.

"Sakurazaki-san what's going on here?" Asuna asked in confusion.

"Well, this is the Kensei Magic Association's headquarters, but at the same time it is also Konoka-ojou-sama's home and since Naruto-sensei is good friends with the chief so he is a welcomed guest that is treated very well." Setsuna explained.

The group then entered the home, "This place hasn't gotten any smaller." Naruto said looking around. They sat down kneeling on some pillows in the main hall.

"If you would please wait here, the chief will be with you shortly." a random maid said.

"So if this is your house Konoka-san, does that mean…?" Negi asked.

"Thank you for waiting Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates and your teacher Negi-sensei. And if it isn't Naruto-kun? You seem to have grown even taller than last time. I welcome you to my home." Konoka's father, Konoe Eishun, greeted them.

"Tou-san." Konoka said and gave a small nod as she was a bit upset with him right now.

"Eh Konoka-san's father was the chief of the west?" Negi asked.

"…I think he's _hot_." Asuna said in awe. Naruto just gave her a WTF expression.

'I think I might just unseal her memories now to stop this delusional older men fantasy.' Thought Naruto

"You know Asuna I will never get your taste in men." Kazumi shouted.

"Ah Chief-san, I have a letter for the chief of the west, the principal of Mahora Academy Konoe Konoemon, Chief of the east." Negi stated giving the letter to Konoka's father.

"I know all about it. I'm sorry it must have been hard on you." he said to the young teacher.

"N-no it wasn't." The head opened the letter and found a piece of paper with a Chibi principal shaking his fist at him saying: "_Get your people in line son-in-law!_"

"Alright, by my will. We will try to cease our differences and console with the west. Your mission is complete Negi Springfield-kun." The girls cheered for him and tossed him into the air. "It'll be sunset by the time you get to the bottom of the mountain, so why don't you stay for the night. I'll have a feast prepared for you too."

"Aww Yeah!" Kazumi and Haruna shouted.

"For tagalongs? I'll say." Asuna deadpanned.

"But if we don't get back, people will be wondering where we are. I mean this is a school trip we are on." Negi said.

"No worries I'll sent paper doubles in your stead." Said the chief

'Bull to that my clone is there for Me.' thought Naruto refusing to ever use a paper double after the kissing game incident.

The feast proceeded and some of the girls, namely Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, got drunk not knowing there was alcohol in their drinks. "Setsuna-kun," Eishun called out to her. Setsuna perked up then knelt down to him. "C-chief. You would speak to someone like me?"

"Oh please don't be formal. I just wanted to thank you for protecting Konoka for those two years in Mahora. You responded to my requests and did marvelously."

"Ah no, it is okay. It is my pleasure protecting ojou-sama… Your words are wasted on me." She then adopted a sad look. "I was unable to protect her today…" Naruto flicked her nose. "Naruto-sensei…"

"Stop that shit already Setsuna-chan. You managed to keep Tsukuyomi at bay. And I think Kono-chan did great with her magic protecting you, just like I trained her too." Naruto said as he looked Eishun.

"So you have been teaching her Naruto-kun?" Eishun said.

"Yup, I wasn't going to let your fears stop her from facing the inevitable Eishun."

"I did it to protect her." He countered

"For how long? Till she lived in Mahora forever? Till she dead, deaf, dumb, and blind to the world around her. No, you let your fears from the war control your judgment. In fact what if Setsuna-chan wasn't enough to stop them and she died? You also hurt Setsuna-chan by having her go with your selfishness Eishun, so to me you wronged both of them. Dad wasn't dumb to do that to me and I turned out to be one of the strongest people around from it. I plan to do that with Kono-chan also and maybe Setsuna-chan for some physical training if she wants." Naruto said as he winking at Setsuna which she blushed to and was also shocked at how he 'ripped' the chief a new one.

The chief sighed heavily, "You are right Naruto-kun, and it seems you don't carry that idiot's brain as much as I thought. 'More like your mother's and her blunt honestly.' I will talk to Konoka later. For what it is worth Setsuna-kun I am truly sorry for my selfish request." Eishun said as he walked away.

0 the bath house 0

Asuna let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in the bath. "Uwaaah! With all that's happened today, its so-o-o nice to wash all the sweat away."

"And wash away the _tired_, while you're at it…Hee." Setsuna said as she sat down next to her.

"This bath is huge! Just like the house itself! I mean I would have never guessed Konoka lived in something like this."

"W-well, it's…"

"Oh, and I heard all about how you tried to protect Konoka in cinema town! Though it is usually the knight that protects the princess not the other way around hahaha but, I guess of favorite princess is trying to get stronger along with us."

"W-what about you, Kagurazaka-san?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you're always helping Negi-sensei!"

"It nothing like that, he's just a brat I worry about him, beside I would take blonde over that brat any day!"

"Oh, so you like Naruto-sensei than?"

"N-no it it's just, look that can out wrong." Said a flustered Asuna

"Kagurazaka-san you know I'm just joking with you right?" Setsuna apologized.

"I know. However you can call me Asuna from now on."

"Then you can call me Setsuna. I also have a lot to talk to you about, please come to the baths with Konoka-ojou-sama after this."

"I can do that." Any further conversation was stopped when they heard male voices outside the door. "Shoot its Negi, Naruto and Konoka's dad! Hide!" Asuna whispered. They hid behind a rock near the bath.

"Ah thank you two for protecting my little girl." Eishun stated as the trio got into the bath. "I hope my men didn't cause you much trouble."

"Pff kono-chan doesn't need looking after that much Eishun. Me, Asu-chan, and Setsuna-chan are all she needs and maybe the gaki over here." Naruto said thumbing at Negi "And I think your men are getting lazy as all hell, I mean where was the challenge." Naruto expressed while throwing his hands in the air.

"They have showed me I am still lacking, but I will train to get stronger." Negi replied.

"A long time ago there was a lot who did not like the east. Fortunately the only ones left active are few in numbers. So please leave the rest to us. Unfortunately we are low on manpower right now; most of our agents are spread out throughout Western Japan. They will be back tomorrow."

"That's great news!" Negi shouted. "But what about that monkey lady?"

"You mean Amagasaki Chigusa. She seems to have a grudge against western mages."

"But what does she need Konoka-san for?"

"She wants an ace."

"An ace?"

"Yes… I think you have realized it by now. As a member of the Konoe bloodline, Konoka inherited a great deal of magic. The ability to control that magic is somewhere in her lying dormant. That power can surpass even your father, Negi and Naruto-kun, the Thousand Master. In other words Konoka is a mage with unimaginable powers. If that power is somehow controlled it will only be a matter of days until someone takes over the west or destroys the east. That is why we sent her to Mahora to keep her protected. We even kept it secret from her as well." Naruto just shook his head at this.

"By the way what do you know about the Thousand Master?" Negi asked making Naruto sweat dropped from Negi's lack of knowledge of their fathers group.

"Neg', Eishun and dad are best buds."

Negi was shocked

"Indeed we are. So Naruto-kun how are things going between you and Theodora-sama?" asked an interested Eishun

"Wha?"

"From what I hear you two are quite the item, most of the rumors from the magical world are that you two are secret lovers."

Naruto started to sputter at this "What! But me and Theo-chan are best friends, I mean sure we hang out a lot and we have kissed a few times…, and she asks me to help her get away from her suitors. I mean at times she is like my sister, then my girlfriend, and at the scary times my wife! And don't even get me started when we both got drank at that ball one time… I still can't remember what happened? 'Though she never stopped blushing while looking at me for awhile' Did I mention she has one wicked right hook?"

"Sounds to me like you two are together." Said Eishun getting some payback at Naruto and said teen just dunked under the water to hide from the questions

0 behind the rock 0

Asuna heard about this…Theodora person and…she just didn't like it…she felt like she was just punched in the gut and a loose tear fell from her face…who was this girl to take her Naru-kun away from her. 'Wait MY NARU-KUN, when the hell did that happen…and why does it hurt?' Asuna thought a bit about it but her head started to hurt a little and she clenched her fist hard and Setsuna saw this.

0 with the man, teen, and boy 0

The three heard the voices of the other girls coming closer.

"Okay please tell me they are just lost and it is still our time in the baths." Naruto almost begged his fellow males.

"I think we should just leave using the back exit." Eishun suggested.

"Read my mind." Naruto was already up and running with Negi and Eishun behind him. Not looking where he was going Naruto bumped into Asuna who was hiding behind the wall and landed on top of her. "beautiful." Naruto whispered as he looked at Asuna and Asuna blush hard hearing it and loved it but that love turned to rage a second later.

The doors then opened to the site of Naruto still atop Asuna. Loud shouting took place a few seconds after. Most of them screams from Naruto being beaten to death.

0 after the bathing incident 0

A top a tree overlooking the Kensei Magic Association headquarters, Chigusa and Fate stood on a branch, watching the mansion. "Hey new kid, you said not to follow them and now look what happened. They reached the place and already gave the letter!" Chigusa barked.

"I…will take care of it." Fate said calmly before jumping down from the tree

0 With Asuna and Konoka 0

"Wow it is really beautiful here Konoka." Asuna said looking at the blossomed cherry blossom trees.

"Yeah, they are always in bloom here for some reason." Konoka explained.

'I still can't believe Konoka is a mage.' Asuna thought. 'And Konoka's dad is a friend of the Thousand Master, Naruto and Negi's dad. Come to think of it the headmaster knew Negi was a mage when he came to school. That and Konoka is his granddaughter so it should make sense…' "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Did you say something Asuna?"

"N-nothing."

"Your silly Asuna." Konoka joked. "I wonder what Se-chan wants to talk about?"

"So do I…" Asuna was not looking where she was going and hit her head on something hard. When they turned their gaze to the object they saw it was a stone arm coming out of the servant's quarters. Inside where many statues that looked eerily like the maids panicking. "W-what is this?"

"Thi-this is! Asuna we need to find Naruto-kun, fast!"

0 with Negi 0

"I'm glad that Konoka's father is friends with the Thousand Master. I mean he promised to take me to his home here in Kyoto tomorrow." Negi said to his ermine friend.

"That's right we gave him the letter and finished all our objectives here!" Chamo exclaimed. They continued to walk throughout the mansion, but stopped when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Negi shouted.

"I think it came from the girl's room!" Negi ran to the girls room and slammed the sliding door open. The site he came to were the girls standing in place. "Huh? What are you all doing? You seem so stiff. Is this some kind of game?"

"Negi-Aniki they're not playing!" Chamo shouted worried he got on top of one of the girls head and showed that they did not react. "They've been petrified!"

"Nodoka-san! Asakura-san! Paru-san!" Negi shouted with some tears.

"Negi-Aniki this isn't time to be crying. We have to see if anyone else is in trouble; the enemy might still be here!"

"That's right. Where is Asuna-san!" Negi bust out of the room looking for her. Negi ran around the mansion shouting out her name without getting a response. 'Please don't let her be petrified too.' "That's right I'll use the card." 'Asuna-san! Asuna-san!'

0 with Asuna and Konoka 0

Asuna's head snapped up hearing Negi's voice. "Negi? Where are you?" she looked around seeing he wasn't there. "Oh I know!" Asuna took out her Pactio and put it on her head. "Negi are you okay? I'm with Konoka right now."

"Asuna-san! Th-thank goodness.'

"Negi what's happening?"

'Protect Konoka-san. The enemy is at headquarters!'

"What! I thought we cleared everything up!"

'They are still after Konoka-san. Let's meet back at the baths from before.'

"Asuna did something happen?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Konoka the bad guys are here and they're after you." Asuna explained.

"But how! Naruto-kun said the barrier around the building was really strong!"

"I don't know but I will protect, just watch my back and use your magic when you got to." Asuna pulled out her Pactio's "Adeat!" summoning her giant paper fan and gauntlets and Konoka got out her wand.

0 With Naruto 0

Naruto was currently in his father's safe house looking for any clues that may help him deal with his new foe.

"Let's see, magic for dummies junk, hundred ways to use magical arrows as pranks junk, baby pictures of Naruto jun…ok lets hid that some where 'he threw it into a pocket dimension'. Why can't that idiot write down anything that could be remotely helpful?"

He got a buzz in his head and turned around "The barrier was breached but how did tha… Tertium is there damn it!"

0 with Negi 0

"Staff!" Negi shouted summoning his staff from its location. He was running down the halls swiftly, trying to reach the baths.

"Negi-Aniki, you need to chill! If they are using petrifaction, they aren't aiming to hurt innocent bystanders!" Chamo said, trying to stay on Negi's shoulders.

"Okay, but still…" Negi came to a halt and put his staff up to attack at the incoming person at the end of the corner. He was met with the tip of a blade at his throat. His eyes widened seeing that it was Setsuna. "Setsuna-san shouldn't you be at the baths? Asuna-san headed there to talk to you…"

"Something set my alarm bells off, so I came to see what's going on?" Setsuna asked.

"I-it's like this…"

"N-Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun…" the voice of the chief came from behind both of them. They whipped around, eyes widening at the site. The chief was behind them, half petrified from the waist down.

"Chief!"

"I-I'm so sorry, you two, it seems I overestimated the temple's barrier …Blame too much peace…it caught me completely by surprise. T-to think, I once stood with the thousand master… I shame myself." by now the petrifaction had reached his shoulders.

"Chief!"

"Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun... that boy with the white hair…beware of him, his power is to the extreme. No ordinary spellcaster should be able to get past the barrier…Naruto-kun is the only one who can take him…" the petrifaction had hold of the back of his head.

"Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun, Contact the head master, you're likely going to have it rough… Take care of Konoka…Forgive me." With that last sentence Eishun was nothing more than a statue.

"Chief!" Negi shouted. A few moments of silence passed by before Negi spoke. "Setsuna-san…"

"Hai Negi-sensei, let's go…"

0 With Yue 0

Yue was running through the forest with haste. 'We were just playing cards mere moments ago…'

0 this is a flash back! 0

Haruna, Nodoka, Yue and Kazumi were in the room playing cards when they heard a knock on the door. Haruna slid opened the door to be met with a white haired boy. "Yea? Who are you little boy?" The boy spoke some words that she couldn't comprehend, and then dusted filled the room causing Haruna to cough. When was done she became stone.

"P-paru!" Nodoka shouted. She was in the midst of drawing her card.

"Your artifact is too dangerous…" the boy said."I'll have you sleep through this." Kazumi's eyes widened then pushed Yue out the door.

"Yue-chi. Go get help!" Kazumi whispered.

"But-"

"Your small-smart-able to last!"

"I..."

"Just go!"

"Ah"

0 and that's the end of the flash back 0

"Easy for you to say Asakura…Even if I did, there is no policeman in Japan that will investigate in the cockamamie story…" she spoke to herself.'But those two,' two silhouettes filled Yue's mind. 'Dream or no dream… I can contact them.' Yue got on her phone and dialed a number.

0 at the hotel 0

Back at the hotel Kaede's phone went off. "Nagase here… well if it isn't baka leader? What's wrong Yue-dono? You have to calm down-de gozaru! Uh huh. Uh hmm. In the mountains you say? So basically you need us to pull your butt from the fire right, leader?" Kaede finished with a smirk.

"What's up Kaede?" Mana asked.

0 with Asuna and Konoka 0

Inside the baths Konoka and Asuna waited for their friends. "Looks like Negi isn't here yet and where is that blonde baka when you need him." Asuna stated.

"Se-chan is missing too." Konoka said.

"Stay behind me okay."

"Hai…" the pair never noticed the white haired boy coming out of the ground behind them. He was right behind him using water to attack. At the last moment Asuna turned around and hit the boy on the head with her giant fan, going straight into a defensive stance.

"Amazing. You reacted like a trained warrior." the boy complimented Asuna. "…Yet you aren't up to protecting the princess. It's time for you to go to sleep too." He snapped his fingers engulfing Asuna in smoke. Cracking was heard, then shattering. He was surprised to see that Asuna had not turned to stone, and only that her clothes were affected, stripping her bare.

"Kyaa! What happened!" she shouted trying her best to cover herself.

"Asuna!" Konoka attempted to reach her friend. But she felt a presents behind her and fired 7 arrow of light at a demon and destroying it.

"It seems the princess will be more difficult than I thought."

"Wait! I won't let you take Konoka!" Asuna roared, though blushing because of her indecent site. She was still on the ground with her fan in hand. Her free hand was used to cover her breasts.

"Well good thing I was prepared in case she was stubborn." The boy said pulling out a charm and rushing to Konoka. She quick made a 5 layer barrier to protect herself but the white haired boy merely shattered it and stuck the charm to konoka's forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Konoka as she violently collapsed on the floor.

"KONOKA! YOU BASTARD!" screamed Asuna forgetting her state and charged at the boy

The boy dodged easily and punched Asuna in the gut causing her to drop to her knees and gasping for air.

The boy walked to Konoka as she was violently shaking form the pain she was in and then a ball of light the size of a basketball came out of her.

"That should be plenty; I thank you for the offering princess." Said the boy as he was about to teleport away when he just dodged a punch from Naruto.

Fate looked at the new comer "Well Naruto-kun I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry Fate got caught up in some reading." Said a pissed looking Naruto and he gave two quick looks to Asuna and Konoka

"Well as much as I wish to continue our fight I need to see that woman." Said fate as he gated away with the ball of magic

Naruto threw his cloak to Asuna and she thanked him as he cradled Konoka in his arms. She was on the verge of tears from the pain she was just in. he whispered sweet nothings in her ear to calm her and Asuna watched this feeling a little jealous. That was when Negi and Setsuna came in.

"Ojou-sama!" yelled Setsuna as she rushed to her lady's side. Negi went to Asuna and used a small healing heal on the bruise on her stomach.

"What happened Nii-san?" Negi asked as he and Negi got a quick review from Asuna about what happened. Naruto congratulated the two for fighting off a strong opponent for so long and then Konoka gave a quick kiss to Naruto on the lips for helping her. Of course this just happened to stir Asuna's ire even more for some reason. Naruto told Konoka to get her outfit on and she nodded as he walked over to Asuna.

"Yea blonde?" she asked with more hostility then she wanted

"I got some cloths for you to wear Asu-chan, unless you like fighting in the nude?" asked Naruto with a grin. Asuna blushed and tried to see what cloths but just saw a small ball

"Naruto where are the cloths."

"This is a magic ball just squeeze it and the cloths come on automatically like how Kono-chan did it." Naruto said as he tilted his head to Konoka as she was already in her medic outfit and Asuna nodded.

She squeezed the ball and was surrounded by light. She was in a white dress that spilt open at her waist and was attached by white and red belts and she was wearing black short shorts and had black socks with white boots that had crosses on them with white gloves. Her neck had a white ruffled ascot with some feathers on the back of her neck coming out of a black chocker (2). She gave herself a once over and blushed and grabbed Naruto by the neck and started to shake him.

"WHAT the hell you pervert!"

"Asu-chan the ball makes cloths of how you would vision it." Said Naruto grinning and thinking 'Bullshit, I love magic!'

Asuna blushed but she did find the cloths cool looking like some super hero.

"So now what?" asked Asuna

"Well Asu-chan as the valiant hero's it is our job to stop whatever they are doing as the leader no one can stop the great Naruto-sama!" said Naruto as he pumped his fist in the air. The others stared and giggled a bit at his actions

"Ok…you did not just see me channel dad just now!" said a panicking Naruto and Negi sweat dropped at how this was what their father acted like.

"Yes…yes! It might work! It just might work!" exclaimed Chamo

"We get Setsuna-Ane-san to kiss Negi-aniki since she already kissed Naruto-aniki."

Asuna grabbed him "Don't start that crap again you pervert!" the kissing game still in her mind

"No Ane-san with magic in her as well as her using Ki she would get a super-duper-power-boost and with Naruto-aniki doing the same!" said a convinced Chamo

"B-but kissing is serious stuff!" said Asuna

"She is right Chamo-kun!"

"Must think about ojou-sama." Whispered Setsuna repeatedly

While Konoka nodded

"If she wants to let her Chamo, right now we got to go!" said a serious Naruto

The others nodded and left with him

0 with Fate 0

"Dammit new kid you had ojou-sama right there and you didn't take her?"

"She was proving to be stubborn since she was able to fight back, this way we have the magic and we can use it, I even siphoned extra for some demons you can summon since they are most likely to regroup and counter attack especially with Naruto-kun in their group."

"What is with you and that blonde hottie anyway?"

"Naruto-kun is a worthy opponent and I will fight him, interfere in my battle unless it is very important…and I will kill you." Said fate with absolute seriousness

Chigusa panicked at that and nodded

Just then the Naruto party arrived

Chigusa smiled wickedly and summoned an army of demons

The girls and Negi were freaking out a bit from all the demons

Naruto and fate stared at each other and they both had a none verbal conversation

"Neg' listen up you are to never fight this boy, if you do you will die to him…save him for me. As for you three stick together and focus on your strengths, Kono-chan stick to healing and long-range spells, Setsuna-chan you're the front line attacker get them and break their ranks, Asu-chan your pactio's are perfect for this as you're the front guard, attack them and defend Setsuna-chan and Kono-chan and remember what I taught you. Neg' be careful and keep them safe." Naruto said with authority and Negi looked at his brother in awe and nodded not to let his brother down.

The girls nodded as well and he and fate dashed away from the area

0 with Naruto and fate 0

They both land a good distance away from the battle royal and stared at each other

"Well 'Fate' it seems we are going to get to finish our fight after all." Naruto stated with a blank look.

'Fate' also had a blank look but, if one looked closely enough they could see a very small smile on his face

"Yes Naruto-kun we will and hopefully there will be no interruptions." 'Fate' said

And so the two titans of power charged at each into what would be a truly deadly battle.

0

(1)- see archer from fate stay/night

(2)- go to my profile to see Asuna's outfit

0

Well by the end of this weekend the final battle will be done and the Kyoto arc closed. Asuna is slowly trying to remember things but, don't worry I have a good plan for that. Stay tune to see what happens! The harem will also be coming to a close as the final decision will be done in the next chapter. So tell me your opinions now and I will see what I can do. R&R! No flames! Peace off!


	12. So Long Kyoto! Hello School!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

IT IS COMPETED! The harem I mean!

Asuna

Theodora

Evangeline

Konoka

Setsuna

Kazumi

Chisame

Ako

Yuna

Ku Fei

This is the harem, decent size, not too small or big, now no more harem comment as I will not look at them, only awesome comments on the story. Now READ!

0

The two stared at each other as the wind blew around them from the power they were letting out.

As the wind stopped they charged.

0 play Yakusoku Sareta Shouri no Tsurugi (Kenji Kawai Version) on loop 0

As the two went into a devastating battle of fist the two were analyzing each other's fighting styles.

From what Fate saw, Naruto was using a loose kung fu style with a few other styles in the mix which was more offensive since he seemed to be using the kung fu as more for defense as the offensive one gave hard punches and kicks.

Naruto could see that fate was using Chinese martial arts and some of the older styles he had heard about in the art.

The two broke off and decide to bring the level of this fight to a magic one. And the two continued to stay some distance from each other launching magical arrows, swords, and lances of stone, lightening, and fire.

As this was happening Naruto could help but notice Fate's barrier system and found little to no weak spots in it. To this he frowned remembering how his uncle Al told him about the Averruncus and their defenses.

It seemed that each of them held the same and from the memories it seemed to be truly powerful.

0 with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna 0

Asuna making quick work with her fan but the fatigue was beginning to start affecting her "Th…That makes ten more…I'm awesome…" she panted between breathes before taking out a few more.

"Th…This brat!" shouted a demon angry for his lost comrades "Get her!" said a kitsune demon as the closed in on her. Asuna had no time to react but was aided by Setsuna striking with her sword "Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi, Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" she proclaimed slaying the demons with great grace that had petals floating.

"Thanks Setsuna-san." said Asuna "You're pretty good at this."

Setsuna smiled at the praise. "Yes, Asuna-san you too, take the right." she told her which she nodded and the two girls got back to back both breathing deeply.

"W…We're…a pretty good team huh?" Asuna smirked "When we get back from the school trip, how about teaching me some kendo Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna's face flushed at this request "Eh? Th…That's fine but…I'm still learning…" she mumbled the last part.

"Duck!" said Konoka as she fired 51 arrows of light destroying a row of demons "Mou, you guys need to watch your backs better." she said in a scolding fashion as she panted

"Damn…They beat 209 troops in minutes…are these girls monsters?" said one demon.

"Ah, there's our enemy the Shinmei-Ryuu, but anyway that girl's fan is cheating boss, that mage isn't helping us either." muttered an armored demon to the boss demon.

0 With Negi 0

As Negi was flying to the monkey lady he didn't notice the shadow dogs till the last second.

'Inugami?' he thought before casting "_**Deflectio!**_" but this caused him to fall off his staff but Negi quickly held out his hand _"_Staff!" he said calling the staff back to him so he could cushion his fall with wind.

"Yo Negi!" shouted a familiar voice "Ho! What a pleasant surprise…who knew I'd have a chance to face you again so soon? Looks like Hero-Negi's hit a dead end." Said the voice

Negi turned to see "K-Kotarou-kun?"

"Oh, so not good." Said Chamo

Negi blocked a claw strikes from Kotarou with his own hands, both jumping away from each other after the block.

"Negi, what is it, come at me for real!" said Kotaro smirking.

"Out of the way Kotarou-kun. I don't have the time to fight with you now." Negi shouted back but Kotaro just grinned "Aw Don't like this, huh? TOO BAD."

"Negi-aniki stop using your magic you can't afford it, you're already fronting for Ane-san." warned Chamo as he pointed toward the pillar of light where you could make out two figures fighting. "Look at the pillar of light. The ritual is going to finish in a matter of minutes. We have to hurry." he told Negi.

"I know Chamo-kun." he turned his attention back to Kotarou, "Kotarou-kun, why are you helping that monkey lady?" he asked. "She is trying to do bad things!" Negi pleaded

"What chigusa-nee-chan does is no concern of mine." he replied without a care. "I stand against the hateful western mages-That's way I help her! Not that it's been without perks. I got to meet **you **Negi, didn't I? It's great; you're the first kid my age I can go toe-to-toe with."

"Fight? This fight is meaningless." cried out Negi shocked at Kotaro's motivation "If you're looking for a match, we can fight as many times as you like after I-" he offered.

"Give me a break!" Kotarou shouted "If you use your full power and beat me. You'll still be able to make it. Come on Negi, you're a man aren't you?" Kotarou goaded.

Negi got a determined look on his face and took Chamo from his shoulder much to his worry "…Fine." said Negi as Kotaro got a big fanged smile "Heh…Now were talking." he said getting ready to charge.

"Negi-aniki!" pleaded Chamo

"Don't worry Chamo-kun. It'll be over in a minute." said Negi his eyes focused on his opponent.

'Gaah! Not good, not good at all. His stubbornness and childishness is working against him.' Chamo thought in horror

The two boys than charged at each other screaming but were cut off by a large shuriken blocking their path "What?" said Kotaro confused. He was then pushed away by a palm attack and knocked into a tree.

"After-images? Multi-person attack?" said Kotaro getting up "Who are you?" he shouted.

Negi then spotted a figure in the tree that turned out to be Kaede holding Yue in her arms "…Nagase-san, Yue-san?" Negi cried shocked by their appearance.

"To loss one's self in the heat of battle and forget your purpose…you lack devotion Negi-bozu." commented Kaede

"Who are these girls?" asked Kotaro annoyed that these girls had interrupted his fight with Negi. "Eh, N-Nagase-san? How did you…?" Negi tried to ask but was cut off by Yue.

"I called her on my cell phone Negi-sensei."

She got up to his face smiling with one eye open "Don't need to worry about this one." she said tapping his head "The time now is for action, not thought." she said pushing him away so he could get into a run.

"Thank you Nagase-san!" said Negi

"Hey Negi, wait!" shouted Kotaro about to chase Negi but was stopped by Kaede throwing a couple of her own knives at his feet. He then glared at Kaede "Hey you…with the showy legs. Out of my way!" the anger mark showing on his forehead now "I'm not in the habit of hitting women, but…"

Kaede put on a light smile "Pfft. 'Kotarou' was it?"

"Boy…in that you recognize Negi-bozu as a worthy adversary…your gaze is keen indeed. But, for now, you abandon the rhetoric and fight for real. For the time being, at least, I am stronger then Negi-bozu."

In an instant there were several copies of Kaede all spinning the kunai "I am Koga Chunin, Nagase Kaede! Prepare yourself!"

Kotaro gaped then smirked before summoning his dog spirits "Fine with me!" he shouted.

0 back with Naruto 0

The battle stopped as the calmed down to analysis each other again and Naruto decided to take a note from his father's book and do something so ridiculously stupid that it would work. He created a clone and had it cast an Ancient Greek spell while he charged at Fate with the Raijin no ken.

_** "Temptestas of meus pectus pectoris: Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!" **_(Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning (down) Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!)

As the massive fire storm filled the area, it was unknown if Naruto or Fate lived. As the fire died down Fate was in the massive burning crater with a few burns but nothing serious.

"I must say Naruto-kun, disguising a distract and run tactic with a suicide run was very brilliant, if I didn't pull my barrier up at the last second it could have hurt badly. How did you do it?" asked a curious Fate as he stated it was genius.

Standing next to the clone Naruto was the real one dismissing the clone and picking up a Harishin kunai and spinning it.

"Ah your teleportation magic, very interesting technique you created Naruto-kun."

Naruto just grinned and charged as Fate created two stone swords to counter Naruto's Raijin no ken.

Naruto went for a horizontal slash as Fate ducked and performed his own with both his swords and Naruto flipped over him. As Naruto was in mid-air, Fate recited **_"Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας!"_** (Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Breath of Poison Stealing Time! Breath of Stone!). As he breathed out to Naruto but he quickly countered to destroy the spell with **_"Δίος τύκος!"_ **(Axe of Lightning!) To save himself from the petrifaction. With their spells nulling each other out, they continued to fight with their swords.

Naruto got some distance and made 8 other clones and attacked fate together in hopes to catch him off guard. Sadly Fate was able to cut 3 clones in half and another 2 with some earth spicks leaving him and 3 other clones.

He jumped out of the fray and started chanting, **_"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"_** and aimed at his last clone and Fate but the white haired boy disposed of the last clone and started chanting as well, **_"Ο Ταρταρος κειμενον Βασιλιον Νεψρον. Πηαινσατος ηεμιν! Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου!"_**(Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!) To counter the Jupiter storm spell and the two collided and the Ancient Greek spell over powered the Latin one and forced Naruto on the defensive. Naruto threw a few Harishin kunai and made a barrier.

Fate raised an eye brow as he was sure Naruto knew that a magical barrier was useless to this kind of attack.

Just as the pillar touched the barrier Naruto yelled out _**"Jikoukan Kekkai!"**_(Time-space barrier!)(1) And the attack flew into the barrier and a second later Naruto redirected it at Fate, much to his surprise and he quickly cancelled the spell but some small shrapnel of the attack still hit him.

0 end Yakusoku Sareta Shouri no Tsurugi 0

0 With Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna 0

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "I'll have to put this on your tab Setsuna." Said Mana with a rifle

"WOW, look at all monsters aru. Are they real?" asked Ku Fei

"Tatsumiya-san! Ku Fei!" exclaimed Asuna

"Waah, Se-chan, help!" screamed Konoka as a bird demon grabbed her and flew in the air

Setsuna acted on instincts grew her wings and flew in the air and slashed the bird demon and caught Konoka.

Konoka opened her eyes and looked in awe. "Se-chan…'Setsuna looked away in shame' you look like an angel."

Setsuna gasped at the complement and teared up a bit.

"Wow Setsuna-san you look beautiful!" said Asuna

0 with Naruto 0

The two were breathing a bit heavy and stared at each other, mostly likely trying to figure their next move.

Fate gave a small chuckle "Excellent Naruto-kun, truly a magnificent display of power. Yes you are truly a worthy opponent for me, I think only those of Ala Rubra and the other Averruncus could give me such a challenge."

"Enough Tertium, what is your objective here." Asked Naruto though he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Very well Naruto-kun, I was sent to see if the younger Springfield was a future threat but, you are clearly much more of one as a ten year shouldn't be too powerful anytime soon."

'Underestimating him will be your down fall Tertium.' Naruto thought with smirk

"But I have a question as well Naruto-kun, that girl who could nullify my spell, what is she?" asked a curious Fate

Naruto's features stoned and stared at Fate "She is my partner, nothing more and nothing less Fate." He said lying, not wanting more bastard after Asuna again.

"You truly are lucky then Naruto-kun to find such a partner. Now let us continue…" fate said but stopped mid-sentence and scowled

"I truly am sorry Naruto-kun as it is my turn to leave our battle early, that woman is more trouble then she is worth." Said fate as he gated away

Naruto cursed and raced back to the battle field via Shundo.

0 the demon battle royal 0

He saw a giant demon appear at the lake and some demons left and surprisingly Mana and Ku Fei as well fighting them off. He launched 199 lightening arrows to leave a few dozen left out of the 1/3 of the original group that was still around. He smirked at the girls and dashed to the big one.

"Asu-chan, Setsuna-chan, Kono-chan, neg', what's up!" Naruto said cheerfully as he landed near the group and faced Fate. They gave him a quick recap and he nodded.

Naruto assessed the situation and sighed; the big demon was more important than Fate this second and had to make a difficult choice.

"I need you guys to hold this one off as I take care of the big one. Be careful because if you're not…you may die." Naruto said in all seriousness to them

**'Hey bouya, can you hear me?'**

"Th-that voice!" Chamo exclaimed

**'Heh. It wasn't much, but I got to see you fight, the idiot too.'**

**'Still got a long way to go bouya. Let's see what you can do! In fact…if you can hold out for another 90 seconds, I'll come and help put this baby to bed!'**

"Th-that voice, can it be…?" said Asuna

"Can be and is…!" said Negi

**'The way you fight is fine bouya but, when you're a kid you should be a kid, get a little reckless like that idiot brother of yours, that's how your father fought.'**

"Love ya too Eva-chan!" Naruto said "Negi you got this?"

Negi nodded and he with the 3 girls got ready Naruto dashed passed fate and headed for the demon.

Fate stared at him and then focused on Negi. "I hope you do not disappoint me as I was enjoying fighting Naruto-kun, but I might as well see what the second Springfield child can do." He said as he charged at Negi.

0 with Naruto 0

"Adeat!" he shouted and made 10 clones and ordered them to surround the demon, they did and tied it down with the chains from his Pactio.

"Hahahaha, you think a few chains can stop my demon foolish western mage!"

she laughed as her demon struggled to get free and to its surprise it couldn't. Chigusa saw this and sneered at the teen.

"What did you do?"

Naruto chuckled at her "My Pactio is not just some mere chains bitch it is called _uranicus chains _or heavenly chains and it possess holy powers made to hold demons and the stronger the demon the stronger the chains are!"

Chigusa was shocked but got over it and laughed "So all you can do is hold it, you won't last long."

Naruto just stared at her "You know you are such an annoying bitch, I'm ending this and…YOU!" Naruto said and made a clone to try his new idea out

**"_Tempestas of meus pectus pectoris: __Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! ΚΙΛΙΠΛ΄ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ!" _**(Heed the contract and serve me, O Lord of the Heavens. Come forth, Titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!) He chanted.

**_"Aperire novem seras, et egressus a acervum Laegjarn__, __Gladius__ Divinus__ Flammae__ Arden__!"_**(Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of laegjarn, Divine Sword of Blazing Conflagration!) His clone chanted.

"_**Incantatores synthesis, mille divina expugnatione inferno!"**_(Spell synthesis, one thousand divine storming inferno!)(2) They both finished chanting.

A large storm of lightening came down on the demon as a pillar of fire struck from underneath trapping the demon and chigusa causing a large explosion.

Naruto was panting as he was using up most of his magic for that one just to control it let alone the amount of magic to use the Ancient spell with a high level fire spell. "Abeat!" he said as he got his Pactio and his clones popped away.

He turned to see Eva arrive and deal with Fate.

He was falling a bit when Chachamaru helped him up and flew him to her master.

Eva grinned at her fellow blonde. "I must say idiot that was an amazing synthesis spell and very flash too, still I think it would have been better with my ice." Eva said twirling her hand in the air

"Yea but it costs hell of a lot since I'm still trying to work out the tweaks to it and what are you talking about fire and lightening are much more showy then ice unless you want a sculpture." Naruto grinned back

"Pff, whatever idiot you just can appreciate art like some of us can." As she crossed her arms and turned away and looked at Negi

"Listen well bouya, think of this as one of the games I play and wonder why I, the final boss saved you during the first dungeon, I can't be there for you next time and neither the idiot, capisci!"

"…Gotcha." Negi groaned

"…Whoa bouya, you look like shit. Are you alright?"

Naruto felt a spick in magic and turned, he saw fate coming from a puddle ready to strike Eva. He rushed and pushed her out of the way. He tried to pull a Harishin kunai out but was a second slow and he was pieced in the back by a stone spear.

There was dead silence as time moved to a crawl as Naruto roughly landed on the ground.

Eva growled and attacked the white haired boy slicing him in half.

"I see, I don't think I care to face a shinso right now but, too bad for Naruto-kun as I wished to fight him again." He said as he dissipated in to water.

"Coward, he moved like he was artificial maybe a doll of some sorts." Eva said as she whipped around at the idiot

"You fool I would have been fine if it hit me!" she yelled at Naruto as Asuna cradled his head

"Heh, sorry Eva-chan but this…is what fr-friends do fo-r each oth-other." He said grinning that Springfield grin

"Eva-chan can't you do anything?" cried Asuna

"I never really learned healing magic as I never saw the need to." She said with a panicked look

"Konoka!" Asuna rounded to the brunette

She was tearing up too. "I can use healing magic but not to this level of damage." She said as she hugged Setsuna as the winged girl was shocked at what was happening

'No, no, no, I don't want to loss anyone else, please someone help nii-san!' Negi screamed in his mind. He always thought his brother was invincible but this was reality crashing down on him.

"Konoka-nee-san's healing ability! Have Konoka-nee-san kiss Negi-aniki for a Pactio! It will enhance her powers!" Chamo said desperately not wanting to lose one of his bros.

"Negi-kun!" He nodded and the two kissed

"PACTIO!"

Suddenly Konoka was in a shrine maiden outfit with two fans. She waved her fans and Naruto's wound was stitching up by the second. Negi grinned but collapsed as well as his body was half petrified. Konoka healed him as well. The two woke up seconds later and smiled at their friends around them, thought Eva and Asuna beat the crap out of Naruto for being an idiot and Konoka didn't heal him for scaring her.

0 with chigusa 0

"What the hell is that kid. Dammit, oh well I'll just come up with a new plan and take care of him and his little brother."

"Sorry lady but that's not happening."

Chigusa turned to see a green haired doll with a large knife

"Wanna see how the real bad guys play with dolls?" the doll grinned

Chigusa's screams filled the night air

0 the next morning 0

"…leaving so soon?" said Evangeline to Setsuna as she sat next to Chachamaru

"At least say goodbye before you-!"

Setsuna cut her off "Seeing them will only make it harder."

As she was about to leave she was tied with chains, from the shadows Naruto walked out with bed head and with a black tee-shirt with gray sweats.

"Sigh, Setsuna-chan how many time do I have to tell you, you got to stop with this crap."

"It's the law of my people, if I reveal my identity I have to-!" she stopped after Naruto flicked her nose.

"So Negi would turn in to an ermine if his magic is revealed, Eva-chan's a vampire, and Cha-chan is a robot. Do you think we care? Besides don't you think you'll hurt Kono-chan by leaving?"

"But…but..." Setsuna stuttered

"What did Kono-chan say when she saw them?"

"She…she said I looked like an angel." She said quietly

"There is your answer. Stay with the people who care for you Setsuna-chan." Naruto smiled brightly at her "Or do I have to keep you tied and carry you back?" Naruto grinned

Setsuna blushed at the notion.

"Se-chan! Se-chan! We got trouble!" Konoka said as she and Asuna tackled the two

"Yea, it's an emergency even!" said Asuna

"Whaa?"

"The paper copies gone crazy we got to go!"

The rest of the group come out and greeted her ready to go.

"Yea…let's go. Thank you, Naruto-sensei." Setsuna whispered the last part to him

Naruto smirk "It's what I do Se-chan, it's what I do."

0 later that day 0

"…Well _that _was a close one." commented Kazumi holding up the paper charms.

"Got that right! When those paper-copies started doing a striptease, I didn't know what to do." replied Chamo on her shoulder.

"Still, I'll bet it was nothing compared to yesterday, eh Chamo-chi?" she winked as the ermine pulled out a cigarette. "Luckily for both my and Naruto-Aniki's quick thinking another disaster was adverted, but that's a story for another day."

"Here we are, school field-trip, mid-day, and they are sleeping…! Sheesh."

"After yesterday can you blame them?" he told her as Shizuna came round the corner.

She wave noticing the girl "Asakura-san make sure to those group photos for me." she said to the student "I'm on it Shizuna-sensei…Chill!" she waved back before taking out her camera.

"What was that about?" Chamo asked as Kazumi loaded the camera "I _do _have work of my own, y'know!" she said singingly

0 with group 4 0

In the hotel onsen group 4 was currently bathing "Sigh-the last day of the field trip already?" asked Ako scrubbing her back with a towel.

"It felt kinda long but, also kinda short." Makie replied.

"What part did you like best?" Ako then questioned her group; Makie was the first to answer "Mn, The battle for Negi-kun and Naruto-kun on day 2, maybe."

Yuna however disagreed with this statement "Nuh-unh, it wasn't! All I remember was squatting till morning and getting caught, twice! The best part was cinema town, right Tatsumiya-san?" she asked Mana.

"…Huh? Uh, yea, I guess." she then heard giggling.

"Felt that?" she commented turning round as Kazumi poked her head out the bushes with her camera.

"Hey what the hell are you doing Asakura?" Yuna shouted as Mana discreetly put away her gun.

"I'm just taking a group memorial photo." she told them.

"This is peeping!" cried Ako annoyed at her classmates antics.

"Oh, could sell this one on eBay." Kazumi grinned o herself as Chamo began to wonder how much he had on him at the moment.

There was a unified call of "Don't you DARE!" from the others.

0 with group 3 0

Group three were currently changing in their room, you could tell as there was a note saying so on their door. "I, Yukihiro Ayaka have gained an unexpected personal growth over this trip." she said to herself still in just a skirt and bra.

"What kind of growth, Iincho?" Natsumi asked

Ayaka turned round with a strong expression "Why, my growth in my _Love_ for Negi-sensei of course."

But Ayaka was unprepared as she felt Chizuru grab her breasts from behind measuring them. "Fufu…that's not the only place you've had personal growth." she giggled

Ayaka response was a "HYAAH!"

Chizuru still smiling suggested "How about we compare them? It's been so long. Would you like to join us Chisame-san?" this got the girl on the defensive. "What? Who would compare themselves with giant breasted people like you?"

Natsumi stood silent behind not wishing to talk about this subject due to her lack in said subject's size.

Kazumi readily changed, grabbed Natsumi before she could go off to sulk "Come on y'all smush together now." She pulled the four of them into the hall where her camera was set up to take their picture and managed to catch Zazie mid-dressed too.

This caused anger to rise in Chisame and Ayaka "That better not show where I think it might show!" Chisame shouted to the fleeing girl who laughed.

Kazumi managed to get pictures of the other two groups before heading off to find the library group and the rest of group five.

0 with Negi and party 0

"Time to transform and roll out people!" shouted Eva as she, the library crew and Kazumi walked into the room shocking Negi, Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka. "Mama's gonna go see herself some Kyoto…and she ain't doin' it alone." she told them

"Eh! But we have to meet the elder soon!" whined Negi.

0 towards the secret Nagi cave 0

Later on the group met up with Eishun who greeted them while smoking "Hello everyone, did you get some rest?" the group nodded while Asuna thought 'Whoa, check out the civvies.'

Konoka quickly plucked the cigarette from his fingers muttering "No smoking." as Eishun addressed the others. The two had talked apparently early and are good with each other again as long as her father stopped her grandfather from getting her to go to omiai's.

"It's in these back mountains we're looking for a narrow three story building, Naruto-kun is already there." he informed them as the girls whispered amongst themselves.

"Elder…about Kotarou-kun…" Negi began to ask which Eishun answered before he could ask.

"I don't think him too harshly. Even if he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa…anyway please leave the rest to us."

"What about the white haired boy, Fate?" Eva asked, Eishun turned to her "I'm afraid all we could find was that Fate Averruncus was the boy's alias and he came to Japan with the Istanbul Magic association for training. Naruto-kun said he had more info but said it was very hush hush."

They stopped in front of a house completely covered in trees "We are here." he told them.

"It looks like some kind of hidden home." said Haruna looking up at the house.

"The outside is overgrown since it's been 10 years, but the inside is very clean." he told them "Please come in Negi-kun."

Once they were inside they saw it was indeed a very clean house and the walls were lined books and stairs and saw Naruto laying on the couch reading.

"Amazing, it's full of books." muttered Haruna

Yue said "It's not bad."

Eishun smiled "I've kept it just like it was when he last visited but Naruto-kun tends to clean it up as well when he comes."

"This is where…father once…" said Negi in awe as he and the girls began searching through the house, Negi looking for clues and the girls reading through various texts trying to understand some. After a while Eishun found Negi in a room surrounded by books "how is it going Negi-kun?" he asked.

"Bout time people thought you got them lost Eishun." The older man chuckled

"Oh and why did you come early Naruto-kun?" Asked Eishun

"To hide the baby pictures, duh. I got a rep to keep."

As the girls heard this they kinda deflated at that wanting to see some baby pictures of Naruto

"Well sadly Naruto-kun…you didn't get them all." Eishun said grinning evily as he pulled a picture from his suit and handed it to Asuna for her and the others to see before Naruto could get it.

"AWWWWW!" the girls cooed and Eva fell on the floor laughing

It was a four year old Naruto with whisker marks on his face with blonde fox ears and tail with white tips with a large bag of candy double the size of him.

"Bastard, that was the one I was looking for." Naruto said as he cursed the old swordsman.

Naruto turned to see Negi rushing about "Take it easy Negi we got all the time to look at this stuff, after all we own it." Naruto grinned at his brother as the young boy smiled.

Negi turned to Eishun "Um, Elder can I ask you something about my father?" Eishun rubbed his chin in thought "I suppose." he said before calling down to Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna to come up to them.

Yue however heard him and was intrigued by this. Eishun showed them all 3 old photos's "What are these photos?" Eishun smiled remembering when the time when the picture was taken. "These were the Thousand Master's comrades in arms. The one in black is me."

"This picture is from 20 years ago, next to me is the 15 year old Nagi…The Thousand Master." replied Eishun.

The photo next to it was with the same group but the white haired boy missing and Naruto present in it on top of Nagi's shoulders grinning the same as Nagi to the camera.

The finally photo was of Nagi and Naruto both covered in dirt and cuts wrestling on the ground smiling not even aware that the picture was taken.

Naruto smiled at the good time and wished for them back, but sadly it was not so.

Negi looked at the pictures and was happy and sad. Happy to see his father in pictures but sad that his brother got to be with their father while he couldn't. Naruto saw this and squeezed Negi's shoulder and smiled him and Negi forgot that line of thinking and remembered he lost their father too and would find him for the both of them.

Asuna seemed to recognize someone in the photo but passed it off quickly a little confused but couldn't help the phantom feeling of smiling seeing a young Naruto; she actually snuck the baby picture into her pocket.

"I was still a young man during the war I fought alongside Nagi as his comrades. And then when peace returned 20 years ago he had become a known for his many heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master." Eishun explained but some of the girls not getting it.

"Thinking back I thought we had become inseparable friends after that. But 10 years ago he suddenly disappeared. Where he was last…what he was doing…no one knows but, Naruto-kun told me otherwise."

He sighed "Even I don't know any more than that…I'm sorry Negi-kun." he apologized.

Negi just smiled "No, there's no need for that. Thank you."

It was then that Kazumi burst into the room "Hey guys, have you finished your Secret conversation yet? I'm going to take a memorial photo, so hurry downstairs." she informed them taking a glance at Yue.

The girls and the two teachers lined up down stairs Chamo riding on Negi's shoulder while Naruto having his arms around both Asuna and Negi grinning at the camera.

0 the train boarding for home 0

Later on the students and teachers were on the train many falling asleep.

"You know I am quite pleased that the noisy 3-A is all asleep and silent." commented Nitta.

"Yes, they're all tired from all that playing." said Shizuna as she noticed Konoka sleeping on Setsuna's shoulder before turning to the opposite table.

"Oh, take a look at them, they fast asleep too." she said seeing Negi lying in between Naruto and Asuna as he had his arm around her.

"Well aren't they a cute little family." Shizuna noted

0

(1)- A technique used by Namikaze Minato

(2)- A self thought up synthesis spell combining two elements where one attacks from above while the other from underneath trapping the target.

0

There we have it! We are done! Kyoto I bid you ado! The harem is set and we have the training arc up next! R&R! no flames! And-

The lights go dark

Footsteps are heard in the distance

A blonde girl in a black dress and pointed hat with a broom enters the view

She turns and grins at the viewers

"Yo people take a guess who I am, if you don't know, well sucks for you da ze! Engineer's got a little teaser hidden away but I decided to 'Borrow' it and show y'all what it is. Lucky for us, eh?"

She plugs it in and turns back to the audience

"Sit back and enjoy the show ze!"

She sits down on her broom and watches

0

"Stupid people, stupid village, stupid ninja! Why can't I be alone from those jerks!" a small blonde girl exclaimed as she walked outside her large village

This was one Uzumaki Naruko

She walked till she saw a small shrine and ran for it

"Yes! Maybe I can find some awesome stuff to sell or something!"

She continued to look around till an old large black pointed hat with a crooked tip with a purple bow on it fell on her. She admired the hat it was a bit big but she liked it, next to it was a strange octagon thing with a yin-yang symbol in it, a broom, and a book. She read the title and it said 'The Grimoire of Marisa'. She read it and as she did she was liking it more and more.

"Maybe I can do things like this too!" Naruko exclaimed in excitement and the future of the ninja world was about to meet the return of the Black and White witch!

0

"Hahaha, pretty awesome right?" asked the girl

"You thieving witch! Where is my teaser!" yelled Engineer

"Uh-oh gotta fly da ze! See you soon!" as she mounted her broom and flew away.


	13. Dreams may not just be Dreams!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto Harem:

Asuna

Theodora

Evangeline

Konoka

Setsuna

Kazumi

Chisame

Ako

Yuna

Ku Fei

0

Two people were walking down a long corridor. One was the blonde haired Springfield and the other was one Takahata T. Takamichi. They walked in silence till they arrived at a large door which happened to be guarded…by a dragon. The dragon looked at the new comers and roared but took a quick whiff of the blonde boy and said boy scratched the dragons' nose as it was purring at the touch. Takamichi laughed at how the dragon was nothing but a puppy to Naruto and the dragon moved to let them in.

After entering they saw a blue haired man in a white cloak sitting and drinking some tea.

"Well Naruto-kun, Takamichi-kun, I must say this is quite the little reunion. Is there something we need to talk about?" questioned the man

Naruto grinned and walked up to the man and gave him a quick hug and sat next to him as Takamichi sat at the other side of the man.

"Nothing much Uncle Al but, I think Michi's got his panties in a knot." Said Naruto with a lopsided grin.

This man was his sarcastic, perverted, godfather, Albireo Imma, the healer of his father's group Ala Rubra.

Takamichi just sighed and rubbed his temples "Naruto-kun has taken the _liberty_ of unsealing Asuna-kun's memory seal by a bit."

"Oh? And why is that a problem, though he wouldn't be able to open it much since I hold the 'key' to unlock it fully."

"She isn't ready for that yet Albireo-san. The reason we sealed them was for her to live a normal life."

"Which, Negi destroyed when she saw him use magic. She needs her skills back Michi, why can't you see that. Kanka, Basic magical know how that I taught her, hell I'm pretty sure with practice she could use her **magic cancel** on command if I train her right."

"Are you sure those aren't excuses to get her to remember you?" Takamichi shot back calmly

Naruto grinned "Just a bonus. I think I should tell you that an Averruncus was on the trip. He was skilled like you said Uncle Al; we were in a stalemate till he had to go. He was there to test Negi. He even asked me what Asu-chan was. We need her to be strong." said Naruto

"Naruto-kun brings up a good point; if an Averruncus was truly there and it witnessed Asuna-chan's **magic cancel** then we have to have her be prepared."

"I plan on telling her about the memory seal soon but, I won't tell her much about the past, just the important things." Said Naruto

"Hm and what if she asks about how you fit into all this Naruto-kun?" questioned his godfather

"I will tell her that we were the best of friends before the sealing. She may be having phantom flashes or dreams about the past by now, so I should tell her so she doesn't think she is going crazy."

Takamichi sighed "It seems we have come to a decision then."

"Yes and I am sorry Takamichi-kun but, this is for the best. She was shut from our world just to be plunged back in. Best give her the tools to prepare for the worst. And I'm sure Naruto-kun will love to have his princess back or his other princess since he has Theodora-sama as well?" questioned Al teasingly.

Naruto groaned "First Eishun now you too Uncle Al, man why can't I catch a break?" he said as he slumped in his chair.

"You just make yourself too easy Naruto-kun." Chuckled Al

"Well then I call this meeting of the cosplay loving perverts society to a close!" Al said as he banged a gavel that came out of nowhere.

Naruto went crazy on Al chasing after him while saying he wasn't a pervert and Al retaliated by retreating and saying that he would corrupt him one day. Takamichi just laughed at the lively scene.

0 Asuna 0

Was it a dream…?

Or was it a distant memory...

She had been having the weird thoughts lately…

Visions of what seemed to be the past…

Her past…

These visions…

They came about when Naruto came…

Maybe he has something to do with it…

She would see what looked like a younger Naruto in her dreams…

Along with a younger version of herself…

Perhaps this dream will finally have the rest of them make sense…

She hoped…

She seemed to be in a desert this time.

"Hey there."

She heard a voice and turned to see a gruff looking older gentleman.

"You can wash your face over there." The old man said pointing to a small pool of water.

As she bent down she saw her face. She was indeed young from what she could tell. She dried off her face and looked up to the night sky. 'Such pretty stars…' she thought

"Were back!"

"Hey Asu-chan!"

"…that was quick."

"Me and the brat caught 3 rat-things."

"'Things'…as in to eat?" she asked while tilting her head to the side cutely.

She was waiting for an answer when a blonde blur tackle hugged her. She like the warm feeling she got from the hug she looked at the person hugging her and it was a Chibi-Naruto.

"Guess you wake up early huh Asu-hime." Questioned the Chibi-Naruto with a grin.

"Well little princess-chan, good to see you up." Said the red-haired man with an identical grin.

"Morning Naru-kun, Nagi." She said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

There it was again, 'Naru-kun'. The affectionate suffix her Chibi-self seemed to use for the blonde. From some of her dreams it was as if they were best friends. When he said that it was ok she didn't remember was this it? Was this what she forgot when he told her she held a Pactio with him. There were so many questions with so little answers. Her thoughts were stopped when Chibi-Naruto said something.

"Look up in the sky Asu-hime!" said Chibi-Naruto

"Yep…Isn't it a lovely dawn." Said Nagi with a smile pointing his thumb behind him with Naruto doing the same.

It seemed they were so in-synch with each other that their mannerism seemed to be the same. And sadly with that the dream ended without her getting the answers she wanted.

'What a dream.' She thought

"Huh, noon already?"

"That's right, it's Sunday. The trip just ended." She turned to hear a scratching sound and saw Negi writing something and Naruto reading something.

"What are you 'skrit, skirt'-ing about, we just got back!"

"Pff that's what I tell him but neg' likes to keep busy even if he has a day off. By the way Asu-chan, morning and nice bed-head." Said Naruto teasingly

She ignored the other 2 mornings she got from Negi and Chamo and rushed to a mirror and he was right, she quick got a brush so she wouldn't look like slob in front of the blonde. After she finished she saw some chocolate next to Negi.

'Nummy, don't mind if I do.' She thought as she took a bite of the chocolate

Naruto chuckled at the early in-take of sugar and smiled at her. "Asu-chan wanna hang out later. Negi seems to be doing his own thing and I need a partner for the day. We can work on turning your Harisen into its sword form or just follow him since trouble loves to tail him." Naruto said pointing his thumb back at Negi with a grin.

Her heart skipped a beat seeing the same smile from the dream she just had. She nodded ok and that was when Ayaka and Kazumi barged in and that was when all hell broke loose and the rest of the class entered her room.

'And I thought that Sunday was the day of rest.' She thought

0 later that day 0

Asuna, Naruto, Negi were walking down a stream. Negi seemed to be leading them somewhere and when asked he just said 'you'll see'.

The three came upon a small cottage and Negi banged on the door and Chachamaru in a maid outfit.

"Hee, I guess Negi finally decided to get a master to learn from." Said Naruto

"Wha! Negi are you on crack Eva-chan may still be after your blood!" Exclaimed Asuna

"I know but what Evangeline-san said was right. Nii-san can't always be there for me. Besides I want to get stronger so I can protect those who are precious to me. Just like Nii-san does!" Negi said with steel.

Naruto looked at him with pride and ruffled his hair.

Asuna smiled at the two but her gaze seemed to linger on Naruto more.

"Be MY disciple? Are you on crack? You got the idiot right their ask him!"

"But he said 'no'." said a dejected Negi

"Wha?" was the exclaim of everyone that was not a Springfield, they stared at Naruto waiting for an answer.

Naruto shrugged "I got my hand full teaching Asu-chan combat, teaching Kono-chan Magic and evasion, And Se-chan to increase her skill level. Besides Negi is too logical for me to teach, I am an idiot when it comes to combat. A goddamn idiotic genius when it comes to doing the illogical during a fight, just like dad. You Eva-chan have the age, experience, and the skill to teach someone. Plus I have to work on your seal. Beside don't you want to up one Dad by corrupting one of his sons?"

They were shocked; pretty much Naruto was laying Negi on a silver platter for Eva.

To which Eva smiled cruelly "Yes that does sound appeasing," Eva was saying. "However, in case you have forgotten bouya, I happen to be an evil mage. When you want something from an evil mage, you have to do something in return. Kukuku." she laughed.

Sticking her bare foot into the air, she ordered, "First, lick my feet. Then, we'll discuss you swearing yourself to be my devoted slave."

Distracted by Naruto, Asuna didn't notice till Negi's tongue was just inches from the bottom of Eva's foot when she noticed, snapping around, she spotted the display, and with her artifact fan smacked Eva out of her bed, shouting "You idiot!"

Standing over Eva and between her and Negi, she continued her rant. "What do you think you're making a child do?"

"Dammit Kagurazaka Asuna! I'm still weak right now, but you just completely ignored my Shinso-level magical barrier!" Eva yelled back, but she was ignored.

"And you!" she shouted, rounding on Naruto. "Why didn't you do anything to stop her, I know you saw what was happening!"

"I was trained by the three most perverted men in the world, two of which were the biggest idiots to exist, while the other was a sarcastic ass at times and had a cosplay fetish. Do you know how much they tried to corrupt me, 'Naruto stated to tear up a bit' do you know what it was like getting the talk from a super pervert. Disturbing that's what! You know who I talking about right Eva-chan?"

The Vamp nodding and knew form the sound of it; it was most likely Nagi, Jack, and Albireo that trained the idiot. He must have been very resilient to not be a pervert after their teachings. It seemed her respect for her fellow blonde went up a bit.

"Sure I am probable one of the strongest guys in the world right now but at what cost? My innocents was shattered at the age of 8 from those guys." Naruto was surprised at the hug he got from Asuna.

'What did they do to him!' she screamed in her mind wanting to beat up those that did that to her blonde friend.

Eva's eye twitched at this and then smiled cruelly…again! "My Kagurazaka what would Takamichi think if he saw you with idiot right now? I mean you are practically snuggling the fool. Maybe you're finally having normal tastes after all but maybe you're actually down grading with going for the idiot." Eva said teasingly to get back at the monkey who hit her.

Asuna saw this and went atomic red and ran out of the house while Naruto chased her. Eva told Negi to come back on Saturday for his 'test'.

The rest of the day was many an awkward situation for Asuna as random things happened to her when she was near Naruto and she felt like she was dare she even think it…in love with the blonde-baka but, What about Takahata-sensei she questioned.

"Um…Asuna-san not that I'm saying you did but, did you happen to eat some chocolate on my desk this morning?" asked a timid Negi

"Wha?"

"Well they were magical love potion chocolate's that Chamo-kun ordered."

"L-love potions?"

"Negi I thought you knew better than that." Scolded Naruto as messing with love was a big thing and those potions were highly illegal.

"Y-y-you BAKA!" screamed Asuna as she hit the boy with her Harisen.

"Why didn't say something before!" 'Thank you thank you thank you, just a love potion I mean no way I love Naruto…right?'

The four came in to see Konoka molesting Setsuna who was begging for help, Asuna dumped the evil love potion candy in the garbage and Naruto separated to two girls. Konoka then asked if Naruto wanted to join her in playing with Setsuna to which the blonde and swordswoman passed out from blood loss.

'Not a pervert my butt!' thought Asuna but even she didn't notice the small smile on her face.

0 the next day 0

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were running to class when they saw Ku Fei and Naruto surrounded by 50 scary looking thugs.

Kaede said this happened often but wondered why Naruto was there.

"You know I missed my morning workout Ku-chan, mind if I take half?" asked Naruto who was back-to-back with Ku Fei.

Ku shook her head "Not really aru. As long you promise we finish fight from trip, go head."

Naruto grinned as the idiots charged at them. In a matter of seconds they were down.

"You weak aru. There no more ones who strong?"

"Well Ku-chan not everyone can be awesome like us."

"We fight later sensei, got that aru."

"Hai, hai."

"Ah, negi-bozu morning."

"Ku Fei-san hel-"he was cut off when one of the guys tried to attack him and Ku interfered by elbowing him in the gut.

"You ok negi-bozu?"

"Ye-yea."

After that they walked to class and that was when Negi asked if he could talk to Ku Fei. That was when the girls went crazy.

"You know you're taking this way out of proportion right." Said Naruto but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto decided to take a nap after class refusing to get caught up in the girl's craziness again. By the end of the day he found out Negi wanted an apprenticeship to Ku…interesting.

0 the next day 0

Ku was training Negi and Naruto was watching. He had to admit the style was good for Negi as he used some forms of Kung Fu himself.

"Hmm perhaps real spar help you get it. Naruto-sensei me cashing in spar now aru."

Naruto raised an eye brow and thought a real spar may help Negi get it better.

Naruto walked in front of Ku Fei as Negi sat from the side and it seemed they got an audience now. Makie, Ako, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna now were there.

"Negi-sensei what are Ku Fei and Naruto-sensei doing?" asked Ako

"Nii-san and shisho are going to have a spar."

Asuna and Setsuna looked interested while the others were worried.

"Begin!" said Negi

Ku took the initiative and took the first strike with a palm thrust, Naruto deflected it with his fore arm and went for a low kick which Ku jumped over and went for a high kick which Naruto countered with a kick of his own.

Ku then went for an elbow strike but Naruto dodged and went for a round-house kick to the head, Ku ducked just in time and rolled out of the way and followed up with a round-house of her own. Naruto ducked and from his crouch he sent a kick to Ku's chin which merely grazed it as she tried to dodge.

Naruto thought up a way to end it as he saw her skill level and added Ki to his attacks and went for a combo with a punch to her gut, a low kick to trip her and then a knee strike to end it, thankfully Ku rolled out of the way after the final attack before it hit. She staggered a bit from how powerful his blows were.

Naruto then disappeared and did a knife strike to her back which hit and caused her to fall and cough violently.

"Winner Nii-san!" said Negi as he rushed to Ku and Konoka followed to check on the Chinese girl and do a small healing spell.

Ku Fei smiled at Naruto "You strong aru. I accept!"

"Eh?" said Naruto

"You be my Husband now, it law of Ku clan to marry strong people. Beating me is marriage proposal Sensei, we wed at dawn aru!" Ku said pointing in the air dramatically as she made a beach illusion with a sunset that would make Maito Gai proud.

"Eh?" was the only intelligent thing that came from Naruto and everyone else.

"Kidding aru, hahaha look on face was funny!"

That was when Asuna snapped and chased the poor Chinese girl while Konoka glared at her, Setsuna was worried about the murderous aura coming from her ojou-sama, while Ako sighed in relief that she was joking.

As Ku ran from Asuna she thought 'Hahaha not now aru, but we see in future Naruto-sensei.'

0 time for Negi to get his butt kicked 0

The week flew by quickly, nothing note worthy happened except all the ecchi things that happen with Makie. He was also helping Setsuna train Asuna with kendo and was training Konoka the ancient art of the dodge.

It was time for Negi's test.

"Negi Springfield, reporting for the disciple test!" announced Negi

He stared up at Eva and Chachamaru who were standing at the top at the stairs.

"Fuh, fuh…So you've come, have you? Let's get this over with."

"Should your so-called kung fu manage to land a single blow on Chachamaru, you pass…if not, though, you keep going and going till you die. Got that?"

"And that's it. Nothing else." Questioned Negi

"Huh?...Uh, yes."

"That aside…Did you have to bring the peanut gallery?" shouted Eva

It consisted of the sports four, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, and Ku Fei.

Strangely enough she noticed the idiot wasn't around.

"Negi-sensei…!" said Konoka

"You can do it, Negi-kun!" shouted Yuna

"Good luck, Negi-sensei!" said Ako

"Negi-kun! You gonna be okay?" asked Makie

"Leave it to me, Makie-san. I'm putting my training to the test!" Negi said confidently

"Keep focus, aru!"

"Got it shisho!"

"Yo Negi!

Negi turned to see his brother smiling at him.

"I am going to tell the advice that dad has always told me to do when going into a fight."

Negi stared at his brother with full attention wishing to know the word of his father. The others also listened in with curiosity. Eva as well.

"When in doubt…do something stupid!" Naruto said with a straight face

Everyone face faulted and Asuna whacked him on the head with her Harisen "What kind of advise is that?"

Naruto ran to Konoka for protection and she hugged him protectively with a smile while some of the others were envious at how the she was rubbing the blondes hair. "But…but that is the paten way a Springfield fights! Its true ask Eva-chan!"

They turned to Eva and she nodded, it was true the idiot was an idiot like his father so it made sense, since they fought the same way but scarcely, he fought smarter than the bastard.

"Enough! Let's begin!" announced Eva

Naruto then walked up to Eva and sat next to her.

"What is it idiot?" questioned Eva as she watch Chachamaru beat the crap out of Negi.

"How about a bet Eva-chan." Said an amused Naruto

"Fufufu, what are the stacks idiot?" as this sounded interesting

"If Negi wins I get a Pactio from you."

"Wha?"

"And if Negi losses, I become your slave." Said Naruto with nothing but amusement in his eyes.

Eva's eyes went wide. If the bouya won she would have one of Nagi's sons as a disciple while having the other as her partner. If the bouya losses the idiot becomes her slave. Either way she won.

"Fine idiot, I hope you like collars as you'll be wearing one soon." Eva said in a haughty tone.

"Oh, how kinky." Said Naruto in a husky tone.

Eva blushed heavily and turned back to the fight.

"Negi is going to win any way Eva-chan, as only a Springfield mind could see the flaw in your test." Said a confident Naruto

"What flaw idiot?" said a curious Eva

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Eva looked confused.

"You'll see." He told her.

Negi went for it, grabbing and dragging Chachamaru's leading arm closer, preparing an elbow thrust. Unfortunately, she saw it coming, and using the pillar behind her, vaulted over Negi's head and delivered a kick that sent Negi flying.

"…Tch." Eva went. 'Is that it?' "Hmph! About what I expected."

"Nope! Just wait and see."

Slowly, Negi righted himself and retook his stance. "I'm not dead yet, Evangeline-san." He told her.

"Ha, only a Springfield baby!" Naruto chuckled.

"Huh, what are you talking about? The match is over, time for kids to go to bed."

"Check the rules you set Eva-chan!" Naruto laughed loud enough for all to hear.

"The condition was until I die, wasn't it? That means no time limit, right?" Negi explained with a smirk.

"Wha! Don't tell me you're?"

"That's right. I'm going to keeping going until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes. Chachamaru-san, let's continue."

"But sensei."

"Cha-chan it's his chose." Naruto told her.

She nodded and continued to battle Negi.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Eva demanded.

"Yep, be it today, tomorrow, or the next day you are going to have an apprentice."

"So you won't stop this, no matter how much he gets hurt?"

"I'm confident he can handle it."

That said, they watched as Negi threw himself at Chachamaru again and again, only to be continually knocked to the ground. He once again dragged himself off the floor after and assumed his stance, face bloody and bruised.

"Hey, come on bouya, enough is enough." Eva was compelled to ask. "We get it, you're determined, geez."

"No, not yet…I'm not going to give up yet." Negi told her, sounding groggy.

"Guess neg' can act like dad too." said Naruto grinning madly

Finally, Asuna cracked. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to stop him." she declared, only to be blocked by Makie.

"NO! Don't stop them!" she shouted, stepping between Asuna and the match.

"But look…" Asuna began to protest, but Makie quickly cut her off.

"I know, I know, okay! But…stopping him now, it's…even worse, somehow! He needs to do his best-to keep going, no matter what!"

"But, Makie-chan… that's just him being stubborn, like the kid he is! We need to stop them before…"

"NO! Negi-kun is an adult!"

"Makie-chan, I know that's what you said in the showers, but no matter how you look at him, he's just a kid."

"A child could never be this stubborn. I can't express it well, but I think Negi-kun made a vow."

"A vow?"

"So you see, Negi-kun is an adult…he's set a goal, and he's working towards it! And that's why…Please! You can't go and stop him."

"That, that's…" Asuna stumbled.

"All this from a third year brat." Eva mumbled

Naruto was listening but also watching the battle before him and grinned at what he was seeing.

"Makie-san." Chachamaru mumbled, momentarily distracted. Negi, not one to miss out on an opening, struck.

"Ah!" Eva gasped as she noticed Negi but it was too late.

With a clonk, Negi landed a blow to the back of Chachamaru's metallic head, shocking everyone watching. As Negi swayed on his feet, he muttered, "I… I hit."

Naruto watched as the girls surround him as he fell. "Good job bro, but the hard part starts now." Naruto whispered as he walked away with Eva, Chachamaru, and chachazero ready to get his winnings.

0 Eva's cottage 0

"So Eva-chan you ready?" said Naruto with a smirk.

Chachamaru had left to see Negi so it was just the two of them in the cottage.

Eva huffed and looked to the side with a blush.

"You win idiot but still, to have you as a partner may prove entertaining." Naruto made a Pactio circle and Eva took the initiative and gave the taller blonde a kiss. The circle activated and died down as a card came into existence.

The card landed in Eva's hand and she examined it.

It seemed to be Naruto in his usually battle outfit but his face was different. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks and both of his eyes were blue instead of his usual heterochromia Blue-green eyes. The last thing was the flaming gold shroud that enveloped his body along with some strange black markings accompanying them (1).

Finally the card title was in gold writing and it said '_Parvulus of Oraculum'_ (Child of Prophecy).

"…Well this is interesting." Said Eva Naruto looked over her shoulder and if he was drinking he would have done a spit take.

'I just know Kami-Sama did this to mess with me.' he thought

0 In Heaven 0

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm just having a little fun." Kami said as she looked at the audience

"I sure you are loving it too." she said with a smirk

0 Back on Earth 0

Eva muttered some words and handed Naruto a copy of the card as she continued to admire it.

"Go now idiot as I wish to study this for a bit." As she wandered to her library.

Naruto nodded and left to see how Negi was doing but, couldn't find him.

0 the next day 0

"Are we sure we don't know where Negi is?" questioned Naruto

"Nope, he just kinda took off early today or that was what Konoka said." Answered Asuna and Konoka nodded.

"Well whatever, I planned on training you guys today anyway. Might as well leave Negi to his own devices."

Naruto, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were in the woods training near Eva's cottage.

"Ok today we are going to have Asu-chan try and control her Ki, Se-chan going through all her styles kata's with 50 pounds added to her body with a seal, and Kono-chan will try to increase her current number of barriers. Later we will switch it up with some light sparing and dodge training." Naruto said with a chipper tone

The girls released a groan at the mention of dodge training. It was the scariest thing ever as he used real magical arrows only they were set to stun them, it still hurt like a bitch though.

"Let's go people!" Shouted Naruto

And the girls started but didn't complain much since they even admitted they were getting stronger.

0 the next day with Eva 0

Naruto watched along with Ku Fei and Yue who apparently found out about Negi being a mage yesterday, as Eva ordered Negi to active his four Pactio's, set up barriers and practice his magic, causing Negi to collapse.

"Hmph." Eva groaned, "Fainting, in a simple test like this? _Pathetic_! No matter how much magical power you may have inherited, if you can't use it, you may as well not have it!"

"Yo, yo Evangeline-chill he's only ten years old." Chamo defended his bro. "Doing what he just did, he used up more magic than he did during the trip. Of course he would pass out, any mage would have."

"Silence, sub-creature," Eva cut him off, glaring. "You think I would settle for just a normal mage?" Pausing for effect, she continued, "…I might just boil you and eat you."

That caused Chamo to flee to Asuna, not that Eva noticed. "Don't dare ask me to be your master if all you do is whine during my training. No more backtalk, no more crying-got it! I won't have it! Show me such weakness and I'll drain you every last drop of blood you have. Just look at the idiot, how do you think he got so strong, through hellish training of course!"

"Is that true, Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked.

"My training isn't G rated." said Naruto as he looked away with a shiver.

"See!" proclaimed Eva, "You need to go the extra mile if you want to catch up to your brother, let alone that father of yours."

"Okay! I'm counting on you Evangeline-san!" he told the vampire, surprising her and getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Hmph, call me Master," she told him.

"Yes Master." he agreed. "By the way, how long do you think I'll have to train until I can fight a dragon?"

"A wha?" she deadpanned. "Say that again."

"I said if I wanted to fight a dragon…"

"A dragon, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Are you mad!" she shouted, punching him in the face.

"What's that about a dragon?" Asuna asked

'He didn't, did he?' Naruto thought as he was wondering Negi tried to visit Al.

"Actually," Yue explained, "Yesterday, me and Nodoka convinced Negi-sensei to take us to that place in Library Island, the one that was in the map. We encountered a dragon there, and we would have been killed if it wasn't for Chachamaru."

"What." Said Naruto darkly as he listened

Asuna also listened as Yue explained the specifics, something none of them noticed.

Later, after training had finished, Asuna approached Negi.

"So they tell me…you went to Library Island without me yesterday." Said Asuna

"Oh! Well…um, that, I-"Negi mumbled

"Is there a reason I wasn't asked?"

"Well, it's just, I didn't know how dangerous it was so…"

"Oh yea, I heard about that, something with a what again, oh a DRAGON!"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt Asuna-san since you're a normal girl and all."

Asuna grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air.

"So what, I'm not a part of your little world, the one who found out first and kept it a secret till you screwed up again and again letting others know! If it was so dangerous then why take Honya-chan and Yue-chi, huh? Have they been training to defend themselves like I have with Naruto?" shouted Asuna

"She is right Negi, you messed up big here. Not only did you not tell me about this but, you endangered Yue-chan and Nodoka-chan by taking them with you. If not for cha-chan you all could have been seriously hurt or dead. And if you have forgotten Negi, Asu-chan has been my partner before you could even cast a spell. She is far from a normal girl." said Naruto

Everyone heard that and was wondering how Asuna did become Naruto's partner at such a young age.

Asuna stared at Naruto and then got a small bit of pain in her head and dropped Negi on the ground. She was having a flash 'You…be…second…and…watch…back…my…group…Asu-chan. Okay…first…be...partner…Naru-kun. Yea…sure!'

After the flash she was crying, dammit how she wished these voices would stop haunting her and just make sense.

"Asuna-san, I-I really am sorry, Nii-san is right and I was out of line." Negi said bowing to her as he got a lashing from his brother.

Asuna absently nodded to him as to let him know she got it and she walked to Naruto. She stared at him as she grabbed his shirt and looked into his eyes. "Please, please make it; make sense…Naru-kun." Asuna pleaded in a whisper that only Naruto could hear as she cried into his shirt.

"Will talk about it Asu-chan don't worry." Naruto whispered smoothly into her ear and Naruto wrapped an arm around her should and walked deeper into the forest.

"Mn, I wonder if Asuna is going to confess her love to Naruto-kun?" said a worried Konoka as she watched them walk off.

"Ojou-sama I do not think tha-" said Setsuna

"Maybe she would be willing to share?" questioned Konoka

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna blushed

"Hmm, oh, se-chan if you're after Naruto-kun too, I'm sure Asuna wouldn't mind you joining too." said Konoka deep in thought

"OJOU-SAMA!" shouted Setsuna with an atomic blush on her face.

Eva had called Konoka and Negi to come inside and Setsuna followed her lost in thought of doing such a thing…and she wasn't disliking it.

0 With Naruto and Asuna 0

Asuna followed Naruto like a lost puppy through the woods till they found a clearing and sat down. Naruto stared at her till he stared the conversation.

"So you have been having flashes and dreams, right?"

She nodded, not willing to talk as all she wanted were answers.

Naruto sighed and held her close, "Asu-chan this isn't easy to say but, you are from the magical world."

Naruto let that sit in a bit till she asked a question. "So I'm magical? Is that why you said I'm far from normal?" she said in a whisper

"Yea, Asu-chan, I can't really go into all the details so I'll tell you the basics, you have what is known as a memory seal on you, and it blocks your memories of your past."

"So all those dreams and voices were real? 'Naruto nodded' How did I start to remember?"

"The music I gave you for your birthday had a spell on it to open your memories a little. Sadly Asu-chan I can't remove it permanently, only the one who holds the 'key' or you forcing it open can make you remember."

Asuna was starting to cry a bit "Bu-but I wanna know, to stop the voices Naruto, I just want it to stop and know who I am."

"Shh, it's ok Asu-chan, you just got to wait a bit longer, and soon it will be gone, ok? You can't tell anyone about this." as he hugged her.

"So we were friends, right?" she said sounding hopeful

"Nope…the best of friends! In fact, you were my first friend while I was yours." Naruto said with a small smile.

"So I will remember soon right? E-even if it's bad I-I want to know." she hiccupped a bit.

"Yea, you will and I will always be your knight Asu-chan, no matter what." Naruto said grinning

"Just, you don't have to answer now but-but why?" that was the main question, now that she knew she wasn't going insane, she just needed the reason why this happened.

Naruto sign and thought it was best she knew so that he could train her for it. "You…have a special gift like Kono-chan has Asu-chan. Your power is known as **magic cancel**, the ability to nullify magic. For a power like that, people would start wars for, kill for, and other things to get you. The people you see in your dreams saved you and later in life here you are."

"So I'm cursed, huh?" she said as she looked in sadness

"Never Asu-chan, you have a blessing, only in the wrong hands is it a curse." said Naruto with nothing but assurance in his tone.

"So…Naru-kun?" said Asuna with a teary smile her eyes full of mischief.

"Yea you called me that, why? A problem?"

"No just, it sounds weird a bit since I always call you Naruto or blonde. Guess when I get my memories back it will sound better." Asuna shrugged

One last thought hit her, "So is that why you want me strong too?"

"Yep, by the time I'm done with you, all mages will fear you. That is after we get you to control your **magic cancel** at will. So we are going to up your training." he said with a smile

Asuna just groaned but smiled, she finally got some answers. Sure she has a ton more but, till then she would enjoy her time with her first friend.

0

(1)-Naruto's Yang-Chakra mode

0

He we go, Asuna has learned a bit about her past and her power, is it a blessing or a curse? You tell me! No flames, review lots and peace off!


	14. Dance with the Devil tonight!

Disclaimer: everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto harem:

Asuna

Theodora

Evangeline

Konoka

Setsuna

Kazumi

Chisame

Ako

Yuna

Ku Fei

0

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted Asuna as she swung her big sword down at Setsuna

Setsuna calmly rolled and shot up and went to disarm Asuna before she could follow up with her attack, Asuna saw this and performed a **Shundo** to get out of the way just in time.

Asuna got some distance so she could think up a strategy to win the spar the two were having but Setsuna wouldn't give her time to think and charged.

With little option left, Asuna used a move she had been practicing. "_**Ougi, Zankuusen!" **__(_air-cleaving flash) and sent a shockwave at Setsuna.

Setsuna surprised at the use of her sword styles technique quickly summoned her Rho Aias artifact to defend herself with two petals.

After the excitement of the spar came down Setsuna was first to talk. "That was amazing Asuna-san, to perform a **_Zankuusen _**only after a month of training shows great skill. It was a bit sloppy but still, when did you learn it?" Exclaimed Setsuna in awe

Asuna blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Well I've seen you use it against Naruto when you two spar so I've been training in secret to impress you guys." She finished with a smile.

Setsuna nodded and continued to praise her as they walked to Konoka so she could heal them. The bubbly brunette was so excited about the fight as well and the three were talking amicably about it till Naruto came up to them.

"Guys, are time is almost up so clean up and get ready for class okay?" He got a simultaneous yes from the girls as they went to clean up before leaving Eva's resort.

It was a month ago that Naruto convinced Eva to let him train the girl there since he could train them better and safer from prying eyes. The girls really weren't complaining either since to Asuna she was able to finish her homework faster for class and train too.

The rules set were that for that every hour outside the resort was a day in the resort. Only after a whole day could one leave the resort.

Naruto had set them up to having one hour before class and two hours after class dedicated for training which was three days in one day.

They had been doing this for a month and each were gaining many skills along the way.

Asuna had learn **Shundo** and how to change her Harisen to its sword form and back, along with gaining somewhat a good amount of control over her Ki, and her kendo training had gone to great heights with Naruto and Setsuna training her.

Naruto had even started to train her in secret on how to control her **magic cancel**. After several hours of deep meditation and accidentally falling asleep she found it but that was the easy part Naruto said as she had to pop a balloon made of pure magic. Let's just say that they were there for a while till she finally popped it. Still, Asuna attacked this challenge with vigor since Naruto said this was her gift and she would be damned if she couldn't control it.

Setsuna already had the skills needed to fight and just needed to increase her strength and speed, she was now wearing 100 pounds on her body with a weight seal made by Naruto. Even flying with the extra weight had been increasing her stamina. Naruto had also taken the courtesy to increase her knowledge in charms by teaching her higher level defense charms and binding charms.

Konoka had improved the most in their minds.

Her healing abilities had sky rocketed from the Kyoto trip thanks to her artifact with Negi but, she still said it wasn't enough. She felt so helpless when Naruto was hurt because she couldn't heal a wound of that magnitude on her own, so she kept pushing herself till she could reach that level.

She added some offensive and capture spells to her arsenal to better protect herself also. She learned **_Magna Cataracta_** (Great Waterfall), **_Vinctus Aquarius_** (Water Binder), and **_Undans Paries Aquarius_** (Water current barrier) since water seemed to be her strong suit.

During her training Konoka had a secret mission and she got Chamo to help her.

The operation was known as the 'Kiss Kiss Naruto-kun!' of course Chamo was all for it and even suggested using Naruto's number one weakness. Konoka was shock that someone as strong as Naruto even had a weakness.

So they laid there trap and waited till Naruto got caught in it. It was a very simple trap but, it was so simple it was perfect. Using her new capturing spell she used it on Naruto when he was at his most venerable…eating a bowl of ramen.

Of course the spell only worked for 5 seconds since he broke it after getting out of his ramen bliss.

But even during those few seconds the tag team won out and she even added tongue much to Naruto's shock at the bold action.

The card had Konoka in her medic outfit with what looked like black gloves with round purple jewels on cards name was _M__edicinales __D__ei __P__uer_ (Medicinal God's Child) (1). It seemed to be a support type of artifact. It fit very well with her long distance healing/bombarding/support role.

The girls and Naruto walked down to the teleporter to see Eva and Negi training and then saw Negi getting hit with a Dios Tukos spell.

They then left and went to their rooms to get ready for the rest of the school day.

Later Negi came into class zombified which worried many of the girls.

After class the Naruto/Negi group which consisted of Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Kazumi, Ku Fei, Nodoka, and Yue came together.

"So what do you think happened to Negi-sensei?" questioned Kazumi

"It's from his training with Eva-chan and I tell you, that Naruto's is ten times worse than hers." Said a tired Asuna

"It's true and we got to go back to training to Asuna or Naruto-kun will increase our work load." Said a tired Konoka

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna shivered at the notion.

"Hey can we check out your training, you know to see where the team meeting point is and all." Said Kazumi since she really just wanted to know where Naruto was so she could maybe get a Pactio like Konoka did and maybe see him training with his shirt off.

Asuna nodded and the trio led the other girls to Eva's house and pushed them on the teleporter to the resort and then stepped on it themselves and laughed at how they were all squished together.

0 with Chizuru and Natsumi 0

"Oh?" Chizuru stopped and noticed an injured puppy

"Poor thing." She said and picked up the dog

"Is that ok to do Chizu-nee since he is all dirty?" asked Natsumi

"Let's hurry home."

"You sure he should be here Chizu-nee?" Natsumi asked one of her roommates as they settled into their home. "I mean he is a stray."

"Now that we had seen him, we couldn't just leave him there." Chizuru replied while drying her hair from the rain with a towel. "I would like to see to his injuries, do you mind cleaning him up a bit?"

"Gotcha." Said Natsumi

Chizuru turned around for a second when she heard a scream, "YEEEK!"

"Natsumi! What's wrong?"

"I-I just looked away for a sec, and then-H-He disappeared, and…now there's a naked boy here." Natsumi replied pointing at an ebony haired boy that was all natural.

0 Back at the Resort 0

Setsuna had gotten to explaining the rules of the resort to the other girls as they witnessed Negi training with Eva.

And the trio went to go train with Naruto, the ones who followed them were Ku Fei and Kazumi curious to see where the blonde was.

"Alright girls get back to what you were doing this morning and later we will do some team training." Said Naruto in a commanding tone

Kazumi and Ku Fei watched as the trio went to their own separate areas to train and the two sat near Naruto.

"What they training aru?" questioned Ku Fei

"Kono-chan is training in her healing magic, Asu-chan is trying to learn better Ki control, and Se-chan is going through physical conditioning training." Said Naruto as he looked away from the book he was reading.

"Wow, sound pretty good aru, sensei can me join training too aru?" asked an eager Ku Fei as she watched the girls train.

Naruto nodded as he saw no problem with it, "Since you're more of a fighter then a mage why not, go train with Asu-chan and get a steady grasp on how to use Ki, someone like you is bound to make great use of it." He said and she rushed off to train with her fellow baka ranger.

"Say…Naruto-kun can you tell me some of your stories, I mean you're bound to have one or two." asked Kazumi with a lopsided grin eager to get closer to the blonde.

Naruto nodded and started to tell some of his more epic stories and Kazumi loved them.

It was getting late in the resort and Asuna ran into Negi. He started to tell her of how he first met his brother and father.

The girls gathered around the book and watched as Negi explained his past, a second picture came up and it looked like Naruto. Eva looked around and saw the idiot leaning against a pillar and grinned as this was perfect. He was probably using a long distance version of the mind connection spell since he looked to be concentrating.

"Miyazaki, new plan read the idiots mind." She whispered

The poor bookworm went into a panicked at reading Naruto's mind but the others built up the peer pressure and she did.

The picture changed to a young looking Naruto smiling, with a man with red spiky hair in a cloak facing front and a woman with long blonde in a long pink dress with her back to the picture and each had a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The caption read **'If things didn't go to shit we could have been a full family, like we should have been. I really miss you mom, you were always the brains in this family. You would know what to do.'**

The group was blown away; the woman in the picture seemed to be Naruto's and Negi's mother.

Eva bit her lip as she wanted to see the woman's face and told the girl to continue since the idiot was thinking about her right now.

The girls also agreed wanting to know more about their crushes mother or in Yue's case, curiosity, but the page turned black.

"He must have a spell that blocks others from reading his mind about that memory but, why?" mused Eva, as this was just another thing that intrigued her about the blonde idiot.

The girls went back to Negi's story and ended crying at the end and told him that they would be willing to help him.

Eva silently walked to Naruto, "So that was her huh?"

Naruto opened his green iris eye and looked down at her, "Thought I would give you a small look, now figure it out yourself, I'm sure you've been bored even with training the gaki."

Eva grinned, "I do love a challenge and I am curious at who managed to tame the bastard."

Naruto snorted, "Tamed? No the man was whipped Eva-chan. She even got him to call her mistress." Naruto laughed at the face Eva made and she fell on the floor in full blown laughing with Naruto joining her soon after and then went to bed.

0 Time share in resort ended 0

"See ya!" Asuna yelled as Negi and the rest of the girls ran into the rain on their way home. Naruto had let the girls go early saying it was a good day to rest but the rain seemed to still be coming down heavy.

"I thought they'd never leave." Eva sighed.

"Stop whining; just admit you like them around since you're bored most of the time." Naruto retorted with a lopsided grin

"Whatever idiot, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a nap and continue working on your seal. Give me a week or so and it is done."

Eva stopped in her tracks and looked at the idiot. She was going to be free soon and all because of the idiot before her. She continued walking inside and went to her room and let loose one small tear out of sheer joy.

0 In the Chizuru Cave 0

"Who the heck is this boy?" Ayaka demanded. She was irritated at the ebony haired boy sitting across from her and next to Natsumi.

"H-He introduced himself to me by headbutting me in the stomach!"

"Now, now Ayaka-Calm down." Said Chizuru

"Don't you 'now, now' me! Now who is this kid and why is he-?" yell Ayaka

"Why, he is Natsumi-chan's younger brother, Kotarou Murakami-kun, of course!" said Chizuru

"Wha-?" both Natsumi and Kotarou asked at Chizuru said.

"Your **brother**, right?" Chizuru said looking at the two with scary vibes coming off of her.

"Br-brother, right!" Natsumi answered giving a mock salute. Kotarou nodded dumbly.

"Oh in that case…please excuse me." apologized Ayaka "So what brings him to…?"

"Well, you see Ayaka, the truth is, back at Natsumi-chan's place, there's such a situation, you…you wouldn't believe it. And poor Kotarou-kun-why, Natsumi-chan's the only one he can come to!" Chizuru lied with fake tears, while Natsumi had and annoyed look on her face.

"Well…if that's how it is, I…" Ayaka said a little unsurely.

"So is this the old lady who is in charge of the joint, or…?" Kotarou asked Chizuru and Natsumi, while pointing at Ayaka. Ayaka had face faulted and while the other two sweat dropped.

"O-oh-old? I'll have you know I'm 14, y-you-!" Ayaka shouted as she recovered.

"14? No way. In dog years, maybe…" This was met with Ayaka smacking Kotarou on the head. She then pinched his cheeks and began to spread his face.

"L-luh-look who's talking, you trash-mouth, squinty-eyed, pointy-headed punk! Were you reared in a barn, or just the outhouse-?" A tick mark grew on Kotarou's forehead and he reached out doing the same thing to Ayaka.

"Whach tha Gwandma?"

"whosh a gwandma, ou no goo…!"

Natsumi stopped them by separating them and holding Kotarou. "But Iincho! Look! He's just a kid!" Natsumi defended Kotarou.

"Like that's suppose to endear me to him- Why he is night and day compared to the angelic Negi-sensei!"

"Will you shut your yapping already!" Kotarou shouted.

"Look just get him out will you, this is a 'girls' only dorm after all." and with that Ayaka went into her room.

"I've never seen Ayaka so…" Chizuru stated with a finger on her chin.

"You shouldn't have called her 'old' Kotarou." Natsumi reprimanded the boy.

"Okay, fine. But if you wanna talk about who _is_ oldest…" Kotarou agreed.

**"You say something?"** Chizuru said threateningly.

"N-nothing!" both squeaked

'She can be scary all right…' Kotarou thought. The group had never noticed the small hole on their ceiling. Looking down from the hole were three odd slime creatures.

The girls and Kotarou were eating but Kotarou seemed to have an awe face on so Natsumi asked "Something wrong Kotarou-kun?"

"It's just this…y'know. I really never eaten at a table like this before, it feels like a family and…I like it." He said shyly

"What a dreadful place Natsumi-chan's home must be…" Chizuru said hugging the boy, placing his face into her breast.

"It's just fine, thank you!" Natsumi shouted

The door bell rang. "I wonder who can that be?"

"I'll go check." Ayaka said. She walked to the door and opened it, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to see the young man, there." said the old man who was outside in the rain.

"But what could you and he have to…?"

"Nothing that a pretty lady should worry about, but may you accept this rose?" the old man smiled kindly and placed a yellow rose to Ayaka's face. A small trail of dust flowed into her nose.

"Oh…my." Ayaka said before she fell asleep onto the floor.

The man then broke in and he walked into the room and spotted Kotarou. "Well! If it isn't werewolf boy. I trust you've been well."

"Y-You're…!" exclaimed Kotarou

0 with Naruto and Eva 0

Naruto shot up from his sleep and felt a demonic being in the area.

Eva came a second later and approached him.

"Idiot-"

"Yea, I felt it too."

"I feel it near Negi." Said Naruto as he got ready to rush off but Eva stopped him.

"Let go." Growled Naruto

"Let's see if the bouya's training paid off and interfere if we have too." Suggested Eva

Naruto stared at her for a moment and sigh'd, his older brother instincts were getting in the way of his reasoning, this would be a good test for Negi.

"Fine…but the second something goes wrong, its dead Eva." Said a reluctant Naruto

Eva nodded and instructed Chachamaru to get them some umbrellas.

0 with Asuna 0

"Is this…the academy festival stage I'm on?" Asuna asked herself when she was waking up.

"What is this outfit I'm in?" Asuna shouted as she got a good look at herself. She was wearing nothing but a leather corset and matching underwear with a garter belt. Her arms were also tied by some slimy tentacles.

"hahaha…I see you are awake young lady." a dark voice said. Asuna looked towards the voice and saw Wilhelm standing there with a kind smile.

"The 'captured princess' in her jammies wasn't what I quite imagined, so…I took the liberty to change it."

"Ooh, you nasty old pervet!" Asuna shrieked as she kicked Wilhelm's head.

"My my, how nice to know Negi's friends are as high-spirited as he is." Wilhelm replied with a smile.

"Your nose is bleeding moron or haven't you noticed?"

"Wait, 'friends' as in plural?" Wilhelm pointed behind her and she followed his finger and saw three bubbles holding her friends.

In the left bubble was a sleeping Setsuna floating in some sort of liquid.

In the right one was Chizuru in the same situation as Setsuna.

Finally in the middle bubble stood Konoka, Kazumi, Ku Fei, Yue and Nodoka, all of whom were naked except for Konoka.

"You guys!"

"I invited all 7 to witness the upcoming fight."

"Hey you, little girls over there." Konoka shouted to a trio of tiny little girls standing on stage. "Can you let us out?"

"There's no 'getting out' of our special water prison. I'm Amee." the one with the glasses informed them.

"Suramui." replied the one with pigtails introduced herself.

"Purin." the girl with really long hair also introduced herself.

"Be grateful we don't dissolve and eat you." Suramui told them. "This is what you mundanes get for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." She smirked at Yue and Nodoka.

"But why are you even doing this?" Asuna asked Wilhelm.

"It's nothing personal. Our goal is to merely investigate the academy…however, Negi Springfield and you Kagurazaka Asuna, are likely to be instruments to our ongoing mission, so..."

"Huh? M-me?" them she remembered what Naruto told her and her eyes widened, "YOU BASTARD! I won't let you use me like some puppet!"

Herrman turned around with a raised eye-brow, "So you know? How interesting, but you see how pointless it is after all you are nothing but a tool."

Asuna wanted to cry for being called a tool but resolved herself and made sure she got her point across, "Up yours asshole! Naruto told me my power is a blessing, like hell I'll let you use it as a curse."

Herrman went rigged at Naruto's name and growled, "Ah yes, young Naruto-kun. Truly a frightening child he is. Did you know he and I fought once?"

"No! So what is this, revenge cause Naruto kicked your butt!"

Wilhelm laughed and opened his jacket and shirt and showed a scar on his left lung that seemed to be the size of a fist, "Do you see this scar, Naruto-kun gave this to me and it is a consent reminder how a boy the age of eleven beat me. He used some lightening technique that I have never heard of, it sound like a thousand birds chirping." He said as he closed his shirt and jacket.

"Just wait you old perv, he'll do it again." Whispered Asuna to herself as she focused on finding her **magic cancel **so she could get out of this.

"... It seems they've come." He then looked at Asuna. "The connection between Negi-kun and myself are personal."

"Wha?"

Wilhelm was watching Negi chant and saw a barrage of wind arrows coming towards him. "Very nice!" He put his hands up in front of him and cancelled out the attack. Asuna flinched when Wilhelm did that.

"He deflected em!" Kotarou shouted as he landed. "Magical barrier?"

"No, it seems something cancelled them out." Negi replied. The two then landed at the top of the audience.

"Old man! Were here!" said Kotarou

"Let them go-please!" said Negi

"Negi!" Asuna shouted.

"A-Asuna-san! What perverted things are they doing to you?" he asked embarrassed.

"It's not what it seems."

The other girls then cheered that arrived. "Hey isn't that the boy from Kyoto?" asked Yue

"Kotarou-kun!" Nodoka gasped surprised.

"Who are you, anyway? Why are you doing this!" Negi demanded.

"I apologize for the rough methods, but…I just felt that, without the hostages, you wouldn't face me with your full strength. Your full capabilities are what interest me; actually…if you are able to defeat me, I will return the girls. That is the only condition…what else is there to say."

"HAH! Is that all we got to do! That's too easy!" said a confident Kotarou

'I have no time for this, my students need me.' thought Negi

"Right! I'm going in! Kotarou-kun you stay back!" Negi ordered his friend as he put his staff on his back.

"What!" Kotarou shouted. "You can't do this, why don't you be the one to stay back!"

"Oh yeah! Your one to talk, that old man beat you!" said Negi

0 With Naruto and Eva in a tree 0

The two sweat dropped at the so called rescue team.

"Idiot's! The both of them. Remind me to teach Negi some teamwork exercises Eva-chan."

Eva nodded at the notion since the two boys seemed to be fighting each other instead of the enemy right in front of them!

0 Back to child violence 0

"So energetic-that's good! Still, I think you'd be better off taking me as one." Wilhelm offered his advice. He then snapped his fingers.

Negi and Kotarou were surprised when they saw Suramui and Amee behind each of them respectively, while Purin held their legs.

Amee and Suramui both kicked sending the two down the rows. Rolling on the floor they recovered as the three girls attacked again.

""I thought you didn't hit girls Kotarou-kun?" asked Negi

"Girls 'NO', amoeba girls on the other hand…I got no problem with!" said Kotarou as he punched Amee sending her into Purin.

"**Cantus Bellax!"** Negi shouted as he covered himself in magic.

Suramui came up and fought Negi and as they clashed Negi saw an opening **"Double open-palm strike!"** said Negi he thrusted the slime girl.

"Not bad!" she exclaimed with a smirk

"Whoa! Negi! What was that?" Kotarou asked with a smile.

"Huh?...Oh, just a spell that helps provide magic during combat." Negi told him.

"No, no…the technique-what school? I don't recognize it."

"It's Chinese martial arts!"

"Hahahahaha! Chinese martial arts-I should have known!"

The two boys continued to work together to fend off the slim sisters "Let's not bother with them! That old guy is our only target!" said Kotarou

Negi had gotten his wand out and pointed it at him. _**'Satitta Magica una lucis!' **_The arrow shot out of his wand got cancelled when it reached him.

'He negated the spell again!' Negi went and spun around Wilhelm staring straight at his back.

"This one, we win!" Negi proclaimed as he aimed the bottle at the old man. _**"Lagena signatoria!"**_ the bottle uncorked itself and began to suck in Wilhelm.

Then something went wrong.

"H…HYAHHHH!" Asuna let out an ear shattering scream of pain as the spell hit Wilhelm. She fell to her knees screaming in pain.

When the spell stopped, Asuna's pain died down.

0 with Naruto and Eva 0

Naruto let out a growl and was about to charge in when Eva stopped him.

Naruto glared death at the girl but she wasn't intimidated, "We need to let them resolve it or they will never learn."

Naruto just grunted and continued to watch not liking that.

0 back to mortal combat 0

"The sealing spells been Neutralized!" Negi said in shock as the bottle hit the floor.

"I'd say the experiment's a success. Well I'd say it is time I got serious. Please don't tell me you're done Negi-kun."

"What?" Kotarou shouted. "So this is you 'serious' old man?

Wilhelm replied by sending multiple punches to them with demon energy.

"Without the bottle what else can we...? C'mon Negi let's grind 'im down." Said Kotarou

Negi nodded and started to chant his white lightening spell, while Kotarou focused Ki into his hand.

When they both finished they sent their attacks towards their opponent. Wilhelm once again cancelled the attack, and Asuna absorbed the pain.

"How is he stopping our attacks?" Negi gasped.

"**'Magic cancel'**…the ability to nullify nearly any magic spell. How can such a mundane girl such as Lady Kagurazaka Asuna have such an extremely rare-and extremely dangerous? She has…"

"Shut up! I am not mundane you old bastard. I'm special just like Konoka is. That's what Naruto said." As she tried to not concentrate on the pain she had.

Wilhelm let out a growl at the blondes name but said no further.

"Asuna-san! Are you alright?" Negi asked.

"I'm fine." Asuna said as she dealt with the pain, compared to training this was nothing. "Just take down this old fart." Negi nodded.

Chamo ran off to see if he could help Asuna.

"So! Now you're unable to use any force-admitting spells against me. If you're a man…talk with your fists, instead!" Wilhelm then attacked breaking the stands behind the two boys as they dodged. Negi tried to attack, but Wilhelm countered by punching his face.

Chamo tried to help Asuna but one of the slime sisters threw him in with the other girls.

Wilhelm appeared before the two boys focusing magic into his right hand and did a **"Demon punch!"** and destroyed the bleachers making the boys flyaway from the force.

"Damn, he can use magic like a western mage!" Kotarou said.

Wilhelm appeared behind them and let loose a fury of attacks on them and kicked them away when he was done, slamming them into the stage again.

Wilhelm let out a disappointed sigh. "Dear me…don't tell me that's it…?"

Kotarou and Negi stood up again determination still written on their faces.

"Kotarou-kun? You okay?" Negi asked.

"'Course I am, stupid!"

"Let's go!" The two then rushed and attack simultaneously. But Wilhelm block of their moves with one hand.

"No…I mis-spoke!" the old man paused as he punched Kotarou across the theater.

"I'm thinking now, Negi-kun that…" Kotarou let out a grunt.

"…you're not giving it your all at all, are you!"

"What was that? I…I swear, I…I'm fighting for real, all right!" Negi replied.

"Are you now?" Wilhelm asked "Dear me, I heard that the sons of the thousand master were good…I had looked forward to meeting you. But you are nothing like your father and brother, ill suited for battle."

"Why is it you even fight?" Wilhelm asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Negi repeated confused.

"All right take Kotarou-kun for example. He fights because he enjoys it. Do you fight for your friends, how mundane. One should fight for one's self. Hate, Anger, Revenge, those are the emotions one should fight with. Fight for the pleasure of the fight."

"F-fighting isn't supposed to be for 'pleasure'!" Negi said

"How about involving your students in your affairs, or your sense of duty to duty to save them? Or perhaps the reason you fight is too escape the memories…from that night in the snow?" Wilhelm asked with twisted glee.

"H-how do you know that…?" Negi stuttered with wide eyes. "C-cause I don't! At all! I-"

"In that case…do tell me…how this…strikes you, instead." Said Herrman taking his hat off.

"Ha,ha,ha! I trust you're enjoying this-I'd say so from your face. You know how it is these days-'I'm a demon!', you say, but all they do is laugh at you!"

"Y-you're…"

"Indeed! It is I, Negi-kun…whom you seek!" said a demon faced Wilhelm, "Of all the demons summoned that day…I alone came from the higher ranks. The one who petrified your uncle? His friends? And who destroyed the village? I did it. But I was beaten by that old wizard and your cursed brother."

"Ne-Negi?" Asuna said in shock.

"How about it? **Now** do you find your reason to fight? "

Negi was breathing sharply and stared at Wilhelm as if in a trance.

"Negi! You okay? Negi! Hey! Snap out've it! Ne…" Kotarou asked his friend as he got to him.

Negi then charged and appeared in front of Wilhelm his fist already cocked back. He did multiply palm thrusts and sent Wilhelm into the air.

He followed up with a punch, elbowed him in the gut and then kicked him away.

All the spectators were wide eyed at what was happening.

"How'd he move like that?" Kotarou shouted.

"Magic-power over-drive!" Chamo Exclaimed

"Wha!" all of the girls shouted.

"He hasn't been fully trained, he has a lot of potential and should his excess power be triggered and released all at once…He beat Evangeline the same way!"

Negi threw another punch sending Wilhelm to the ground. Using his staff to stay airborne, Negi flew at his opponent.

"HAHAHAHA!" Wilhelm laughed hysterically. "Wonderful! Perfect! Now this is a son of the thousand master!"

Kotarou was watching the scene shaking. 'Still…Still he-Negi! You can't keep fighting like this!'

Negi was about to attack again as Wilhelm turned into his demon form ready to petrify the boy.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negi snapped out of his attack as he saw Wilhelm about to fire.

Kotarou grabbed Negi and both crashed into the ground. As they got up Kotarou punch Negi in the face, "You IDIOT!" Kotarou shouted.

"K-K-Kotarou-kun?" Negi stuttered rubbing the part he hit.

"**Idiot!** Don't you realize, no matter how much power you use, it's pointless without a plan! So you got a lot of magic, so what! From what I saw that fight blew! You didn't look around, you got one good shot in but, the way you were going about even I could've beaten you!" Negi then began to feel in pain.

0 with Eva and Naruto 0

Naruto sighed in relief and stared at Kotarou and wondered how much he reminded himself from how he was in his first life.

Eva noticed his stare and spoke, "Does the puppy interest you?"

Naruto smirked, "I think I may have found an apprentice to pass my skills too."

"Oh? The idiot getting an apprentice, the world must be ending." Eva chuckled with a grin.

"They seem to be rivals, why not see who can have the better apprentice, eh Eva-chan?" Naruto said in a playful tone

Eva hmm'd and nodded, "Fine idiot let's see which bouya becomes stronger."

0 Back to the fight 0

Asuna was concentrating on her **magic cancel**; this bastard had the nerve to use it against her friends, like hell he would get away with that!

She found finally it and sent it to her slimy bindings and they dissipated, she pulled that damn necklace off, and suddenly her Pactio's activated even with not having the cards with her and her outfit changed to her white one she got during Kyoto.

0 with Naruto and Eva 0

"We said we wouldn't interfere?" said an annoyed Eva

"Well she needs her gear to win so why not?" Naruto said smirking

0 with Asuna 0

"You're going down!" Asuna shouted as she changed her Harisen to its sword form and sliced the slime sisters and cut the water prison and freed the girls.

As the slime sisters were reforming Yue and Nodoka sealed the within the magical bottle, Ku Fei went to save Chizuru, and Kazumi and Konoka went to save Setsuna.

"You!" shouted Asuna at the demon who was shocked at her being free.

"You think you can use MY gift for your own perverse needs and use it against my friends? YOU are DEAD wrong freak show! Now get ready to take your beating, you bastard!" Asuna said charging at Herrman.

Asuna started with a flurry of sword slashes and had the demon on the run as he got cornered he went for a punch, Asuna saw this and lodge her sword into the ground and leaned on it for support and used her right gauntlet to make a red energy shield.

As the Herrman pulled away, Asuna quickly placed her left foot on her sword and charged her Ki into it and shot forward and with a shout of "Impact!" her punch connected in his face and threw the demon into the air with a blast of red energy.

"NEGI!" Asuna shouted

The boy nodded and performed his new spell, _"_**_Ras tel ma scir magister _**_**Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!**"_

As the spell hit the demon, he fell to the ground and looked at Negi and told him to finish the job.

"I don't…think that I will…finish you off."

"No?"

"You were only summoned six years ago, you could have hurt the hostages but you didn't, and it seemed you weren't giving it your all either. To me you don't seem so bad a…"

"I don't, do I? I could be ver-r-r-ry bad, you know. I am a demon, after all."

"Indeed you are." Said a voice in the distance

"_**Chidori Eisou.**"_The voice said as a spear made of lightening hit Herrmann in his left lung. Out of the shadows Naruto can walking with a blank face as he stared at the now pinned demon. He continued to walk forward and every step he took the spear drove deeper into Herrman and shocked him.

"Naruto-kun what a pleasant surprise. Come to finish me off with the same technique you used on me before. I must say you have deeply improved on it and in the same spot no less." Said Herrman appraisingly, even with the technique lodged in him.

"I'm sorry but if Negi can't finish you off, I will. As someone who witnessed you take pleasure in those you tortured and attacked 6 years ago. I will purify you."

"N-nii-san but-but he was summoned!" said Negi

Naruto turned around to face Negi, "Negi, Could you face Anya and tell her that you meet the one responsible for her greatest pain and say you let him go?" Naruto said in a quite tone.

Negi froze at that, Anya's mother was petrified that day and she could've as well if his brother hadn't saved her. His brother had done everything to make the girl happy and feel the love she lost with her mother, even moved her into their home with Nakane and him so she wouldn't be alone and trained her to defend herself like he did with him.

She was Naruto's little sister in all but blood. Negi realized that he may be at peace with it but to Anya it was the worst day of her life as much as his.

A loose tear fell from his eye at how he could forget about that fact, it was one of his reasons he wanted revenge but his brother had beaten that line of thinking out of him when he told him a story at how a boy sought revenge and how he ended up with nothing but hate and darkness at the end of his path.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You are indeed correct Naruto-kun, but before you purify me that the young Konoe over there has the very power to save those who I petrified that day." Said Herrman

"Pff, you idiot, do you think I didn't know that. Kono-chan has the ability to be the greatest healer to ever exist and I plan on having her reach that level." Said Naruto as if he was stating the obvious

Konoka blushed at the praise she was getting.

Naruto leaned down and whispered into Herrman's ear, "Who sent you?"

The demon chuckled softly and coughed up some blood, "Since you have me Naruto-kun I suppose it wouldn't be so bad as to tell you. The ones who sent me the first time."

"This is for using my princess as a tool and hurting my little sister." Naruto whispered back.

The man broke out into laughter and Naruto slapped a high level purifying charm on him and he turned to stone and shattered into dust…the irony.

0 The next day 0

Negi was sitting on the railing in front of the world tree. Wilhelm managed to get purified from his brother and he was training Konoka to save all those who were petrified from that day.

Since then, Negi sat down thinking of what to do next.

"Negi!" shouted Naruto as Negi turned to see his brother with Kotarou beside him talking about the fight.

"Yo!" He greeted. "Listen I was released from prison due to this incident! I've spoken to the warden already!" Kotarou told him.

"However since I'm one of the higher ups here in the academy I was told to look after him. Sorry for not helping sooner Negi but I needed to see what you guys could do on your own." Naruto said with a sad look

"It's okay Nii-san. Because of that I got to see how strong I really am as well as make my decision."

"Oh and what is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm going to be a combat mage like Tou-san and Nii-san!"

"Oh really now?" Naruto asked with a grin with along with Kotarou.

"It felt right fighting like that, especially when helping out my friends."

"That's right! Cause guys should fight with their fists!" Kotarou exclaimed pumping up his hands.

"Neg', you remember the story I told you about revenge?" Naruto said in a serious tone

Negi turned serious too and faced his brother, "Yes Nii-san, I will not follow that path and end with nothing but hate and darkness, I have Onee-chan, you, Anya, Kotarou-kun, and all the girls to be with and protect since they are my precious people."

Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair and turned to Kotarou.

"Ya know Kotarou, your Negi's rival right?"

"Yea?"

"And I have no doubt you'll get strong but, with Negi having a master and all he might leave you in the dust."

"Wha! No way Onii-san I'll train till I drop every day!" said Kotarou as he crossed his arms in defiance

"Yea but you'll get a hell of a lot stronger with a master teaching you." Said Naruto with a smirk letting the pieces fall into place

"But who am I going to find to teach me?" said Kotarou deep in thought as he agreed a master teaching him would be better.

"Hmm, Kotarou-kun would need someone skilled with eastern magic, Ki, Ninjutsu, and Hand-to-hand combat." Mused Negi

"What about Kaede-san? She's a ninja." Suggested Negi

"Yea but, she said she was only stronger then you right now, soon you'll be stronger then her, hmm who else." said Kotarou

Naruto was getting a tick mark on his head and bonked them on the head, "Baka's you got one asking right here!"

"EH? Seriously!" the dog-boy shouted

"Wha? Nii-san you said you couldn't train me since you had to train the girls." Said negi as he glared childishly at his brother

"Yea but I see something in Kotarou, that only a few can truly bring out, besides me and Eva-chan have a bet on who can have the better apprentice and since he is your rival and all, best take him under my wing and teach him." as he eyed Kotarou wondering how strong he could truly get.

"Cool, I got the yellow flash teaching me!" the hanyou said in excitement, he only insulted Naruto during his fight with Negi to rile him up, he knew Naruto was strong, especially from all the gladiator fights he had done in the magical world.

"Alright Negi now that I got a master, let's see who becomes strongest!"

Negi nodded with excitement; while he would love to have his brother train him, he knew that for some reason Kotarou caught his brothers' eye and he would never really question his decision. And now he had a friend to suffer with him from the training of a master.

From behind a building, Konoka, Asuna, and Setsuna were looking at the trio mess around. "Well, Naruto-kun saves the day again." Konoka said.

0 At the Airport 0

A beautiful girl with dark tanned skin and long blonde hair in a white sun dress walks to a cab with a small suitcase.

She smirked and looked into the sky and held up her Pactio card, "Hope you're ready Sparky, cause this princess is getting her knight back."

0

(1)-The medicinal god is referred to Apollo. Asclepius, Apollo's son, was a practitioner of medicine in ancient Greek mythology. The artifacts' design came from Lutecia Alpine's Boost Device called Asclepius in Lyrical Nanoha Strikers.

0

Omake: Animal Planet, Negima style!

0

Hello and welcome to Animal plant.

Today we will be observing the Konoka.

A bubbly and kind species that is actual devious and scheming for things it wants.

Today we see her stalking her prey.

Slowly the Konoka circles her prey as he appears to be feeding.

As she stalked closer, she hides as her prey turned and searched for any threats.

Her prey was known as the Naruto.

As the Naruto continued to feed, the Konoka unleashed her trap.

She then tackled the now tied Naruto.

What's this!

It seems the Naruto was prey for a mating ritual.

See as the Konoka seems to be going to first base on her prey and he helpless stays there.

What's that in the distance!

It seems to be a wild Asuna and it is on the war path!

Run!

Run away!

I'm not paid enough to sacrifice my life for this network!

The image blacks out.

0

Thank you for the comments. Now I know your all like 'where is Naruto?' but there are a few chapters where it will be Negi oriented just for the plot, but I will make it funny or as serious and awesome as I can. I will be having a poll soon on what to do for my third story. A few more teasers will be shown and I hope you guys and girls can help me out. R&R! No Flames! Peace off!

0

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed a girl as she fell from the sky.

She roughly landed on her butt in the middle of a forest.

"Owowowowowowow, dammit Kami-sama, when you send me to a new world, can't you just land me on the ground. No you have to do it from the air. Stupid deity, being a jerk! And why do I feel like I'm ten?"

This was Naruko Uzumaki, Kami-sama's knight and go to person to solve her mortal problems without lifting a finger…cause she is lazy.

"Ok where am I now?" she said as she looked around

"Vul!"

She turned to hear a squeak of some kind and saw…a fox, a red, orange fox creature with 6 curly tails.

"Oh Kami-sama, what are you having me do this time?" she said as she palmed her face.


	15. What is your decree, Ohime-sama?

Disclaimer: everything belongs to their respected owners, please support the official release.

Hey guys, thank you for the comments. Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto harem:

Asuna

Theodora

Evangeline

Konoka

Setsuna

Kazumi

Ako

Yuna

Ku Fei

**0**

Chisame has been transferred to Negi, as I can't really find the right way to fit her in with Naruto and I think her scenes with Negi are cute so there you have it. And she will not be replaced either.

**0**

Currently Naruto, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were running late to class.

"HIYA!" Said a voice in the rushing crowd

They group turned to see Kotarou in a school uniform.

"Kotarou-kun, G'morning, What with the uniform?" asked Negi

"I thought I'd transfer here- y'know, officially."

"You what?" questioned Negi

"Well, sure! Onii-san is making me his apprentice, then there's you, Setsuna, Asuna, and plenty of other power-houses here." Said Kotarou with a grin

"I'm even looking for my own place, actually, so if you happen to know…"

"Oh, but Kotarou…aren't you living with us?" questioned Chizuru with a too sweet smile

"Ch-ch-chizu-nee-chan." Panicked Kotarou as Chizuru grabbed his head.

"So you know our Kotarou then, do you sensei's?"

"Uh-huh." Said Negi dumbly

"Yep, I even made him my apprentice, Chizuru-chan." Said Naruto

"Apprentice?" questioned Chizuru and Natsumi

"Oh, like how Negi is learning from Ku-chan, best to have kids these days learn some self defense you know." Naruto lied smoothly with a smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful Naruto-sensei. It's good to know Kotarou has a good male role model looking after him." The large breasted girl said with a smile

"We've heard he has _no_ family poor thing…" she said as she suffocated Kotarou with her breasts, "And that is why we've taken him to our bosom, to raise him as our own!"

"N-nee-chan, don't-!" whined Kotarou

Naruto gave a small chuckle as Asuna thought 'Seems the stray found a home.'

Suddenly both Negi and Kotarou bumped into something.

The two stared at 3 freaky looking monsters.

"What th'-?"

"Demons?"

"Make way, comin' thru." Said the 'demon'

"Yea, it's the Mahora festival." Said Asuna

Suddenly Zazie all dressed up in a circus costume landed next to Negi, Naruto, and Kotarou.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei…I hope you come to our circus if you have the time." Zazie said with a smile

"Oh, um, thanks." Negi said taking the ticket

"Of course Zazie-chan." Naruto said

"Wow! Negi, Onii-san, look at that!" Kotarou said pointing to the big sign that said Mahora-fest.

"Mainly this is a big collaboration between all the sections of the campus. There will be games, souvenirs, food… you name it and it will be there." Said Chizuru smiling

"Man, this going to be awesome! Right Negi, Onii-san?" shouted Kotarou

"Yea, it looks like it is going to be fun." Said Naruto

"I…I guess so, yeah, uh-huh!" said Negi

**0 with Naruto, Negi, and Chamo 0**

"This should be good for you neg' since the academy never really had festivals."

"Yea, Naruto-aniki's right." Said Chamo

"I wonder what our class will be doing?" questioned Negi

"Who knows, but knowing our class it will be extreme." Said Naruto

As they entered the classroom that got a site to behold.

"Why, hello there! Come on in! Welcome to the 'Merry Maids of 3-A Café.'" Said Ayaka

"Whaaa!" exclaimed Negi with a shocked face

Naruto whistled, "Girls I think you just blew the competition out of the water." He said with a smirk, not really affected by their outstanding cuteness.

"We've decided to do a maid café." Said Ayaka

"The school doesn't mind if we fund raise." Said Yuna as she pumped her fist

"I myself am not sure what a 'Maid Café' is, but I have assembled maid outfits for all of us." Said Ayaka

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, why don't you be our first customers?"

"Here you go Negi-kun." Said Shiina as she poured Negi some soda

"Th-thank you."

"Here Naruto-kun, I got some for you too." Said Kazumi as she poured the blonde some soda

"Thanks."

Naruto turned his head and saw Shiina asking Negi to pull a bottle opener from her cleavage and How Madoka charged him some ridicules price.

"Alright, Naruto-kun time to pay up!" exclaimed Yuna

"But Yuna-chan, I don't have any money on me. There must be some other way for me to _pay_?" Naruto said as his face was in Yuna's and she was blushing up a storm as his hot breath tickled her nose.

She stepped back to clear her head and some of the other girls changed into some more cute outfits.

"Well girls I really have to say each of you look cute and hot all at the same time." Naruto said giving a beautiful smile to them all which made those after the blonde go weak in the knees and even those not after him.

"Well sparky you seem to be having fun." Said a voice in a playful tone

Naruto turn around and rubbed his eyes. It was his friend and Pactio partner Theodora Basileia Helladis de Vesperisszimia, third princess of the Hellas Empire in a white sun dress grinning impishly.

He stared at her and then looked at what she was wearing and his eyes widened.

He pointed his figure at her, "You're not the real Theo-chan!"

Theo face faulted at that, "Wha? You baka, of course it's me!"

"No way in hell! The Theo-chan I know is the biggest tomboy out there and only wears dresses when she has too."

Theo ran up to him and gave him a head lock, "Who's a tomboy you idiot blonde!" she shouted

Naruto got out and stuck his face in to hers till their noses were touching, "You, ya crazy tomboy." Naruto shouted back.

The two stayed like that till they broke out into laughter.

"Hey Theo-chan."

"Hey sparky."

They both said kindly to each other and the girls were pissed at this girl since she was acting so close to their hottie of a sensei.

Theo turned around the room to scope out any threats to her partner and froze when she saw…her.

The girl who managed to steal her partners' heart first.

She knew who she was, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia.

From her partner she knew all about her past and her power since she and Naruto trusted one another to no end…well except one little secret from her.

In Theodora's mind, Asuna was the only real threat to her for the blonde boys' affection.

"Hey Naruto who is she?" Asuna said sounding a bit harsh as she glared at the beautiful dark tanned skin blonde.

"Well 'little' girl, I'm Naruto's…partner." She said with a smirk

Asuna's eye twitched at the little comment since the older girl seemed to be staring at her chest…she was already on her shit list for that one.

The magical known people gasped at the term partner and the un-magical known people gasped in pure horror thinking their hottie sensei was already hitched.

"Well sparky, are you going to keep me waiting or are you going to introduce me." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Yea, yea, keep your dress on…or don't since you hate them so much, I mean I am perfectly okay with that." Said a grinning Naruto

"Pff, you're just like that pervert dad of yours, I don't know how your mom put up with him." she sighed

That was another shot to those after the blonde male. This girl seemed to know his parents and was friendly with them. They needed some kind of edge!

"Class, meet my childhood friend Theodora Basileia Helladis de Vesperisszimia, Theo-chan this is my class and the Nagi-clone in the back is my little brother."

Theo turned to see Negi, "Wow, he really is the Aka-baka's clone. Hope isn't as, how to say this…"

"Stupid?" Naruto said plainly

"Yep, that's the one." She nodded

"Naw, he's smart. Probably got mom's genes in the brain department. Though ero-sensei would say he has the luck of the gods with all the ecchi things that happen to him."

Theo shivered at the thought of Negi meeting Jack.

The others sweat dropped at how casual the two were talking about Negi's ecchi magnetism.

"Naruto-kun I needed to talk to you about…" said Takamichi as he entered the class room and he spotted Theodora.

"Theodora-sama, a pleasure to see you again." He with a deep bow

This proved to put even more of an edge on the girls; it seemed this girl was royalty or something.

"Hey Michi." Both Naruto and Theo said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Takamichi as the royal princess of the Hellas Empire coming here unannounced was a big deal.

Theo shrugged, "I felt like it, and besides I need to get this baka home." She finish as she pointed at Naruto.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, this chick was going down. No way their losing their smexy hot hottie Mc-hot hot sensei.

Naruto's eyes got widen, "Oh yea, I was only supposed to stay till Negi got settled, my bad." Naruto said sheepishly

Theo got a tick mark on her head, "Your, bad? You weren't around to scare my suitors away, I had to do it myself and it was getting tiring."

"That's the only reason you keep me around? To scare people for you?" he said as he pouted

"Well you do, do it so well, so yea." She grinned

Naruto cried anime tears and went to hug Asuna and she blushed at this as the blonde fake cried on her shoulder. This caused to irritate Theo.

"Asu-chan only your tomboyishness can match that of the evil Theodora's. Quickly vanquish her!" he said as he stood behind Asuna pointing at Theo.

Asuna growled and bonked Naruto on the head, "Who you calling a tomboy, blonde?"

'Well, maybe she isn't so bad.' Thought Theo seeing the two interacted with a grin.

Takamichi saw Theo staring and backed away, he knew when a storm was coming and wasn't going to stay.

"Never mind Naruto-kun I'll do it myself…good luck." He said as he ran out the room prying for his friends' survival.

"Michi…Michi…you Traitor!" yelled Naruto

Naruto quickly turned around, "I need to see what he needed, I'll leave it you Neg', may you die as you lived…and whatever the rest is."

As Naruto ran out the room the temperature dropped to zero as Theo and the girls had a standoff.

They stared until Asuna spoke up, "So, you're Theodora?"

Theo grinned, "Yep, what, Naruto talks about me?"

Asuna smirked, "Nope, not one bit."

Theo growled but cooled down, no way some brat would get the better of her, "Well, I have heard about you and your…little head problem." Theo said tapping her head mockingly

Asuna's eyes went wide at that, she knew about her sealed memories but, "He told you?" a bit of panic in her voice.

Theo stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear, "We are partners, friends since we were kids. We tell each other _everything_ and don't go thinking just because you got him first; it means he's yours."

Asuna blushed at that, she got Naruto first? "What do you mean?" she whispered back

Theo stepped back and grinned, she doesn't remember, perfect. "You'll just have to remember, I guess?" there was a bit of taunting in her tone, probably referring to the memory seal.

Asuna growled and was ready to attack until Naruto entered the room.

Naruto saw Theo and Asuna glaring at each other and sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Theo-chan I called the dean and he said you can stay with me and Se-chan for the rest of the festival. Why are you two staring at each other? Oh, are you two going to make out, because that be, so hot." Naruto said with a grin trying to redirect the anger at him…and it worked.

"BAKA!" the two shouted and punched him on the head.

"Owwie, Kono-chan, please kiss it and make it feel better." Naruto said referring to the lump on his head

Konoka giggled at his antics and did so with pleasure since it irritated Theodora.

"Alright girls, I'm going to catch up with Theo-chan here. I leave the rest to you Negi, see ya." Naruto said waving as Theo walked by his side and stuck her tongue at the girls before leaving.

Negi and Chamo hid in a corner as the girls seemed to have this deadly aura around them.

"That bitch is going down." Said Asuna in a low voice

Eva was just enjoying the show, but she did hold some anger at the Hellas princess as well. If she knew the idiots' mother maybe she could find out more and some embarrassing tales of the idiot.

The other girls after the Blonde Springfield were teaming up with their inner-circles and forming plans to deal with this new 'enemy'.

**0 with Konoka and Setsuna 0**

Konoka was currently wearing a military uniform and had one of her fans out. She was pacing back and forth in front of Setsuna, who sat idly while she awaited her lady's command.

"Se-chan, your mission is to investigate this…Theodora and try to find any weaknesses she has. So we may strike her down and keep Naruto-kun for ourselves."

"But Ojou-sama, don't you mean for you?" questioned Setsuna with a blush

"No se-chan, I see the way you look at Naruto-kun during training…well his sexy rump really but I see you looking at it!" declared Konoka

Setsuna started to sputter, "Oj-Ojou-sama! I-I don't…I mean why…?"

Konoka sighed and patted her friend/servant on the shoulder, "I know how you love strong men Se-chan, just admit it, it's easier that way."

Setsuna turned scarlet and muttered something.

"Hmm?"

"I, I li-like Naruto-san." She said in a whisper while still blushing

Konoka glomped her friend with glee, now she just needed Asuna to admit it and the four can be together, "See, much better! Now do you accept this mission?"

"Hai, Ojou-sama!"

**0 with Yuna, Ako, and Akira 0**

"Dang that blonde hussy, getting all up and close with Naruto-kun. How can I beat a childhood friend?" Yuna said walking around their room

Ako's confidence was going down at the hope of getting the Blonde-sensei, she had just recently found out that Yuna likes Naruto also but, she has yet to talk to her about it.

Only Akira knew her crush on the blonde and she was watching Yuna also pacing around the room. Akira gave a quick nudge at Ako telling her to speak up.

"Um, Yuna, you like Naruto-sensei, right?"

Yuna turned to her timid friend, "Yea."

Ako started to fidget, "I…I also like Naruto-sensei." She said in a quiet voice and closed her eyes.

Yuna stared at her friend and sighed, this was big, as when two friends like the same boy was the kind of thing that could kill a friendship and Yuna was never one to kill a friendship but she really liked Naruto and she really couldn't blame Ako for liking him too. This sucked.

"Ok, before this new threat we need to talk about this." Yuna said calmly

"Agreed." Akira said not wanting her friends to fight over their sensei.

"So what do we do?" asked Yuna

The three sat silently thinking about this, until Yuna got an Idea and grinned.

"Share." She simple said with a naughty smile.

"SHARE!" Ako and Akira blurted out

"Yea, I mean we're friends right? Why not share an awesome guy like Naruto-kun." Yuna state as if it was a fact

"Bu-but, that is so perverted." Said Akira blushing

"How so? You tell me a way that both Ako and me can be happy and keep our friendship? Besides I have always been a little curious." Said Yuna with a grin

Ako was scarlet red in the face and passed out at the thought.

**0 With Kazumi 0**

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Chisame

"Because if you don't, that picture of you in a bunny suit is going be spread around the whole campus!" said Kazumi

Kazumi had asked (blackmailed) Chisame to search the internet on this Theodora and anything she could use against her.

"Fine, fine, fine." Said Chisame trying to please the girl that could ruin her.

"That's what I thought." Kazumi said as she rubbed her camera thinking of ways to humiliate the blonde girl in front of Naruto. She gave an evil laugh, one that would make Eva proud.

**0 Training time for Kotarou 0**

Kotarou had always thought he had a lot of energy. He thought he could take a beating, but this. This training was ridicules!

In the mornings he had to run around a dessert, A DESSERT, while reading a book on high level charms and while dodging magic arrows from his master.

Plus the 100 pound weight seals on each leg did not help with the dodging.

And if he lost focus from reading his master would use a medium level or higher lightening spell on him.

In the afternoons they spared and he would teach him weak points on the body and where to aim certain attacks ranging from killing blows to how to incapacitate quickly and silently.

He was also teaching him a fighting style that relied on high level speeds and bone breaking power. It was called the Goken.

Kotarou had the speed but he had to focus his Ki to his arms and legs for the high level power his master wanted.

At night he would train in Ki control and he would have to say that this was insane. He had to cut, not smash, not punch, not turn to dust, but cut a 10 by 10 foot block of stone with his hand and use Ki to do it.

It was impossible he thought, but when his master did it in front of him he was awe struck especially when he made a statue of himself out of the block.

His master had said this was how he learned to fine tune his Ki till it was as sharp as a blade and had finished saying by the time that he (Kotarou) could do this on instinct he would be very powerful.

"Ow, I can't feel my ears. Is that normal?" questioned a down Kotarou

"Yes." Said Naruto as he was reading a book

"How did I do?"

"Well you got an inch longer then yesterday. So congrats, you're at 1 ½ feet so far." Naruto said in a chipper tone.

Kotarou just groaned and blacked out from exhaustion.

Naruto lifted him up and brought him to his room.

He left to search for Theo and Eva who had become friends as of late.

He mostly suspected their talks consisted of bashing of his father for his perverted idiocy and his personal embarrassing moments. He saw them indeed talking and over some wine as well.

"Hello ladies."

"Oh idiot, I can't believe you got eaten by a dragon and came out the other side!" Eva said laughing the whole way

"Theo!" he shouted and blushed red

"Oh come on sparky it was hilarious and you were asleep the entire time also." She said grinning

"So how was the puppy's training?" asked a curious Eva still laughing at the story.

"Oh it's going well. Just need to buff out the kinks and lay the foundation and he should be set for the real training." Naruto said with a vicious grin

Eva returned it, "I found it funny at how I'm the evil mage yet your training is scarier than mine at times. You enjoy torturing the pup don't you?"

"I had to deal with Jack Rakan as a sensei; my training was far from pleasant." He said with a shiver

"Point."

"And I find it holy retribution at how I can train someone now and he has deal with my crazy training."

"Getting a bit sadistic there, are we?" the Chibi said with a raised eye brow

"All strong people are crazy in some way, people like you and I just hide it better than others. It's like the law of the universe." Naruto stated

"I'm not that crazy!" Eva said with a huff

"Please you chased after that aka-baka, you have to be crazy." Said Theo giving her new friend a small dig

"I thought he was nice at first and then I find out he was a perverted moron but I tried to deal with it before he sealed me, so sue me." Eva shot back with a blush and looked away.

Theo and Naruto just gave laugh.

**0 Asuna 0**

She was standing in front of Takahata on what seemed to be the last day of the festival.

"I-I care about you…and I always have!" she shouted

"Well you really didn't need to tell me Asu-chan, cause I know you do and I care for you, now and forever." The voice of Naruto entering and he was smiling brilliantly.

"Wha-at!" shouted Asuna as she woke up with her face flushed.

'Man, I really need to calm down, but every time I dream about Takahata-sensei, Naruto just shows up. This is getting confusing.' She thought as she shook her head.

**0 in class 0**

The girls were talking about the World Tree and if the rumors of confessing under it were true.

"Well I have a good idea who I would confess too." Said Konoka, "What about you Se-chan?" she asked as she grinned knowing who she would pick.

"Well if I had to…to pick someone i-it would be Naruto-sa-sensei." And she quickly covered her mouth

"Hm, good chose Se-chan, Naruto-kun is very attractive and strong too." Said Konoka

"What about you Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked deflecting the question to Asuna

"Asuna's really the last one to ask. She tried confessing to Takahata-sensei last year but she didn't get to say it." Said Konoka

"Hey look at this." Konoka said as she read an article on how some girl got her dream guy while confessing under the tree. She then told Asuna to try it.

"Will you just both leave me alone?" Asuna said with a huff and left to go to her art club.

Asuna sat down and started to paint and she let her mind wonder.

She was remembering how Naruto said he would always care for her and she got a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

She finally looked at her painting it was a picture of a younger version of her along with a younger version of Naruto smiling while he had an arm around her shoulder.

She would have erased it but she couldn't help but smile.

"Asuna-kun! How lost in thought you seem." Said the voice of Takamichi as he smiled at her

"Hu-huh! Takahata-sensei? Wh-where did everyone go?" Asuna questioned wondering how long in thought she was.

"They went home it seems. Well let me see what you drew." He said and gave a sad smile at the picture

"You seem to be remembering more and more." He said quietly

"Um…Yea."

"I'm really sorry if sealing your memories hurt you Asuna-kun, but after a certain event I had too." Takamichi said with sadness remembering that day.

"So you did it?" Asuna asked. She wasn't angry; he must have had a reason.

"Yes."

"I'm wondering? Was I close to Naruto?" she asked trying to get some insight to her memory of the past.

Takamichi just smiled, "Very close. It was almost impossible to separate you two when he had to leave with his father."

Asuna calmed down and asked the one question that had plagued her for awhile now, "Did…did I like Naruto?" she asked with a whisper

Takamichi sighed, "That isn't really for me to say, but in my opinion, yes, yes I think you did."

That was it, she had to make up her mind now, if her younger self really liked Naruto and she felt so happy and warm around him. Then it was obvious.

"You know Takahata-sensei, I really liked you, like I thought I was in love with you, but I think I mistook my feelings as one with that a child would love a parent. You were always there for me and I thank you for that. I'm going to find my happiness Takahata-sensei and it's all thanks to you." Asuna said with a beautiful smile that brightened the room as she dashed off.

Takamichi just smile, "I'm happy you found your prince again, Asuna-kun."

**0 with Asuna 0**

She walked into her room and stared at the mirror.

She looked at her bells and took them off and placed them in a box. It was the very box she kept Naruto's Pactio card and now it would hold the gift from her surrogate parent.

She took the long white ribbon that was used to wrap her gift Naruto had given her and cut it in half and made two bows that now held up her pig tails just as her bells had.

"Well, time to find some happiness." She said as she left the room and searched for Konoka, Setsuna, Negi, Chamo, and…Naru-kun.

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto was currently reading in his and Setsuna's room.

The current occupants were Negi, Chamo, Setsuna, Konoka and Theodora.

Setsuna was sharpening her sword.

Konoka was reading a spell book.

Theo, Negi, and Chamo were talking about the magical world and some of Nagi's and Naruto's adventures.

Just then Asuna busted in to the room smiling like no tomorrow.

"Naruto, you and me are going on a date and I want no if, ands, or buts, got that?" she said as she grinned in his face and poking him in the chest.

Naruto went wide-eyed at the demand.

Theo just stared, wondering where this came from.

Setsuna and Konoka gasped, but Konoka was thinking at how this was all going according to her plan.

Negi's jaw dropped and Chamo just grinned, just what he would expect from his eldest brother, the ladies literally demand dates from him, he was just that good.

"Well, I guess I can agree with such a request. Hope you like fun though, cause there is going to be a lot of it." Naruto said with grin matching hers.

'This is going to be interesting.' thought Theo

**0 the next day 0**

"Hey Ako!" Said Makie

The sports four were together and started talking and were commenting on the guitar on Ako's back, but then she started to trip over. She suddenly felt that something caught her and turned around and saw Naruto.

"Man, we really need to stop meeting like this Ako-chan." Said Naruto smiling in his usual way

Ako blushed prettily, "Than-thank you Naruto-sensei." She said as she bowed and almost tripped over again due to her guitar.

"We'll see ya girls; I got a meeting to catch." Naruto said waving

Naruto continued walking, ignoring the whispers of how hot he looked and such.

Naruto was wearing Black jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, black and white checkered shoes, and had a gray hoodie on.

He spotted Asuna leaning against the wall of a coffee shop and she was wearing a black tank top with a white zip up vest over it. Along with a blue skirt and white belt, and to finish it off she had high heels on.

_0 play world is mine – by miku hatsune 0_

It really took his breath away.

"Well Asu-chan, you are looking beautiful." Naruto said with a kind smile.

Asuna blushed looking at him and heard his complement as she turned her head away, "Y-yea, and you really clean up nice too."

"Well ohime-sama, where to first?" he questioned teasingly

"Y-you're the guy. I thought you knew where to go already." She said trying to dodge the responsibility of planning out the day.

"Ah, I do, but as a gentleman it is only right to ask the lady and see if she wants to go anywhere specific first." Naruto said with that charming smile of his.

Asuna blushed again told him to go where he planned to go.

**0 A little bit away 0**

Konoka, Setsuna, Theodora, Negi, and Chamo were watching the date progress.

"Wow, Naruto-kun really knows how to treat a girl." Konoka said and Setsuna nodded

'Well of course, his mom beat the gentleman into him.' thought Theodora

"Take notes Negi-Aniki, cause this is a great chance to see a master at work." Chamo said proudly as he observed Naruto

"Hate to burst your bubble Chamo, but Naruto really doesn't have all that much experience with dating. Well except for me." Theo proclaimed proudly

Konoka and Setsuna glared at her.

"But knowing Sparky, he is going to make it special, that's for sure." Theo said, but she was worried if he would end the date like he ended them with her, a kiss on the lips.

**0 Back with the couple 0**

"What flavor do you want Asu-chan?" Naruto asked as he was getting them ice cream.

"Ah, Vanilla."

"Alright two vanilla's please."

Naruto handed the treat to Asuna and they continued walking around as people set up stall for the festival.

Asuna kept sending glances at Naruto as he ate his ice cream, she had noticed he had gotten some on his nose and sighed, "Man, without a woman's touch, you guys are nothing but slobs." Asuna said as she took out her handkerchief and wiped his nose.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Yea, I agree but without us guys around, you wouldn't have as much fun." Naruto said as he finished his ice cream and snatched Asuna's and started licking it.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Oh? And how are you going to get it back?" Naruto questioned with a grin

Asuna growled but a second later smirked. She walked up to Naruto, placed a hand around his neck and looked like she was about to pull him in for a kiss and Naruto was leaning into it, but she snatched her ice cream back and backed away giving a teasing smile.

Naruto blinked and then pointed at her, "You do not tease. I'm the one who teases." He said as he was stating a fact.

Asuna just grinned and licked her ice cream, "Well, if you can't take it then don't steal my ice cream."

Naruto gawked at her, she was acting way bolder then she usually was, but he got a smirk and decided to get one last tease in, "Hope you like that in-direct kiss, Asu-chan."

She blushed atomic red and dropped her ice cream on the ground. She growled and chased the blonde around till they got to some of the prize booths that were open.

There were numerous types of games, but the two settled for a target gallery.

"How bout a bet, Asu-chan?"

"Ok, what's the bet?"

"I win, you give me a kiss." Naruto proclaimed boldly

"Wha? But what if I win?" she asked with a blush

"Simple, I give you a kiss."

"Bu-but either way we kiss!"

"Yep, and start!" Naruto said as he hit his first target.

Asuna being the competitive type quickly switch from panicking to not wanting to lose mode.

In the end Asuna won and Made Naruto carry a big Lion plushie, half the size of him.

"So…when do you want that kiss?" asked Naruto grinning that infectious grin.

"When I want it." Asuna said with a huff and crossed her arms and turned her head so Naruto couldn't see her blush.

They were walking to the world tree and sat under it.

Asuna was hugging her lion plushie closely and sat next to Naruto and watched as the wind wisped around them and saw it fly around Naruto and whipped his hair around and just made him look really dreamy.

They watched as the sun was setting and Naruto grinned at her and moved closer.

Asuna's face was heating up the closer he got.

The glow from the sunset just amplified her beauty in his opinion and he kissed her.

Asuna didn't fight it and just leaned into the kiss and enjoyed the warmth and love coming from it.

Naruto separated their lips and smiled at her.

"I thought that I got to say when I wanted the kiss?" Asuna questioned but her voice was squeaky.

"I know…that was just the kiss for the date." Naruto said and the two sat there as the sun went down.

**0**

**Bingo people! That is how it is done! Hope you guys enjoy. R&R! No Flames! Peace off!**


	16. The Festival is underway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.

Beta'd by turki-sama

**0**

In a dark room, Asuna was tied up and blindfolded.

"Would you like to play a game?" asked a deep menacing voice

'Oh Kami, I know this movie!' Asuna shouted in her mind with fright.

"Just kidding!" said a cheerful voice that sounded like Konoka and as her blindfold was removed she did see said girl in front of her.

"Konoka, why am I tied up?" Asuna asked

"That's simple silly, so you don't run away and answer our questions." Konoka said like she was stating a fact.

"Our?"

"Hello Asuna-san." Said Setsuna who was sitting in the corner

"Setsuna-san?"

"So…how was the date?" Konoka asked as she shined a lamp in Asuna's face.

Asuna blushed and turned away from the blinding light and closed her eyes.

"Sigh, we can do this the easy way or the hard way Asuna, your choice." Said Konoka as she pulled out a feather and had a menacing smile on her angelic face.

Asuna turned to see her instrument of torture and shouted, "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Konoka said as she started tickling Asuna.

After a few minutes of laughing, Asuna just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok-Okay, I'll talk, I'll talk!" screamed Asuna

"Excellent." Said Konoka as she sat in a big spiny chair, petting a cat plushie dubbed Mr. Bigglesworth, and Setsuna standing on her right side.

Asuna calmed down from her giggle fit and talked with a big smile, "I realized that my…love for Takahata-sensei wasn't real, it was just my way for clinging to him so I wouldn't be alone…I guess. So I took a chance on Naruto. He made me happy and makes me feel warm in my heart. He made me stronger, smarter, and told me the truth." Asuna mumbled the last part, but the rest if her confession was told with nothing but love in her voice.

Konoka and Setsuna just blinked in surprise at the red-head.

Konoka was the first to recover and let out a squeal of happiness and tackle/hugged Asuna, "Yes! Finally girl, I was getting worried about how long you were lying to yourself. I mean Naruto-kun is great for you and he's young! Now the Love-Love operation: AsuKoSetNa will reach its final stage!" Konoka said as she gave a cute evil laugh…she must have been hanging out with Eva for too long.

"Eh?" responded Asuna and Setsuna as the black haired beauty released her friend from her bindings.

Konoka just looked at them with a boring look and sighed, it seemed she would have to be the brains in this harem, "Must I explain this slowly to you two. We each like Naruto-kun, so the best way to keep our friendship and get our favorite blonde is to share. Honestly Se-chan I have been dropping hints for a while now."

"We can't just do that!" Asuna exclaimed, she kind of wanted Naruto to herself, but if she would loss her closest friends…damn hormones and conflicting feelings!

"Too bad! We will do this and have kinky foursomes! This I swear!" Konoka exclaimed as she pointed her finger in the air.

Asuna and Setsuna were blushing madly at her proclamation and blushed harder as she was getting in to details on their future 'acts', especially the possibilities with the blondes' Kage Bunshin's.

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto was currently eating at the Chao Bao Zi, enjoying his secret ramen time.

He was slowly approached from behind and two hands covered his eyes and felt two large mounts on his back, "Guess who Sparky."

"Mnn, Well, judging by the breasts on my back I would say Theo-chan!" Naruto said in a happy tone.

The now reviled Theodora slapped his head as she had a dusting of light pink on her cheeks, "Really you blonde baka, must my breasts give me away? What about your nickname?"

"Now, now Theo-chan, you should be happy that I can tell it's you just by your breasts. It's how I know when you're using a body double at times." Naruto said like he was stating a fact.

Theo just got a tick mark on her head remembering how Naruto just felt the poor girl's breast and claimed her to be a fake a second later. Surprisingly the girl didn't make a complaint and often asked to be her double when one was needed. For claiming not to be a pervert, he did do some perverted things at times.

"Baka." Theo mumbled

Naruto noticed Theo had some paint on her dress, "So, what happened to you? Decide to get a new hobby?" he said pointing at the green paint on the edge of her white dress.

Theo's eyes widen, "Well those twins from your class tried to prank me so I avoided most of it. After that we had a little…chat." Theo said with a predatory smile.

**0 With the twins 0**

Currently the Narutaki twins were in a bind. They were hired by Kazumi to prank the blonde hussy trying to steal their hot older sensei. They thought it would be easy…but they were wrong.

The twins were currently tied up and gagged and were dressed in baby cloths, with the booties, hats, and diapers. They were both placed in a big twin sized baby stroller.

The sign above them read 'Please leave the babies in their timeout corner.'

It was humiliating and they WOULD get their REVENGE!

**0 Back with Naruto and Theo 0**

"You pranked them back?" asked Naruto with a raised eye-brow

"Yep." Theo said grinning like she ate the canary.

"You are so awesome." Naruto said with a smile

"I know." As she grinned like a madman

**0 Class time 0**

Naruto and Theo were walking to class together because Theo had nothing else to do but hang out with Naruto.

As the two were about to enter they saw Negi.

"Hey little bro, how's it going?" Naruto questioned

"Hey mini-Nagi." Theo greeted

Negi sweat dropped, "Things are going well but, Theodora-san please call me Negi."

"Nope, you look too much like that baka so I can't really take you all that seriously." Theo explained with a shrug.

"Well, let's just get in there." Naruto said as he stifled a chuckle.

Negi nodded and opened the door, "Hello all! How are we doing?"

"Hi girls." Naruto greeted and Theo just nodded her head

The girls turned to see their two sensei's and new enemy.

"Negi-sensei/ Negi-kun/ Naruto-sensei/ Naruto-kun!" the class exclaimed

Theo got a bit of a tick mark since it seemed they didn't bother to greet her and as a princess she was used to being greeted but, it was oddly refreshing too.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, help us!" Makie exclaimed

"We're up to our ears here!" shouted Yuna

The girls were in a panic since they still had work to do on their haunted house.

"We cannot ask our sensei's for **HELP**! It's unheard of!" Said Ayaka as she yelled at the girls.

"So! Naruto-kun, Negi-kun! Were doing a live concert during the festival!" Said Shiina

"And we would like for you guys to come." Said Misa

"Hey, NO FAIR! We want them to join us during the academy's walking club!" Shouted Fuuka and Fumika

At this proclamation, every girl in the room got a glint in their eye thinking this was their chance to get their love-interest with some alone time.

"Disciple, almost forgetting. You come to Chinese martial arts club instead. Show Kata to new club members. Naruto-sensei also come to show heavy spar with me to rest of club aru." Stated Ku Fei as she looked sternly at Negi and smiled at Naruto.

Just then Ku Fei was pushed out of the way by Makie and Ayaka as the two swarmed Negi asking him to see their clubs attractions.

"Time for us to step in, nee-san?" Asked Chamo in a whisper as he was on Kazumi's shoulder.

"Oh-h-h, yeah." Stated Kazumi

"Alright girls- stand back, stand back! You wanna book time with Naruto-kun and Negi-kun, you got to go through they're acting manager- namely me!" said Kazumi

The girls just gave her a stupefied face.

"Asakura-san! Who made _you_ their manager!" yelled Ayaka

"Never you mind that. You wanna book time, get in line!" said Kazumi

"Hello! People get your butts in gear; we don't have time for this right now."

**0 Later that afternoon 0**

Naruto and Negi were currently reading their new schedule for the next three days.

Theodora, Asuna, and Kazumi were standing around them.

"Well my schedule may be tight, but I could always use my clones, but that wouldn't really be fair, damn." Naruto stated as he really wanted to visit all his students.

Negi nodded and Chamo informed the two that they may not be able to make it to them all.

Theodora and Kazumi were having a glaring contest.

Theo managed to get it out of the twins that they were hired by the red-head and she would get her back.

Kazumi thought she was going to need a new plan of attack for the dark tanned blonde.

Asuna was still in a bit of a daze from what Konoka had told her. She said they would bring it up with Naruto during the festival, but the thought unnerved her a bit.

Her face blushed again remembering what Konoka wanted to do the first time they would be together. Words like that should not come from such an angelic looking girl.

As Naruto was mulling over his schedule, he didn't notice when Nodoka asked Negi on a date and Chachamaru gave Negi two flyers for Eva's 'Go' tournament and told him to give one to Naruto and she blasted off on some jet powered rollerblades. Really, you would think that he would pay attention to that!

"Master! Negi! Hey! Sign-ups for the martial-arts tournaments' almost closed. C'mon!" Shouted Kotarou as he run up to the group.

The sound of a fighting tournament awake Naruto from his thinking.

"What? I never said I'd-"Negi said trying to rationalize with his friend/rival.

"Of course you are! It's our chance to finally face off! Do you think after all the training I did with master over here was for nothing. I know I can beat ya." Said Kotarou with a cocky smirk

Naruto bopped his head, "Don't get over confident Kota. You can beat Negi in close range, but he has the advantage in mid-to-long range if he can keep his distance, we'll work on that too." The blonde state thinking of new ways to train Kotarou.

"I've got no chance in a pure martial arts match, you know that!" Negi shouted

'100,000 yen in prize money.' Thought Chamo as he read the flyer

"Exactly." Kotarou said with no shame

"Eh?" responded Negi

"Pff, learning how to set up victory was part of masters' training. You got to be deceitful at times and stopping an opponent from using their full power is a good strategy…or so master says." The Hanyou said as he looked at his master for confirmation.

After getting his butt handed to him over and over again by his master, finding a weakness he can exploit is something you got to do or in his case stay conscious for a few more seconds during their heavy sparing.

Naruto nodded and patted Kotarou on the head. He beat into the boy that there are times to fight fair, but other times when certain conditions can lead to victory quicker and at times finishing a fight faster can save lives…well if you're in his line of work, which he plans to introduce to Kotarou, but not till later on.

"Well, I've got this schedule I'm suppose to…" said Negi as he looked at his day planner

"Schedule, Schmedule! You leave that part to me! You wanna see how _far_ you've come, right?" suggested Chamo with dollar signs in his eyes.

"What he said! But there is a bit of a problem."

"What problem?"

"Kids under the age of 12 get stuck in the children's division. That'd be like shooting fish in a barrel for us."

Chamo got a glint in his eye, "I know just the way to do it…"

"Really? You do?" asked Kotarou

"Way to… Hey! Chamo-kun! You don't mean-" Negi questioned but Chamo and Kotarou were already running away.

"Kotarou was it? Let's beat feet." Chamo said

"You're a good ermine to have around." Kotarou stated

"Hey you two! You can't just go and…" Negi said as he chased the two

The group of four just laughed at the kids and ermines' antics.

"Hey, Naruto-sensei!" shouted Ako in the distance but when she saw Naruto with his lady friend, she frowned a bit and was feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Ah, Ako-chan." Naruto said smiling at the girl to which said girl blushed at the smile.

Theo sighed at the silvery haired girl walking up to the group with a girl with short black hair. It seemed that the baka just can't keep these girls from liking him.

Ako seemed a bit fidgety; "N-Naruto-sensei, I was wondering if you um wanted to come to the upcoming conc-" she was cut off from the sound of two teenagers walking up to the group.

"You two never let up, do you?" Questioned a now older looking Negi

"A-Ha, Ha…this stuff is _Amazing_." Said Kotarou smiling after taking the age-changing pill that Chamo gave them.

Negi looked up and saw Ako and Madoka, "Ako-san, Kugimiya-san! So how's it going?"

Ako hide behind Naruto while being scared that this guy just knew her name.

Naruto sighed at Negi's stupidity and decided to resolve this quickly, "Easy Ako-chan this is my cousin who I write to about our class, right cousin?" Naruto lied smoothly with a smile that promised pain if his brother messed this up.

Negi gulped recognizing that smile, "Yes, hello my name is Ne-Nagi Springfield, a pleasure."

Madoka just happened to be staring at the older looking Kotarou with a small blush.

Ako held out some tickets and handed them to Naruto, "I-I hope you come to the concert!" Ako shouted as she ran with Madoka racing after her.

"What the hell you idiots. Why did you take an age-changing pill?" Naruto questioned the two

"To sign up for the tournament master." Kotarou answered straight away

Naruto sighed, "Fine, go sign up and take one of my clones too, so I can fight too."

Both paled at the thought of fighting him.

The heard some mumbling in the distance, "The same thing year after year, 'Help us set up Eva-chan.' Sheesh!"

Eva turned to see the Bastard that had sealed her and his first son. She quickly rubbed her eyes, 'Sweet Kami, am I having that dream again?'

"Nagi you bastard what are you-!" Eva shouted

"Ah, Evangeline-san!"

"…It's YOU. For a moment there I thought…"

"Relax Eva, it's just the clone." Theo said with a chuckle seeing at how flustered her new friend had gotten.

After a detailed explanation at the new appearance.

"…so to sign up for a martial arts tournament, huh?"

"Yep."

'Now that he's like this…but the idiot is still better…the idiot is mostly likely to enter too…'

"Right then, I'll be entering also. A master needs to see how far their disciple has improved." Eva said grinning

The two younger boys paled even more now, Naruto AND Evangeline are going to be in this tournament…they're doomed!

Eva gave a chuckle at the boy's faces and turned to Naruto, "Idiot, most likely you are entering as well. If you loss…you have to spend the entire three day of the festival with me." the Chibi boldly declared

Theo glared at the girl along with Asuna and Kazumi.

Theo knew she had a crush on Nagi but, to move it on Naruto…damn that flirtatious baka.

"Pff, you make it sound like I'm going to lose. You know unless you can use your powers that I'm the strongest person on this campus." Naruto boldly claimed, unless his uncle Al used his Pactio that is.

Eva chuckled, it seemed the idiot did carry his fathers' arrogance but they both could back it up.

"True, as expected of my knight." Theo said

"Knight?" questioned everyone but Naruto and Eva

"Yea, Sparky here is my royal Knight when he's in the magical world."

Asuna and Kazumi went wide-eyed, that was how she got so close to their love-interest, she always had him around her.

"Hey? Has anyone seen Konoka and Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked while keeping in mind what she just heard.

The group just shook their heads negatively.

**0 Somewhere else 0**

"Report Se-chan."

"Hai, from going through the enemy's luggage, all I could truly find was that she had very adult tastes in undergarments, Ojou-sama."

"How very adult tastes?"

"Black lace with frills, Ojou-sama."

"I see. Very well Se-chan. Quick, to the lingerie store!" said Konoka as she dragged Setsuna away who had a stupefied face.

**0 The next day 0**

Naruto, Theodora, and Kotarou were standing by the world tree chatting with Takamichi as they waited for the meeting that involved all the mages on campus.

Naruto and Kotarou saw Negi and Setsuna run up to the meeting spot and Negi seemed to be in awe at the number of Mages on campus.

"We have been waiting for you." Said the dean as he addressed Negi and Setsuna

"Who are all these people?" asked Negi

"These are all those who teach and learn magic here." Answered the dean

"The reason I have gathered you all today was to help deal with an upcoming problem."

"The enemy?" Kotarou asked in excitement

Naruto bopped him on the head, "What have I told you?" Naruto asked the Hanyou

"Right, right, calm, collected, and analytic." Kotarou muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing awful again, is it?" Negi questioned with surprise

"It's awe-inducing in its own way. You do know of the world trees legend yes…?"

"Yea, I heard of it, something about making a wish on the last day it becomes true or something. The kids in class couldn't stop talking about it." Said Kotarou with a shrug

"More about becoming a couple, isn't it?" questioned Negi since he heard about it from Yuna.

"The thing is…it's true. Wishes do come true, even if only…once every 22 years. And so…what I need is for everyone to be on guard, even more so on the last day to prevent anything that students may wish for to put the world tree to the test, especially matters of the heart."

That got Naruto's attention.

"On the last day of the festival, the world tree will reach 120% of power and any wish that involves love would become a curse." The dean said

"It should be happening next year, but for some reason it is occurring now."

"So, what's so wrong with falling in love?" Negi asked

The dean was about to answer but Naruto spoke up first, "True, falling in love is a good thing, but Negi, you need to remember that the world tree would influence a person's will so that really isn't true love. It practically giving someone a love potion and warping their mind to love you. The tree will be doing the same thing." Naruto said, giving Negi a look.

Negi dumbly nodded, his brother was right about forcing one to love by magical means. He really blames Chamo for the tongue lashing his brother had given him about the time the ermine ordered those love potion chocolates.

"You can count me out." muttered Kotarou but one look from his master told him different, he was participating in this thing too.

The red-haired student at the meeting felt something and turned around, "Were being watched."

"Hmm." Muttered the dean

A man with a goatee and slicked back dark hair in a business suit sent a wave of wind destroying what looked like a type of surveillance device floating in the sky.

"…that is all, you are dismissed. Negi-kun, Naruto-kun."

"Yes/Yea?" they both answered

"Please be avoid any confessions directed towards you."

Negi sputtered at that, while Naruto just stared at the old man, "Yea, sure old man, whatever you say."

"Don't worry too much about it; I'll look after sparky here." Theo said with confidence

"Yes, it is quite a _shocker_ that you have arrived here Theodora-sama. Please stay close to Naruto-kun; we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you in our jurisdiction." The dean said laughing a bit at his little joke.

Theo nodded and the group of 5 left while chatting about how the world trees legend was actually true and how it would interfere with Naruto's and Negi's schedules.

They continued walking till someone bumped into Naruto.

"Hey, are you alright." Naruto asked as he helped pick who seemed to be a girl up.

The hood on the female fell off and show it to be one Chao Lingshen, "Uh, hi Naruto-sensei. I'm being chased by some shady characters."

Naruto picked her up and the group then start running along the roof tops.

Setsuna notice at how easily that Theodora was keeping in pace with Naruto, most likely she had some kind of training as well.

Naruto order Theo to watch his back and then ordered Negi, Kotarou, and Setsuna to take care of the shadow people following them.

"Chao-chan, explain." Naruto said sternly

Chao cringed in fear at the tone remembering it all too well when she did something wrong when she was younger.

"I'm being chased by some evil mages." She squeaked out

"E-Evil mages!" Negi gasped

"You guys take them out and meet up in the alley up ahead." Naruto ordered as he and Theo dashed ahead leave the three to do their job.

Naruto landed softly on the ground and allowed Chao to stand on her own as she leaned on a wall for some support.

"Phoo! Thanks for the save guys."

"We shouldn't rest yet. The master of those shadow puppets may be near." Setsuna said with seriousness.

"I just love a good _game-face_ on a girl." Kotarou muttered to himself

Theo heard him a giggled, it seemed someone has a fan now.

"Good job sneaking your magic in those fireworks Negi-sensei." Chao said giving Negi a thumbs up

"Your too kind. Wait you know about mages then, Chao-san?"

"As much as Hakase does, sure."

"So who was it that was after you?" Questioned Negi further

"A-Ha ha, well-l-l…"

"Kota." Naruto said

"You got it…I smell at least three of them master and there all around us."

"Good, you three take care of them."

The three nodded and bolted off to confront the 'enemy'.

"Calling for back up may be tough so…" Chamo muttered as he used some interference magic to stop the enemy from communicating telepathically.

After an awkward situation with the red-haired female student from the meeting along with a female blonde haired one with a dark-skin fellow who was a teacher, they all met on the roof.

"Explain this immediately." Naruto said with an air of authority

"We were hoping you could tell us Naruto-san. As to way you are protecting the problem student, Chao Lingshen?"

"Because she is my student and there for, if I see someone chasing her I will take action." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes

"Ah, I see, you are her teacher, but have you been told about her?"

"No, what should I be informed about?" Naruto asked

"I see, well then if you don't know then, Chao Lingshen comes with us." Spoke the man as he adjusted his glasses.

Naruto laughed at the man making said man raise an eye-brow, "What makes you think you can order me? If I remember correctly and I do, the dean has given me the highest level of authority just under his own like Takamichi has, so if I wish for Chao-chan to stay, she stays." Naruto said with a smirk

Kotarou laughed at how his master just owned the guy and Chao smiled.

The man began to sweat a bit at the declaration.

"She has disrupted the schools rules and threatened our society. This happens to be the third time she was caught. We will need to wipe her memory." He said as he approach Chao, said girl was hiding behind Naruto's back with a scared look in her eyes.

Naruto set loose a burst of magic that stopped the man in his tracks and glared at him coldly, "I believe I just told you that she is staying."

"But she has even been known to aid the criminal Evangeline upon occasion- she is not to be taken lightly." The man declared and Naruto's look became even colder.

"Eva became a criminal by necessity, not by choice, but in order to live. Do not just pass judgment on those you know nothing about by the words of those you follow."

"Agreed, Evangeline-san happens to have become a friend of mine in the few days I have come here. To vouch for my knights' student as well, she is under my protection from this moment forth." Theodora stated as she looked at the man with a regal look.

The man was sweating even more, "I…see, I will just have to trust you then Naruto-san, as well as you Theodora-sama. Good day." He said as he and the two students with him left the scene.

"Wow Naruto-sensei, you really got him good. I'm sure that Negi-bozu would have said something to, but he was just in awe of your awesomeness." Chao said nodding her head

Negi and Kotarou nodded their heads feverishly.

"I hear you two also have a time schedule problem. Let me help you out with that as a thank you." Chao said grinning as she handed the two what seemed to be pocket watches.

"The science of Chao Lingshen is at your command."

Naruto looked at that grin she had and it looked awfully familiar.

**0**

**Done! Now as to why my work had come late, it is because my Uncle/Godfather/Second Father had just passed away TT_TT. I was numb about it for awhile and I just need an escape and Mass Effect 3 just so happened to be there for me (finished it in 3 days of none stop playing). Now don't be all depressed on me, I'm feeling better and I'm up and at 'em. **

**Now I have a new poll out and I want you to vote…go, go now…did you do it? ...Good.**

**Anyway the festival is now starting and we are going to bring in the crazy fun and awesome fights I got set up for the tourney. R&R! No Flames! Peace off!**


	17. Who wants a kiss?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.

**0**

Naruto sighed, he looked at the watch that Chao had given him and Negi. He could feel the magic around it and would have to study it further at a later time and stashed it in his pocket and clipped it to his jeans.

Naruto and Theo were currently walking through the festival enjoying the sights.

Naruto was wearing his black turtle neck and was wearing his staff charm around his neck and had a pair of dark blue jeans and his boots.

Theo was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse that went to her mid-thigh, a pair of denim shorts and some flip flops that strapped to her feet.

Theo though had a pout on her face as she walked next to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Theo-chan, I know you better than anyone, come on, what's up?"

Theo said nothing for a minute and then grabbed his hand and pulled him into an alley.

"Um, Theo, what are you doi-" he didn't get to finish as Theo captured his mouth with hers with a fierce kiss.

"Wow, what brought this on?" Naruto asked as he broke from the kiss

"Grr, you kissed her and so I'm getting some action too." Theo said as she continued kissing her love interest.

Naruto broke away again, "Theo, you know that I care for you and Asuna too."

Theo just planted gentle kisses on his jaw line, "I know…you can't really choose between us, but…I want, no I need you! You're my best friend and I love you, you baka!" Theo said in a whisper and continued her work of passion on her friend/crush.

"Theo." Naruto muttered

"I…I want you. Just to myself, but we both know that isn't going to happen." 'Not with all these girls crushing on you.' Theo thought bitterly

"So what now?" Naruto asked. He honestly liked Theo, just as he liked Asuna, but that wouldn't be fair to choose between them, not when he cared so much for them both.

"I'll talk to that girl, ok? I know that you're too kind hearted to choose between us, but I'm making my own terms, you got that sparky?" Theo said with a Cheshire grin with a bit of a blush on her face as she gave one last searing kiss.

Naruto was just standing there stupefied as he let his brain reboot after that awesome make out session.

Theo just laughed at his face and grabbed his hand as the two started walking around the festival again as he was still in his daze.

The world-Tree observation team sent out an alert.

"Theo-chan, let's go!" Naruto said as he snapped back to his usual self.

"Got it sparky!" Theo responded as she and Naruto dashed to the area where the magic of the tree was used.

The two came just in time and saw Negi about to kiss Nodoka and Asuna came and interfered with her Harisen, "What D'you think you're doing to Honya-chan?" the red-head shouted

Negi stepped out of the way just in time to avoid the blow.

"He dodged?" muttered Setsuna

"Hey! Negi-baka!" shouted Asuna

Negi was wavering as he regained his balance. He then turned to face them and let out a bizarre laugh.

"Negi? What's wrong with you?" asked Asuna

"It's like he's being controlled or…is this part of the World-Tree's magic too? But it's only day one! There's no way it should be this powerful…wait did he just cast his **Cantus Bellax**?" said Setsuna

"Look at Negi-aniki's eyes! He's zombified!" shouted Chamo who was riding on Setsuna's shoulder

"Jou-chan! You got to tell us what you asked from Negi-aniki!" said Chamo to Nodoka

Nodoka blushed deeply, "I can't tell you that!" she muttered

"Jou-chan, this is important!"

"Setsuna-san, can you please step to the side?" asked Zombie Negi as he stood right between them.

Setsuna went wide-eyed, "Sensei, snap out of it!"

"C'mon, Aniki!"

"Are you opposing me? If that is how you want it…" Negi said as he was about to go in for an attack but he was then kicked away.

"Oi, Aka-baka! You want to get to them. Then you got to go through me." Naruto stated as he lowered his leg from his kick.

"Naruto-san/ Naruto-aniki!" shouted Setsuna and Chamo

"Asuna, Theo, Setsuna! Take Nodoka away from here! Try and get out of her what she asked, got it?" Naruto said as he stared at Negi

"Right!" they said as Asuna scooped up Nodoka and Jumped away with Theo and Setsuna right behind her.

Negi slowly got up, "Nii-san, please do not get in my way or I will have to hurt you." Negi said in his daze

Naruto just laughed, "Getting a little too arrogant there Neg'. You and I both know I could take you with no hands." Naruto said with a Springfield grin

Zombie Negi gave a small frown, "Even so, I will fulfill Nodoka-san's request." He said as he charged at his brother.

**0 With the girls 0**

The girls landed on a roof some distance away from the brothers.

"Asuna-san, I'm so sorry, this is all my fau-" Nodoka said

"Silly Honya-chan, we all know that this kind of thing is always Negi-baka's fault. In any case we need to know what you asked for."

"Come girl, spill the goods." Theo said with her arms crossed and had her Pactio in her pocket, ready to use it if she had to.

Nodoka muttered something and the others besides Theo do to her elf like ears, didn't hear her.

'What kind of teenage girl asks a ten year old for that?' Theo shouted in her mind with wide-eyes.

Asuna leaned her ear closer to Nodoka, "What was that?"

Nodoka muttered again.

"YOU DID WHA-! A GROWN-UP KISS!" shouted Asuna

Setsuna just blushed and thought of kissing a certain blonde and brunette.

**0 With Naruto and Negi 0**

Naruto easily ducked under one of Negi's punches with his hands in his pockets. Naruto then flipped over Negi and kicked him in the back. Negi was looking a bit winded as he continued to try and hit his brother, who just kept dodging and countering his attacks.

The younger brother went for an elbow strike, but Naruto stopped it with the bottom of his foot, he then quickly pushed his other foot from the ground and stood perfectly balanced on Negi's elbow and gave swift kick to the red-heads face and landed softly with cat-like grace.

"C'mon Negi! This all you got?" Naruto asked in a bored tone

Negi stood there for a second and got a smirk, he then dashed in front of his brother and snapped his fingers and a bright light went off in Naruto's face.

Natural Naruto closed his eyes to save them from being blinded and Negi used those few seconds to run to his target.

Naruto opened his eyes a second later and grinned, "Hee, you clever little sneak." He muttered as that was a good strategy, but due to Naruto's training he was used to fighting without sight or any of his other senses. So if Negi went for a hit, Naruto could have easily retaliated.

Naruto rushed after him and saw him standing in front of the four girls and Negi was about to advance, but he was stopped by a barrage of magical arrows.

"I thought this might happen…This is what he ought to have stopped! He disappoints me." Said the voice of Takane D. Goodman with her shadow summons next to her with her kohai Mei.

"You may have caught us off guard yesterday but today will be…" she said but Negi interrupted her by elbowing one of her shadow summons and made quick work of the rest.

**"Flans ex armatio!" **Negi casted and stripped the blonde and red-head girls

"He he he, Nodoka-san." Negi said in a creepy voice as he turned to the group

"Yaah! A 'Kissing' Terminator!" Asuna said as she got out Harisen again

"Adeat!" Theo said a green diamond appeared on her forehead.

Setsuna also placed herself in a defensive stance and said "Adeat!" and had her Rho Aias on her wrist.

Negi continued his advance when a shout stopped him.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto yelled as both his feet slammed into Negi's face and sent him flying.

Naruto back flipped after his attack hit and landed next to Asuna.

"Hey Asu-chan, miss me?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Baka, I thought you had him?"

"He tried to blind me for a few seconds and slipped away, I will say though his tactics are getting better."

"Sigh, whatever now that you're here we can stop him." Asuna said with smile

"Trying to stop him won't work. He'll continue till he completes his order!" Takane said covering her modesty as she sat on the ground.

"We can't really let him do that. He'd kiss her to death, literally!" Naruto said

Nodoka paled at that.

"So if we lie, he may stop." Muttered Nodoka

"Negi-sensei! I would rather kiss Naruto-sensei then you!" Nodoka shouted hoping it would stop her love interest.

"Oh bollocks." Naruto said with a face palm as the light from the World Tree flared and died down a second later.

Naruto turned to the group with his trademark grin and hollowed eyes, "If that's what you want Nodoka-chan, then so be it." He said with a mock bow and slow walked over to them.

"Honya-chan/ Nodoka!" Shouted Asuna and Theo at the shy girl in somewhat anger.

Negi came in and tried to hit his brother, "Nii-san, Nodoka-san asked for me first."

"She said she wanted me over you." Naruto said as he bopped his brother on the head

The two continued their fight as the girls huddled together.

"Honya-chan, what were you thinking?" Asuna hissed

"I-I'm sorry, I thought that if I lied, Negi-sensei would stop." Nodoka said in a panic

Asuna sighed and thought what they could do.

"I think I got an idea." Theo said

"What is it?" Asuna asked

"I'll take one for the team." Theo said with a sly smile

"You'll what?" Said Asuna and Setsuna

"Simple, I'll get Naruto to kiss me and one of you gets Negi to kiss you." Theo said in a matter-of-fact tone

"They'll suffocate us to death!" Asuna hissed at the girl, "And why should you get Naruto?" she asked with narrowed eyes

Theo glared in return, "Because, unlike some inexperienced girl like you, Naruto and I have kissed a few times when we were younger." Theo said in a haughty tone

Asuna's blood boiled at that, "Well, Naruto owes me a kiss! So I'll take it right now to stop him."

"Nice try red, but I got this one."

"You wish!"

"Um, I could always do it." Setsuna said with a raised hand and a blush on her face.

But her notion went unheard as the blonde and red-head argued.

"Fine Negi, if it will stop your whining, you can kiss her first."

"Thank you nii-san."

The group turned to see them approaching and panicked.

"Blonde/ Sparky! You wanna kiss her you got to go through me first!" Asuna and Theo both declared at the same time.

Setsuna sighed and decided to take one for the team also, "Negi-sensei, if you want to kiss Miyazaki-san then you will have to kiss me first." She said in a dull tone really not wanting to kiss a ten year old again but this was to keep Nodoka safe.

"Very well Setsuna-san." Negi said as he disappeared at great speed with, thanks to her training could easily keep up with and Negi as he proceeded to kiss her.

Naruto stopped and blinked at what to do, he then snapped his fingers at the idea he got and made a Kage Bunshin.

"Well Himes, you want a kiss, you got it." The two Naruto's said as they shuffled around so they didn't know which was which.

The two Naruto's captured their lips and gave them a kiss so deep that it made their toes curl and swept them off their feet.

Seconds later they were both passed out with a blissful look on their faces.

Setsuna was also down and looked as though her soul had been sucked out.

Konoka and Haruna came up to the scene and gasped, well Konoka was glaring daggers at Theodora for kissing her target, but was happy that Asuna was getting one too.

Naruto and Negi blinked and came to their senses, "What happened?" they both asked

"A long story Aniki's, a long story." Chamo said as he shook his head

**0 Later that day 0**

"What! A time machine? This li'l thing? You mean it? For real? I mean, I _get _the magic and all, but wow, just wow!" Asuna said in amazement as she held Negi's new watch/time machine.

"It's more science then magic actually. Though the furthest back any one magic-user can go is only 24 hours." Said Chamo from atop of Setsuna's head.

"Well that's dull." Asuna said with a huff

"No 'Age of the dinosaurs,' then? I wanted to see a T-Rex!" Said Negi

'And I rather go back and kill all of the Megalomesembria senate before they used mom as a scapegoat.' Naruto thought bitterly as his hand flexed into a fist and his nails drew some blood from the force he squeezed.

Theodora saw this and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly knowing what he was thinking about.

Naruto turned his head to Theo and she flashed him a smile and he returned it as he focused on the good and listened to Chamo about the watch.

This action did not go unseen from the other girls in the vicinity.

"See? First, you set the time you wanna go back to…"

"So basically, the more time we go back the more magic you use." Naruto said as he admired the watch as it was a brilliant invention.

"Got in one, Naruto-aniki."

"Now, everyone hold on to Negi-aniki tight!" Chamo said as everyone grabbed hold of Negi

"Right then-Here we go!" Negi proclaimed as they area started to shift around them.

The group suddenly popped back to early that day.

"Hey, it's noon again!" exclaimed Konoka

"Think we could have picked a less crowded place to…?" muttered Setsuna as all the people around them gasped at their sudden appearance.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, magic is awesome." Asuna said

"Well, me and Sparky here got stuff to do so, see ya!" Announced Theo as she made a mad dash away from the group with Naruto in tow by his collar.

The three girls just glared at her retreating form as she dragged their love interest away.

**0 With our blonde duo 0**

Naruto and Theo once again started to walk around the festival hitting the spots they missed during their first run through of the day.

"You were thinking about that again." Theo stated with a glare

Naruto sighed, "Can you blame me? They used mom as a scapegoat so they could rule when she was out there fighting and they sat on their asses."

"No, not really. Just…don't do anything to reckless…ok sparky?"

"Me reckless? Who do you think I am?"

"Naruto Springfield, a trouble magnet of the highest quality."

"Ouch."

"C'mon Sparky, we got stuff to do!" Theo said as she ran ahead

"Such a tomboy." Naruto muttered and a second later he was hit in the head by a rock from said tomboy.

'Damn! Why do tomboys have such good aim?' Naruto thought as another rock hit his head, "I didn't say anything!"

"You thought it!"

"How'd she know?" muttered Naruto in shock

**0 Tournament grounds 0**

Naruto and Theo were walking to the Tatsumiya temple where the Mahora fighting tournament till they heard a certain perverted giggle.

"My, you two seem to fit together perfectly. Arika-sama would be so happy to see you two like this."

Naruto and Theo turned around to see a man in a cloak with the hood up, "Uncle Al/ Pervert!"

"Ouch, Theodora-sama that was rude and Naruto-kun please call me KuNel Sanders for this event."

"Not going to happen, Uncle Al." Naruto said with a grin

"I call you that because it's true." Theo said with a glare

Al merely shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, hope we end up fighting each other Naruto-kun as I'm curious to see how much stronger you've gotten."

Naruto grinned wildly, "You and I both know it would take your Pactio to beat me now. I may not be at your level with gravity magic, but I think my chances are solid."

"You are sounding too much like Nagi." Al said with a chuckle

"You are doing it soon, right?" Naruto asked with seriousness

"What ever do you mean?" Al said cluelessly

"Her seal, you perverted eggplant." Naruto growled

"I believe kitty is starting to rub off on you. I will be doing it during her first match."

"You're that confident that she'll make it?" Theo asked

Al snorted, "Naruto-kun trained her, if she didn't I'd eat my cloak."

'I would pay to see that.' Both blondes thought with amusement

"Well, I must be off. Don't let your hands wonder you two." Al said as he disappeared before Theo could hit him.

"Just you wait perv, I'll get you for that!" Theo shouted with a blush

Naruto sweat dropped, "Easy Theo-chan, remember your blood pressure."

Theo bonked him on the head, "I don't have high blood pressure you baka."

Naruto blinked, "Really…damn and here I thought with me around you did."

Theo just faced palmed, "Just go in there and kick some ass for me, my knight."

"By your decree, Theodora-sama." Naruto said in a teasing tone and a mock bow.

Walking through the crowd they saw Negi, Kotarou, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, and Chamo around each other talking about the tournament.

The blonde duo walked up to them, "Hey guys, what cracking?" Naruto said as he had one hand in his pocket and the other hand waved lazily at the group.

"Nii-san/ Master!" exclaimed Negi and Kotarou

"Naruto-kun!" Konoka said as she rushed to hug him

"Naruto-san." Setsuna said with a nod

"Hey blonde, you going for the prize money too?"Asuna asked

"Nope, got plenty of money. Just here to fight."

"Yep, cause that's what guys do! This is going to be all kinds of awesome!" Kotarou said as he pumped his fist in the air

"I am glad it's not scaled-down, if only for the sake of you guys…" Yue said as she sipped her juice

"Ah, that's right!" Kotarou said pointing at Yue, "I'm going to show you the why I fight. It's not, knowing about love, it's about fighting for what you want to protect." Kotarou said quoting one of his masters' lines.

"And here I thought you were some hot head who just used his fists to solve his problems." Yue shot back

"What's going on?" Naruto muttered to Negi

"Kotarou-kun and Yue-san were arguing earlier about reasons to fight. Yue-san said that one who doesn't know love could never gain true strength and Kotarou-kun is going by your philosophy."

'Of course Kota doesn't know about love Yue-chan, he's been alone his entire life, till now.' Naruto thought in sadness remembering his first life.

"Yue-chan," Naruto said getting her attention, "What happens to those who never knew about love?"

Yue blinked, "Sensei…?"

"What about those who go their whole lives living alone without the warmth that is love? What Kota is trying to say is that if you have something so precious to you, be it a person, place, or ideal, as long as you wish to protect what you care for, you will truly be strong. A friend taught me that." Naruto smiled remembering Haku.

Yue put her hand to her chin and thought about it.

"Now, Kotarou-kun, you know you oughtn't talk to an 'onee-san' like that…" said the voice of Natsumi in a fairy outfit

Kotarou turned around, "UWAH? Natsumi-nee-chan…What you are doing here? I didn't tell you about-"

"Now I'm going to think you're not glad to see me…I even snuck out of my club too- Chizu-nee should be here soon…" Natsumi said

"R-REALLY?" Shouted the Hanyou

All of a sudden the loud speaker went off.

"**Competitors and spectators…through the entrance, please!" **

Naruto looked who was speaking and saw Kazumi in a white dress that went to her knees with orange strips running up the sides with long white gloves and boots.

He was contemplating on whether to complement her or not just in case Theo was in one of her hitting moods.

"**Welcome! Students of Mahora, students from other schools, and anyone else who's here! Welcome to the return of the Mahora-fest Martial-arts tournament! For you all to have made it here, on such short notice…Well, folks, thanks, that's great! The reason? Ten million yen! It's a legendary Martial-arts tournament, folks, so, be sure to give it your best- for the prize, and the honor! Let's start with a few words from the new sponsor to being the completion…The owner of Chao Bao Zi, the academy's top brain, Chao Lingshen!" **Kazumi announced as Chao entered the stage in a Chinese dress.

"The reason I…bought this tournament is for one reason and one reason only…whoever it is that's the strongest at this academy, I want to know it-be they of the world of light, or the world of dark. And that is all. Until 20 years ago…this tournament was a place where people from the 'other' world could show what they could do." She said in a chipper tone

Naruto and Theo narrowed their eyes knowing what she was talking about.

"With the advent of digital cameras and other media, however entrants stopped using their full abilities…leading to smaller battles, smaller prizes, and smaller events overall. As of now, however, all that's changed. The Mahora Martial-arts tournament is hereby revived! Projectile weapons and bladed weapons are forbidden. Further…incanted spells are **ALSO** forbidden! Aside from that, however, feel free to use whatever technique you wish!" she continued with a sly smile

'So, that's your plan.' Naruto thought as he was going to be planning a lot of thing to counter Chao.

"I wouldn't be too concerned…in this day and age, unless they've photographic proof, no one'll believe it anyway. Electronic equipment is in place that disables all devices within the perimeter of the Tatsumiya shrine, including cell-phone cameras. Those of you from the world of dark, feel free to use your powers. Those of you from the world of light, all I ask is that you behold the true nature of _true_ power, and spread the word…! That is all!" Chao said

"Well…seems things are getting interesting." Said the voice of Mana

Naruto and the gang turned to see the twins, Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei.

Kaede and Mana started conversing with Negi, as the twins started playing with Kotarou's ears, Ku Fei just so happened to walk near Naruto.

"Nyoh-hoh-hoh, hope you is ready sensei, me pay you back from last spar, aru." Ku said as she had her hands hidden in her sleeves.

"Hm, really now? How well has your Ki training going?"

"That secret sensei, me can't tell you all I can do or you figure out way to beat me, aru."

"Good strategy, but it will take a lot more than good control of Ki to beat me."

"Me know that silly, still me try." Ku said with a grin and burning determination in her eyes

"Can't wait." Naruto said as he returned the grin with his own

"Hope you didn't forget about me…? Well, bouya, idiot?" Eva said as she walked up to the group in her Lolita outfit with Chachazero next to her.

"MASTER!" Negi shouted in a panic

"Idiot, I hope you didn't forget our promise?" Eva said with a bit of pink dusting her cheeks

"Sure, sure, how could I?" Naruto said with a smile

Eva huffed and folded her arms, "Good."

"Hello! Having fun?" said a gruff male voice

"Eh? Hey! Takamichi!" Negi exclaimed

"Perhaps if you're entering, Negi-kun, so will I!" Takamichi said with a smile

"Wow Michi, way to make me feel insignificant." Naruto with a light glare

The older man laugh a bit, with what looked like embarrassment on his face as he scratched the back of his head, "Forgive me Naruto-kun, but we both know that I stand no chance against you now."

"Eh, maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't fight a bit just like old times." Naruto suggested with a smile

"Maybe."

"Why would you be interested in something like this?" Eva asked making a shooing motion with her hand.

"Actually, I only meant to observe, but…I made a promise to Negi-kun when he was smaller to match strength-for-strength once he'd grown…"

"Th-that's okay, Takamichi-really! I-I'm still only training, and…it's fine to put it off! Really!" Negi shouted in a panic

"Really, you sure?" Takamichi asked in shock

Negi started to spiral into a depression state saying he didn't want to fight anymore. Kotarou just beat it out of him.

"Oh, that's right…one more thing." Said the voice of Chao, "before this tournament started going downhill, the last great winner of this tournament…was a child from a foreign land, who just showed up at the academy one day. 'Nagi Springfield' he was called…at the time, he was only ten years old."

'Father!' Negi thought in shock

"Those of you who know the name…let it encourage you further!"

Naruto stood a bit away from Negi and felt pride as he saw the fire in Negi's eyes, 'Looks like Chao knows how to get Negi. Interesting, Chao Lingshen, what else do you know?' He thought in wonder

**0** **Time for violence, yeah violence! 0**

Naruto was currently standing in one of the rings designed to break down on the number of people in the tournament.

He just stood in the middle of the ring with a bored look waiting for Kazumi to give the go ahead. Sadly no one he knew was in his bracket.

"**Ready…and GO!" **Kazumi announced

Everyone in his group turned to him and attacked since it looked like he didn't have his guard up…idiots.

Naruto's face changed into a shit eating grin or as he called it 'Nagi mode', his father loved to fight and he did too, but he was smarter about it. A good skull bashing was fun every now and then though.

Naruto just leaped over his opponents and started sending out kicks and punches like no tomorrow.

"Boring, to slow, here we go, there we go!" Naruto said just to taunt the guys he was fighting.

They took it with ease and he continued to beat them up.

By the time he was done, which was under a minute, it was just him and the red-head middle school girl mage from the meeting.

"You're…Mei-chan?" Naruto asked

"Ye-yes Naruto-sensei."

"Sorry about taking out all of them. I left none for you."

"I-its ok sensei. Thank you for not going for me." she said with a bow

"Bah, if I wanted to fight you, I would do it in an area where you could use your true skills. Best save them for later, right?"

Mei smiled, "Yes sensei and thank you again."

Naruto just waved her off and Kazumi's voice rang out, **"Amazing! As expect from our schools blonde hottie, Naruto Springfield, beating his entire bracket in under a minute! I know who I got my money on folks!"**

Naruto shot Kazumi a smile and then looked over to Negi's bracket and saw his uncle watching Negi fight some guy with weird hair.

"**Well done, everyone! With this, our 16 finalists are now determined! The main event starts tomorrow at 8:00 A.M….At the starting area of the Tatsumiya shrine. Right, then! It's time to reveal the order in which the rounds will be fought…as determined by the tournament committee. And HE-E-ERE it is!"**

**0**

**Bracket A:**

Sakura Mei vs. Murakami Kotarou

Daigouin Pochi vs. KuNel Sanders

Nagase Kaede vs. Naruto Springfield

Tatsumiya Mana vs. Ku Fei

**Bracket B:**

Tanaka vs. Takane D. Goodman

Negi Springfield vs. Takahata T. Takamichi

Kagurazaka Asuna vs. Sakurazaki Setsuna

Evangeline A.K. McDowell vs. Yamashita Kei'ichi

**0**

"I HAVE TO FIGHT TAKAMICHI!" Negi shouted

"Ten million yen or not, your done." Chamo said on his shoulder

Naruto cracked his neck a bit and turned to Kaede, "Hope you're ready Kaede-chan, because I'm winning this." Naruto said with a predator glen in his eye.

Kaede just nodded her head knowing this would be the toughest fight in her life.

"There's not much time, but, you wanna go practice?" Kotarou asked wanting to help his rival/friend out

"Yea, I'm going to need it." Negi said with tears cornering his eyes.

**0**

**There we go People! I would like to say that Spring break has finally come to me and I am out of my depressed funk, for now any ways****! A whole week where I can write a lot more now and not just for my own entertainment but…for yours. ** **Now that Negima has ended I feel a bit of a hole in my chest, but as my Beta has pointed out to me, there were a few plot holes missing in the end, mainly what happened to Negi's mother Arika, well**** in my story we are going to see. I would also like to say that this story has hit the 100,000 words mark, the highest level you can search for in the Fanfiction site. So Yeah! No flames, R&R, Peace off! And do my damn poll already! Seriously, only 71 people even bothered, when I asked for you guys to do a poll last time, I got 178 votes in like ten minutes. And try to pick the one I really want to do too, can't tell you, but try and guess.  
><strong>


	18. Lets get ready to RUMBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.

**0**

Naruto stood there in the competitor's booth, waiting to watch the first fight of the tournament.

While waiting, his mind was going through as many contingency plans as possible to stop Chao.

His muses were broken by the sound of Kazumi's voice over the loud speaker.

"**We're just about to being the Mahora Fest's Martial Arts Tournament's very first match! Contestant's Murakami Kotarou, the ninja boy and student of our very own Naruto Springfield and Junior High-Schooler Sakura Mei!" **

Kotarou had been sporting a new look. It was a combat outfit his master had given him. He was wearing a black tank-top that had yellow lining on the collar, a yellow ribbon that tied his ponytail, and long black sleeves that went from his wrists to his biceps, which had yellow lining at the edges. Black baggy pants that stopped just below his knees and had long boots on that were dark blue and yellow and on the tip of the boots were three claw-like marks on the front of them. Finally he wore a brown belt and had metal arm bracers that covered his fore arm and knuckles (1).

"Hey! Aren't you that girl from that one time?" Kotarou asked while pointing at her.

"Hello again." Mei muttered with a small bow of her head.

Naruto watched as Takane D. Goodman started yelling at Negi about how he only caught her off guard and how she was going to beat him and such, he really wasn't listening. His only concern was if Kotarou would fight the girl. He still hadn't gotten him out of that habit yet, if he knows the girl is strong, yea he won't hold back, but if he doesn't, well this match my prove to be insightful on how to train Kotarou for it.

"**Match 1…Fight!"**

Mei immediately pulled out a Pactio card and summoned her artifact…which was a broom. Naruto couldn't help but shack his head at the magical girl stereo-type.

Kotarou kept some distance as Mei started to flip around her broom skillfully.

'She's a girl and I can't hit girls! Damn, master beat that into me that it was okay if it's a fight but…it still doesn't feel right…So if I can't hit her then may-y-be…I can win without hitting her at all!' Kotarou thought as he rushed at her and easily got under her guard and sent a palm strike to Mei's stomach.

Mei in turn was sent flying into the air, screaming as she flailed her arms to stay air born, but sadly it didn't work too well.

"**That was some amazing speed from contestant Kotarou, Contestant Mei went flying! Is chivalry Dead? Let's start the count!"**

Kotarou waved her off, "That was just blast of air, stupid." He turned the side of his head to look at the spot in the water surrounding the arena that Mei landed in, "Sorry bout that, but I got no time to be playin' around." He finished with grin.

"I-I CAN'T SWIM!" Mei shouted as he flailed in the water.

Kotarou sweat dropped and quickly jumped in to rescue the red-head.

"…**And 10, that's the count! Not only has contestant Kotarou won but the crowd is going wild from such a heartwarming rescue!" **

Kotarou was talking to Mei as the group went to congratulate him. The Hanyou turned his head to see his master and Naruto gave a grin, which Kotarou returned knowing that was his master's message for 'Good job'.

Naruto watched as his Uncle Al decimated his opponent while keep his mysterious motif. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"**Our next match is number 3, Our resident blonde hottie, The Yellow Flash himself, Naruto Springfield vs. Class 3-A's Kunoichi, Nagase Kaede!"**

Kaede took a deep breath to shack off her nerves and walked to the arena, she had on her kunoichi outfit with her baggy purple pants and purple tank-top. She looked at Naruto who was walking to the arena as well and felt the aura of sheer confidence around him; she knew this was going to difficult.

"Naruto-dono." She said with a small bow

Naruto nodded his head in her direction and smiled, "Hope you can keep up Kaede-chan."

Naruto was of course going to limit himself for the fight, and scarily Kaede knew this, but how much? She didn't know.

Naruto pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a small circle around him.

Everyone gave him a strange look but he just smiled.

"**Match 3…Start!"**

Kaede moved as soon as Kazumi called for the start, she tried to get behind the blonde and go for a knockout shot with her foot connecting to his head in hopes of ending this as quickly as possible so the blonde couldn't fight back, but with in a second he moved his hand faster than the eye could see and caught her foot without even moving from his spot and then threw her in to the ground as she skidded along the arena's floor till she almost fell into the edge.

Kaede looked and saw that his feet shifted a little in the circle, was that the limitation, not moving from that circle? Well…she would have to prove him wrong and knock him out of it.

**0 At the contestant booth 0**

Kotarou grimaced, "This is not good for Kaede-nee-chan."

"Why's that?" asked Asuna

"Master has that look in his eyes, which is never good. He's obviously going to limit himself just to infuriate us or to see if he can do it. He's done this to me before, standing in one tiny circle and I was supposed to try and get him out of it."

"Did you Kotarou-kun?" Negi asked

Kotarou shock his head, "Nope, even with my powers he didn't every leave it."

**0 Back to the fight 0**

Kaede was dancing around Naruto and continued to attack him. Still, he countered everything she threw at him and he didn't even move.

Kaede panted and spoke, "Well Naruto-dono, it seems like I'll have to pull out all the stops to get you out of that circle."

Naruto hummed at her, "Yep, cause this is your test. Prove to me you have what it takes to move me from this spot."

"Then I will!" she shouted as she formed three Kage Bunshin's and each of them and her, positioned themselves around Naruto, **"Kaede Ninpou Four Body Clone Hazy Cross!" **Kaede said as she and her clones charged Ki in their hands and charged at him from all four directions at great speed.

Upon impact, Naruto moved swiftly in the tiny space he had and took out each clone and sent a palm thrust into Kaede's gut and sent her flying across the arena once again.

She quickly recovered while holding her gut in pain. She turned her head to Kazumi who had gasped and pointed at Naruto's feet.

"**It seems whatever limitation contestant Naruto had given himself had been pushed!"**

Lo and behold, it was true. The back of his right foot was out of the circle by 1 centimeter.

Naruto grinned at Kaede, "Well Kaede-chan, it seems you pass, so here is your reward, a taste of some of my true strength!"

Kaede immediately got on guard but that didn't help her as Naruto easily got under it and kicked her in the ribs and she once again was skidding along the arena floor. She coughed violently as Naruto was behind her now as he grabbed her collar and threw her in the air. Naruto vanished from the ground and was on top of her again and threw a magically enhanced lightening fist in to her gut and she was sent soaring into the ground.

Everyone was shocked by the display of power.

Kazumi quickly got out of her awe, **"And contestant Kaede is down, time to start the count, 1…2…3…4…" **

Naruto walked up to Kaede's prone form and looked at her. Oh, he had ideas on how to get her stronger, she just had to wait a bit, Ku would also have to pass her test also, but either way those two would get stronger.

"…**and 10! The winner is contestant Naruto!"**

Naruto picked Kaede up fireman style and brought her to the infirmary. It was going to be a bit till she woke up after all so he went to see Ku Fei's match.

"**In this corner, we have last year's Ulti-Mahora champion, Ku Fei! And in the other corner, we have the Tatsumiya shrine's only daughter, Tatsumiya Mana!" **

"**Match 4…Fight!"**

As soon as those words rang, Ku hit straight in the forehead and was sent sailing with a skid across the arena floor. The only thing that could be seen was a 500 yen coin bouncing around the spot she was previously at.

Mana was using a technique known as Rakansen, the flicking of a coin at high speed.

Kazumi starts the count and just reaches nine as Ku spins and jumps to her feet in a crouch. Mana flicks her wrists and piles of coins neatly stacked together gather in her hands and sends them fly at Ku Fei. The blonde haired Chinese girl dodges each shot quickly and gracefully, but she seemed unable to get close to her opponent.

Ku, in a burst of speed got right into Mana's guard and went for an elbow strike and pivoted her leg in between Mana's to limit the gunslingers movements. Sadly Mana flicked another coin right into Ku Fei's chin and sent her flying.

As Ku hit the ground she had no time to recover and Mana continued her assault and nailed Ku in the forehead once more causing blood to flow down her face and was firing at her at the rest of her body.

Ku laid there on the ground and started into the competitor's booth.

"Ku-shisho, you can do this!" Shouted Negi encouragingly, but Ku's focus wasn't on him but on Naruto.

She didn't want to loss in front of him, if she won, they could fight once again and she could show what she had learned.

As Mana launched one last volley at Ku, the Chinese girl jumped up and used her cloth belt and whipped it around, blocking the shots aimed at her and flung it at Mana, catching the shrine maiden's Hand and neck.

Ku went on the offensive in hopes of winning and Mana shot another coin and ripped the cloth binding her and each were dodging each other's attacks. Mana hit Ku right in her right forearm and even Naruto gave a small wince as that one sounded like it broke something.

Ku caught Mana's arm once more and pulled her in for her finally attack. Ku's palm landed right on Mana's stomach and Mana shot hit Ku's in her stomach. Ku fell to her knees with her palm still in place and launched a blast of Ki into Mana. The result was instantaneous, the force of the attack ripped apart the back section of Mana's clothes and she fell, face first into the arena floor.

"…**10! The winner is contestant Ku Fei!"**

Naruto watched as Ku Fei was swarmed by the group and complimented her on her victory. She turned to see Naruto smiling at her as he mouthed 'Great match', to her.

**0 Infirmary 0**

Ku Fei was pouting due to the fact that the doctor had told her that she couldn't fight in the next match due to her broken arm.

"Now, now Ku-chan, we can't let you not fight, it just wouldn't be the same without you." Naruto said as he walked into the infirmary with the hooded KuNel.

"Blonde, there you are." Asuna exclaimed

"But Doctor say no can fix, aru." Ku said as a depression cloud formed over her head.

"Like I said, no worries Ku-chan, I really want to fight you and my friend here is going to patch you up." Naruto said was he patted KuNel on the shoulder.

"And what do I get out of this Naruto-kun?" KuNel asked

Naruto grinned and pulled out an envelope from his cloak, "Why the newest blackmail photo's of our favorite kitty, of course." He said as he waved it back and forth.

KuNel hummed, "You drive a hard bargain Naruto-kun, but you have a deal." He said as he snagged the envelope and hid it in his cloak, he walked towards Ku and she was enveloped in a magical glow and her wounds healed in record time.

Ku flexed her fist and smile, "Thank you, aru." As she gave KuNel a small bow.

KuNel waved her off, "No need to thank me miss, I already got my reward." He said with a small giggle and he walked out of the medical tent.

Naruto looked at Kotarou, who was staring at his future opponents' retreating form with a calculating look.

Ku pumped her fist in the air, "This great, me fight with sensei now, aru!"

"How do you know that man nii-san?" Negi questioned

Naruto shrugged, "I know a lot of people Negi, when you do the stuff I do; you just meet people." he said as he too, left the medical tent.

Negi sweat dropped, "That didn't even answer my question." He mumbled at his brothers' retreating form.

**0 Back at the arena 0**

Naruto jumped on the rooftop to see both Theodora and his Uncle Al sitting down and watching the match of Takane D. Goodman.

Theo turned to him and grinned impishly, "Nice fight there sparky, think you broke the poor ninja girls' ribs enough?"

Naruto snorted, "She saw what it was like fighting someone far stronger than her, now she'll try to get even stronger and may even seek my help."

"Is that your plan Naruto-kun?" Al asked

"Yep."

"**The winner is contestant Takane!"**

Naruto gave a laugh as the girl had won her match; all bet she was half naked now.

"**Match 6 is up next folks! In this corner, we have the man that installs fear into all delinquents on campus, guidance counselor Takamichi T. Takahata! And in the other corner, we have the child teacher, the infamous younger brother of Naruto Springfield, Negi Springfield! And Fight!"**

As soon as Kazumi announced the start, Negi Shundo'd behind Takahata and went to strike, just as Takahata went for a punch to the face and Negi shundo'd again as he went for an overhand chop which Takahata blocked. Negi then followed up with an elbow strike and hit Takahata in the stomach, which the child mage followed up with a magically enhanced lightening fist and sent Takahata skidding a few feet.

The fight continued and Naruto had a frown growing on his face, Negi using such terrible tactics, ones that would get him killed in the future if he used them and he was now on the defensive for the rest of the fight it seems as Takamichi was getting serious.

Takamichi slow raised his hands, magic in his left and Ki in his right. He was familiar with this; he had sparred with Takamichi a number of times as he used this power, Kanka.

The next thing Negi knew, the spot next to him exploded, and it looked like a cannon had hit the arena floor.

The next few minutes were just that of Negi dodging in pure fear of the power Takamichi was wielding.

Then finally, Takamichi hit Negi. The impact of the hit practically knocked him out.

Kazumi rushed the stage and started to panic over Negi and was about to declare Takamichi the winner when Takamichi asked Negi a question, seeing as Negi started to wake up, "You give up, then? You care no more about this?" he asked the boy.

Asuna was trembling at what she was seeing and started to shout, "NEGI! What are you doing, STUPID! Get up ALREADY!"

"NEGI-SENSEI! Hang in there!" Shouted Nodoka

Naruto started to grin, Negi was starting to stand, a bit shaky, but he was standing.

Negi got into a stance as magical arrow spheres surrounded him, he then charged forward with nine glowing orbs, but was hit at the chin by one of Takahata's knees. The child was sent spiraling into the water. Negi jumped out of the water and landed on a lamp post.

"Takamichi! This is where it ends!" Negi declared loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Very well, I accept that challenge. This next exchange will be our last!" Takahata replied with a smile.

As they spoke more orbs began to appear around Negi. The child-mage then jumped and had the orbs of lightning converge on one spot and used his entire body as bullet and shot forward. Takahata attacked with one of his stronger punches, but Negi broke through it with a shield he constructed at the last second, making him is able to ram into Takahata.

When the two collided the arena was filled with smoke. Standing behind Takahata was Negi, with more orbs floating behind him, a delay spell most likely.

Negi delivered a heavy blow with all nine orbs. Takahata was then on the floor sprawled out on the floor.

"**T-That was AMAZING! Contestant Negi had hit contestant Takahata with some kind of glowing super punch! The fifteen minutes in this match are up, and it is ovah! The winner is contestant Negi!"**

Naruto's smile grew, "Good, he still has a long way to go, but he seems to be progression at a decent pace." Naruto commented, "Even though Michi let him win."

Naruto walked down to see how Negi was and came upon the sight of Eva stepping on his head talking about how Takamichi had let him win.

"Negi, you look like crap." Naruto commented in a teasing tone

Eva turned to him, "Idiot, tell this moron that Takamichi let him win." She demanded

"Yep, it's pretty much true, with his experience and training he beats you in that alone, not to mention he could have ending the whole thing from the get go and he could have capitalized his offensive when you were in that state of fear." Naruto continued to list the ways Takamichi could have beaten him and Negi deflated more and more, Eva had been grinning at how the older brother beat down the younger's ego. Good, best not for him to get a swollen head.

"Still, Negi-bozu did good, give credit when credit due." Said the healed Ku Fei

Eva glared at the Chinese girl, "Shuddup. Who asked you?"

**0 Flashback 0**

A Chibi-Asuna was sitting on a pier, kicking her leggings in the air as she stared at the ocean and was a few feet away from a young Takamichi and his master, they seemed to practicing Kanka.

"On the right…whoa!" Takamichi shouted as his Kanka fluxed out of control.

"No, no! Takamichi, listen-clear your _mind_, at this rate, it's gonna take you another five years." Scolded his master.

"G-got it." The young apprentice said in embarrassment.

"Yo, Asu-hime!" shouted a voice in the distance.

She turned to see a Chibi-Naruto with Nagi, Eishun, and Albireo.

"Hiya! How are we today little princess-chan?" asked Nagi

"Nagi-san…everyone. Good morning!" said Takamichi as he stood up.

"Time to eat, huh?" mumbled his master.

"Takamichi, will stop with the 'san', already? Just call me 'Nagi'!"

"Takamichi is too much of a stiff to do that." Chibi-Naruto commented with a grin, which everyone laughed too.

"What were you doing?" asked Nagi

"I, um, was having Gateau-san train me a bit…" mumbled Takamichi as he scratched the back of his head.

"On the left, Magic…on the right, Ki…" mumbled Chibi-Asuna as Kanka came to life in her hands.

"H-Hey!" shouted Takamichi in indignation at seeing this.

"Ha ha ha, she'll leave you behind soon, Takamichi-kun." Said Eishun as he patted Takamichi on the shoulder.

"Wow, that's…that's our little princess-chan, all right!" said a shocked Nagi

Chibi-Naruto snorted, "Please, Asu-hime is all kinds of awesome." He said as he walked next to Chibi-Asuna and threw an arm around her shoulder grinning at her then the rest of Ala Rubra.

"She'll make a fine Ministra at this rate." Commented Albireo

"Ha ha…how bout it sweetheart? Want to be my partner?" asked Gateau

Chibi-Naruto sent a light glare at Gateau and Chibi-Asuna shook her head. She pulled out a Pactio card of herself and had it cover her mouth as she had a light dust of pink on her cheeks, "I'm already Naru-kun's partner." She said in a low tone, but had a small smile on her adorable face as she hid it behind the card.

Chibi-Naruto threw a victorious grin at Gateau.

Gateau whistled, "Seems that Naruto's already becoming a ladies' man." He teased

"Chip of the old block!" Nagi said with a laugh

Both Chibi-Naruto and Chibi-Asuna blushed, but Chibi-Asuna snuggled closer to Chibi-Naruto and hugged him, showing that she choose him.

**0 end of AsuNaru love fest 0**

Asuna smiled at the memory she just had after seeing Takahata's Kanka.

She placed her hands in a similar way she did in the flashback, "On the left, Magic…on the right, Ki." She mumbled and Kanka sparked in her hands slightly, she gave a big smile, just another thing she would have to train in and maybe a small edge she can use on Setsuna in their match.

She knew Setsuna had her beat in swordplay right now, but this was a test, to show how much she had learned in front of Naruto and show that she could stand with him and not need to be protected.

She and Setsuna had gotten changed in to some cute maid outfits and were embarrassed at their attire.

As they came out of the dressing room they meet up with Eva, Ku Fei and a now awake Kaede.

"Kagurazaka seems set on winning Setsuna, even with all that training with the idiot, she thinks she has a chance against you. Show her what's what." Stated Eva

"I, um, uh..." Stammered Setsuna

"Fhn, Fhn…That mightn't be true you know." Said a voice behind Eva

The Chibi-Vamp turned to see the hooded KuNel standing next to Asuna and extended his hand and ruffled her hair. Asuna pulled back in surprise at the action.

"It…it can't be…not…you?" asked a shocked Eva

"Fhn, fhn…even with you right here before me, I can hardly believe it. For one who was once so like a doll…to have blossomed in to such a fine, young woman…you seemed blessed with many friends, as well…Gateau Kagura Vandenberg seemed to have made the right decision by leaving you with Takamichi-kun, after all." KuNel said

"Gateau? Gateau-san?" asked as she remembered the name a little bit.

"Fhn fhn fhn, seems you're remembering more and more Asuna-chan, that's good, Naruto-kun will be happy."

'Remembering more and…' "You are going to get rid of it?" Asuna asked with hope in her voice

KuNel smiled under his hood, "I think it's time for little princess-chan to return to her loyal knight, don't you?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Asuna gave a beautiful smile, "Yeah!"

"Just remember to keep your mind clear-"

"And to focus Magic to my left and Ki to my right." Asuna said with a grin as she finished for him.

"Fhn fhn fhn, as expected from you Asuna-chan, no doubt from Naruto-kun's influence."

"Hey you! What are you doing here? I've been trying to find you for a long time! And just how do you know Kagurazaka?" asked/yelled Evangeline

He disappeared just then.

"Who was that Eva-dono?" asked Kaede

"He's a friend of the idiot's and bouya's father. His name is Al-"

"It's KuNel Sanders here, please just call me KuNel." Al asked as he reappeared behind the group.

"Answer my questions!" roared Eva

"Why of course I know Asuna-chan, after she _is_ Naruto-kun's _first_ partner." He said in a teasing manner.

This just infuriated Eva even more.

"Good luck Asuna-chan, I'm rooting for you." He said as he disappeared again.

"**Match 7 is about to start! Contestants please enter the arena!"**

Asuna and Setsuna entered the arena and each held their weapons for this match. Asuna was using her steel Harisen and Setsuna was using a broom infused with Ki.

"**Match 7…fight!"**

'Clear my mind, Magic in my left and Ki in my right.' Asuna thought as her face became blank and wisps of white energy surrounded her.

She charged at Setsuna and went for an overhead slash and Setsuna blocked, they each continued their dance as the audience watched in amazement.

**0 in the contestant booth 0**

"How? Where did Kagurazaka get this boost of speed and power from?" Asked a shocked Eva

"Fhn fhn fhn, she's just using what she's had all along." Commented KuNel as he reappeared next to Eva.

Eva then remembered that Al touched Asuna's head, "So that's it, you no-good…! You did something to her, didn't you!" yelled Eva

"How about a little wager, Evangeline?"

"What? If it is a bet, what's on the line?"

"Information regarding Asuna-chan."

"Please, like she even has a chance against Sakurazaki."

"Then you agree? You'll do it?" he asked

"Hm, let's see, when miss 'Shinmei-school' out there _does_ face her inevitable defeat…You have to wear this school issued swimsuit in your next match!" Al proclaimed while holding a school swimsuit with the name 'Eva' on the label.

"Now wait a second! The Hell?" yelled Eva

Eva heard a snort and turned to see Naruto grinning at her, "Is the Dark Evangel really going to back out of a bet?" he said in a teasing manner.

Eva's mouth went wide.

"Naruto!" Asuna shouted as she looked in his direction.

Naruto turned to see Asuna grinning, not unlike himself or his father, "I'm going to show you! I'm going to show you how much stronger I've gotten and how I'm going to be your partner no matter WHAT!" she declared

"**Now there is a bold confession!" **Kazumi said with a twinge of jealousy.

Asuna blushed atomic red, but didn't deny it.

'Well Asuna-chan, I think it's time we amp up the power a bit to show Naruto-kun what you can do.' Said the voice of KuNel in Asuna's head.

Asuna smiled, 'Yeah, but I'm going to do it on my own if you don't mind.' She thought back

'Fhn fhn, not at all, I eagerly await what you can do Asuna-chan.' Al said as he cut the line.

Asuna's Kanka flared to an even higher level as she stared at Setsuna in a serious way, "Let's do this, Setsuna-san!" she said as she charged at the winged swordswoman.

"Please do!" Setsuna answered back

**0 Back with Eva, Al, and Naruto 0**

"Yah! Setsuna! What the hell're you…Defeat Kagurazaka! NOW! You got five seconds!…Strike that, KILL her!" Eva yelled she would not wear that degrading thing, especially not in front of the idiot.

"What say we up the wager Evangeline?"

"What?"

"Say some, information on the Thousand Master?"

Eva blushed a bit, but looked at Naruto.

"Well? Are you in?"

Eva growled, "Of course I'm in! What do you think?"

"Very well then. Then you must wear cat ears, glasses, and a sailor uniform, but just the top, hee hee hee." Al said with a creep glint in his eye.

"Will you stop that!" roared Eva, she contemplating the costs of this match in her head.

"I can hardly wait…can you?" Al asked in his usual teasing way.

"Who asked you?" she yelled, truly Albireo can get under her skin.

Asuna continued to lay down the pressure, as each of her strikes were fast and powerful. Setsuna knew Asuna had gotten better, but this! She was on the defensive most of the time due to Asuna's powerful on slot.

"Hurry up and beat her! Defeat is not an option! Don't you lose you hear me! Don't you _dare_ put me in that situation!" Eva yelled at Setsuna

"If you do lose-I'll…I will make you suffer an equal…no! Make that an even greater embarrassment then me! I will see to it that your precious ojou-sama, see if I don't!" Eva finished the sentence as a dark aura engulfed her and was sweating like crazy.

Albireo started chanting, it was time.

Just as Setsuna sent a **Zankuusen** (Air Cleaver Flash) at Asuna she clinched her head in pain.

**0 Inside Asuna's mind 0**

"So. Takamichi? Got a light?" asked the gruff voice of Gateau

Takamichi did as asked and his master inhaled and exhaled, "Damn-that's good." He muttered

It was just him, Takamichi, and Chibi-Asuna in a little clearing inside a forest.

A little blood was dribbling out of his mouth as he sat against a rock, "Now go. Leave this to me." he said, then turned to Chibi-Asuna, "…What's wrong little lady? Not crying, are you? Only time you did that was when Naruto had to go with Nagi. Good T'see."

"Master…" muttered a young Takamichi

"Takamichi-about her memory. Be sure an' erase the parts about me."

"Wh-Master what are you saying?" Takamichi shouted "It's nothing the little lady needs to hold onto."

"No…Naru-kun's gone, Nagi's gone too, and now you…no." Asuna said as she started to cry and she grabbed Gateau's hand.

Gateau gave a small grunt and patted her head and stared into her eyes, "Be happy little lady, for me. You've the right, you know."

"Gateau-san, no! Please don't leave me!" Asuna shouted with tears.

0 Back at the arena 0

Everything! Everything was coming back to her, her treatment, the way they used her as a weapon, when she was rescued, falling in love with a spiky blonde haired boy with her eyes, the happiness of becoming his partner, the pain of him leaving, and the pain of losing a loved one.

Her eyes dilated and she blocked Setsuna's attack with her artifact in its sword form.

Tears were pouring down her eyes, she forgot, forgot about her Naru-kun, the promise they made. She had to be strong for him, she HAD too!

**"Whoa, Asuna that thing isn't allowed!"** Shouted Kazumi over the mic in a panic.

"I…I need to be strong, to stand with _him_, I need to be STRONG!" Asuna roared as she continued to attack Setsuna.

Setsuna tried to block her attacks, but Asuna cut her broom in half. She was just dodging the red-head's attacks by an inch. Quickly, Setsuna got into Asuna's guard and performed a spiraling throw and knock Asuna to the ground.

"**Contestant Asuna is down! The judges say it's real folks, which means contestant Setsuna wins!" **

Asuna groaned, "S-Setsuna-san! Did…I don't…" she mumbled

"You all right, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked

Asuna kept apologizing to Setsuna till the Avian Hanyou flicked her in the forehead saying it was okay.

Naruto turned to see Eva strangling his godfather for admitting that he was only trying to get the Chibipire to lose it.

It was time for the eighth match now, Naruto felt so sorry for the guy facing Eva.

"**Match 8…Fight!"**

It didn't even last a second, one punch in the gut by Eva and that dude was down.

Naruto laughed when Eva said she was lost in thought and didn't even bother trying.

Eva looked up in the sky and smiled.

"Nagi is…alive somewhere, mostly likely. Somewhere, out there, Nagi lives-and, _that_, I guarantee." Albireo had told her.

'So…you are out there somewhere, it's too bad you aren't here Nagi, your oldest is doing what I've been trying for 15 years. And when I'm free, I'm going to find you with your oldest, since he is my Ministra, just you wait Nagi.' She thought grinning.

"**Alright everyone! The first round is over so now we got the quarter finals next!"**

**0**

**Bracket A:**

Murakami Kotarou vs. KuNel Sanders

Naruto Springfield vs. Ku Fei

**Bracket B:**

Takane D. Goodman vs. Negi Springfield

Sakurazaki Setsuna vs. Evangeline A.K. McDowell

**0**

"**Before the second round begins, there will be a 20 minute intermission."**

Naruto appeared next to Asuna and the gang and he then disappeared with her.

He then reappeared with no the roof Theo was watching the tournament at.

Asuna looked at Naruto and gave him the biggest hug she could and cried into his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating.

"Shh, shh, it's ok now Asu-chan, your back and that's all that matters." Said Naruto as he hugged back.

Theo huffed, "Is the love fest over yet?" She asked with irritation

Asuna turned and glared at her lightly with teary eyes.

"Now now, play nice you two." He said as he raised his hands.

"Whatever." Theo mumbled as she sipped the wine in her hand.

"You two, no doubt have some talking to do. I got to go see the puppy about his next match." He said as he disappeared again.

There was an awkward silence between the two till Asuna spoke, "So…how does that taste?" she asked timidly, as she never really had wine before.

Theo grinned, "It's really good, but why not skip the small talk and say what needs to be said, yea?"

Asuna hugged her legs as she sat near the older girl, "I like him, so much I like him, he was the only boy near my age I knew after Ala Rubra rescued me. He made me laugh and he taught me things about the world, the things I was denied during my childhood. I guess it wasn't really hard to fall for him was it?" she asked

"No, you got a point, Sparky's got that air around him, that just makes you got to like him, be he a goof, a flirt, or an idiot, you gotta love him. Guess that's what got me too." Theo said taking another sip of wine.

"You know that other girls like him, right?"

"Pff, of course, he has an entire fan club back in the magical world, you know."

"What!" shouted Asuna in distress.

"Oh yes, fangirls, but I keep them away, they know not to mess with me."

Asuna wiped her brow, "Good."

"So what do you want to do about this? Fight till one of us finally gets him…"

"We could…share…Konoka already said this to me and it's like she made an alliance with me, Setsuna-san, and herself to get Naru-kun."

"Eishun's daughter, right? Wow, he had a kid, that guy was the most stuffed up guy you could find, must have been one hell of a woman." Theo commented with a giggle.

"So…you in or not?"

"We'll have a trail run first, then see where we go from there. Oh and don't be so surprised if Eva makes a move on him." the tanned beauty said

"What? Why?"

"She likes him, he is so much like Nagi at times and yet he's not. He's getting rid of her seal also, so you can throw in a bit of hero worship too. Oh and his absolutely sexy ass. I'm just surprised she hasn't jumped him yet." Theo said with a shrug

**0 Back at the contestant booth 0**

Kotarou was walking to the arena when he was his master.

"Kota."

"Master." Kotarou said with a curt nod

"You do know that you're not going to win right?"

Kotarou sighed, "Yea. I could tell as I was watching him earlier. He's about your level, I'm guessing?"

"Good instinct."

"But if I can get one solid hit on him, I know I've improved." The dog Hanyou said as he clinched his fists.

"Good, start small, and then build your way up. Good luck."

"Yea, I'll need it."

"**Match 1 of the quarter finals is under way folks!"**

Each fighter got into their respected corners and waited for the call.

"…**Fight!"**

KuNel started the match by knocking Kotarou way with a punch to his face, sending him flying across the arena.

Kotarou quickly readjusted himself in midair and landed in a crouch.

"You are Kotarou-kun, correct? You seem keen on fighting Negi-kun in the final, but…sadly that is not to be."

"Hee, you think I don't know that! You're at master's level, you are far above Takamichi-san, and so if I can get one solid hit on you, I know I did well enough." Kotarou retorted with a smirk.

"Fhn fhn fhn, it seems Naruto-kun is teaching you well. I'm intrigued to see what else he taught you." KuNel said

Kotarou felt a quick shift in the air and Shundo to the left, just in time to dodge a gravity blast, crushing the spot he was just at.

KuNel blinked, "Well…that's new."

"Ha, master has hit me with those things so many times; I've learned to feel for any slight shifts in my body's gravity, that I move away on instinct."

KuNel shrugged, "Well I'll just have to do it faster then, wouldn't I?"

"Wha?" said Kotarou with a slack jaw.

"Kotarou-kun, if Naruto-kun was able to do it too and he knows me, what would that mean?" Al asked in a sarcastic way, which went over Kota's head.

"Um…that you t-taught him that!" 'Oh, crap!' the puppy responded and thought.

"Good boy, here's a treat." Kota's eye twitched at the dog analogy.

Al raised one finger and flicked it towards himself.

Kotarou felt his entire boy be drawn to KuNel and was sent flying in his opponents direction, KuNel followed up with an uppercut to the hanyou's stomach and followed up with a backhand to the face, sending Kotarou into the water.

Kotarou landed on top of the water and wiped his mouth of the blood that was coming out, "Hee, your good, but master hits way harder than you do, so your love taps don't really hurt."

Kotarou made 6 Kage Bunshin's and charged with them.

KuNel quickly and easily disposed of them, and Kota took this chance and charged up his Inugami in his fist, **"Kuonbakusaiken!" **(Howling Burst Knuckle), and slammed it right into KuNel's barrier.

Kotarou kept pushing, but he realized that his opponents' barrier was to powerful.

KuNel capitalized on this and grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him into the ground hard, cracking the arena floor.

"Da-Damn." Kotarou chocked out.

"Don't blame yourself, your still young and have time to grow. I just happened to be the better man today."

"Not y-yet, no way in hell, n-not yet!" Kotarou yelled as he forced himself up and Shundo'd back to the edge of the arena.

"When in doubt! Do something stupid!" the boy shouted as he crouched down and removed his weight seals on his legs, burning the paper away. He activated the charms on his arm bracers and bandage warping spit out from under them. They were about 5 feet in length each. Kotarou got into the Goken stance and faced KuNel.

"The lotus blooms twice." He said in a low tone.

The boy disappeared and was right under KuNel and aimed to kick him in the chin. KuNel thought the boy wouldn't get pass his barrier, but the boys' kick had gone through it, sending him airborne.

Kotarou pumped Ki all along his body and disappeared again, right behind the airborne KuNel. The writing on the bandages started to glow and wrapped around the hooded man tightly.

Kotarou twisted the position in the air and started to head downwards head first, the boy then started to rotate, faster and faster he went.

As they were about to land Kotarou shouted, **"Primary Lotus!"**

He let go of KuNel a second before touching the ground and skidded across the floor by a few feet as KuNel slammed into the floor, hard.

The audience was stunned speechless after that display.

Kotarou was panting hard, trying to gulp in as much air as he could, that attack took a lot out of him.

"Fhn fhn fhn, that was one of Naruto-kun's techniques, no? Very well displayed Kotarou-kun." Said a voice in the dust cloud that was kicked up on KuNel's landing.

Kotarou's eyes widened as he saw KuNel walk out of the dust cloud with nothing more than some dirt spots on his cloak.

"Well, I think I should end this, but I'm curious, how did you get passed my barrier?" he asked with much interested.

"Hee, master let me test one of his new charms, a barrier breaker charm, but the down side is that it drains you like no tomorr-" Kotarou tried to finish he fell back and started to snort lightly, being completely wiped out.

"**I…I believe contestant Kotarou is out like a light, the winner of match 1 of the quarter finals is KuNel Sanders!"**

Naruto walked on to the arena and hefted Kotarou over his shoulder fireman style, "You did good puppy. Bet Uncle Al's going to have a bruise on his chin, but he'll hide it by healing it up, but know that you got your hit." The blonde said as he walked to the infirmary.

**0 Infirmary 0**

Kotarou groaned, "Ow, my head hurts." He mumbled

"Of course it hurts you baka, but you did good pup, you did good." Naruto said

"Oh, Kotarou-kun, you're awake." Said Chizuru

"Huh, Chizuru-nee-chan?" the boy asked

"You did really great out there, you were so strong, I was shocked!" Chizuru said

Kotarou laid back down and sighed, "Did I do it master?"

"Yep, right in the chin, ya gaki."

Kotarou started to laugh and pumped his fist, "Awesome, just you wait master, I'll be just as tough as you soon!"

Naruto bumped his fist with Kotarou's, "You still got a long way to go Kota."

"Hehehe yea, just get in a good punch for me master." The Hanyou said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I will, heal up fast Kota so you can watch my match with him; you'll be getting a sneak peek at what you're going to learn later on." Naruto stated

Kotarou's eyes widened at that, "You got it!"

"Good." Naruto said as he left.

**0 Arena floor 0**

"**Match 2 of the quarter finals in under way, contestant please, enter the arena!"**

Naruto and Ku Fei entered the arena.

"**This match is going to be a big one folks, we have contestants, Ku Fei and Naruto Springfield!"**

"**Match 2…fight!"**

Naruto settled into the Juken stance and waited for Ku Fei to come to him.

They circled the arena for a few moments till Ku launched the first attack and went for an elbow strike to Naruto's stomach, he spun around it and went for a backhand hit to Ku's neck which she blocked and quickly crouched down and went for a low kick. Naruto jumped over the kick and landed a few feet away and Ku was already there in a second, going for a palm thrust that was infused with Ki.

Naruto bent back, avoiding the hit and elbowed the forearm of the attacking arm, causing her to hiss a bit from the power behind it and flip back about 7 feet. Naruto's face was showing a grin as he fought with her and she returned it, this was fun to Ku Fei, to fight an opponent that would push her past her limits and beyond.

Naruto charged at her and went for a round house kick to her face, which she ducked just in time from the speed it was going at. Ku countered with a punch to the side of his ribs, which he caught and twisted her arm behind her head and grabbed her other arm.

Ku escaped by going for a head butt from the back of her head to Naruto's face, which he jumped back from and kicked her in the back sending her skidding across the floor. Ku recovered and dashed at him and jumped and went for a punch, Naruto had caught it and she continued with a kick to his head which he caught as well and spun her in the air and sent her sailing into the railing with an overhead kick.

Ku felt the air leave her as she met with the railing and coughed violently, "You 'cough' doing great sensei, me going to try 'cough' even harder, aru!" she proclaimed

Naruto smiled at her tenacity, "Then get up Ku-chan, I want you at to try your hardest."

Ku Fei nodded and charged again.

The same thing kept happening, Naruto would counter anything she tried and she would try to dodge his attacks, but they seemed to be going faster and faster.

It went even more downhill when Naruto decided to start using Ki in his attacks.

Ku was breathing hard and fell to her knees; she stared up at Naruto with her blurry vision and smiled, "Y-you really good, aru. Me won't stop thought!" she shouted and she stood up and got into a stance.

She breathed in and then breathed out, focusing on her Ki and trying to spread it throughout her entire body, and then…she disappeared.

Naruto turned around and saw her, with the image of a tiger behind her, a large amount of Ki was building up in her hand and she released it, **"Bakuretsu Sun Kei!" **(Exploding Impact Wave), a giant wave of Ki blew up in Naruto's face at point blank.

A the dust cloud from the attack died down, there was Naruto, with his arms in an X position, there were scorch marks on his arms, as his sleeves her destroyed from the attack. The floor of the arena behind him was turned over and destroyed.

"Hee, nice one Ku-chan you pass."

'He really strong, aru. Me happy choosing him.' "Thank you, aru." She said as she passed out from using so much Ki.

"**Well contestant Ku Fei seems to be down and out, that means the winner is Naruto Springfield!"**

Naruto picked up Ku Fei bridal style and carried her to the infirmary and sent a look to his godfather to follow.

**0 Infirmary 0**

Naruto placed Ku in the bed next to Kotarou. The Hanyou cracked his eyes open a bit and whistled, "You really know how to give a beating, don't you master?" he said in a snarky tone

Naruto gave his apprentice a flat look, "Just for that I'm doubling your train when you're back on your feet." He said in a menacing tone.

Kotarou gulped and closed his eyes again to rest before his tortu-TRAINING!

Albireo enter the room just then, "Well Mr. puppy, how are we feeling?" oh, you could literally taste the condescending tone in his voice.

Kotarou gave a small growl, "Just you wait till I'm done trainin' and you'll so get it."

"Yes, yes, now I have to fix this girl again, I must say she must be a bit of a masochist streak to keep getting beat up like this, looks like you got a winner Naruto-kun." His Uncle said in a perverted tone.

Naruto just bopped him on the head, "Shut it you perverted eggplant."

Al faked a painful express and rubbed his head, "Ow, Naruto-kun you're so mean to me, and you were such a nice boy when you were younger. Now let me see your arms." His godfather commanded. Looks like his white mage status was still in his system from his days in Ala Rubra.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Al healed his arms and fixed his shirt sleeves with magic.

"There now, would you like a lollipop with that?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"No thanks."

"**And contestant Negi Springfield has won this match!" **Rang the voice of Kazumi in the medic room.

"Wow…that was fast." Naruto commented with a blink.

"Indeed." Al said in agreement.

**0 Arena floor 0**

"**The final match of the quarter finals is here people! Please welcome Sakurazaki Setsuna and Evangeline A.K. McDowell!"**

Naruto watched the match and a frown was coming to his face, he could hear the things Eva was saying to Setsuna, and honestly it was pissing him off. Finally after Eva strung up Setsuna with her wires, she started to belittle her and talk about why she was out casted from her flock due to her white wings being a taboo, he lost it.

"EVA! That is ENOUGH! YOU do _not_ have the RIGHT to say that! Continue with what you are saying and I will _not_ show you MERCY!" Naruto yelled from his spot in the contestant booth next to Asuna, who had come down after her talk with Theodora and Negi who was watching the match while holding Asuna back from jumping in.

"YEAH, HE'S RIGHT BAKA-EVA-CHAN!" Asuna yelled

Eva tsk'd and stared into Setsuna's eyes.

After that Negi started to chant and he and Asuna seemed to have entered the realm Eva drew Setsuna in.

Naruto pulled out Setsuna's Pactio she 'made' with him and started talking to her, _'Se-chan, don't listen to her, ok?'_

'_But…but…' _Setsuna muttered through her thoughts.

'_BUT NOTHING! Everyone deserves happiness, you and Eva both. Just remember all the fun you had with me, Asu-chan, and Kono-chan, playing, training, and just laughing. You used to hold your emotions in, but now you're like a soaring bird, free from the cage she locked herself in. NEVER forget that!' _Naruto told her.

Setsuna started to tear up, _'Your right.'_

'_Duh! Now show Eva what you got.'_

'_Hai!'_

Naruto removed the card from his head and smiled when a Setsuna broke free from her bindings and smacked Eva with her broom, sending the Chibi down on her back.

He saw Asuna and Negi running up to Eva with Setsuna, once she was announced the winner and the avian was thanking Eva.

Naruto pulled out his Pactio he made with Eva and said, _'Sorry for yelling at you Eva-chan, but even you deserve happiness. Hopefully after your free you can find it.' _He thought with a grin as she looked at him and blushed a little.

She answered back, _'Idiot.' _But it wasn't said in her usual tone, but a softer one.

Naruto turned to see his Uncle messing with Negi and disappeared.

The blonde let out a sigh, it was time to face his Uncle Al and knowing him, he'll throw out _him_.

"**Well folks we are about to start the semi-finals! Now will contestants KuNel Sanders and Naruto Springfield please report to the arena!"**

KuNel walked up to the center of the arena and Naruto joined him. Naruto was rolling his shoulders and doing some stretches to get into the swing of things and made a comment, "So? Who are you sending out?"

"Hm? Well, honestly you have surpassed me in combat abilities. So if one of the three people who trained you can't keep up with you anymore and the other one I'm saving for Negi-kun, that leaves…"

"_Him_." Naruto said and a shit eating grin came to his face and he flared his magical aura in excitement and the wind started to pick up around him.

**0 Infirmary 0**

"Kagurazaka, what match is next?" asked Eva

"Um, Naru-kun's with Albireo, why?"

Eva went eye-wide.

Just then Theo busted in, "Eva, Naruto's fighting the pervert!" she shouted

"I know!" Eva yelled back

"What's with you guys?" Asuna asked in shock.

"This going to be the best match in the whole tournament, Kagurazaka!" Eva retorted

"He'll use his artifact for sure, maybe even pull out _him_." Theo said

"_Him_! That cosplay loving pervert would be crazy to do that!" shouted Eva

"Who is _Him_?" asked Asuna

Ku Fei woke up, "Why lots of noise aru?" she asked as she tilted her head.

**0 Back at the arena 0**

"**Match one of the Semi-finals is a go…ready fight!"**

"Adeat." Al said calmly and started to float in the air and pulled out a bookmark. Soon a large number of books started to spiral around him in a DNA-like pattern.

He grabbed the book that was titled, **Jack Rakan**; he put his bookmark in it and swiped it out.

A large column of smoke covered Albireo and started to fade. In his place was tall, muscular, dark-tanned man. He had long wild white with two long pieces framing his face. He had an open short sleeve red jacket, a pair of white pants and red headband.

**0 Contestant booth 0**

"Isn't that Jack-san?" questioned Asuna, clearly remembering the huge man that gave her a piggyback ride once.

Eva raised an eye-brow, "How do you know that?" she asked with suspicion

"Eva, if she was Naruto's first partner, how do you think they meet?" Theo said and Eva nodded in understand, Asuna must have met up with Ala Rubra at some point…it would explain why Takamichi was taking care of her.

**0 back at the arena 0**

Jack looked at the opponent in front of him, "Gaki, that you? Wow you grew up. How longs it been? And where are we?"

Naruto grinned, "From what I know, you're the, you from ten years ago. Right now we're at a tournament, no projectile or bladed weapons and no enchanted spells, oh, Ki is cool though." Naruto said

Jack grinned back, "Nice, well, let's see if the gaki's finally out of diapers?" He taunted

Naruto went into 'Nagi' mode and his grin grew so large that it threatened to split his face, "Says the old man that should retire to a nursing home." He shot back as he shielded his whole body with as much Ki as possible and casted **Melodia Bellax**, so he could fight to highest level he could and his **Raiton no Yoroi**.

Each charged at one another and cocked their fists back.

Each threw their fist and they connected with one another.

The collision let loose an explosion.

And so the battle of two titans, teacher and student, met on the battle field once more.

**0**

(1)- Go to my profile for the link

**0**

**Here we are, I know you're like 'Engineer, why such a cliffhanger?' well I felt like it, and I did I lot of typing for this chapter. I was going to finish the tournament in all in one go, but I really want to make the fight with Naruto and Jack 2 or 3 thousand words and don't forget Naruto seeing Nagi, I got a little plan for that too. The reason why I'm late is that I had 3 tests in college this week so I had to study, study, study! So R&R, no flames, Peace off!**

**0**

Evangeline: Idiot!

Naruto and Engineer: What?

Evangeline: Not idiot #1 (she pointed at Naruto), idiot #2 (she pointed at engineer).

Engineer: Yes Eva-chan?

Evangeline: Play that new trailer of yours, NOW!

Engineer: It's not ready yet!

Evangeline: (Evil glare) Are you defining me? (She said in a menacing tone)

Engineer: (gulping) N-No.

Evangeline: Good.

**0**

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell was bored.

The Dark Evangel, Maga Nosferatu, The Queen of The Night, The Doll Master, The Lord of Darkness, The Apostle of Destruction, The Tidings of Evil, Puppet Master, Dreaded Vampire, The High Daylight Walker, The Girl Queen of Darkness, The Visitation of Woe, The Disciple of Dark Tones…Kitty, was bored out of her mind.

It had been 200 years since the passing of her apprentice, 200 years of boredom.

She decided to try something new.

The ability to travel to other dimensions.

It was a great idea, thought it took about 100 years to finally get when she did, she found out that she wasn't the first vampire to accomplish it, stupid old man and his jewels.

She had traveled to new world.

The one she was in, she found it to be interesting.

A world full of ninja's, NINJA'S! Kaede would have had a field day in this world.

she walked around the woods, she felt a huge level of demonic energy. She quickly went to investigate the feeling and saw a little girl sitting in the woods, drawing on the ground with a stick.

She was a pretty little thing, the same golden blonde hair as herself, flowing down her back like hers, the same ocean blue eyes, but they seemed to hold look of both sadness and loneliness, a feelings that she deeply knew, her skin tone was that of a light healthy tan, and the most unique thing about her would be the whisker marks on her cheeks, tripled on each side.

She was wearing a black tee-shirt with a red spiral on the back and white shorts, and she seemed to be barefoot.

She decided to approach the girl and see if she was a Hanyou or something like Setsuna, since she was emitting such strong demonic energy.

Eva put a big smile on her face and stood in front of the girl, "Hello there little one." She said causally

The little girls' eyes widened with fear and she crawled back till she hit a tree.

Eva raised an eyebrow, "Usually when one greets another it's polite to return the greeting little one." She said in a light chiding

The younger blonde seemed to be looking at her to see if she was a threat (She had no idea!), and she took a deep breath, "Hello." The little girl said in a low tone.

Evangeline gave her a smile, "See? Was that so hard?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Well, I should introduce myself; I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, what's your name?"

"Uzu-Uzumaki Naruko, nee-san." She said timidly and tense as if Eva would attack her.

"Whirlpool and maelstrom, quite a powerful yet beautiful name." Eva responded

"Th-thank you."

After looking at the girl, she could tell that she wasn't a Hanyou; it was like a demonic energy was sealed in the child or something.

Who would do something so idiotic?

It reminded her of what had happened to her. This raised a good point, was this girl going through what she had to go through and sadly alone with no means to defend herself.

...It has been a while since she trained someone, and the girl seemed like an interesting egg too and she could use an hire for the McDowell name.

"Well jou-chan, would you like a friend?"

The girls' eyes brightened at those words and gave the older girl a hug.

Evangeline smiled; yes this would be interesting indeed.

**0**

Naruto: Wait! Why I'm I a girl?

Evangeline: I don't see the problem; you seemed like such a pretty girl.

Naruto glared at her.

Engineer: Because, Eva is going to have a hire to her magic and awesome evilness.

Evangeline: Yes, there is nothing better than corrupting the young and an evil female version of the idiot #1 would be hilarious!

Naruto: Why am I a chick!

Engineer: (smiling evilly) Because I wanted to!

Evangeline: I love it when his evil, like that. (She muttered), Come idiot #2, we have planning to do!

Engineer: Got it Eva-chan.

Naruto: Get back here you two!


	19. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.

**0**

_0 Play- Pleasures of Combat- Bleach OST: on loop 0_

*BOOOOOOOM*

A shockwave followed after the fighters fists collided and blew some of the audience away.

As the dust settled, the audience could see the combatants fists still connected as each pushed all their strength to gain dominance.

Naruto quickly side stepped to get Jack to stumble, but the larger man quickly got his footing back as Naruto went for a kick to Jacks head.

Jack quickly put up his arm and blocked the kick with his forearm as another shockwave came from the contact of these two beings of power.

Naruto, still in midair, charged Ki into his fist and sent it right into Jacks face and released his Ki at point blank.

Another explosion occurred, and Jacks face was fine since he caught the fist with his other hand.

While his forearm was still blocking Naruto's kick he quickly snaked his arm around the leg and started to spin and slammed Naruto into the ground.

Naruto pushed his arms forward and caught the ground before his face could meet it and kicked Jack in the chin, getting the giant to let go of his leg and got some distance and focused.

Naruto took a deep breath and called forth his **Royal Magic** into his fists. He remembered what his mother had told him of his royal blood and how she used it to beat his father when he was out of line, and not doubt it would hurt Jack too.

Naruto dashed towards and threw his fist forward and Jack caught it, big mistake.

In the corner of Jack's eyes one could see a little droplet of tears. He quickly let go and kicked Naruto in the chest, sending the teen flying till he corrected himself in midair.

Jack was shaking his hand feverously to get the pain away, "Oh you little bastard! Why would you pull that out?" Jack yelled

Naruto grinned, "What? Can't handle it Mr. Invincible Idiot?" he said in a condescending tone.

Jack's eye twitched at that, he knew what the kid was using, damn Arika and her **Royal Magic**, she just had to teach the gaki that too. He really didn't want to go against that either…He had seen what it did to Nagi and it still sent shivers up his spine.

**0 Contestant booth 0**

"Yeah! Wohoo! Beat that ero-baka to the ground sparky!" Theo cheered

"Come on idiot! Show him who the true idiot is!" yelled/demanded Eva

"You can do it! Come on Naru-kun!" Asuna cheered

"Kick butt, aru!" shouted Ku Fei as she pumped her fist.

"Keep going Naruto-san!" Setsuna cheered

Negi and Kotarou watched in silent awe, to think their Brother/Master could fight someone such as Jack Rakan.

Kaede had a small smile on her face watching the fight. She could truly find out how powerful Naruto really was in this fight instead of just the glimpse that he gave her during their match.

**0 in the audience 0**

"Wohoo! Naruto-kun you rock!" shouted Konoka with a giggle as she watched her love interest fight.

'You can do it sensei.' Yue thought with a smile

"C'mon Naruto-kun, show that muscle head who's boss!" yelled Haruna at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you cheering so loudly?" asked Yue

"Duh, Yue. If Naruto-kun wins this match, we have him in the finals and Setsuna-san and Negi-kun fighting in the semi-finals, either way we win all that cash!"

Yue sweat dropped.

**0 On the roof 0**

Class 3-A had snuck in to watch their fellow students and teachers matches.

"Wow Naruto-kun is awesome!" said Misa

"I know right!" agreed Yuna

'You can do it Naruto-sensei.' Thought Ako as she hoped for her crushes victory.

Akira looked at her friend and smiled, she too was cheering secretly for Naruto to win.

"Naruto-sensei, show that brute what you can do!" yelled Ayaka, as she wanted her future brother-in-law to win.

**0 With Chao 0**

The Chinese girl was smiling like no tomorrow. She loved to watch her Oji-san fight, he told her to always enjoy the fight.

"You can do!" she cheered and waved her big foam finger at the monitor.

A tied up Takamichi and Chibi-Setsuna sweat dropped at her.

But Takamichi did watch in interest, 'You truly have come far Naruto-kun. I'm sure Nagi-san would be proud.' He thought with a smile.

**0 at the arena 0**

Jack had to start to avoid Naruto's hits in fear of being hit by his **Royal Magic**.

He Shundo'd behind Naruto and charged his Ki and magic to his fist, **"Point Blank Full Throttle** **Rakan Impact!"** he shouted as he sent it point blank into Naruto's back, creating another explosion and dust kicking up once more.

Naruto crashed towards the water and landed on top of it and had a large hole in his cloak and shirt with some scorch marks on his back and blood coming out of his mouth.

Naruto faced Jack and started to laugh, "Hell ya! This is what I wanted, to fight you ero-sensei and kick your ass all over the ground! Hope you're ready for this!" Naruto shouted as his magic flared in pure excitement.

Naruto Shundo'd and was right in front of Rakan and threw his palm up that held a fire ball in it, **"Flagrantia Rubicans!"** he shouted as he launched the un-enchanted mid-level fire spell at point blank just as Jack did to him moments ago.

Jack on instinct, sent a large amount of Ki to cover his front and then felt a presence behind him.

**"RASENGAN!"** The voice said from behind.

Jack felt the grinding of the technique breaking through the Ki protecting his back and knew it would get through in a few seconds, so he had to think fast.

**"Rakan for the Hell of it Right Hand Punch!"** he shouted as he punched the ground under him and caused another explosion, destroying, it seemed a Kage Bunshin Naruto and sent the Naruto behind him flying.

Naruto landed on the still remaining part of the arena and said another spell, **"Iaculatio Fulgoris!"** and Naruto threw the lightening spear at Rakan.

Jack caught the spear with both hands as it was aimed at his stomach and broke it.

He quickly ducked as Naruto was already behind him with a two fingered **Jigokuzuki** aimed at Rakan's back.

Jack then grabs Naruto by his head and slams him into the ground and follows up by kneeing the teen in the back.

Naruto gave a grunt of pain and bit back a scream.

Jack was going for another knee strike when Naruto countered, **"Chidori Nagashi!"** He roared as he sent electric currents through his body and had it hit Jack, causing the larger mans arm that was holding him to loosen and Naruto slipped from the grip.

Naruto quickly kicked Jack into the air and went for a finishing blow.

He jumped and started to punch Jack repeatedly, **"Morning Peacock!"**

The speed he was punch at started to increase and his strikes started to look like they were on fire. Behind Jack, it looked like a peacock-like fan.

Naruto finished it by punching Jack to the ground with a large amount of **Royal Magic**.

Jack's landing caused an explosion.

Naruto landed and started to pant a bit until he heard a laughing sound.

The smoke cleared and he saw Jack standing and covered in blood with a maddening smile.

"Nice one gaki. Was that a killing blow?"

Naruto grinned, "Yep, it's the only thing that could affect you really."

Jack spit a glob of blood out of his mouth and took a thinking position and nodded his head as blood squirted out of him, "Yep, got to agree with you on that."

The audience was sweat dropping at the casual conversation while one was bleeding at lethal levels.

"No more holding back then gaki." Jack roared

"Bring it!" Naruto roared in return.

Rakan had gotten into Naruto's guard and went for an uppercut and followed with a round house kick to the teen's stomach.

Naruto blocked the kick at the last second and focused a large amount of Ki to his elbow and brought it down on Jack's shin aiming to break it.

Sadly Jack avoided it at the last second. Each continued their bout as they ended up in the air flying.

Naruto set up his final move that he could pull out and it would exhaust him.

He built up air pressure in his fist and added Ki to it, he then formed a hand sign that resembled a tiger, and final launched the attack as it formed in the shape of a tiger, at Jack.

**"Daytime Tiger!"**

The attack reach Jack and Naruto released the air pressure and a large explosion rippled throughout the sky.

_0 End- Pleasures of Combat- Bleach OST: on loop 0_

Naruto landed on his back roughly from the explosion and started to laugh as Jack landed on his back right next to him.

"Ow, 'cough' damnit gaki 'cough' that really really 'cough' hurt you know!" Jack roared from his position.

"Ow ow ow, shut it ero-sensei! That move takes a lot out of me if I use it late in a fight. Usually that's a one hit killer move, you should be lucky that you lived through it."

"How the HELL is that lucky?" Jack shouted

Naruto laughed, "If you lived the real you could take it too!"

"Oh you little bastard!" Jack said as he cursed the blonde.

"Hey guess what." Naruto said in a happy tone.

"What?" Jack asked with a snort.

Naruto grinned, "Times up."

And just like that, Jack was replaced by Al.

Al looked over his godson, "You look like shit Naruto-kun."

Naruto snorted, "Your skill at observation is amazing. I beat ero-sensei, so I don't really care now."

There was a bit of silence between the two till Al spoke up.

"You want to cry, don't you?" the healer asked with a grin.

"I can't feel my ribs." Naruto said in a low tone.

"Well get you patched up." Al said in a causal tone.

"Thank you. I'm going to pass out now." Naruto said and promptly did so.

**0 Infirmary 0**

"Ow, anyone see the license plate of that warship that hit me?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his bed.

"Naru-kun/ Sparky/ Idiot/ Naruto-kun!" said some voices and Naruto looked who it was.

He saw Asuna and Theo smiling at him and Eva grinning.

What he didn't anticipate a brunette blur tackle hugging him and causing him to yelp in pain.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Apologized Konoka as she continued to hug him.

"Aw, how cute. It looks like you have your own little harem Naruto-kun, Nagi would be so proud." Said the irritating voice of his godfather.

"Alberio-san/ Pervert/ Al!" shouted Asuna, Theo, and Eva.

Konoka just grinned at that.

"Shut it!" Naruto said with a blush.

**"And contestant Negi is the winner!"**

Everyone turned to hear the cheering going on.

"Hm, it seems the bouya has won." Eva commented

"Well I guess that's my cue." Al said as he disappeared.

Naruto stood up and put his clothes back on.

"Naru-kun, you should rest." Asuna said with concern.

Naruto shook his head at that, "No can do Asu-chan. Negi is going to be fighting the one person he has always wanted to fight and I can't miss that."

"The person he wants to fight most?" Konoka asked cutely.

"Well, aside from Kono-chan we all know him as our favorite aka-baka." Naruto said

The two blondes and redhead eyes went wide.

"He's going to use Nagi!" shouted Eva

"Yep." The male blonde nodded.

"Move idiot, we are not missing this match or a chance to speak to the bastard." Eva ordered

"Yea yea Eva-chan, take a chill pill." Naruto waved her off as he exited the medical station with the others.

**0 Arena 0**

**"…At last! The final battle of the Mahora Academy Budokai Martial-Arts Tournament is here!"**

The crowd roared!

**"Who will be the one to claim to be the title of Mahora's strongest!" **

**"In this corner we have the ever mysterious KuNel Sanders!"** Kazumi said as she pointed to KuNel.

**"And in the other corner the infamous Negi Springfield!"** Kazumi said as she pointed to Negi.

**"Ready…Fight!"** Kazumi shouted

Naruto just had arrived and saw Al pull out his Pactio card and activated it.

**"It seems that KuNel is using whatever technique that he used to defeat contestant Naruto!" **

"You made it to the finals, Negi-kun…well done." Al said, "My name is Alberio Imma…Friend of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield and the godfather of Naruto-kun."

Negi gasped at that.

"That aside…I would appreciate it if you'd address me as you have been, 'KuNel Sanders'." Al said

"O-Okay." Negi stuttered

"Now then! As promised, your reward!" Al said as he grabbed a book from the ever swirling swarm of them around him, "It's with this…I can finally fulfill a ten years' promise, made to my friend." He finished as he put his magical bookmark into the book, snapped it shut and pulled out the bookmark.

As the light from the move died down, Al had taken the form of Gateau Kagura Vandenberg, Takamichi's master.

Gateau had jumped into the air to launch a heavy Kanka attack causing a fog-like cloud that covered the stage.

As they cloud dissipated, Naruto smiled, there was his father, surrounded by birds.

No doubt one of his godfathers' little gimmicks.

Nagi turned and faced Negi, "Yoh."

Negi had tears in his eyes, "Fa…ther."

Meanwhile Nagi was spitting out feathers from his mouth, "What's with all the birds? Not another one of Al's gaudy spectacles I hope?" he muttered.

"FATHER!" Negi shouted as he ran to Nagi.

The crowd was in awe as they saw the resemblance the two had.

What Negi didn't see as he was running to Nagi was that the father had his finger ready to flick Negi.

Just as Negi approached Nagi, the boy was sent tumbling from a hit to his forehead.

The crowd was in utter silence except for one blonde who was laughing his ass off.

Nagi turned to the laughter and saw a familiar blonde.

"Yo! Naruto is that you?" Nagi asked

Naruto stopped his laughing and grinned at his father, "Who else?" Naruto said

Nagi grinned at his oldest, "You look like shit!"

Naruto snorted, "Al sent ero-sensei out."

Nagi nodded, "Ah, that's reasonable. You did win, right?" he questioned

"Of course, I am a Springfield after all." Naruto retorted

Nagi smiled and gave him a thumb up, "That's my boy!"

While this was happening, the audience and Negi who got back up moments ago watched the interaction between father and first child.

Nagi turned his attention to Negi, "Oh, you're up. That's good." He looked around, "Mahora Budokai finals, eh? …He does understand presentation, I'll give him that much." He turned to Negi once more and saw him crying, "Hey hey! Is that any way for a son of mine to…Is that all it takes to make you cry?" Nagi asked his youngest.

Negi gasped at him, "What do you mean 'all'! Anyone would cry at a time like this!" Negi retorted

"Well, you shouldn't, it isn't manly. You want to be manly, don't you?" Nagi asked

"Bu-but, I've been looking for you for a really long time!" Negi said and as he continued, Nagi started to stretch out his checks.

"Hahaha, look at you! You're a mess! That's far too serious a face of any child of mine. Where's the shit eating grin?" Nagi asked

Negi swatted his father's hands away, "Will you stop with the squeezing!" Negi shouted with tears.

"Ah ha ha, made you cry." Nagi said in a taunting tone.

"Father…I…that is…I…" Negi said trying to find his words.

Nagi just ruffled Negi's hair.

"There isn't much time." He said as he Shundo'd back a few feet, "I'm not much of a talker. That was more Naruto and your mother's department since I was never any good at it. Also, since we're on a stage…At least let's train…if only for a little bit." Nagi said as he got into a fighting position.

"You made it to the finals…you can hold your own, yes?" Nagi asked, "This is about all I can do for you…come." He said

"Ready…father!" Negi said in determination as he got into his stance.

"Hoh hoh, interesting stance. I'm guessing…Chinese martial arts." Nagi said as he observed Negi's stance.

"Y-yes." Stammered Negi, shocked at how his father figured out his stance so quickly.

"Now make this last, or it…will be over before you know it." Nagi said seriously.

Negi charged and went for a punch, which Nagi caught with ease.

While still caught, Negi went for a knee strike which Nagi easily caught again and he kneed Negi in the stomach and then was punched on the cheek.

Negi recovered and dodged a few lightening arrows from his father and then shundo'd behind him and went for a lightening enhanced punch to his father's back.

Nagi easily caught it and shocked Negi and hit him with a **Dios Tukos** on Negi, sending the child air-born.

Nagi **Koku Shundo'd** (Mid-Air Shundo) right in front of Negi and kicked him further in the air.

Nagi then charged up a large **Stagitta Magica** of lightening and shot it at Negi.

Negi did the same, only a smaller level of it and used the recoil to dodge the blast.

While in freefall, Negi called for his staff and charged at his father with a lightening enhanced fist, but was taken down.

Kazumi started the count.

"You made it last quite a while, Negi." Nagi complemented, "You'll, um, uh, need to get that flying thing down or it'll be tough on you later on…Tho' using the **Sagitta Magica** recoil to avoid my attack was clever. You'll need the Koku 'mid-air' Shundo too, of course…when I was your age, I could do both and Naruto could do them when he was eight." Nagi lectured

"Heh heh, you are strong, aren't you, father. Just like nii-san said." Negi said

"Ha, hah, Well! Good to hear! Just hope that brat didn't say anything too bad about me." Nagi muttered, "Here." He said as he stretched out his hand to help Negi up.

**"…10! Contestant KuNel Sanders is the winner!"** Kazumi announced

Nagi looked at the sky, "Well, time is almost up." He said and looked at Negi's arm, "You alright?" he said as he pointed to the wounded arm of his youngest. "Uh?" said Negi and then he looked at his arm, "Um, ye-yeah."

"Have Al fix that up for you."

Nagi started looking around, "Well, since I'm here. I must be dead…Sorry…I couldn't do anything for you. But I know Naruto's taken good care of you. I've no real right to say this, but…grow up happy, huh?"

Negi gasped.

"Well then…" Nagi said

"Wai- Father wait! Please I need to tell you something! You're not dead! You're still alive! Six years ago you and nii-san saved me on that snowy day!"

"What?" Nagi said in confusion.

"NAGI!"

Nagi turned to see Naruto, Asuna, Eva, and Theodora walking on to the stage.

"Nii-san, Master, Asuna-san, Theodora-san?" Negi said in surprise.

"Nagi!" Asuna cheered as she jumped the older Springfield and gave him a hug.

Nagi looked surprise at the redheaded bundle of energy, "Little princess-chan? Look at you! All grown up and beautiful I see!" Nagi said in happiness and he turned to grin at Naruto.

"Told you that you would see her again." Nagi said to his oldest.

"Yep." Naruto said as he returned to grin.

"Hey aka-baka." Theodora said with a smile.

"Well well well, if it isn't the tomboy princess." Nagi said with earned him a flying kick to the head which he caught.

"Don't call me! Only sparky can call me that!" Theo yelled at him.

Nagi immediately turned to his oldest and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders, "You are truly my son! To have not one, but two girls to love, a chip off the old block!" Nagi said with fake tears.

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head and called forth his **Royal Magic** and slapped his father just as his mother did.

Nagi was sent spiraling into the ground next to Eva, who kicked him in the stomach for further pain.

Nagi looked up and had a childish pout, "Why'd you hit me like your mother? She's done enough of it by herself; I don't need you doing it too!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Felt like it." He said plainly.

"Hello Nagi." Eva said, finally getting her turn.

Nagi turned his head and saw Eva standing by him.

"Evangeline, how are you?" he said in a chipper tone.

Eva just bitch slapped him.

"AH, what the hell? Is it 'beat Nagi-sama' day or something?" he shouted

"No you dolt! You forgot about my curse." The Chibi said.

Nagi looked dumbfounded till he punched his palm, "Right, the curse…you mean I haven't taken care of that yet?" he asked, earning him a punch to the head.

"Ow, seriously this needs to stop!" Nagi said as he held the forming bump on his head.

"That idiot first born of yours is getting rid of it later this week. Also, I've moved on." She said to him.

Nagi was quiet as he looked at Eva seriously and then took a quick glance at Naruto, then back to Eva, "I see. Good." He said with a smile.

"You know what we need? A photo to commemorate this fine event." Naruto said, "Hey! Kazumi-chan! We need you to take a photo!" He shouted at the redhead.

"You got it Naruto-kun!" the announcer chirped.

Eva was moving away, but Naruto grabbed her by her collar and brought her over.

Naruto hung his left arm around Asuna and his right arm around Theodora. Nagi went to Naruto's right and stood behind Theo and Negi stood in front between Naruto and Asuna as Eva stood next to him between Naruto and Theo.

"Say Magic!" Kazumi said as she got her camera steady.

"MAGIC!" they said, though Eva grumbled it.

Kazumi snapped the picture and gave a laugh as Nagi gave Eva bunny ears while grinning, but he wasn't the only one grinning, Naruto and Theodora were also, Negi and Asuna were smiling and Eva had a smirk on her face.

She had promised to make copies for each of them, except Nagi since he was an illusion.

As the group parted, Nagi walked up to Negi and petted his head, "Negi. How you've lived your life up till now, what's happened to you…or what happened to me, after that point-being an illusion, I can't say. And yet…that you would idolize your father-so young, great, cool, brilliant, et cetera-oh and undefeatable; a hero, really- I get that, but…you mustn't keep chasing after me, you know."

Naruto, Eva, and Theo snorted at that man.

"What?" he asked them grinning before he turned back to Negi, "Listen. You…have your own life to live. See you." He turned to Naruto, "You too Naruto, you seemed to have grown up fine." Then turned back to Negi, "And try not to cry so much, huh?" he said as he vanished and was replaced by Al.

Naruto turned to see the reporters ready to surround them as his Uncle did his disappearing act, after taking his prize money.

"Okay, we got to bounce people. Meet up later!" Naruto said as he left with Theo and Asuna.

Negi got away on his own with Kazumi's help.

**0**

**Done and Done! Sorry for the wait, TCOM had kept me busy. R&R, no flames, and Peace off!**


	20. Japanese Cinderella Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.

**0**

Naruto had finally landed on the ground as he flew away with Theo and Asuna.

Both girls had been talking to each other the entire ride and seemed to be friendly now.

'That talk after Asu-chan's fight must have been good.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"So what do you girls want to do till tonight?" he asked them.

They blinked, "What's tonight?" Theo asked

"Ako-chan's concert is tonight. I plan on going." He said with a smile.

Asuna blinked at that and Theo remembered the petite silverette giving Naruto a ticket, crafty one wasn't she.

"Oh yeah!" Asuna said nodding her head in remembrance, "I forgot that she and the cheerleader trio had a band. They're really good too." She said

"How bout we just chill out? Nothing too big, after all you just fought that idiot not too long ago." Theo said

Asuna nodded to that, "She's right Naru-kun, fighting someone like Jack-san, even if he was a funky magic copy, it must have taken a lot from you." She stated

And she was right, Naruto still couldn't move that well and he needed to recover more, but he wanted to see his father with his brother so he forced himself to move when he should have been resting in Eva's resort or something.

Naruto sighed, "Your right, I'm going back into my room to rest." He said as he cracked his back trying to get the kinks out.

Theo grabbed his arm, "I'll go with you." She said as she pushed his arm into her breasts and smiled in victory at his blushing face.

Asuna growled and grabbed Naruto's other arm not wanting to lose. Sadly she lacked a bust that could compete with Theodora's…for now.

Naruto blushing for having the girls he likes on both arms and **Harishin **back to his and Setsuna's room.

As the girls let go of his arms he walked to his bed and collapsed on it and started snoring.

Asuna glared at Theo, "What was that?" she hissed quietly.

Theo shrugged, "I enjoy seeing him blush like that." She said with no shame.

"I thought we would try to share?" Asuna stated with irritation.

"Doesn't mean I won't try to earn some individual points." Theo answered with a grin.

Asuna huffed at her turned to Naruto as she got an idea. She walked up to his collapsed form and laid next to him on his left side as she buried her face his chest and hugged his arm. She then stuck her tongue at Theo in victory.

'Oh hell no! Two can play at that game little girl.' Theo raged in her mind as she did the same and laid on Naruto's right side.

They glared at each other as Naruto snored away, completely oblivious to what was happening to him.

**0**

Ako was rockin' on Stage with the rest of her band during their concert.

'Awesome! I'm playing so well! I never thought I could play like this!' she thought

She turned as she continued playing and looked into the crowd and spotted a familiar tuff of blonde hair.

She looked shocked to her crush right there in the audience cheering for her.

**0 After the concert 0**

"Yaay! We did it! That was amazing!"

"We kicked butt!"

"You were the best, Ako!" Misa said

"I never thought you could play like that! You're a genius!" Shiina added

"Eheh heh, you think?" Ako asked as she blushed and rubbed the back of her head at the praise.

"By the way Ako, _he_ was in the audience." Madoka said with a grin teasingly.

"Huh…Y-yeah." Ako said meekly with a blush.

"With so many people here, you may have a hard time finding him." Madoka said as she crossed her arms in thought.

"True." Ako said

"Who?" Asked Shiina

Their door opened and a security guard poked his head in, "Excuse me, Ako-sama, you have a guest." He said

"Huh?" Ako said in confusion.

"Excuse me." said a voice in a playful tone.

Ako's heart started to beat faster when she heard the voice and a blush slowly crept to her face.

Naruto walked in with a bouquet of white and red roses. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a grey hoodie over it and black jeans with his white and black checkered snickers.

"Yo Ako-chan." Naruto said with his usual grin.

"Oh…H-h-hello." The silverette replied with a stutter.

"You rocked out there." He said as he handed her the bouquet.

Ako accepted the bouquet; "Oh n-no, I didn't really…" she trailed off as she was blushing so hard that steam was coming out of her ears.

"How about a lovely night stroll my fair muse." He said with a smile.

"Huh?" Ako said with shock.

**0 outside 0**

Naruto and Ako were walking till they stopped at a plaza with a fountain in the middle.

"Wow." Ako muttered in awe at the beauty of the place with the night sky and the street lights reflecting off the fountain water.

"I didn't know such a beautiful place existed here." She said

"Heh. It is beautiful and quiet here, isn't it?" he asked/stated

"But," he said turning to her, "I can't tell what makes you more beautiful, the moonlight or the street lights bouncing off your beautiful skin." He said with a handsome smile.

'Wha-What!' Ako thought with a blush.

"Oh no! Not me! I even got dumped by a sempai…" she trailed off as she fidgeted from his words.

"Now I know that can't be true." He said arguing as he played with a strand of her sliver locks and twirled it with his fingers, causing Ako to blush at the closeness.

"Have you heard of this legend? If you confess your love under the world tree…you will be united with your love?" Naruto asked as Ako started to push her head into his hand, enjoying his touch, until she registered what he said.

'Huh? What? Huh?' she thought with a shock.

"Ako-chan…even since you first collided with me in the hallway," Ako flushed with embarrassment from that.

"Ako-chan." He muttered as he placed his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ah…no please…Naruto-sensei, I-I'm not ready yet." She said as she felt like putty in his hands and started to lean in too.

"…ko."

"Ako…"

"AKO!" a shout and a bang said

And Ako woke up from her dream and had a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth.

"Wh-What?" Ako shouted awake and looked to see Makie with her hands on the table explaining the slamming noise and saw Yuna sitting next to her with a naughty grin and blush.

"Huh? A dream?" Ako muttered

"You were totally knocked out!" Makie said

"I can't help it. We haven't had much sleep." Ako said back, "It was…just a dream." She muttered in sadness as she was ENJOYING that one!

"Come to think of it, Ako, don't you have a rehearsal for the concert tonight?" Yuna pointed out.

"Huh? Oh! That's right!" Ako said in realization.

"Knock 'em dead, Ako!" Makie cheered

"I'll be cheering for you too." Akira said

"Oh…thank!" Ako said with a bit of confidence.

"Oh yeah, isn't _he_ coming tonight?" Yuna asked slyly.

"Uh?" Ako asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

Yuna covered her mouth with her hand and giggled, "You know…Naruto-kun. The one you talking about in your sleep." Yuna said as she made a sleeping position by placing her hands under her tilted head to look like she was sleeping, "N-no please Naruto-sensei, N-not there." Yuna said, imitating Ako's voice.

"I didn't say that! Why are you listening while I sleep?" Ako asked in fury.

"Your voice was so loud." Yuna answered back.

"Eh, Naruto-kun?" Makie asked

Yuna moved closer to Ako's ear, "Easy there Ako, don't think you're getting ahead like that. If we are going to do that, we're doing it together like we agreed to, got it?" Yuna asked and Ako nodded with a fierce blush.

**0 At the concert hall 0**

Ako sat on the bleachers with a glass of water in hand as she was done up in her cloths for the concert.

'That's right…Naruto-sensei is going to show up.' She thought about her crush on the blonde sensei and blushed red remembering the dream she had.

'Dwaah! What am I thinking about! Dummy, dummy, dummy!' she remembered how she played so well in her dream, 'There's no way I could play that well. Oh, I'm going to embarrass myself.' She thought as her hands trembled.

'Oh, what if I mess up. Dang, I'm super nervous now.' Ako looked at the rest of her band, 'They're so incredible, compared to me.' she thought with some sadness.

"Ako!" Madoka said

"Wha-huh?" Ako said as she dropped her glass of water on the floor and was shaking from absolute nervousness.

"Whoa, you all right, Ako?" Madoka said with concern.

"I-I'm just really worked up…" 'And a bit nauseous too.' She thought

"Don't worry about it. You were just fine during practice." Madoka said as she handed her a bass, "Here, play. Relax, and you'll be fine."

Ako, still shacking, started playing at a very fast pace.

"What the!" Madoka said in shock, "You're playing to fast!" she said

"That's not it! I'm trembling so much that I can't stop." Ako exclaimed

"I can't do this! I knew it! I just can't! It's impossible!" Ako said as she was freaking out big time, "Mommy!"

"Take a chill pill!" Madoka shouted

Ako was pleading for Madoka to get a replacement for her, but Madoka calmed her down.

"Ku-Kugimiya, do you think this outfit will work?" Ako asked shyly as she rubbed her arm.

"Well…you know…my scar…" Ako muttered as she raised her arm and a small scar was shown as she continued to extend it from her tank top shirt.

"Oh…but you're gonna be on stage. It'll be fine." Madoka said reassuringly.

"But…he might see it." Ako muttered as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"No problem! Change into the short-sleeve version of that outfit. It's in the dressing room." Madoka said in understanding, "And while you're there, have some tea and relax."

"Thanks Kugimin! I owe you one!" Ako said as she rushed to the changing room.

"There's plenty of time Ako!" Madoka shouted back, 'And don't call me Kugimin either.' She thought with a small smile.

**0 Changing room 0**

Ako removed her shirt and turned around to show her back to the mirror in the room. On her back was a large scar.

'I'm average in every way except for this…' she thought in sadness.

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Excuse me, but I heard that Izumi Ako-chan might be in here?" said the voice of Naruto as he knocked on the door and opened it and saw Ako in the middle of changing.

"Ah!" Ako shouted seeing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened wide seeing Ako half naked.

…He cursed Jiraiya for his ecchi misfortune.

**0 Half an hour earlier 0**

Naruto had woken up and saw both Asuna and Theo sleeping next to him. He smiled at them and gave each a kiss on the forehead, causing them to wake up.

"I need to get going." He whispered to them, but Theo held him tightly.

"No, stay and cuddle." She demanded childishly and then yawned cutely.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her somewhat spoiled nature, but chalked it up due to her royal upbringing. He still loved her for it though as it was amusing at times.

Asuna looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "Let him go." She said as she pulled Naruto away from Theo and she let him get up.

"Thanks Asu-chan." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

Asuna blushed a little and fell back a sleep and unconsciously cuddled to the warmest thing on the bed, which just so happened to be Theodora.

Theo, who was half asleep also, cuddled with Asuna and placed her head in her bust.

Naruto put his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the sight and took a quick picture with his phone. Best. Blackmail. Material. Ever!

He got dressed and was wearing a white dress shirt with a grey hoodie over it and black jeans with his white and black checkered snickers.

He walked to the concert hall and saw Yuna, Akira, and Makie out of the concert hall.

"Hey girls!" he said cheerfully.

Yuna had blush on her face and walked up to him faster than the others and glomped him.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" she said in her usual sunny personality.

"Heya Naruto-kun!/ Naruto-sensei." Makie cheered and Akira nodded.

"Hey girls. Do you know where Ako-chan is? I wanted to see her before the concert." He said smiling as he showed no problems from having Yuna hanging off him.

"Ako should be rehearsing or in the dressing room." Akira said

"Thanks Akira-chan." He said as he picked Yuna off him by her collar and placed her on the ground as he walked away.

"Damn, Naruto-kun knows how to dress." Yuna said with a dreamy sigh.

Naruto walked into the concert hall and headed to the changing rooms.

'Why are my ecchi senses tingling.' He wondered as he knocked on the door and opened it.

**0 Back to our current predicament 0**

"KYAAAA!" Ako screamed

"Oh bollocks." Naruto muttered and closed his eyes and ran out of the room.

Ako covered her chest with her arms and turned around, 'Wh-what's he doing here? Oh no…did he see…did he see my back?' she thought in fears as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!' Naruto cursed in his mind.

"What's going on here?" Shouted a voice.

Madoka ran down the hall way and saw Naruto and looked in the door to see a half-naked Ako.

She quickly whirled around and glared at Naruto as she slapped him across the face. Him being a teacher be damned!

Naruto took the slap as he clearly deserved it.

"I know nothing I say will make up for this, but I'm sorry." Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry? SORRY! I don't care if you are a teacher, but if you-" Madoka shouted as was about to continue, but Ako grabbed her arm and stopped her, she now had her shirt on.

"Kugimiya, stop! It's not his fault!"

"Ako?"

"I didn't lock the door! It's my fault!" Ako said

Ako began to tear up a bit, "Na-Naruto-sensei, I'm sorry. You came to see me and now…" she trailed off.

"Ako." Madoka said in worry.

"Ako-chan, it's _my_ fault. I should have waited for an answer before opening it." Naruto said as he held his head and shame and cursed his stupidity…and Jiraiya again.

"Um…well…EXCUSE ME!" she shouted as she ran down the hallway.

"Fuck." Naruto muttered, "Madoka-chan, I'll go after her and I really am sorry." He said as he ran after Ako.

'You better be Naruto-sensei.' Madoka thought

**0 With Ako 0**

Ako was running outside.

'This is terrible! I can't believe he saw my ugly scar!' she thought in tears, 'he thinks I'm gross! I'm sure all guys would be repulsed by the scar! I…I…!'

She tripped over a rock and fell on her face.

She was sobbing and hiccupping at the plaza she had her dream at and realized it was time for the concert. She wanted to go back, but her legs just wouldn't move. She fell to her knees and looked into the fountain as she felt a bit sick.

She noticed blood leaking from her forehead and felt dizzy.

Being hemophobic and the thought of gaining a scar that would be visible sent her into a panic and fainted.

**0 An hour later 0**

Ako woke up and saw the clock in the distance showing that she had missed the concert.

She cried, as she failed her friends by missing the concert.

"Now now Ako-chan, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." Said the voice of Naruto.

Ako heard the voice right above her and saw Naruto smiling at her.

She now noticed that she was on a bench and her head was resting in Naruto's lap, which caused her to blush immensely.

"How about we go back to the concert?" he asked with a smile.

Ako buried her face in his lap and cried, "But it's too late." She whimpered

Naruto gently stroked her hair a spoke kindly to her, "Nothing is ever 'too late', Ako-chan. Tell me, do you believe in magic?" he asked playfully.

"Huh?" Ako said as she looked up at in with puffy eyes.

"Do you _believe _in magic?" he asked once more.

Ako thought about it and nodded.

Naruto smiled as he picked her up and she squeaked and he sat her on the bench as he walked in front of her and got on one knee and bowed dramatically.

"Then allow this humble wizard to cast a spell and change the very sands of time to grant you my beautiful princess, a chance to change that." He said in a very regal-like tone.

"Huh?" Ako squeaked with a blush.

"I need you to close your eyes for me Ako-chan." Naruto said with a teasing grin.

"Um, o-okay." She said as she closed them.

She heard Naruto muttered some words and her world turned black.

**0**

Ako suddenly woke with a start and looked around. It wasn't night time anymore, "A dream? Another dream?" she questioned, but sighed in relief, "What a nightmare! Naruto-sensei saw my scar and I missed the concert." She then thought about how handsome Naruto was being all knight-like, even though he called himself a wizard.

"He said he would cast a spell for me or something. Talk about wishful thinking. Ahahaha!" she laughed at the thought.

"Mou Ako-chan, I thought I did a very good job." Naruto said with a frown as he was sitting next to her.

"What!" Ako shouted in shock seeing Naruto right there.

"You know that sleeping outside like this and you might catch a cold." Naruto commented

"Wait, what did you say about doing a good job?" Ako questioned

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What are you talking about Ako-chan?"

"You just said it." She said

"I have no recollection of such a thing." He said with a grin, clearly showing he knew otherwise.

"But-" Ako continued, but Naruto stopped her.

"How about we go on a date till the concert?" Naruto asked, knowing it would get her stop asking.

And it did.

Ako looked around, "What! Where's the camera?" she said

"Easy Ako-chan, there's no camera. You don't want to go on a date with me?" he asked with a pout.

Ako shook her head fiercely, she wanted that date!

Naruto smiled at her, "Good." He said nodding.

**0**

Naruto was waiting for Ako to change out of her concert uniform and smiled once she got out, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said nervously.

She was wearing a white tee-shirt with some writing on it over a black shirt and was wearing high heels and a denim skirt.

Naruto smiled at her, "Trust me, after seeing you in something so cute, it was worth the wait."

Ako blushed at the praise and walked up to him.

The two then went to do various things within the festival. They rode a roller coaster with Naruto holding Ako's hand due to her nervousness. Naruto then bought her some ice cream, took her horse riding and bought her some lunch, and paid of course.

'It's as if this is another dream. But I don't think I even care if it is.' Ako thought with a smile as she was having such a great time.

"Wow, what a crowd." Naruto commented

Ako tilted her head, "I wonder what's going on?" she asked

"Hm," Naruto said as he read the sign, "Fabulous prize…best couple contest." He said as he turned to Ako with his usual grin, "How about we enter?" he asked the silverette.

"What?" Ako said in shock.

Naruto nudged her, "Come on, with you and me, this thing'll be a clean sweep." He said with a wink.

Ako blushed and nodded.

**0**

The prize for the contest was a pair of beautiful matching bracelets.

As Naruto and Ako were back stage, Ako was in a panic again as she wasn't use to the spot light and didn't want to embarrass Naruto.

"You really need to calm down Ako-chan. How about after this I give you a good massage?" he asked

Ako went into a daze at the idea of Naruto giving her a massage and nodded mindlessly as she was in her daydream.

Naruto and Ako walked on stage wearing a white tuxedo and a white wedding dress with flowers and veil add to the ensemble.

Ako nervously walked beside him and felt her confidence drop being next to Naruto, who was way out of her league in her opinion, and wanted to leave before she embarrassed him.

Naruto saw this and squeezed her shoulder, "Come on Ako-chan, time to make you shine." He whispered to her.

"Huh?" she asked and Naruto swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style.

This brought them to front running in winning the competition and the next portion was a swim suit competition.

Naruto was wearing black and white shorts and was shirtless and show his muscles and the few light scars he had on his body from his training and battles. Ako walked next to him in a polka-dotted two piece that covered her back.

In the end they got second place.

**0**

"Sorry we lost." Ako said in sadness.

Naruto swung an arm around her shoulder which caused her to blush again and said, "So? First is the worst, second is the best, and third is the one with the something or other. But even if we lost, we lost awesomely."

"Oh no! I forgot about rehearsals!" Ako said in remembrance.

Naruto waved off her worries, "I already called Madoka-chan and she said it was okay."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now how about I hear you play?" Naruto asked

They entered an old school building to get some privacy from the crowd.

'What a second!' Ako thought in realization, 'I'm all alone with Naruto-sensei in a deserted classroom? This is a dream come true! Could…this be a dream, but if this is a dream, I don't seem to be waking up.' She pulled her cheek to see if she was dreaming, "Ow." She muttered

'That hurt…if this is real, then I'll never get a chance like this again! Right, this is my best chance!' she then contemplated if it, but decided to take the plunge, 'I need to make the first move to become a leading character…to be the star!' she thought in determination.

"Excuse me, Naruto-sensei." She said

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around as he was rearranging some of the desks to give them a bigger space.

"I know we've only known each other for a little bit and it might be weird coming from me, but…I…I…love dried squid. Do you?" she asked

"Hm, yeah it's good." He said nodding as he picked up a bass and handed it to Ako, "Can't wait to hear you play." He said

"Ok-okay, but don't laugh." She said

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a mock hurt look.

Ako played with a relaxed expression and Naruto clapped at her performance.

"Ako-chan." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Yes Naruto-sensei?" she asked

He sighed, "I saw your scar while we were changing for the contest." He said

Ako's eyes widened with fear, 'No no nonono! He saw it, he saw it.' She was about to run away and try to find a deep enough hole to hide in, but Naruto hugged her tightly as she cried.

"It's alright, it's alright. No matter what kind of scar you have Ako-chan. You will still be beautiful to me." he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she asked with tears streaming her face.

"Because of how beautiful you are on the inside." He said as he rested his chin on her head.

"But I don't stand out! I'm just a plain side character!" she said as she wrestled out of his hold and shouted.

Naruto flicked her on the nose.

"Ow, Naruto-sens-" she started, but Naruto's intense look stopped her.

"Everyone is _their_ own main character of _their_ own story. The spot light shines on you and you alone in your story and no one else." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked outside where the sunset was shining at them, "Even if you say you're a side character, which you aren't, I won't let you." He proclaimed loudly.

Ako blushed at that and shed a single tear in happiness knowing she picked the right guy to fall for.

Naruto walked her to the concert hall.

**0 Backstage 0**

"Knock 'em dead Ako-chan." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked to the bleachers.

Madoka walked up right next to the girl in her current bliss.

'Seems Naruto-sensei really knows how to make a girl smile.' She thought, "Seems like something good happened huh?" Madoka asked in a teasing smile.

"Yeah." Ako muttered with blush as she headed to the stage.

**0**

Naruto watched as Ako shined on stage with the rest of the band and cheered loudly when they finished.

He saw Madoka whisper something to Ako as she handed the mike to her and push her forward.

"Um…today…I…well...today…Today, I wanted to say something to…a person that helped me out a lot. W-well, I…um…I…I…L…I REALLY HAD A GREAT TIME TODAY AND HOPE WE CAN DO IT AGAIN SOON!" she proclaimed

Naruto wiped his brow in relief as she didn't confess. He stood up and shouted, "SURE!"

Ako hearing this smiled brighter than any star could ever hope to be.

**0 With Asuna and Theodora 0**

Asuna mumbled in her sleep, "Naru-kun, I want a kiss." She said as she raised her head and was about to kiss Theo.

"Ha, you ask and you get sparky." Theo mumbled back and kissed Asuna deeply on the lips.

They both opened their eyes fully and stared in disbelief at what happened.

Suddenly a large scream filled the entire dorm.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**0**

**Done and done! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I was wondering if I should post some challenges. Tell me!**

**Also, E4E _never_ abandons a story! that is my eternal promise to you, my readers. It just might take some time is all.  
><strong>

**Remember, R&R, No Flames, Peace off!**


	21. RPG applies in real life too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

**I LIVE! Sandy you may have taken my power, internet, and heat, but you can't keep this writer down! **

**Also, I give anyone out there who may have lost someone to Sandy a prayer, god bless their souls.**

**I still need a beta! Send me a PM if you're interested, please!**

**0**

Naruto Hiraishin'd back to his dorm room and noticed Theo and Asuna glaring at each other with large blushes on their faces.

"Do I even want to know?" Naruto asked making his presence known.

Both girls 'eeped' and turned to him, "No!" they said simultaneously and turned back to glaring at each other.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, "Okay." He said, "Anyway the concert rocked and Ako-chan did great too." He said with a smile that irked the two girls slightly.

"Yea, that goods and all, but maybe we could have our own little concert?" Theo said with an impish grin, hell she needed this to get that kiss with Asuna off her mind…even though it was kind of hot.

Asuna turned to Theo with shock, how could a princess be so shameless?!

Theo sashayed over to Naruto and placed her arms around his neck and leaned in close as their noses brushed against each other, "What do you say sparky?" she asked in a husky tone.

Naruto's face was red and was slightly speechless. His opening and closing mouth was proof of that.

Theo smiled at her victory over her fellow blonde and went in for a kiss…till she was bumped aside by Asuna.

"Oops." Asuna said as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, "Did I do that?" she said in mock shock and turned to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, "Still with us blonde?" she asked as she snapped her fingers in the boys' face.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind, "Um, yeah." He said

Theo growled as she stood up, so she wanted to play a little hard ball huh? Well this princess can play that too! Just you wait you washboard! Theo thought manically.

Just then Naruto's cell phone rang.

"Hey Ayaka, what's up?" Naruto said on the phone.

"What? Chao's withdrawing!" Naruto shouted in surprise, causing Theo and Asuna to jump at his tone.

"Okay, yeah…look I got another call, meet up with you guys later for it, cool." He said as he answered his other call, "Yes?" he said in a more professional tone, "I see, I'll be there soon." He said hanging up, "You guys go meet up with the class, I have an emergency meeting to attend." He said with a sigh.

"What's this about Chao withdrawing Naru-kun?" Asuna asked

"You'll have to ask Ayaka, I don't know all the details." The blonde said as he flashed away.

"Something big is going on." Theo commented as they two princess exited the room and Asuna texted Ayaka to ask for more details.

"I know…and I don't like it." Asuna muttered

**0 With our hero! 0**

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for that sneaky little Chinese girl, till he saw the world tree start glowing.

"Okay, magical tree is glowing when it isn't suppose to. Never a good sign." The blonde muttered and headed towards that direction.

He heard fighting going on and landed nearby to see what was up. From what he could tell, Negi was standing off to the side while Kaede and Setsuna were fighting Chao.

The blonde sighed, looks like he was going to intervene. He mentally shrugged; this would be a good time to get some info off Chao anyway.

He jumped in and blocked both hits from Setsuna and Kaede while standing in front of Chao.

"Now now girls, no fighting." Naruto said in a light chiding tone, "Also, nice ears Set-chan~" he teased and Setsuna blushed brightly as she and Kaede broke away.

Naruto turned to look at Chao and gave a small pout, "I heard your leaving us Chao-chan, can you say why?" he asked politely.

"I have a family emergency to attend to Naruto-sensei." Chao said with a smile.

Naruto hm'd at that, "I see, I see, but…that doesn't excuse you from attacking your ex-sensei and ex-classmates, that's very bad." He said with a feral smile.

Chao started to sweat slightly at that smile; she remembered it from her childhood and was not looking forward to the results that followed said smile.

"Right, we can't beat her. Retreat!" Kaede said as she started to jump across the rooftops to get away and Setsuna followed her.

"Wha?!" Negi and Naruto said at the same time…he hadn't even fought the Chinese girl yet!

Negi went to follow them, leaving Naruto and Chao together. They turned to look at each other.

"Wanna follow them?" Chao asked with a smile.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Got nothing else to do." He said and they started to chase the group of three.

As they jumped the rooftops, Naruto decided to start a conversation, "So, why are you doing this Chao-chan? You got to have a reason behind it." He said as he had calculating look in his eyes as he stared at her.

Chao shrugged playfully, "Who says I have to have a reason Naruto-kun?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Because, someone wouldn't go through what you're trying to do just for the kicks. You have a reason behind. I may not know it, but I'll figure it out eventually…or you could be a good little girl and tell me." Naruto said with a frightening smile.

_'As expected of Naruto-jiji.' _Chao thought with a smile, but he still didn't know what she had in store for him.

They landed on the rooftop where the three had stopped.

"So…this is the battle ground of our final battle huh?" Chao said a she sensed the presence of other people on the roof, "I maybe outnumbered, but I have reinforcements of my own." She said as she raised her hand to call over Mana and Chachamaru.

"Hello Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei." Mana said who was wearing a cloak.

"Oh, making a little alliance of your own Chao-chan?" Naruto said as he cupped his chin and grinned, "You still know I could wreck you, right?" he asked as Negi gasped at his brother.

"Nii-san, they're our students, we can't hurt them!" Negi said hotly.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Negi's naivety, "Who says I'm going to hurt them, we're only going to spar, right Chao-chan?" he said with a scary smile.

Chao smiled back, but was sweating a bit, _'I could predict Negi-bozu much easier then Naruto-kun. The only ones I have to worry about are him, Takahata-sensei, and the dean.'_

"No worries Negi-bozu, we still have an ace in the hole." Kaede said as she pulled a string and the cardboard walls on the roof began to fall with light shining through them.

Everyone covered their eyes from the light.

"Welcome to Chao-Lin's farewell party~!" All of class 1-A said loudly as streamers went off.

"Hwa?" Negi said with his mouth a gap.

"Oh?" Chao said in surprise.

Naruto whistled, "Ayaka sure knows how to get a shindig together quick." He said to himself.

All the girls surround Chao asking her questions about what was going on.

"Hey Sparky~!" Theo shouted over the noisy girls and walked over with two cups of punch in hand.

"Hey Theo." He said taking a cup of punch and had a quick sip. Mm, raspberry.

"So what's little Chinese girl up to?" She asked in her princess tone.

"She's planning to expose magic. If it was me, I would use the world tree to do it." Naruto said as he took another sip.

"So she would most likely do it on the final day of the festival." Theo said as she watched Ayaka start a speech that sound more like a eulogy, but Asuna kicked her off stage for being too depressing.

"Pretty much." Naruto grumbled as how he was going to stop this as he watched the girls all give personal gifts to Chao. A sweet gesture in his opinion.

Theo slapped on the back when he took a sip, causing him to sip out his drink, "Hey!" he said as he used his arm to wipe his mouth.

Theo grinned at him, "You'ref Naruto freaking Entheofushia Springfield, if anyone can figure this out, it's you." She said in a soft tone.

Naruto smiled at her, "Thanks Theo-chan, I need a boost like that every once in a while."

"No duh, you're good sparky, but you're not superman. Even you need to take it easy every now and then." The princess said in a lecturing tone.

Naruto gave her a mock bow, "By your orders my princess~" he said with a teasing smile as the girls started to tickle Chao to tears in the background.

"C'mon Ku Fei." Haruna said as Fu walked up to Chao holding something wrapped and long.

"Chao…" Fu said and Chao turned to see her friend in surprise.

"Ku…" the Chinese girl said.

"I have present for you, too. Here…" Ku said as she extended it to Chao, "This sword was given to me by my Master. You have it, Chao."

"That's too much. I can't Ku…" Chao said as she tried to deny the thoughtful gift.

"Your home is very far away. We can teach each other much, yes? If so, then this for you." Ku said

Chao gave a small smile, "I see…all right." Chao said as she took the sword.

"I'm sorry I tell everyone your secret." Ku said with an awkward laugh, "I know Chao no like farewell parties."

"Well…I was pleasantly surprised. Thank you Ku." Chao said with a big smile.

Everyone clapped and asked Chao to give some final words.

"All right." Chao said as he hopped on stage as the world tree began to glow, getting all the girls excited.

"I'll be honest. When I first came here, I thought my classmates were a bunch of hippie, happy idiots…I had great fun with everyone during my two years here. Thanks for such a great party, I was really touched." Chao said as she touched her chest, "Thank you everyone…I have to leave, but…I hope everyone graduates happy and healthy!" She finished with a smile.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they started to clean up.

"Hey, Ku Fei said your home was far away and you won't be able to see us again. What did she mean?" Makie asked

Everyone nodded in agreement since they were wondering that also.

"You wanna know about my home? Well, that would be revealing a really big secret about myself." Chao said with a smile.

This got Naruto's attention.

The girls nodded eagerly.

"Do you really want to know~?" Chao teased

"YES!" they all said.

Chao closed her eyes, "The truth is, I'm …believe it or not, I'm a Martian from mars!" she said and every slapped on the back of the head.

"Lair!" some of the girls said.

"Seriously, Martian don't lie. In the next century, mars will become inhabitable…"

Naruto and Theo's eyes widen at that…there was no way…there was no way she knew that…

"I'm a descendant of Naruto-kun and Negi-bozu…I've come back from the future!" Chao announced proudly.

That smile when she gave him the watch, he knew it looked familiar, but it wasn't possible…was it? Naruto thought as he tried to debunk it in his mind.

Everyone started to laugh at Chao saying she was crazy.

The class continued to party for the rest of the night.

_-Sometime later-_

Everyone was tuckered out from the constant partying and were all asleep.

Negi jumped up to Chao and Naruto followed suit.

Negi was silent for a few moments till he spoke up, "What you said earlier…was that…" he trailed off trying to make heads or tails of the information in his head.

Chao let out a fit of laughter, "I guess it was too outlandish for anyone to believe me." she said with a smile.

"Our mother's first name…what is it?" Naruto asked with a glare, "If you're really our descendant, you would without a doubt know it." The blonde said.

"Our mother's name?" Negi question, his nii-san rarely ever talked about their mother and anytime he asked his nii-san would just give him a sad smile and would say that she loved them very much, but she had to go away.

"Arika~ you're like a male version of her except your hair sets more after your father Nagi." Chao said with a smile of all knowing.

Naruto's hand twitched slightly, "What's your goal?" he asked quietly.

"For me…_your future _is _my past_…so I came here to change _history_…that is my true purpose." Chao said

"Cha-change history?!" Negi blurted out in shock.

"The world tree!" Naruto said as he figured out her plan.

Chao turned and smile a Springfield smile, "Bingo~ as expected of Naruto-jiji, always so smart~" she said with a wink, "With the world tree, it's possible to make a long jump through time with its power." She explained

"What would you do if you had access to that power Naruto-kun, Negi-bozu?" she asked in a serious tone, "Go back ten years to your fathers supposed death, or six years when your village was attacked, or even go further back to make sure your father, mother, and brother were one big happy family?" she asked as both Naruto stiffened and Negi gasped, "Wouldn't you want to prevent the tragedies of your pasts?" she asked further.

"I don't on plan on making any moves during the day. We'll meet again soon, Naruto-kun, Negi-bozu~" Chao said as she disappeared.

Naruto calmed down and cursed himself for freezing like that.

**0 Eva's Resort 0**

"Negi?" Naruto asked calmly in a pair of white swim shorts with blank lines going down the sides.

"Yes nii-san?" Negi asked, who was wearing the same swimsuit but had orange lines going down the sides with a purple short sleeve hoodie on.

"Why are Haruna and Chisame here?" Naruto asked as his hand began to twitch and he watched as the girls played in the pool.

"Oh!" Negi said, "They found out about my magic you see and…" Negi trailed off slightly embarrassed at being found out again.

"I see." Naruto said with a nod.

*BAM*

Naruto held his smoking fist in front of his face as Negi was on the ground with a large lump on his head, "What the hell Neg'!" Naruto said at the top of his lungs with a tic mark on his head as he preformed the head enlargement spell to make his head bigger to show his anger even more, "Are you that stupid? Why do you keep using your magic so recklessly?" Naruto asked he grabbed Negi by his jacket collar and began to shake the kid back and forth.

"I-I can explain!" Negi said with dizzy eyes.

"Oh you better explain or you'll go through training that would make Eva-chan's look like a summer picnic!" the blonde boy roared.

The girls watched in slight worry and amusement at the brothers.

"Wow, who knew Naruto-kun could be so scary." Haruna said with a grin and turned to Asuna, "Is your boyfriend always like this Asuna?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Asuna blushed prettily at that and Konoka glomped her, "Asuna, did you move ahead without me and Set-chan?" the healer asked with a pout.

Haruna pushed up her glasses and they gained a glint, "Oh ho~ going with the harem route, huh? Nice choice Asuna, Naruto-kun seems to be too much man for one woman anyway~"

"Wha! Hey, it's not like that, it's um…" Asuna said trying to argue with an atomic blush on her face.

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself Konoe." Theo said as she was wearing a white two piece that complemented her caramel skin and showed off her large bust.

Konoka glared childishly at princess, "Oh, you're still here?" she asked cutely.

"Oooh~ A love pentagon with a love alliance, now this is interesting." Haruna said as she pulled out her notepad to take some notes.

Naruto finished berating Negi and dropped him to the ground. Kota, who was wearing a pair of black swim shorts that had white and grey yin-yang signs all over it, was poking Negi's downed form, "Sucks to you at times Negi." The dog boy said with a wolfish grin.

"But anyway," Haruna said as she put her notes away, "I mean, a Martian! This is so awesome!" she said with a smile, "The most brilliant mind in Mahora Academy, but in reality an alien invader from the future bent on changing history. Oh such horror that our classmate is the leader behind this insidious plot." She said dramatically, "We must defeat her!" she declared as she pointed to the sky.

Asuna wacked her on the head with her Harisen, "Okay you need to shut it. You're making this more confusing!" the redhead said to the mangaka.

"It didn't seem like Chao-san was lying…at least to me." Negi said was he fingered the time machine in his hand.

"She wasn't." Naruto grunted out with a sour look.

Everyone look at the blonde.

"She knew our mother's name. Only those of Ala Rubra, along with Theo and me, know that. So unless she can read minds from a distance and clear out the block I put on memories of her to prevent others from finding out that info, she is without a doubt our descendant somehow." _'Along with the fact that she knows about _that_.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Arika." Negi said as the name rolled off his tongue as if he always knew it and he looked his brother straight in the eye, "She said you were a male version of her nii-san, please…can you tell me about her?" the child pleaded.

Naruto winced and looked away, "I need a drink, you got anything strong Eva?" he asked as he walked away.

"Nii-san!" Negi shouted as he held out his hand and was about to go after him, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Theodora giving him a sad look as she shook her head, "Theodora-san?"

"Negi…you need to realize that your mother is a sore spot for Naruto. The reason he doesn't talk about her is because the information isn't the happiest to hear, so he's just trying to protect you." The princess said softly as she watched her partner take a sip of scotch on the rocks.

"But…" Negi tried to argue with a few tears in his eyes. He really wanted to know; she was his mother too. He had the right to know!

"Negi, your mother was a good friend mine." Theo said as she knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes, "Trust me when I say, if she could, she and that aka-baka dad of yours would be with you two and be one big happy family, but fate can be cruel at times…" she said as her elfish ears dropped slightly in sadness.

"C-can you tell me a bit about her?" Negi asked with tears falling freely from his eyes.

Theo looked at Naruto and didn't see him trying to stop her and she took a deep breath, "She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever met, she could make a goddess green with envy at the sheer beauty she radiated. She was amazingly strong too, could wield a sword like no other, and do some pretty powerful spells too. In fact, she was the only woman to have tamed the Thousand Master, she had him completely wiped!" Theo said with a laugh.

All the girls listened with interest, especially Eva.

"Her mere presence demanded respect. She was as blunt as it comes and every time your dad did something perverted she would bitch slap him ten feet in the air." Theo said in a fit of giggles as she remembered her time with Ala Rubra.

Negi let loose a bit of a laugh and he heard a snort of laughter from his brother in the distance, so it just confirmed the fact and that his father's memory said the same thing when his brother hit him.

"Okay! Enough gloom and doom~" Asuna shouted. As much as she wanted to hear about Arika, they had a wacky time traveler to stop, "And Naru-kun, stop drinking!" she shouted at her love interest with her hands on her hips and her pigtails standing up straight.

Naruto pouted at her, Eva had some good stuff~

"Okay, time for a serious strategy session people, Konoka, get us some drinks!" Asuna ordered

"Gotcha!" the bubbly brunette said.

"I'll help Konoka-san." Nodoka said

"Konoka, get me some wine." Eva said

"No alcoholic drinks for anyone!" Asuna shouted

_-Little bit later-_

"Let's rock it Yue!" Haruna said

"O-okay." Yue said

"Adeat!" They both said and the two activated their new artifacts.

Haruna's was an apron on with a beret that had a feather in it and held a quill and sketch book that a string at the end of it that held a small bottle of ink in her hands.

Yue had on a witch's hat, cloak, and broom, with a magic book.

They got a bunch of ooh and ahs at their new look.

Till something hit Asuna, "Hey, wait a minute! How'd you two get probationary contracts!" the redhead demanded.

Haruna gave her a thumbs up and stuck her tongue out a bit, "I got a smooch a little while ago."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yue said as she repeatedly bowed apologetically.

"We'll figure out what your artifacts do later. Right now it's important that we strengthen our forces." Chamo said

"You can count on me!" Haruna cheered loudly.

"H-However…" Yue started, "Even if the story is true, two points remain unclear. First is how to _reveal magic to the world_ is a part of _changing history_. The second is the reason why Chao-san travelled back in time in the first place." The chibi philosopher said.

"The first part is easy." Naruto said, "What magical object can be used to make wishes?" he asked everyone.

"The world tree!" Everyone who knew about the tree said loudly.

"Exactly." Naruto said with a nod, "She will most likely do it on the last day, where the tree is at its strongest. As for the second part Yue, if every time travel movie I've seen where someone goes back in the past. Either a bad guy jumped in to the past and she is here to capture the bad guy, but since she wants to change history, we can guess that something bad may had happened in the future and she wishes to do just as she said and change it." The blonde male concluded and Yue along with everyone else nodded as it made sense.

"So Chao-san may not be a bad guy after all." Negi said as he cupped his chin.

"Eh! But she's trying to reveal magic; doesn't that make her the bad guy? She even beat you up pretty bad too." Asuna stated

Negi faltered a bit, "Y-yes, that may be true, but…" Negi tried to argue.

"Either way, there's no doubt that Chao's going to be up to something on the third day of the festival." Chamo said

"Well it doesn't matter!" Asuna said as she whipped out her sword and planted it into the ground, "I don't care what Chao-san is planning. I'm going to use my sword to stop her from hurting Naru-kun or Negi!" she declared

**_Name: Asuna 'Kagurazaka' Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia_**

**_Class: Magic Deflecting Swordsman_**

**_Artifact: Ensis Exorcizans, Turbo Tutor_**

**_Ability: Kanka, Setsuna Trained Swordsmanship, Naruto's Combat Training, Magic Cancel_**

"Asuna-san…" Negi said in awe.

**_Name: Negi Springfield_**

**_Class: Combat Mage_**

**_Ability: Western Magic, Chinese Martial Arts_**

"Naru-kun~?" Haruna asked with a giggle and Asuna blushed.

"We may not be able to figure much out by thinking about it. Best thing to do is prepare for the worst that Chao can throw at us. Luckily it looks like everyone wants to help out." Chamo said

"But I can't endanger my students." Negi said to the ermine.

"Don't you worry Negi-kun," Konoka said with a wink, "If you get hurt, I'll patch you up~"

**_Name: Konoka Konoe_**

**_Class: Apprentice Mage_**

**_Artifact: Flabellum Euri, Flabellum Australe, Medicinales Dei Puer_**

**_Ability: Western Magic, Intermediate Healing Magic, Naruto's Combat Training_**

"And I will protect the life of Ojou-sama with my own." Setsuna said

**_Name: Setsuna Sakurazaki_**

**_Class: Winged Swordsman_**

**_Artifact: Sica Shishikushiro, Septem Orbis Custos_**

**_Ability: Shinmei-Style, Swordsmanship, Shinmei-Style Anti-Demon Combat Skills, Onmyoujutsu, Naruto's Combat Training_**

"Just make sure your head doesn't get crushed though. I'm good, but I'm not that good~" Konoka said cutely.

"Uh, okay…" Negi said in shock at her saying that.

"Konoka-nee-san, that's too…morbid." Chamo said, "Chao has that robot army to boot! It'd be suicide to face that head on even with the forces we got on our side, furthermore, they have Chachamaru and Tatsumiya Taichou." The ermine said in worry.

"You leave that to us." Kaede said as she and Ku stood up.

Naruto saw the sad look on Ku's face, "You okay Ku?" he said in worry.

Ku blink and looked at him, "Um…yeah, me okay." She said with a bit of a forced smile and she clinched her fist tightly, "If Chao is taking wrong path…"

**_Name: Ku Fei_**

**_Class: Marital Artist_**

**_Ability: Chinese Marital Arts_**

"Then as her friend, I have obligation to stop her." The Chinese girl said.

Kaede stood behind her with her large Shuriken and nodded.

**_Name: Kaede Nagase_**

**_Class: Ninja_**

**_Ability: Koga Ninjutsu, Kaede Ninjutsu_**

"Kaede-nee-san and Ku-Roshi will help a bunch!" Chamo cheered, "Looks like the front line is looking." He said rubbing his chin, "But now with Negi-Aniki in the front himself the rear defense may be a bit weak." He said as he turned to the library trio, "Or maybe not! On top of Nodoka-jou-chan, we have two new people with probationary contracts."

"Yes, we'll do what we can to help." Nodoka said.

**_Name: Nodoka Miyazaki_**

**_Class: Mind Reader_**

**_Artifact: Dairium Ejus_**

**_Ability: Fainting_**

"Thanks!" Chamo said

"Ok~" Haruna said

**_Name: Haruna Saotome_**

**_Class: Artist Summoner_**

**_Artifact: Imperium Graphices_**

**_Ability: Love Stench Detection, Extensive Dissemination if Wild Rumor_**

"Understood!" Yue proclaimed as she held her broom.

**_Name: Yue Ayase_**

**_Class: Apprentice Mage_**

**_Artifact: Orbis Sensualium Pictus_**

**_Ability: Western Magic (Novice Level), Quick Thinking (Sometimes Useless)_**

"And with our final three." Chamo said

Kotarou grinned like a loon, "Try to keep me out of this ermine!" he said with a thumbs up and his tail waving back and forth in excitement.

**_Name: Kotarou Inugami_**

**_Class: Eastern Mage-Fighter_**

**_Ability: Ninjutsu, Goken, Onmyoujutsu, Naruto's Apprentice Training, Hanyou Transformations_**

"What about you Theodora-jou-sama?" Chamo asked eager to hear the answer of one of his Aniki's partners.

Theo flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder, "I may be a princess, but at times the royals are needed at the frontlines." She said with a noble smirk.

**_Name: Theodora Basileia Helladis de Vesperisszimia_**

**_Class: Princess_**

**_Artifact: Gemma Curationum_**

**_Ability: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Tactical Skills, Western Magic_**

"Sweet! And now for our ace in the hole!" the ermine said with a cackle. Who needs fire power when you have a walking nuke on your side!

Naruto blinked and pointed to himself and Chamo nodded.

**_Name: Naruto 'Entheofushia' Springfield_**

**_Class: Impossible Broken Combat Mage_**

**_Artifact: Uranicus Chains, Parvulus de Oraculum_**

**_Ability: Ninjutsu, Juuken, Goken, Onmyoujutsu, Western Magic, Swordsmanship_**

"We got the firepower alright, but Chao may try something on the net so…" he said as he turned to Chisame, "I know! Chiucchi, wanna make a probationary contract too?" the ermine asked the net idol.

"Like hell I will dummy!" Chisame shouted loudly.

Haruna glomped the idol, "Come on Chisame-chan, do it! Join us!" the mangaka said.

"When did I become one of you?!" Chisame yelled, "Don't grab me!" she added

"Well, looking at all of you like this…We've got one hell of a team on such short time!" Chamo said with a laugh.

"What a rowdy party." Eva said with a laugh, "You'll get no help from me, understand bouya?" she stated

Negi nodded hesitantly, "Yes Master, I understand."

"Well, it won't matter how many people we have, when we have to worry about Chao herself and until we figure out that ability of hers, we may be at a bit of a disadvantage." Kaede said

"I'm not certain…but I think I can deal with Chao-san. Leave that to me." Negi said

"You sure Negi?" Naruto asked in worry and his brother nodded.

"Well now we have all the members assembled, we need a team name~!" Konoka said

Everyone started to give names till they heard Naruto laughing.

"What's so funny idiot?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto grinned at her, "_Ala Alba_." He said

Theo let out a laugh, how typical of Naruto to come up with a name like that.

"White Wing, almost poetic." Eva said and shook her head in amusement at the very name.

"Why that name Nii-san?" Negi asked in curiosity.

Naruto turned to see the sun setting in the resort, "When I was little, I wanted to make a group just like dads you know. One with the same atmosphere, I would be in charge of it; we would travel around both worlds doing good deeds just like dads group Ala Rubra did. I travelled around this world and the magical world to try and find people I could work with and count on in the pinch, but no one met those expectations. The only ones from the first generation of Ala Rubra is me, Negi, and Kono-chan, but now that I've hung out with all of you, trained with you, laughed with you, I think I found the feathers to my Ala." Naruto said as he turned around with a Springfield shit-eating grin and stuck his hand out, "Ala Alba?" he asked the group.

Everyone was in awe of his speech, but Asuna was the first to recover and walked up to him and placed her hand on top of his, "Ala Alba." She said with a nod.

Theo was next and placed her hand on theirs, "Ala Alba!" she said loud and proud.

Konoka was next as she giggled and grabbed Setsuna's hand, "Come on Set-chan, white wing~ just like you~!" the white mage said as she placed her hand on the pile.

"Like me huh?" Setsuna thought out loud as she placed her hand on the pile with a smile.

Kotarou was next as he slapped his hand on the pile, "Where you go Master, I go." The Hanyou said, showing his loyalty to his teacher.

"Ala Alba de gozaru." Kaede said as she was the next to enter the pile up.

"Ala Alba aru!" Ku exclaimed as she put her hand in too.

"Hey, don't forget about us~!" Haruna exclaimed as she pulled Yue and Nodoka and forced their hands into the pile.

Everyone turned to look at Negi and smiled at him.

Negi blinked a bit and smiled softly back and walked up to the group and gently placed his hand on the top of the pile and looked his brother in the eye and Naruto nodded, "So we're all in agreement?" Negi asked and everyone nodded, "Nii-san, would you like to do the honors?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Let's spread our wings and fly true Ala Alba!" Naruto shouted as he raised his hand from the bottom, making everyone raise their hands in the air, "ALA ALBA~!" everyone cheered

Chamo sniffled and pulled out a hanky, "That was beautiful." He said as he blew his nose in the hanky.

_-Later-_

Haruna and Yue were busy testing out their artifacts to see what they can do and the rest of the group was either watching or disguising plans that they could in the future event.

Asuna and Theo were chatting, but it was more like arguing.

Naruto watched in the distance with a laugh and turned to watch the moon of the resort and was mulling over what Chao had said earlier.

"Idiot!" Eva's voice said and he turned to see the little vampire with a piece of paper in her hand that had their names on it, "I'm cashing in on our bet now, but just dinner will do…meet me later when the kids go to bed." She said with a smirk as she ripped the paper up and walked away.

He recognized that it was a demonic ticket and whispered thanks to Kami for he hadn't even realized that Eva had been so serious about their bet to go that far to force him into it.

_-Bed time-_

Naruto heard a knock on his door and opened it to see a Chacha-maid.

"This is the attire that Master wishes for you to wear." She said as she handed Naruto a white suit.

He raised an eyebrow at that and nodded, "Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes." He told the gynoid. The maid nodded and left with a bow.

He put the suit on, but blanched at the tie; he always hated them, but put it on anyway. He cuffed his sleeves and ran his hand through his unruly hair to at least try and make it neat, but failed utterly. He sighed and left the room and headed down stairs.

He arrived at a room that had a candle lit dinner and Eva entered in her adult form while wearing a revealing black dress that left little to the imagine of her adult forms figure along with a classy necklace.

"Gawking at something you like idiot?" she asked with an amused smile on her graceful face.

Naruto smiled back as he pulled her seat to allow her to seat, "Just something the world was denied naturally." He commented honestly. Her form may be hot to him, but it was truly beautiful.

Eva gave him a bit of a stare to see if he was insulting her, but dismissed it and sat down as he pushed her in and went to his seat and placed his napkin on his lap as the food was delivered and began to cut up the meat at a moderate pace and gave a small bite. He hummed in approval and Eva gave a laugh chuckle at him as she sipped a bit of wine.

"So…" Eva said as she swirled her wine a bit, "How long till the seal is removed?" she asked as she took another sip.

Naruto finished chewing and swallowed, "It's done." He said as he dabbed his lip with his napkin.

Eva blinked completely in surprised at him and nearly dropped her wineglass, "Then when are you taking it off?" she asked carefully. The boy held her fate in his hands, it was like trending on thin ice, one wrong move and the idiot may very well make her stay here.

"Midnight of the third day of the festival. You were always one for theatrics Evangeline." Naruto said with a chuckle, "The princess released from her tower at midnight under a starry sky when the festival draws its closing curtains." He said with a smile, "I don't go back on my promises if that's what's worrying you." He said softly.

Eva turned her head to the side with a huff and took a swig of wine, "As if idiot. If you did, I would drain you of every drop of blood you have and then go after the bouya to spit you further and end that father of yours line for good." She said in a low tone like she didn't really mean it.

Naruto smiled at her, Eva would always be Eva it seemed.

Eva turned her eye to him, "What are you smiling at?" she asked as a small blush dusted her cheeks in the candle light.

Naruto shook his head, "Just thinking about how you'll never change and be a bit honest." He said with a grin.

Eva gave him a small pout, "I'm an evil mage, why should I ever be honest?" she asked rhetorically getting Naruto to laugh a bit.

Their food was completely forgotten as they continued to chat over wine.

Now Naruto was by no means a light-weight, but he was feeling a bit tipsy.

Eva gave a toothy smile, "Feeling heavy headed idiot?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No." Naruto said as he loosened his tie around his neck.

Evangeline may have forgotten to mention it, but she had picked a strong wine to loosen the idiot up a bit. He was acting way to serious from his usual idiot self during this whole world tree event.

Eva continued to give him more wine and chatted about some of the things they had done in the magical world.

After about 8 glasses of wine, Naruto rubbed his eyes, "I think I may have had a bit too much." He muttered as he stood out of his seat, "This was nice Eva; maybe we can do it again." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Eva stood up as well, "Let me walk you to your room idiot, you might fall asleep on your feet." She said in a slightly eager tone that Naruto didn't notice.

She led him back to his room and opened his door. They entered the room as Eva locked it behind them and further locked it with a bit of magic.

Naruto began to take off his clothes thinking that Eva had left and turned to see Eva looking at his well toned chest appraisingly.

"What are you doing?" he asked in tipsy surprise with a bit of a squeak in his voice.

Eva rolled her eyes as she sashay over to him, "You really are an idiot." She said with a laugh and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Their tongues danced in their make-out and she threw him on the bed.

Naruto gulped at the glint in the vampires' eyes as she pounced at him and slowly crawled up his body as her long hair pooled her face as she hovered over his face.

"Looks like I got what I always wanted." She said breathlessly.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked with interest.

Eva smirked haughty at him, "Why a Springfield sharing a bed with me of course." she said as she kissed him even deeper then before.

Naruto only knew one thing at this moment.

Asuna and Theodora were going to kill him when they found out.

**0 Next morning 0**

Everyone was up and early as they got dress and to go.

"Hey…where's Naru-kun?" Asuna asked as she looked around.

"I think he's still in his room. I think he was talking to Eva last night…" Theo trailed off as she ran to Naruto's room having a good idea what happened…and she wasn't going to like it. Asuna followed suit to see what Theo was freaking out about.

They arrived at Naruto's room, but the door was locked.

"It's sealed by magic." Theo stated and gave Asuna a look. The redhead nodded and used her **Magic Cancel **to get rid of the magic lock. Theo tired to open it again, but it was also locked for real also, so she broke the handles and opened it with a bit of force.

Both princesses blushed seeing Naruto's head resting in Eva's true forms chest with the chibi vamp awake and grinning at them, "I will say that he is skilled…even when a bit drunk." She said as she seemed to just glow.

Theo's eye twitched as she turned to Asuna, "I told you we would have to watch out for her." She said in an I-told-you-so tone.

"Eva-chan." Asuna said in a threatening tone as she summoned her Harisen and a dark aura radiating from her.

Naruto stirred awake and saw the position he was in and blushed, he turned to see Theo and Asuna there too and he carefully covered his jewels, "Not the babies." He said in a pleading tone.

"Yes, not the babies, but especially the nozzle," Eva said as she licked her lips, "He was far too skilled with it to lose it now~" she said with a laugh.

"I know right?" Theo said with a blush, "Did he do the thing with the…?"

"Yes! And then turning around a bit to hit just the right spot, but then did that…" Eva thought with a little blush as she got a little wet just remembering it.

Asuna was blushing atomic red and didn't know who to slap with her Harisen, so she settled with all three of them.

Each blonde was now sporting a lump on their heads, "Ow~" they said in unison.

"No sex talk until this whole mess is over with!" Asuna said, _'And until I had my own turn!' _the tiny voice in the back of her head said.

_-Moments later-_

Naruto was dressed in his usual outfit and had Theo and Asuna holding one of his arms as they walked to the teleporter.

Haruna gave a whistle, "A flower in each hand sensei?" she asked

Naruto gave her a dull stare and looked to Negi as he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Chao-san is planning something that will plunge our world in turmoil. We don't know what will happen if she succeeds, but we have to do our best to stop her. I'll be honest with you all, I'm not sure if Chao-san is bad or not, but if she does win, I think we can all agree that it may very well end catastrophically whether it's for a good cause or not. As a teacher, I'm under obligation to stop Chao-san. I ask you all to support me!" he asked

"You can count on us~!" everyone shouted in return.

"All right, let's go!" Negi announced as he held the time watch.

"Yeah!"

**0 Back in the real world 0**

Everyone landed in Eva's cottage.

"What's the plan?" Haruna asked, all pumped up.

"Well…Chao-san said she wasn't going to do anything till the afternoon, so there's nothing to do till then." Negi said honestly, getting some of the girls to face fault at him.

"I'm sure most of you have plans, so go do them and we'll meet back here at 11:00 A.M." Negi said and everyone nodded.

They all left the cottage, but they didn't notice a sign hanging from the back of the resort case.

The words _'I win' _was written on it.

**0 With Naruto and Theo 0**

The blondes were walking around, but something was off.

Where was all the festival stuff?

"Sparky…" Theo started

"I know." Naruto said as they continued walking to a more isolated area and they were surrounded by 20 mage teachers.

"I believe we may be in a bit of a pickle Milady." Naruto said to his partner.

"Hm, perhaps my knight, perhaps." Theo said with a nod.

Naruto sighed, "I guess Chao won?" he asked and silence was his answer and he took it as yes, "Well fuck." He said bluntly.

"Language sparky." Theo scolded

Naruto rolled his eyes, now was so not the time.

**0 With the other girls and Kotarou 0**

They had noticed that something was off too and found out that the festival had ended a week ago! They rushed back to Eva's cottage; they found the magic letter and pushed play.

"Hello Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei, and friends. All I truly can say to you is, that I win~" the hologram of Chao-Lin said to the girls.

**0 With Negi 0**

Negi had been captured and was listening to some of the more experienced mages as they explained what had happened in his WEEK long absents and he wondered how he would get out of this.

Then Takamichi walked through the door.

**0 With the girls and Kotarou 0**

"Welcome…to my new world." Chao said at the end of her message and Chamo had announced that Negi was going to be turned into an ermine, but before they could worry about Negi…they were going to have to deal with the two people that had come to the cottage to round them up.

Now they had a fight on their hands…it was time to see if all that training had paid off.

**0 With Naruto and Theo 0**

"Okay, tell let me get this straight!" Naruto started, "You lot, want to fight me? Me! Naruto badass mother fucking Springfield, the Yellow Flash, the second Thousand Master, right?" he asked

Some of the mages gave hesitant nods.

"Well, now I think you lot were born just plain stupid as hell." Naruto said with a maddening smile as his magic roared to life, "But who am I to deny you guys an ass kicking of the highest magnitude." He finished with a playful shrug.

Theo whipped out her Pactio, "Adeat!" she shouted and she was wearing a pair of biker shorts with her imperial outfit on and a pair of leather gloves and thin combat boots and a green diamond on her forehead, " I'll show you guys why I'm not just a pretty face." She said as she crackled her knuckles menacingly along with a grin on her face as she casted **_Melodia Bellax _**on herself.

"Prepare for the might of some of the deadliest blondes around people, causing we're going to rock your very world!" Naruto said as the he and Theo sped off to show these mages what Ala Alba can do.

**0**

**Done and done, man it has been a while since I did this, but I was in such a grove with some of my other stories and I have had school to worry about too, but no worries my people, I will be finishing this story to the end!**

**Finally, I'm thinking of putting up some challenges, would you guys like that? Because I have way too much story ideas going around in my noggin, so you guys doing some of them for me would rock and be a nice change of pace lol.**

**R&R, no flames, Peace off!**


	22. The Battle Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

**Beta'd by Final Black Getsuga**

**Wow, we finally hit 300 reviews! I can feel the love guys, thanks! I mean, this was my first fic ever, the one I felt the most insecure about and felt would be hated with flames and such.**

**Instead, I am greeted with kind reviews by people who liked my first project idea. I admit, I was a crappy writer at first, but after trial and error, lots of trial and error, I think I became a better writer because of it.**

**I still think I'm a novice compared to some other authors on this site and other sites, but as long as you guys continue to enjoy my work, it makes the fact I've spent hours typing it worth it.**

**So, all I have to say is thank you *bows to the readers***

**0**

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!" Naruto kept telling the mage in his grasp as he kept using the guy's fist to punch him in the face repeatedly.

The guy finally lost consciousness and Naruto dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

The score was Naruto: 12 and Theodora: 8.

"I win~" Naruto teased and Theo pouted at him, but she still walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"This time sparky, this time." Theo said with a wag of her finger.

Naruto pulled out his Asuna Pactio card and pressed it to his forehead, "Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call phone call~" Naruto said through the card.

"_Naru-kun?!"_Asuna shouted_, "It's terrible! We missed the festival, we were stuck at the cottage, but Setsuna-san and Kaede-san stayed behind to buy us time. We just fought that Takane and Mei girl, who were with another girl. We beat them…we as in Konoka, the pup, and I did…Konoka was a bit scary Naru-kun, she was smiling the entire time."_She whispered in fear.

"Easy Asu-chan, and really? Kono-chan…man, that girl has a mean streak in her lately." Naruto said to himself, "Anyway, what are you guys doing now?" he asked

"_We found out where Negi is and we're going to bust him out!"_Asuna proclaimed over the card,_"Meet us at the schools underground magical HQ, got it Naru-kun?" _She asked

"I got ya Asu-chan…stay safe." He whispered to her.

You could technicaly hear the smirk on Asuna's face,_"I'm your second in command for a reason Naru-kun, *Chu~*"_she said as she made a kissing sound over the line and hung up.

Naruto smiled and pocketed the card as he turned to Theo, "Well, Asu-chan is really taking charge, I guess my lessons paid off." He said as he picked up Theo bridal style.

Theo squeaked, "Hey!" she said with a blush.

"You know you like it!" he said as he started to run across the roof tops ignoring her sputtering.

It took a few minutes, but they made it to the church, where they stopped and looked at the ground readying themselves.

"Okay, time for an entrance!" The teen said as his hand was being empowered by Ki and he slammed it into the ground causing it to cave in and both blondes fell through the hole. They landed on the ground with a thud and turned to see the girls with Negi and Kotarou.

"Yo!" Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Naruto-sensei/Naru-kun/Naruto-kun/Nii-san/Master!" Everyone said in cheers.

"What's the plan, guys?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Naruto-aniki, we got one chance and its right here underground." Chamo said, "We're going to the deepest roots of the world tree and use its lingering magic from the festival to jump back one week in the past!" the ermine said explaining the plan.

"Chamo, you little genius!" Naruto said with a grin, truly the ermine had his moments, and when he had them they were amazing.

"Let's go people!" Chamo shouted and everyone started to run while he reeled in the praise, he was so underappreciated at times.

"Right!" Everyone said as they started to run down the tunnel towards the roots of the world tree.

"I think I know a spell that may help." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Everyone looked at him as they ran, "Really nii-san?!" Negi said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, it was one of dad's original spells. It was so powerful that he could only do it in the magical world, because if he used it in this world, magic would no doubt be known world-wide."

Everyone gulped at that. Was it really that powerful?

"Naruto-aniki if it can help us, do it man!" Chamo said and Naruto nodded as he focused on his magic.

_**"Tempestas of meus pectus pectoris**_:_**Abrakadabra, bibity bobity boo, give me the world view!"**_Naruto shouted as thousands of magic communication windows opened up around him.

"What kind of spell is that?!" Everyone shouted in anger and disbelief.

But Naruto simply ignored them, "Greetings to both the old and new world! This is the one and only, Naruto Springfield-sama coming to you live from the roots of the world tree at Mahora Academy in Japan!" he said grinning like a fool.

"Don't give them our location!" Everyone shouted.

"Now most of you are wondering, how can such a handsome devil show up on giant monitors that are floating in the sky? Well as the world has learned, magic exists, you just happen to be lucky enough to see one of the most powerful, handsome, and badass mages in the both worlds. Now me and my team of elite specialists-" he said, but Asuna interrupted him.

"Elite specialists?! We're middle school girls!" Asuna shouted.

Naruto waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, me and my team of elite middle school girls are right at this moment about to go back in time to fix this whole mess. Time travel, I know I can't believe it either, but it exists! Now I have a few things to get off my chest. First, the Megalo-Mesembria senate, go fuck yourselves, you wrinkled up assholes, go fuck yourselves HARD!" he said as he gave them the finger, with both hands.

Theodora laughed out loud at that, while the others looked utterly clueless and confused.

In the magical world, a super perverted Hellas idiot was laughing up a storm in the bar he was in and bought everyone a drink claiming that the blond was his student.

"Second, to the girl that took those naked pictures of me and posted it on the internet, I will find you!" he said and Haruna jumped into screen.

"Girl, you got naked pics of our hunky sensei?! Send me the URL, my email is Megumi-no-Mangaka !" Haruna demanded as blood dripped from her nose.

"We're going back in time Paru, it's not like she could!" Asuna said in anger and smacked the girl across the head. Naruto was hers dammit, or, well…it was complicated!

"I'll just find it myself." The Mangaka said with a pervy giggle as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"Third and finally, to my fan club…you guys creep me the hell out! I know you love me, but stop sending me your panties…and various photos! That goes especially the one who sent that one with the dragon; you are a sick sick person! Well, I've said my peace, got to go save the world and all that. Cheers people!" Naruto said as he signed off with a smile and a wink.

Everyone just stared at him as if Naruto was officially the craziest person in the group now…which he kinda was~

"…Nii-san, how was that supposed to help us?" Negi asked calmly.

"I said _may _help. You guys were the ones who got your hopes up." Naruto said without a care.

"Forget about that! From our research, we deduced that there is a 50% chance that the magic is still there, so we got to hurry!" Chamo said

The hallway they were running down suddenly started to glow.

"Take a look!" Yue said

"The roots are shimmering!" Asuna said in awe.

"Great!" Haruna cheered

"Jackpot! There's still some magic left!" Chamo cheered from the top of Yue's hat, "Negi-aniki, check the Cassiopeia!"

Negi nodded and pulled out the watch and saw it was working, "It's moving, we can use it!" Negi said and Naruto checked his own and saw his working too.

"Looks like the hard part is over." Asuna said with a grin.

"We just have to wait for the other two. Negi-aniki, contact Setsuna-nee-san." Chamo said and Negi nodded.

The girls let out sighs of relief at finally getting to their first goal in the plan, but noticed that the magic of the tree started to recede.

"The watch stopped moving!" Negi said in shock, just before he was about to contact Setsuna.

"Crud, the magic is fading fast; we got to chase the light!" Chamo exclaimed as he turned to the rest of the girls, "C'mon folks, we got to move or we can't go back!" he said, but the girls still didn't move.

"Hey stop standing around!" Chamo yelled in anger at being ignored, then a large claw stepped in their path and a dragon entered the corridor with steam coming out of its nostrils.

Negi was about to give the order to retreat, but Naruto stepped forward.

"Renji, sit!" Naruto commanded and the dragon did as commanded.

"Good boy~" Naruto cooed as he rubbed the dragons snout.

Everyone just gapped at the sight of Naruto treating a dragon as if it was a dog.

"Do me a favor boy and make sure no one comes down here…and no eating them." Naruto stressed the "no eating" part.

Renji had a habit of doing that.

The dragon nodded with a growl and flew down the hallway.

Naruto turned to everyone and raised an eyebrow, "C'mon people we got stuff to do!" he said as he started to run and everyone shook out of their stupor and followed him.

"Okay, we're almost there!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out his Setsuna Pactio card, "I'm summoning Set-chan!" he said as he activated the magic circle and Setsuna landed next to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Nice timing, Naruto-kun." She said as they made it to the giant chamber that held the very core of the world tree.

"Wha!" Asuna said, "This place is huge."

"No time to admire Asuna-nee!" Kotarou said as he continued to run to the center of the room with the others.

"Negi-aniki, the Cassiopeia!" Chamo said.

"It's good to go!" Negi shouted.

"Alright, hit the button and let's go!" Haruna said.

"But Kaede-san!" Negi said.

"Here!" Kaede said as she landed next to them.

"Perfect timing, Kaede-chan." Naruto said, "Everyone grab onto Negi!" he ordered.

"Roger!"

Everyone formed a circle and held each other.

"Return to the past, now!" Negi exclaimed as he pushed the button.

**0 Third day of the festival 0**

Everyone opened their eyes to see that they were air-born.

"Negi…location, location, location!" Naruto shouted as everyone started to scream while they plummeted to the ground.

Naruto pumped his magic into his hand and casted a cushioning spell as they all landed on a roof safely.

"We're alive!" Haruna shouted

"I thought I was going to pee myself." Konoka confessed, while Yue looked embarrassed about that.

Chisame rushed to the railing on the roof and pointed, "Look, the parade!" she shouted as she looked at the floats passing by.

"Yeah, you're right. We made it!"

"We're back!"

"Yaaay!"

"We traveled over a week back in time…" Yue concluded

"Feels about right." Naruto commented

"All right, time to prepare our counter attack!" Haruna said with a grin.

Setsuna turned around and gasped, "Negi-sensei!" she shouted as she rushed to the collapsed boy.

"Sensei!" the girls shouted.

"Crap." Naruto muttered as he rushed to his brother's side and held him.

**0 Mahora Library 0**

"I don't think anyone will come here. All library related events are happening on Library Island." Nodoka said as she locked the door, "How's sensei?" she asked

"No worries Nodoka-chan, the brat here used up all his magic for the extended jump. Give him a few hours and he'll be as right as rain." Naruto said as he examined the notes Negi had gotten from the magical teachers from the future with Chamo.

"I-I'm sorry. This is such an important time…" Negi muttered.

Kota rolled his eyes, "Oi Negi, relax would ya? Just rest up and we'll handle the rest for now." The Hanyou said as he playfully bopped Negi on the head.

Negi gave a tired laugh as Asuna put a blanket over him, "Yeah, I mean Chao isn't doing anything till the afternoon, so we got time right? We'll been fine." Asuna commented with an encouraging wink.

"You did us a favor, Negi-Aniki. I was planning a bunch of short jumps, but you saved us time with this long one instead." Chamo said on top of Yue's hat and jumped on to the desk where everyone was huddled around, "All right gals and guys, time to come up with a strategy against Chao" the ermine said as he pumped his paw.

"Yeah~!" Everyone cheered

"Now let's give our leader the floor." Chamo said as everyone turned to Naruto.

Naruto coughed in his hand, "Alright team, this is what we got. From the info Negi got from the magical teachers; at 7 P.M. Chao took over 6 magical hotspots with a robot army of 2500 and 6 gigantic tanks. Next, she creates a large magical circle with a diameter of 3 km." he said

"Her plan is to do a forced recognition spell on the entire world using the magical circle!" Chamo shouted

"…2…2500 robots…" Asuna muttered with an owlish expression.

"…Th-That's a lot…" Setsuna said with the same expression.

"Meh, that's peanuts compared to some of the stuff I've done and what Ala Alba will be doing, so I guess this is a good prep job." Naruto stated with a shrug.

Everyone's heads, except Theo, whipped around to face Naruto in jaw dropping shock.

"Naru-kun!" Asuna shouted with her hands in the air, her pigtails following, "What kind of things are you even planning for us to do?!" she shouted.

"Pr-prep job…" Setsuna muttered.

Fighting an army of 2500 is a prep job?!

"Awesome!" Kotarou shouted as he pumped his fists in the air.

Naruto waved them off, "You guys should be happy like the pup here. Trust me; it is so awesome to do."

A bit of Asuna's mind broke at that, why was she in love with a battle maniac again?

"And that's only the defensive part of the operation." Naruto added with a big smile.

"Even with a nuke like Naruto-aniki, we're seriously outnumbered. We need a major plan of attack." Chamo said as he rubbed his chin and turned to Yue, "Yuecchi!" he said, pointing to her.

Yue nodded, "Gottcha." She said as she pulled out her artifact, "This large-scale spell that will affect the entire world can't be casted without an enormous magic circle. In order for the spell to be activated, the spellcaster would need ten minutes for the complex ritual, plus the incantation." Yue said from reading her book, "In addition, this large magical spell would require the caster to be in a wide open space without a ceiling or other physical obstacles in order to perform the ritual." She finished

"With Chao no doubt being the caster, she needs a wide open area. The best place I can think of would be in the air." Naruto concluded, "It's what I would do." He added

"Alright, since we got a good guess of the ritual location, we just have to defend those 6 hot spots." Chamo said, "Along with another group who'll find and catch Chao. Once we do that, we win!" the ermine concluded.

"It's not bad. I mean, what else can we do." Setsuna stated with a thoughtful look.

"The problem is finding Chao-dono in a 3 kilometer area in time. That's going to be hard." Kaede said.

"It's only natural that my idea has a few holes in it." Chamo said, "I doubt Chao expects us to go back in time by a week. We'll just have to rely on the element of surprise."

Some stirring was heard and all turned to see Negi trying to get up. Naruto walked over and pushed him back down, "Rest kiddo, we got this." He offered with a smile.

Negi returned it and turned his head to Chamo, "I think Chamo-kun's plan is good. But I don't think…that'll be enough." Negi said with labored breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what has your noggin thought up little bro?" he asked with interest.

"WHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Everyone shouted in shock, except Naruto who was grinning like a loon after hearing Negi's plan.

"Once again little bro, you prove your dad's kid more and more as only a moron like him could have pulled this out of his head…I like it!" The older Springfield said with a thumbs up.

"Are you serious Aniki?!" Chamo questioned

"Are you sure we can do that? I mean, it sounds kinda interesting." Haruna asked

"It's a bold plan." Setsuna commented

"I see, that would certainly take Chao-dono my surprise, but is it feasible?" Kaede asked

"Every year the main sponsor of the festival is the Yukihiro Conglomerate." Negi said with a small nod.

"Can Ayaka even do that?" Naruto asked, "I mean, sure, the girls' got some major cash and connections, but to pull this off…" he trailed off in thought.

"Hmm~ It's quite unexpected. I'd never thought I'd hear a plan like this from you, Naru-kun sure, cause he's crazy like that, but you? I think you're catching his stupid." Asuna teased with a grin.

"Asu-chan, you know you love my stupid. It's what makes me such a good kisser." Naruto teased in return, causing Asuna to blush and turn her head away.

"Well, can Asuna-san talk to Iincho for us?" Negi asked

Asuna flinched, "Ugh…Me talk to Iincho huh?" she said as she scratched the side of her head, "I guess I can try." She said

"Awesome, Theo-chan, Kono-chan, Chamo will head to the dean and talk about what to do." Naruto said with a smile while Theo and Konoka stared at each other like some sort of heated battle was happening.

Negi turned to Chisame, "Chiu-san, I'd like you to handle things on the net."

"Uh…Fine, fine, I'll do it." Chisame said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"While we're on the subject, how about you and Negi-aniki, ya know." Chamo suggested

"Wha?!" Chisame said turning to the ermine.

"I'm sure you'd get a nice net related artifact, hehehe." Chamo said

"Shut up you vermin." Chisame growled

"Alright, Ala Alba head out!" Naruto ordered and everyone assigned to do something left.

"Wait, Naru-kun, what are you doing?" Asuna asked with a question mark over her head.

"Hehehe." Naruto laughed lightly with a grin, "Why, it's quite simple my fair Asu-chan. I will be doing what a hero such as myself does best."

And everyone leaned in to know what was it that he was going to do.

"Have the most badass entrance of course!" He shouted and everyone facefaulted.

"What the heck!" the more vocal girls shouted.

"Well ta ta for now ladies." He waved as he disappeared in a flash.

Asuna huffed, "That blonde baka, too much like Nagi he is."

Theo laughed, "But that isn't really such a bad thing." She said as she, Konoka and Chamo left for their meeting with the dean.

Asuna, along with Ku Fei went to the class rep.

While the library trio made the flyers for the event.

What is the event you ask?

Well only a wide scale closing ceremony event involving mages (the students) and the Martian invaders (robot army).

Seriously, when Negi gets an idea, he gets one heck of an idea.

**0 At the Academy's Magical HQ 0**

"A forced recognition spell on the entire world…"

"Is that even possible?" Yuna's father asked.

"We underestimated her. Where did you get this information headmaster?"

"It does not matter where I received this information from. What matters is that we stop Chao-kun at all costs." The dean said.

"So that is why you made this plan?"

The dean nodded, "Yes, while facing an army of 2500 among a crowd festival would no doubt be difficult, but to have them participate?! It is certainly a bold move." The dean said, "Besides, they are our students." He said in confidence.

Most of the teachers sweatdropped, knowing it was true.

**0 With Theo 0**

"Theodora here, I really would rather be on the frontlines with you Sparky." Theo whined a bit as she sat in the control room as she viewed the map with blue dots, which represented allies positioned in the 6 magical hot spots while red represented enemies and had her Pactio card to her head.

"Theo-chan, even though I'm awesome in almost every single way possible." Naruto said modestly while Theo snorted in amusement, "You still hand me my ass in tactics. You're the best for this job. I mean, you've controlled an army or two." He said like it was nothing.

"Sparky, I own an army or two and yeah I have, but with trained soldiers, not kids." Theo said as she crossed her arms in the large chair she was given (demanded).

"Theo, I'll give you a full body massage if you do this." Naruto offered

Theo raised an eyebrow, "With scented oil?"

Naruto nodded, "With scented oil."

"Edible scented oil?" Theo asked further.

"Yes, with edible scented oi…oh you are just a vixen." Naruto said as he bit his fist and let out a playful growl while Theo merely smirked, not that he could see it, but he could definitely feel it.

"I do my best." Theo said as she buffed her hails against her shirt and blew on them.

**0**

Kasumi, who was in a sexy witch outfit, held a microphone in her hand and spoke,**"Trouble's coming folks!"**she shouted as the robot army came into view and started firing stripping beams at the crowd, leaving most of them in their underwear,**"The dreaded Martian Robot Army has launched a surprise attack! A battle is underway at the shores of Lake Mahora! Are you, the Mahora Mage Order, ready to face them?!" **She questioned as the crowd of students roared,**"Now…let the games…BEGIN!" **She announced and the battle of the secret of magic had gone underway.

"Kasumi-chan sure knows how to get the crowd going." Naruto muttered in amusement as he put on his white hooded cloak over his black long-sleeved turtleneck. He fixed his black jeans and tapped the toe of his right black boot against the ground. He placed his staff charm necklace on his neck and grinned, "Time for the Hero Units All-Star to make an appearance." He said with a shit eating grin that rivaled his father's and cracked his knuckles.

**0 Up in the air 0**

Eva was floating on a broom wearing a sleeveless sailor fuku outfit, black armlets, and black thigh high stockings, along with a witch's hat.

Chachazero was flying next to her, "Hey! I can fly!" the doll exclaimed as it flew around her Master, "My little sister got the barrier down. Good for her! We're high tech!" the doll giggled and looked at her Master, "Master, if ya want to do something, now's the time."

"Hmph." Eva said as she raised a sake cup in her hand with a floating tray of sake next to her, "Don't be so rude. The show's about to get interesting. We're just going to kick back and watch for today. Besides, I want to see how the idiot does with what Chao has planned." She said with a grin.

"Hoh?" Zero questioned, "Ya sure ya don't just want to see blonde going all powerhouse and flip your switch?" the doll asked innocently with an evil grin.

Eva blushed, "Shut up!" she shouted

"Then why are ya so flustered?"

"It's the sake!"

**0**

As the battle raged on, contestants seemed to have started vanishing from the game via a black sphere that randomly appeared.

In truth, it turns out that Chao had made special bullets that send people three hours into the future at the end of the game.

Five out of the six "Magical Hot spot" areas, which were taken over by the gigantic robots, suddenly began to glow.

"**This is bad! I mean extremely bad! We're in a tight spot. Reports have stated that all other defensive positions have been taken over! If we lose this final defensive position, it is game over! We lose! The end!"**Kasumi shouted,**"Will the Mage Order lose to the Invading Army?!"**

"This is what happens when you have a bunch of kids instead of trained soldiers. I'm so totally going back to playing Total War after this. I think I'm rusty." Theo muttered in the central control room as people started freaking out about magic being leaked onto the net.

Good thing she wasn't a computer person, she thought as she sipped her coffee.

Good old coffee~

"What's Asakura talking about? We've taken out most of the robots in this area!" Yuna cheered along with the rest of the students in the area.

"**We can't give up hope! We can still turn this around!"**Kasumi said as a cheer with Chao's face on it with a price tag of 10,000 points,**"Find and capture the leader of the opposition…Chao Lingshen before the plaza falls to the enemy! Chao is the final boss and is hiding somewhere in the game! Anyone who succeeds in locating her/capturing her will be reward a prize larger than last year's prize! We ask everyone to cooperate; even non-participants may take part in the search!"**

Everyone cheered at the thought of getting a big prize.

"Yuna! A big one is heading here!" the cheerleading trio shouted.

Yuna looked and was shocked, "Whao! It's enormous!"

As the large bi-legged tank moved menacingly over to the Mage Order, charged its laser and fired the stripping beam, hitting most of the participants, and making them run away.

"Come on people! We have to hold the line or we lose!" Yuna shouted, rallying the troops.

The group began to fire their magic guns, but it held no effect.

The robot charged another laser and Yuna closed her eyes.

'_Is this it?!'_she thought

"Well time for a Springfield worthy entrance." A voice said as a blonde blur **Shundo'd **above the gigantic tank and slammed a Ki infused fist on to its head, hard.

The impacted crushed the head of the machine and Naruto jumped up and started to chant,_**"Tempestas of meus pectus pectoris:Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"**_he shouted as the controlled long range attack was fired from his hand and vaporized the entire machine.

He stood on the burning ground where the machine used to be and waved to the crowd, "Yo!" he said in a casual tone.

The magical teachers cheered at having one of their best out on the field while the students looked on in awe.

Naruto walked over where he saw some of his students with a stride in his step.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuna cheered as she glomped the boy of her affections to the ground, "That was amazing? How'd ya do it?" the basketball player asked.

"CGI." The blonde said while doing the nice guy pose.

"_We have visual conformation. Chao Lingshen is in the air on a large blimp."_A source called in.

"Hee, up in the air, how cliché wanna-be villain-like." Naruto said as Negi flew by.

"Go get her little bro." he muttered and felt an ominous shift in the air.

"Yuna, stand back." Naruto ordered in a serious tone.

"Huh? What's up?" the brunette asked.

"Trust me," Naruto said as he turned around and saw six figures approaching him, "It isn't going to be fun." He said with a slight groan.

There in front of him was a man with long black hair in red armor.

A man with spiky white hair in blue armor with a fur collar.

A brunette man in black armor and helmet with a bo-staff.

A blonde haired man in a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom.

A woman with blond hair put in twin tails with a large bust in a green outfit.

And finally, a young teen with whisker marks on his face, wearing an orange and black outfit with a red cloak that had black flames licking the bottom of it.

"…Chao-chan if you can hear me, and I know you can, when you are born you're grounded…for life." Naruto said in a completely natural tone.

_"Urk."_

**0**

**Done and done!**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this out so I can make a long battle next chapter with those six who I know you guys and gals know and end the Festival Arc.**

**As for how they are there, you'll have to wait and see~**

**Just to let you know, if you haven't already read on my profile page, I will be working on my Nanoha fic non-stop to finish so I can have more time for my other fics. I know some of you will not like that, but you must understand, I hate having some of my less popular fics unattended to, so this way, it is done and my fans of that fic are happy (or demand more) and I can bang out chapters for my other fics for the rest of you.**

**So it's win-win for all, you just got to give me a little time. I think it should be over in about 3-4 4-6k or more worded chapters.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	23. Ending with a Bang!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

**Here it is! The conclusion to the Festival Arc!**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0**

Naruto stared at the 6 individuals in front of him.

Oh he knew they couldn't be here, he just wasn't sure how the hell Chao even knew about them!

They didn't have chakra in them; he remembered the feeling of chakra to a T. So who or what were they?

"So Chao-chan…perhaps an explanation?" Naruto asked as he got into a fighting stance as the 6 others did as well.

"_Hm hm hm, when I was little, Oji-san would tell me stories about a young hero who was a major fan of orange~" _Chao said in a smug tone, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

The blue armored individual raced towards Naruto at high speed and held out his palms in front of him as pipes came out of them and fired two jets of pressurized water.

Naruto jumped out of the way as they cut through the building like a hot knife through butter.

Well at least he knew what they were.

Gynoids.

Or 1 Gynoid and 5 Androids to be exact.

"_And so I listened, I learned, and I pondered." _Chao stated as Naruto ducked under the bo-staff of the robotic Sandaime as it released two pipes from the end of its bo-staff and spun it as he released a wheel of fire at Naruto, who countered it with his own fire spell, **Flagrantia Rubicans-**(Red Blaze), and they canceled each other out.

"_Who are these great people I asked. But you just gave a light laugh, ruffled my hair, and told me great people who could change a world." _Chao continued

Naruto half-listened as he jumped in the air as the gynoid Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground, creating a large crater. It looked up and fired a few dozen senbon from her mouth to a similar fashion to a machine gun.

Naruto used gravity magic to force the needles into the ground until the gynoid stopped and used a **Koku Shundo** to avoid as jet of hot flames that shot from the pipe in the Sandaime's mouth.

Naruto landed on the ground and finally got over his awe at the machine versions of the Hokage's, he spoke, "Okay…I've must have told you a lot about this _story_." He said

Chao giggled, _"Oh you did and so much more. Well Naruto-oji-san, it seems that Negi-bozu is here. Chat with you later nee~" _she said in a cheerful tone as she ended the communication with Naruto.

"So grounded, so very very grounded." Naruto muttered to himself as he dodged a strike to his head from his replica, who he just noticed had the tint of orange around his eyes. The android's arm opened several vents that unleashed a pressurized wind that slammed into Naruto's face, sending him flying into a building and it collapsed on him.

After a few moments, Naruto's hand stuck out of the rubble, "Okay, that hurt!" he shouted as he got out of the rubble and activated his **Raiton no Yoroi** as he knew he was going to need it.

He turned quickly to block a kick from the Yondaime and was about to punch its head in with a Ki infused fist, but as soon as his attack connected, the Yondaime disappeared.

Greatly confused at what happen, he didn't even see another kick going into his back by the now appeared Yondaime.

Naruto was send tumbling down the street and flipped back onto his feet.

"Okay, what the hell? That was almost like the **Hiraishin no jutsu**, but not at the same time." The blonde said in confusion as he noticed something on the Yondaime's chest, right where ones heart is.

A Cassiopeia!

He looked even closer and noticed that all of the robotic Hokage had studded knuckles and fingers in the shape of bullets…they were those strange time shifting bullets! He concluded as he too took out his Cassiopeia.

"Chao-chan…you are really not making this easy for me are you?" Naruto asked himself as he would have to dodge all of their punches it seemed.

The Shodaime jumped into the air and reached for his back as he pulled out two Fūma Shuriken and unfolded them as he threw them at Naruto. The blonde of course blocked them as he next blocked the heavy axe kick the Senju copy followed up with, but the false Mokuton user unleashed cables from his hands that went to the close-by large shuriken and pulled them back to him as it used them to attack Naruto.

Naruto pushed the Shodaime in the air with his forearm and jumped back from the oncoming shuriken and heard steps from behind him. Naruto turned his head to see the Yondaime coming at him with a ball of compressed wind in its hand and it thrusted forward.

Naruto hardened his back with as much Ki as possible as he couldn't get a barrier up in time to block the attack and was sent flying forward.

He saw his copy in front of him doing the same as his replica father and Naruto used another **Koku Shundo** to avoid the fake **Rasengan** as he vented some steam from his arms…a recharge perhaps?

"Son of a, these guys and girl are relentless. They cover each so well."

But he did learn something so far.

Each had strengths that played to their styles, but also weakness since they were machines and couldn't fully copy the real ones.

The Shodaime seemed to use weaponry with those cables, as Naruto realized that without magic, the machine couldn't use wood magic to make its self a better copy and used his famed ability of weaponry as his main skill…at least that was what Naruto assumed if that large bastard sword that just came from its back was anything to go by. It was fast and powerful, no doubt the prototype of this ring of copies. Naruto would have to see more to discover its weaknesses, but the blonde would guess that powerful long range was what this unit didn't have like the real one would…oh how happy he was that this wasn't the real one.

The Nidaime was fast and his water jets were powerful, but that was all he had going for him.

The Sandaime had a balance of power and speed along with amazing skill with a bo-staff and those fire pipes, but he would run out of gas to use the fire soon, leaving him open to a distant bombardment.

The Yondaime was fast and had that bastardized version of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, but he lacked power if his kick was anything to go by along with no long range attacks.

The Godiame had raw power and those senbon launchers, which he concluded were no doubt poisoned, but lacked speed and harder hitting range attacks.

The Rokudaime had a balance of speed and power, along with bastardized **Kawazu Kumite-**(Frog Kata) and a fake **Rasengan**, but seemed to have to store the wind and pressurize it again if Naruto's guess was correct, so it had a lag in its power usage.

_-Play: Rising Dragon by FLOW-_

But enough analyzing.

It was time for his counter attack!

"Let's start a riot!" Naruto said as he grinned that Springfield grin viciously while flooding his body with Ki and casted **Melodia Ballex **on himself.

He **Shundo'd **into the middle of the regrouping group of machines while still grinning like a madman.

"Are you ready for the storm?" Naruto rhetorically asked.

He grabbed Sandaime by his arm and threw him into the Nidaime while grabbing his staff and butting the end of it into the Godaime. He snapped it in half and threw the broken bo-staff at his copy, which dodged and went for a head-on attack.

Naruto jumped over him and was clipped by the false **Kawazu Kumite** and quickly rolled in the air to land on his feet, but felt a jab in his back and turned his head to see the Yondaime before he was enveloped in a black sphere.

He reappeared a second later with the Cassiopeia in hand.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" Naruto asked with an eye smile before he **Shundo'd **behind the Nidaime and grabbed his arm as he threw the android into the ground and ripped the arm off, causing water to shoot out from the shoulder area, before using it as a club and smacking the Nidaime into the oncoming Sandaime, making them fall to the ground again.

Naruto dropped the arm and jumped into the air as he avoided the poisoned senbon flying at him and preformed another **Koku Shundo **to avoid the cable attached bastard sword from the Shodaime.

Naruto turned on the balls of his feet to avoid the super charged punch to his head from the Godiame and grabbed the arm to throw the Gynoid into the oncoming one armed Nidaime.

Seeing his chance to causes some major damage, he casted a spell, "Διος Τυκος!" he said with a swipe of his hand and a lightning bolt hit the two robots, destroying them. Naruto his brow, "Okay, two down, four to go." He said to himself and hated the fact that he had to hold back some of his bigger spells due to the fact he was in a populated area. Chao must have done that on purpose too. Losing dessert privileges will so be going with her being grounded.

"**Chao, the final boss, is in a tight spot! Did the child teacher's last blow seal the deal?!" **Kasumi announced

'_It seems Negi is hanging in there.' _Naruto thought as he dodged a punch from the Sandaime and flipped back from a drop kick from the Shodaime, _'Hope he's having more fun than me right now.'_

He **Shundo'd **to the left to avoid the pressurized air strike of his copy and charged lightning into his hand and was above his copy, **"Raikiri!" **he shouted as he thrusted his hand forward, but before it could connect, his target was saved by the Yondaime copy and they disappeared.

Naruto tsk'd in annoyance, the Yondaime copy was good at support if anything, which was going to be a problem if it kept up though.

He had to take him out, but no doubt the last three would protect him too.

Oh well, he was good at going against such odds, it wouldn't be the worst he's faced.

As Naruto bounced on the heel of his feet, he rushed at the Yondaime, only to be intercepted by the Sandaime, but Naruto rolled around him while delivering a kick to the back of his head and continued forth.

Naruto weaved through the rain of weapons from the Shodaime and was stopped mid-charge from his copy.

"Out of my way!" Naruto shouted as he went for a Ki enfused punch and his copy mirrored the action and their fists clashed.

The pressurized air was no match for the power of the Ki enfused fist and the limb was destroyed from the raw power behind the originals attack, and the copy was sent hurling back.

The Yondaime was on top of him in a second and launched a kick to Naruto's head, but he ducked under it and drew the Raijin no Ken.

"**Hiraishingiri**-(Flying Thunder God Slash)**!" **Naruto shouted as in a blink of an eye, he had bisected the Yondaime in half by the waist before he could get away.

Naruto turned to the remaining opposition, "Who's next?" he said as his cold blue eyes stared at them.

"**It seems that the head of the Hero Unit, Naruto Springfield, has begun to turn the tides against Chao's six evil generals. Come on Naruto-kun! You can win!" **Kasumi cheered loudly as others joined in for both Springfield's to win their respected battles and win the 'Game'.

"Got it Kasumi-chan." He answered with a roguish smile and held his blade steady.

The Naruto copy flipped back up to its feet and got into a stance, even though it was missing an arm and the other two flanked its sides in a battle ready stance as well.

There was a small pause between the two opposing forces until the four vanished from pure speed.

A clash of weapons were heard next as the Raijin no Ken cut through all the Shodaime's weapons with ease, making it defenseless other than its strength and speed.

The Sandaime was right on him to cover the Shodaime and went for a knife strike with his unique fingers, but was blinked as he jabbed Naruto's cloak, who had taken it off, and it disappeared in a black sphere.

Using the moment the Sandaime was blinded; Naruto was right next to him and let out a harsh kick, sending the android into a building.

As the android went to get up, Naruto was once again over him and kicked him so hard, that his foot went right through his chest and it was quickly followed up by beheading the android, silencing it once and for all.

Naruto dislodged his foot from the headless machine and turned two see the other two coming at him at top speed.

Releasing a breathe, Naruto ran at his opponents and pivoted to the left to dodge a punch to his face and jabbed the extended limb in the elbow that belonged to the Shodaime and snapped a kick to the chin as a follow up and used his forearm to block a punch of his copy, thus disappearing in a black sphere and reappeared once again thanks to the time traveling device.

He reappeared above the two and brought an axe kick down, creating a large crater. Sadly his opponents dodged at the last second.

"Tsk, you guys really are annoying you know. Is it not enough I have to destroy such a handsome android?" Naruto asked pointing to his copy and sighed, "You make me weep Chao-chan, to make such an awesome android only for me to destroy…you are so evil." He said as he prepared to end the fight soon, it was getting a bit out of hand by now.

He was pretty sure the dean was going to be complaining about the amount of paperwork that the blonde was giving him for all the destruction to the area.

The blonde charged and the two androids went into action and attack as well. The Shodaime went for a punch, but Naruto ducked under it and dodged to the side of the follow-up kick and used his knee to block the next kick while going for a punch himself, but pulled back to get out of the way of the pressurized wind strike that his copy unleashed.

Naruto consentrated lighting around his hand and slammed it into the ground, **"Chidori Nagashi**-(Chidori Current)**!" **and the grounded lightning wave launched at the two, sadly his copy managed to get away, but the Shodaime was not as lucky and not caught in the attack.

Naruto used this time to strike and charged lightning into his hand once again and charged at the stunned target.

"**Raikiri!"** he shouted and the attack struck the Shodaime in the heart and Naruto ripped through the android down the middle, making it cease functioning.

"And then there was one." Naruto muttered to himself and turned to his copy and smiled, "So many memories just from looking at you buddy. Hee, maybe I should write them as a story for people to appreciate…naw, I'll keep it in the family, much more personal that way." He said and grinned, "How about it? Finish it with style?" he asked as he pocketed the Raijin no Ken and charged a **Rasengan** in his hand.

The android made a wind sphere in his hand as they had a classic stand-off against each other.

In a second, they rushed at each other.

Their respected attacks collided and battle against each other for dominance.

"You know there's a problem with your attack, you wanna know why?" Naruto asked, "Because it just can't match the original!" he shouted as his **Rasengan **began to grow and overpowered his opponents until it was the size of a small boulder and ripped through the arm of his opponent and hit slammed into his copy's body, ripping through it too and sent the remains of the body sailing into another building at top speed.

Naruto was now panting and fell on his rear, "Damn, thank Kami they weren't the actually ones, it would have been so much more of a pain." He said to himself and wiped his brow.

"**And there we have it folks! Naruto Springfield has defeated all six of Chao's evil generals! Way to go Naruto-kun!"** Kasumi cheered and everyone else cheered for him too.

Naruto waved at the people who were cheering at him and gave them a V for victory with his fingers.

_-End: Rising Dragon by FLOW-_

A loud boom was heard and Naruto looked up into the sky to see a powerful fire spell going against a twister of wind and lightning.

No doubt Negi and Chao clashing, but he saw someone falling from the sky when the attack died down and his eyes widened.

It was Chao.

Negi soon followed as he went to catch her, but he started to fall too, no doubt reaching his limit.

So Naruto moved.

He moved and showed how he got his moniker of _The Yellow Flash_.

He soared through the air at blinding speed and caught his little brother and questionable descendant in his arms.

Chao snuggled in his arm as they descended and landed on a flying train car that was came to pick them up.

"That's Oji-san for you, always saving the day." She said with a lop-sided grin.

Naruto smiled at her, "Of course. I would do anything for my family." He said with a grin as he landed on the train car.

"I know." Chao said with an even bigger grin.

"Nice one Naruto-kun!" Yuna cheered

"You okay Chao-Lin?" Konoka answered

Chao looked confused at the flying train car and remembered she put flight calibrations on the Chao Boa Zi train car.

'_Nice one Satsuki!' _Chao thought towards to her chef classmate and business partner.

"Wow, these two are a mess!"

"Is it SFX?!"

"No worries, with one wave of this fan and presto~! All fixed~!"

"Come on, let's get inside."

"Yeah, it's cold and scary out here."

"Who knew a train car could fly?"

"**All right everyone!" **Kasumi announced, **"The invading Martian Robot Army has been destroyed! The giant robots are disappearing, thanks to your hard work! The child teacher has emerged victorious in the battle against the evil final boss! This means…WE, THE MAHORA MAGE ORDER, HAVE ACHIEVED TOTAL VICTORY!" **she finished as everyone cheered and fireworks went off in the background.

**0 With Our Group 0**

Naruto was standing next to Chao, looking at the shining World Tree.

"Hee, should have know Oji-san would have won. Even I can't beat the Child of Prophecy, the one who will bring peace to the world. Guess, my idea of peace was wrong." Chao mused openly with a slight smile at her ancestor.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but let out a sigh, "I really told you a lot, didn't I?" he asked

Chao gave a happy nod, "Yep~! Just before you passed, you told me, 'All those stories about heroes were true, since I was the one that lived them.' All with a smile as you passed on." She said as she tucked the hair from her lost bun behind her ear, "So, I wanted to bring peace too, just to get everyone to know about magic. I know it would have been hard at first, but I was certain that it could have made a big difference." She said with a sad smile.

Naruto patted her head and she enjoyed the feeling of that warm hand, "Tch, you really are one troublesome descendant." He teased, getting a laugh from Chao.

"Well I do learn from the best~" Chao teased back.

"I guess it would be pointless to ask you what happened in the future that made you want to change the past?" he asked seriously.

Chao smiled as she waved a finger at him, "No messing with the space-time continuum Naruto-oji-san." She chastised

Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement, "And what are you doing?" he returned

Chao huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm a time traveler, messing with time is what I do." She returned

Naruto just shook his head, "I'll accept that…for now." He said

Chao nodded, "Good." She said before hugging him tightly, "It's really good to see you again like this Oji-san." She whispered in his chest.

Naruto smiled down on her as he patted her head affectionately, "I'm sure it is. After all, you can see me in my prime, where I am awesome, cool, strong, handsome, etc etc." he said with amusement in his eyes.

Chao huffed in the hug, "Yep, that's my full of hot air Oji-san." She stated, but still smiled none the less.

Just then, a black spiral appeared over them, and Naruto's somewhat tattered cloak floated down to him.

"Now that is good timing." He said with a grin as he grabbed it and covered Chao in it, "You can keep that."

Chao wrapped herself in the cloak, it felt so nice and warm…yep, still the kind hearted Oji-san she knew and loved, "Thanks." She muttered with a smile.

"Anytime." Naruto said with a smile.

They heard some stirring and saw Negi wake up.

The young boy blinked, "Chao-san?" he asked

"Heh…A revolutionary should not fear death if her ideals are crushed. You've got good friends Negi-bozu. Heh heh…I give up. I can't defeat the girl's of 3-A…and Oji-san too, but that's something else entirely~" she said in a teasing tone.

After everyone who had been hit by the special bullets started to arrive; the victory party started with fireworks in the background.

With good cheer, food coupons, and laughter filling the air, the atmosphere was infectious to everyone as all were smiling.

As the party raged on, Chao was standing on a pillar while Naruto stood on another one near her.

Negi stared at Chao with a sad look.

"It's over…Negi-bozu." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Chao-san!" he called out as he too jumped onto a pillar, "Chao-san…are you still going to leaving?" he asked her.

Chao nodded, "Yes. My plan, which meant the world to me, has failed. I don't have a reason to stay." She answered

Negi was silent for a moment, "…I would like to ask you something." He said gaining Chao's interest, "It's about the magical runes…that were placed on your body." he said, gaining Naruto's interest as well, "You didn't do that to yourself, right?" he asked, but Chao gave no answer. Negi clinched his hands, "…I knew it. What you did was utter insanity!" he shouted loudly, "That spell can eat away at your flesh and soul…to generate magical power. It's madness! Who would do something like that to you? Why!?" he demanded

Naruto crossed his arms and stayed silent, what Chao did to herself was her own business. As long as she did it for a goal she wanted to achieve, then so be it. In his opinion anyway. He was sure Negi would do stupid things to get stronger.

"Chao-san, what happened to you in your past?" Negi asked further, "Is your past the reason you proceed with your plans?"

Chao giggled, "I can't tell you about the future~ If I did, the time patrol would arrest me for violation of temporal law, kidding~" she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded sagely with crossed arms, "She's right about that Neg', those guys mean serious business."

"Chao-san! Nii-san!" Negi shouted at how carefree they were about such a serious matter.

"Negi-bozu!" she shouted back, to quiet him down, "Knowing a person's past doesn't mean you'll understand them." She chastised, "If you want to know about me, go read a history textbook or watch the latest news. My past is no different from the countless tragedies that are going on in the world."

"Chao-san…" Negi said in a small voice.

Chao closed her eyes, "You won. That should be enough." She said as she held out a Cassiopeia in front of her, "Didn't I tell you? We have nothing more to talk about. Now, with this…goodbye to you both." she said as Negi's eyes widened and he **Shundo'd **right next to her and grabbed the watch and Chao's other hand by its wrist.

Naruto let out a low inaudible whistle. That was a good one for a kid that just learned it.

"NO! You can't Chao-san…I won't let you!" Negi shouted

Chao's cheeks dusted a light pink at the closeness. Though Naruto didn't see it.

"Hmm…that **Shundo** was amazing! Almost a **Shukuchi**!" Chao said in praise.

"Don't change the subject!" Negi shouted in comedic anger.

A thud made all three of their heads turn to see Ku Fei and Satsuki, who was carried by Ku Fei, on another pillar.

"Chao!" Ku said

"Chao-san." Said Hakase who was being carried by a flying Chachamaru.

"Everyone…" Chao murmured in surprise.

Negi looked down, "Chao-san…you lied when you said that your plan was everything to you. I'm sure it's not a faraway dream." He said as he looked up to Chao with a smile.

"Chao-san, would you consider becoming a Magister Magi with me?" he asked, "And live in this time?" he asked further with hope in his tone, "If your will to stay and strive to change the future, then…I won't let anyone speak against you!" he declared

Naruto held back a snicker at what Negi was asking, oh the teasing he was going to do later.

"Strive to become…a Magister with you…" Chao mused out loud with her eyes closed, "Yes, That's…not a bad future." She said with a smile.

Negi looked happy, "Th-Then Chao-san…you'll remain here and graduate with the oth-" he started but was cut off by Chao.

"Nope, I'm going home." Chao declared with her arms crossed.

This caused all of Ala Alba face fault, Negi to look shocked, and Naruto to laugh out loud.

"Chao…" Ku muttered with a slight frown.

"Oh, Chao-san, why?" Negi questioned

"Ha ha ha, did you really mean what you said? You practically confessed your love to me." Chao said with a giggle.

"Huh? Love?" Negi questioned with a sweatdrop.

"Hm?" Asuna questioned with a sweatdrop as well.

Chao cupped Negi's cheeks and pulled his face close to her while she wore a grin, "In the world of mages, asking someone to be a Magister Magi together is like asking someone to be your life partner. That's not kosher to say to a blood relative. Don't you think Negi-bozu~?" she teased

"Huh? Umm…" Negi stammered

"Ahahahaha, nice Chao-chan, oh this is hilarious!" Naruto said as he held his stomach, while everyone else besides Theo looked shocked.

"Hey, Chao!" Asuna yelled in anger.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Haruna demanded while pointing at the Chinese girl.

"Ahahaha! Don't get angry, I'm only kidding." Chao laughed off as she held her finger too her chin, "Besides~" she said as she **Shundo'd** next to Naruto and hugged him by the waist, "I'm more of the wild boy kinda girl~!" she said with a teasing grin and a blush on her face.

This got the reaction she wanted as all the girl's after Naruto burst into further anger.

"Back off!" Theo and Asuna raged together.

Chao giggled.

Naruto sweatdropped.

Well at least they were getting along better heh heh heh.

"Chao-san! I was being totally serious!" Negi shouted and Chao **Shundo'd **back to Negi and bonked him on the head.

"That's even worse, Negi-bozu. I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Save it for someone important to you." Chao answered with finality.

"Chao-san! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Negi questioned and Naruto was next to him and bonked him on the head this time.

"Tch, you're calling her stubborn? Where the hell do you think she gets it from, huh? Stop being a brat Neg' and let Chao-chan do what she wants." Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

Seriously, Negi just had to stop doing things like this.

Chao nodded, "Oji-san knows what I'm talking about, but…if we have to settle this with force, then so be it." She said in a serious tone, causing everyone to get on their guard.

"I'll use my secret weapon." She said with a devious smile, "**It's the greatest weapon I have against you. **I could have used it for our final showdown and won. It was too dangerous so I decided to seal it away."

"Heh, the ultimate psychological weapon from the future that will surely destroy the bond you have with your comrades. Let me show you this weapon!" She said as she pulled out a book that had **'The Chao Family Tree'** written on it.

Silence hung over the field.

"Huh?" was the question from everyone asked.

"You and Naruto-oji-san are my ancestors Negi-bozu. That means you both got married and had kids. Meaning, your future wives names are listed in here." Chao said with a menacing smile.

Haruna literally dropped her jaw along with Setsuna and Kazumi, Yue and Nodoka were looking at thing as if it was a scared treasure, Konoka was clapping her hands and Asuna looked like it was the end of the world. Not only that, but Chachamaru, Ku Fei, Ayaka, and Makie all heard it too.

'_IT REALLY IS THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!'_ All the girls thought.

"This bad! Get that book Negi-kun!" Kazumi shouted, but before anyone could do anything, Haruna swooped in on one of her summoned pictures that was in the shape of a bird and took it.

"Such a dangerous thing." The artist muttered, "I'll dispose of this responsibly."

"By the way, inside that thing contains not only Negi-bozu's and Naruto-oji-san's marriage partners, but also details. Such as when they will be married and the number of kids they'll have." Chao told them with a smile on her face.

Everyone present at the moment was trembling from anxiety.

And so, the battle of the book took place.

Leading to the total defeat of the Ala Alba Party in approximately 57 seconds.

"I think I'd better get going." Chao said to her ancestors.

"Chao-san, do you really-" Negi started up again, but Naruto bonked him on the head.

"Neg', just stop, seriously, just stop." The blonde said with a deadpan expression.

"Hehehe." Chao giggled, "Yes Negi-bozu, listen to oji-san. He knows what he's talking about. But this was a wonderful farewell." She admitted

Negi reluctantly nodded, as he really didn't want his brother to hit him on the head again.

"Besides…." She trailed off with a smile towards the two, "I've achieved my wish."

"Huh?" Negi said and Naruto blinked as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Negi questioned

"My plan failed, but I'm still alive. Therefore, I must return to my own battlefield. You and oji-san stay here and continue your own battles too."

Chao then activated her time machine and multiple spell circles appeared in the sky as she started float in the air along with a suitcase and a bust of herself, "Satsuki, take care of Chao Boa Zi for me, as I leave you everything."

"Leave it to me." Satsuki replied with a nod.

"Hakase, take care of the future technology as I will leave, just handle it as we discussed. And the battle data from before..."

"Chao-san, I'll take care of everything." Satomi replied with a nod as she held a hand over her heart.

"Chachamaru, you're a free unit now. Live your life to the fullest."

"…I understand." Chachamaru replied, "Thank you Chao Lingshen."

Chao then looked to the side and nodded towards where Eva floated with a smirk. She then looked at Ku Fei. "One day! We'll spar again!"

"Yes! Is promise!" Ku shouted back with a grin.

"Farewell Negi-bozu, Naruto-oji-san. Zaijian!" Chao said waving her arms.

Naruto just nodded and flashed the Springfield grin and Negi did as well, but gave a parting smile instead.

"Yes! One day!" Negi shouted

"Without a doubt Chao-chan!" Naruto added

And with a flash of light that shot into the sky, Chao was gone, "Someday." Negi whispered

Naruto and Negi stood next to each other as they waited for the sunrise, just looking at the spot where Chao had disappeared from.

"She really is gone." Negi repeated to himself.

Everyone was watching the two.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "She was a strong woman, huh?" Negi nodded, "But then again she is our descentant~" the blonde said as he flashed a grin towards his brother.

"In the end, I couldn't do anything for her...Not even as her teacher…"

"That is no true. At the end, she smiling. No worries Negi-bozu." Ku Fei said with a beaming smile.

"Yeah." Negi said with a small nod.

"Time to go home gaki." Naruto told Negi, "I got some ramen with my name on it." He said as he stretched his arms.

"Naru-kun's right. Let's head home and rest ya brat." Asuna said with a grin as she rubbed Negi's hair and looped her arm around Naruto's.

The three smiled at each other and headed home to rest.

Of course everyone wanted to throw a victory party of their own.

'_Such party animals these girl's are.' _Naruto thought with an amused smile and looked towards the sky.

'_You watching over us…Chao-chan?' _he asked in his mind.

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Not very long like usual, I know, but I felt this was a good spot to end it at.**

**Now that the festival arc is done, next I will be working on ROTK king. Instead of waiting for Sasuke's decision in the manga, I plan on splitting the Sasuke Retrieval Arc into two parts instead of one whole chapter, that way, I can show a bit more quality to it and make the fight scenes a bit long with showing how different it is going to be with a surprising twist added to it also.**

**Following ROTK will either be BOW or EDHTS. Personally it may be BOW due to the fact that I have about half of it done already~**

**Also, no, I will not be stopping at this area of the manga like so many others have in a Naruto/Negima stories. I will continue it! I will FINISH it! This I promise you as E4E never abandons a story…it just may take some time is all.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	24. Truths Told, Turn Up the Dial!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

**Wow, 5 months…ha ha, um, sorry about that folks, summer wasn't as free as I thought it would be. Well, just so you know, I will be uploading this fanfic more often than others so I can get to the end of it. Basically, one chapter of another fic, than a chapter of this fic, and so on and so forth. Or at least I'll try to do it that way. Though I will state that it will be mostly Naruto centric and maybe a few short scenes with the other members during the Magical World Arc.**

**With that said, let's get started!**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0 Second day after the Festival 0**

Naruto stirred awake in his dorm room and turned to his side to see Theodora snuggling into his arm with her chest and her head rested on his bare chest.

The male blond sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He gently got out of the hold that Theo had him in by going Indiana Jones style with a large pillow. She stirred for a second, getting the blonde to pause, but he let out a sigh of relief when she stopped moving and was successful in his escape.

"Phew, okay, time to go see Kota for some training today. I swear," he muttered when he looked at the sleeping Theo, who by the way was looking so adorably right now, "So clingy. Not that it's a bad thing though." He said with a stupid grin as he remembered the make-out session from last night. He snuck past Setsuna, who was also out of it and silently went out the door, making his way towards the woods where Eva was settled.

**0 In the Resort 0**

"297, 298, 299, 300!" Kotarou shouted as he was doing one fingered pushups on the point of a kunai while using his Ki to protect his finger. He pushed himself in the air and landed on his feet while rolling his arm, "Man that is getting easier every time." He muttered as was covered in sweat from his 8th repetition of the day.

Both he and Naruto were in the resort for a little extra morning training.

"Heh, true true…maybe I should start adding more weight to your training, pooch~" Naruto said while grinning at his student.

Kotarou paled, "Um, not yet, let me get a bit more comfortable, ya know." He said in a panicking voice while waving his hand in front of his face.

Naruto's grin turned darker, "Who says I want ya comfortable Kota?" he asked as the evil just rolled off of him, "I could always start throwing stuff at you to make you evade as you do them…hm, maybe I could asked Chibi-chan, she knows good tortu- I mean, training…yeah."

Kota left off an awkward chuckle as he put his arms behind his head, "Naw naw, she's busy with Negi; you wanna show her up right? Ya don't wanna go _begging_ for advice, right?" the Hanyou tried reasoning.

Naruto rubbed his chin, "True, can't have that over my head…" he muttered as he gave Kota an appraising look, "Nice job talking me out of that Kota, you get another technique today for it." The blond said with a smile.

Kota grinned and nodded, playing it cool, but was jumping for joy on the inside for another awesome move to learn.

So far since the tournament, his teacher had decided to push his limits further with more speed training and finally got into the technique aspect of the training. Thankfully from the Resort, they used the first day after the festival to train for half the day from the outside while in the resort. While all the physical conditioning and fighting style was good to set his foundation further then Negi's without a magical stat boost, the moves that gave him a bigger edge just got him hyped up to 11.

The first move he was taught was known as Tsuga or Passing Fang. It was a piercing attack that user spins at a ferocious speed in a drill-like fashion and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

Next was the Tenga or Rotating Fang. The user and rolls at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

Frankly, he loved them. It just felt right to him using these moves. He had of coursed not mastered these moves yet, but they were battle ready. Plus he used his Ki to make them even stronger.

"Okay, now, I want you to use some of your Ki." Naruto said as he clapped his hands in glee.

"Eh?" Kota said with a flat look, clearly not understanding why his Master was so happy.

Naruto looked at Kota and sighed, "Listen, you're going to do this." He said as he pulled out a water balloon from his hammerspace(1), "Basically, all your Ki training has come down to this. You are going to pop this balloon with just your Ki, like so." He said as the water balloon start to bubble and popped, "The key in this is rotation." He said while taking out another water balloon.

"Pff, doesn't look that hard." Kotarou said as he took the water balloon and started to manipulate his Ki in the water inside…the balloon flattened into a disc shape, "Say what?" the Hanyou muttered in confusion.

"Rotation Kota and that is all the advice you are getting." Naruto said with a grin, wondering how fast Kotarou would get it, "Now, save your balloon for later on since we got to go get ready." The blond said while clapping his hands and Kotarou nodded.

They started to head out and pasted the ponds in the resort.

Naruto shoved Kotarou into the drink.

Kota screamed as he fell in and resurfaced a few seconds later, "Gah! What the hell Mast-?!" he started but a bar of soap shot into his mouth, "Gah!"

"Clean up, you smell terrible!" Naruto shouted with a smile on his face, "We got to go to the perverted eggplant's tea party. So no smelling like a wet dog~" he teased

"Bleh!" he shouted as he wiped the soap off his tongue with his hand and glared at his teacher, "One of these days, I swear, Just. One. Of. These. Days!" Kota shouted as he took off his clothes in the water and started to clean himself, but stopped, "Hey wait! Isn't this a pond?" he asked his teacher with a questioning look.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, so you might want to hurry up since Eva might come any second…also you might want to run to your room for some dry clothes when you're done…see ya!" Naruto said in a cheerful tune as he started to whistle happily while he headed towards the teleporter.

"One day!" Kota shouted in the background, "I swear it!"

"It's nice to have dreams!" Naruto shouted back in glee.

Man, life was good.

**0**

"C'mon pup, don't want the eggplant to eat all the cookies." Naruto said while he wore his long black turtleneck, black jeans, his staff necklace, and his boots, as the two trekked underground.

"Yeah yeah, take a chill pill Master." Kota said as he wore his usual school uniform outfit with his hands behind his head.

They stood in front of a tall door and a large dragon came down.

"Whoa!? Giant lizard again!" Kota said in surprise at seeing the big thing again.

Renji let out a steamy grunt at begin called a giant lizard.

Naruto rolled his eyes and patted the dragon's snout, "Hey big guy, coming through." The blond said as he walked past the dragon with Kota hot on his heels, but not before he gave the dragon the 'I got my eye on you' hand gesture…which strangely the dragon returned.

The so called 'lair' that Alberio lived in was a few stone towers with glass domes on the top of them as they were connected by steel bridges that hovered in the air while they were underground.

Kota let out a whistle, "Nice digs." He commented while looking around.

"Yeah, but don't tell him that. His ego barely fits in here as is." Naruto stated in a whisper, as if he was telling a really big secret.

Kota nodded with a snicker.

"Now now Naruto-kun, that isn't very nice to say~" Alberio said as he walked down the stairs and then walked up with them as he patted Naruto on the back in greeting.

"IDK Uncle Al, IDK." The blond answered and as soon as he made it to the top of the stairs, a teacup was thrown at his head. Luckily he caught it, "Thanks Theo-chan." He said as he spun the cup by the handle with his finger. He made it to the table and started to pour himself a cup from the pot.

Theo, who was in her white sun dress, pouted at him, "I wake up with a pillow in my arms and not by body warmer sparky, how am I suppose to feel?" the princess asked.

Eva snorted, "You should handcuff him to you at night…make it a bit kinky~" the vamp said with an evil giggle.

Kota made a gagged face, "Minor here, I still have some innocence in me here." The Hanyou pointed out as he sat down at the large table with all kinds of goodies on it.

Eva looked shocked at him, "With the idiot as a teacher? This is my shocked face!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Love you too you tiny terror." He muttered as he drank his tea and munched on a sugar cookie.

Alberio stayed standing and looked towards the entrance, "Oh, It seems the others are here as well. Good." He said with a nod to himself as he started to head back to the stairs to no doubt greet his guests in person like the social butterfly he was.

Please note the heavy amount of sarcasm at that last part.

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna arrived at the top of the stairs as they looked around in awe.

Alberio put his hands in his sleeves, "Welcome to my tea party. We've been waiting for you." He said with a soft smile.

"About time you showed up." Eva said with a smirk, "That's what you get for partying all night at the Korean BBQ, you guys reek of garlic." She said while taking another sip of her drink.

"Naw, they were just having fun, layoff Eva-chan." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, but the loli blonde just sniffed at him.

The newly arrived group bowed to the host, but Asuna looked surprised at seeing Eva there.

"Thank you very much for the invitation." Konoka said as she bowed.

Negi looked right at Alberio, "Um, KuNel…I mean, Alberio-san…" he started

"Negi-kun!" Alberio shouted startling the newly arrived group.

"Um, yes?!" Negi asked in surprise.

Alberio closed his eyes, "I thought I told you to call me KuNel Sanders. Heh heh heh." He said with a laugh and a nod to himself.

Naruto, Theo, and Eva just looked at the man while imagining a guy with white hair, beard and an equally white suit. Kotarou just ignored it since he had seen weirder from his own teach for a while now.

"Uh, urm." Negi stammered, trying how to follow up from that.

"Take a chill pill Neg'…he's always like that." Naruto said with a sigh and munching a cookie.

"Hmph!" Eva said while placing her cup down and crossing her arms, "What's with that pathetic excuse for a name Al?" she asked condescendingly, "You adopt that after liking their fried chicken during one of your trips, didn't you?"

She got no answer.

"Hey, Al!" She said standing up, "Alberio Imma! Are you listening to me? Hey!"

…

Naruto and Theo stifled a laugh.

"….." Eva stared at him, "…KuNel…"

Al turned around with a bishi sparkle smile, "What is it, Kitty?"

Eva launched at him, holding his collar while pushing her feet on his chest, "Don't call me that!" she demanded

"Why? I like it, Kitty." Naruto said with a big smile, getting Eva to launch at him and hold him in a choke hold.

"Shut that snarky mouth idiot!"

"Alright alright!" Naruto shouted in submission in need of air.

"Don't hold him too long Eva, or you might kill off those last few brain cells of his~" Theo said with a hidden smirk behind her teacup.

Everyone sat down at the large table with the impressive spread of food.

"Delicious!" Negi said while sipping some tea, "So this is the Red Dragon Well tea, also known as Jiu Qu Hong, with a hint of plum blossom. Hmm~~" the ten year old said, "It's fantastic!" Negi commented to Alberio with starry eyes.

"I have many other varieties. I'll give you some to take back." Al commented

Eva, who was sitting in one of the love seats near Naruto and Theo spoke, "So Bouya, what did you learn from all this?" she asked in an interested tone while leaning forward a bit.

Naruto also leaned forward a bit, showing his interest.

Negi looked at them and then back to his tea, clearly thinking. A few moments later, he spoke up, "…I learned…where I stand and what I stand for." He said, getting everyone's attention, "I should have known this before Chao-san told me. You and Nii-san were right Master. I have to get my hands dirty. I don't think we're so pure to begin with."

Eva looks at him and turns to Naruto with a raised eyebrow while a smirk plays across her face. Naruto nodded and turned to Negi with a proud smile. Theo was looking at Negi with a bit of respect on her face, it almost sounded like Arika was here instead on Negi to her, since the mother of the Springfield's was deep like that.

"…Heh. That Chao Lingshen proved to be a good lesson" Eva said, taking another sip of her tea, "It's not easy teaching that…to a naïve and sheltered, yet straightforward and talented, young man like you." She said as she started to laugh darkly.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Hello evil mode Eva-chan." He said in a bland tone.

As Eva had indeed entered said mode.

"That's right Bouya." Eva said while leaning back and crossing her legs while raising her teacup, "You'll see that evil acts come with life and living. The way this world works, no one can escape that fact." She said, letting an evil cackle out, "**Evil **is the way of the world. Do you see that now?" she asked in an eager tone.

Even Zero-chan let out a little 'Woot'.

Negi looked shocked while Naruto just pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Theo, who was choking on her tea from her stifled laughter.

"Hey! Eva-chan!" Asuna yelled

Eva cackled a bit, "You please me, my disciple. Now let us…"

"Well done, Evangeline." Al spoke with a small laugh, "You did an excellent job leading an honest boy this far. I guess there's some benefit in having an 'Evil' Master. I'm impressed." He said, "The son of the Great Hero is learning to be the Great Evil Mage. Perhaps he's the successor to the title of Dark Evangeline?" he asked in curiosity.

Naruto snorted, "Negi? Evil?" he asked and busted his gut, "Oh! Ooooh! Uncle Al, start doing some standup, you'll do great!" the blond said while laughing.

"Huh?" Eva said to Al, "Hmph! None of your business!" she said and threw her teacup at Naruto, "Shut it idiot!"

Eva stood up and pointed her finger at Al, "How dare you criticize MY teaching method! He begged me to teach him! The idiot even delivered him on a silver platter to me! So what I do to him is none of your business!" she shouted in anger.

"Ha ha ha, your right. My apologies." Al said with a wave of his hand and turned to Naruto, "Did you really do that?" he asked in amusement and laughed more when Naruto nodded with a grin. He turned to Negi next, "So Negi-kun, after this experience, what will you next?" he asked

Negi stammered at the attention, "Um, I, um, I still want to become a Magister Magi." He stated, "Now that I've stopped Chao-san's plan, I can't falter or stop now." He said while looking down, "I may not be taking the same path as father or nii-san, but I want to become a respectable mage. I still want to help as many people as I can." He announced and turned his head towards Al, "Am I weird?" he asked with some insecurity.

Al let out a chortle, "No, it's an honorable answer." He answered

"I agree. It's what I do, and it would be great to do that with you Negi." Naruto said with a reassuring smile and Negi beamed from that.

'_Hmph. Just as I thought. Pathetic!' _Eva thought with a huff.

"Well then, if that is how you feel…you should become **my disciple** Negi-kun." Al said, causing Eva to do a spit take.

Naruto blinked at that while rubbing his chin, "Hm, that does sound interesting." He stated aloud.

"Huh? Your disciple?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Yes." Al answered

Eva growled, "Hold on a second Alberio Imma!"

"Just between you and me, that Evangeline…she's not good for you. If you study under her for too long you'll be wasting your life."

"Huh?! What did you say Al!?" Eva roared

Naruto smile, "Tea and a show? Man this is a good day." He commented while sipping said tea with a grin.

"Agreed." Theo said as she continued to watch as the group of kids watched on in shock at this development.

"I can teach you the Thousand Master's fighting style better then she can and Naruto's as well." Al stated

"Oh~"

Eva turned to surprise, "Hey bouya! What's with the 'Oh~'…huh?!"

"Evangeline's spells are ice-based. She's not a good match to teach wind-based spells." He muttered loudly to Negi.

"Uh…huh." Negi said with a nod.

Eva turned to shock, "I can hear you, Alberio Imma! Come on Al!"

"What about gravity-based spells? They are quite versatile, you know. You've seen what Naruto-kun can do with them, hmm?"

"G-Gravity huh?" Negi thought aloud.

Eva turned to trembling anger, "KuNel!" she shouted

Al turned to her in a second, "What is it Kitty?" he asked with a sparkling smile.

Eva jumped and grabbed his collar.

"My, my! I had no idea you were so in love with Negi-kun! Though from a strictly physical standpoint, I guess you two would do well height-wise. I wonder how Naruto-kun would take it?" he asked as Naruto chocked on his tea and glared at the man, how the hell did he find out about that!

"Stop jabbering, you lecherous idiot! What are you after!? Why the hell would you want Negi as a disciple!?"

"Why?" Al asked, "To see you all flustered of course, hahahaha!" he said with glee.

"**DIE!**" Eva shouted and started to attack Al with unbridled rage.

"It is quite a treat to see you in a jealous rage."

"I am not in a jealous rage!"

"Ahh, again?" Negi asked in surprise.

"They never grow up." Zero-chan said from Negi's arms, since he pulled her away from the fight.

"He's totally toying with Eva-chan." Asuna said in shock.

"They're natural enemies, huh!" Setsuna said

Konoka smiled, "Aw, it's like a little boy picking on the girl he likes~"

"This is the best." Theo said while taking another cookie.

"Oh yeah. I mean, I knew they didn't like one another, or at least Eva-chan hates him, but this? Priceless!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Is it scary that I'm used to this?" Kotarou asked

"Nope." Naruto and Theo answered in a beat.

"I'll have every right to criticize your methods if Negi-kun becomes my disciple." Al said

"Enough of your crap! Bouya, your next!" Eva shouted

"What?!" Negi screamed

**0 A few minutes later 0**

"Um, KuNel-san?" Negi asked, "I know for a fact that father is alive, since that is what nii-san told me, but, what I want to know is if you have any leads?" he asked in earnest.

Al hummed, "Nothing at the moment. If you want to find out more about him…you should probably return to Wales." He answered

"Wales?" Negi asked with a tilt of his head.

"There's the Mundus Magicus, the gateway to the Magical World." Al answered

"Mundus Magicus…" Negi trailed off as wind started to build up around him as he clinched his fist as a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Negi, kill the tornado already!" Asuna yelled over the winds.

Naruto and Al smiled at this while Eva and Theo let out a huff in amusement at the kid.

Negi clinched his fist again, "Okay." He said while turning around, "Okay, I'm off!" he proclaimed and got only a foot before he was kicked in the head by Naruto and face planted, "Oww, Nii-san, that hurt!" he shouted at his brother.

Naruto just looked at him as if he was stupid and turned to Eva, "You talk, you teach him. I just, I just had to do that. So quick to react." The blonde muttered at the end while cradling his head.

"Are you dumb!" Eva shouted while standing up, "Do you even know where you're going?" she asked, "You don't think a place like that will let you just waltz right in?!"

"They would for me!" Theo said cheekily with a matching grin.

Asuna joined Eva, but not before shooting a glare at Theo, "That's right! You always get like this when it involves Nagi! You're obsessed!"

"I just can't bear to wait. Maybe I can go for a little while?" Negi asked

Asuna pointed her finger viciously at him, "Of course not! What are you going to do with class? Leave us behind and neglect your duties?" she asked him, "You're a teacher, remember!? You've still got final exams to deal with!"

Negi looked down, "Awoo…you're right."

"Ha ha. You'll just have to wait 'til graduation or summer break." Al said with an amused look.

"Uh, KuNel-san? Can you tell me a bit more about father? Nii-san only tells me about embarrassing things. I want to know about his cool side please." He asked to the white mage.

Naruto laughed, "Ah, c'mon, you laughed at those so hard Negi. I got a few more~" he asked with a teasing grin.

Al rubbed his chin, "Well I could. Naruto-kun would just embarrass him further if it was up to him." he asked while ignoring the 'Oi!' from Naruto and dodged a teacup to the head.

"Hello~!" Shouted Paru as she and the rest of the Ala Alba entered the area.

"Thanks for the invite!" Kazumi said in a sing song way.

"Ah, I forgot I invited them." Al said and turned to Negi as it got louder, "Well, it doesn't seem we'll find a quiet place here now. Rain check?" he asked while Negi pouted.

**0 Wales, England 0**

Nekane Springfield looked at the letter she got from her brothers and opened it.

"_How are you Nekane-nee-chan? It's been nearly six months since I've come to Japan. With Nii-san coming in at about five months now haha. I've included some pictures with this letter."_

"How thoughtful." Nekane said with a smile as Naruto entered the recording frame of the letter.

"_Hey Nekane, I'm doing good. Just keeping the brat here in line." _Naruto said while ruffling Negi's hair as the boy whined at his brother for doing so, _"A heads up, I'm coming back soon, with Theodora…yeah, she decided to crash the party you could say…I hope no international incidents happened while she was gone." _He thought out loud while scratching the back of his head in thought.

Nekane sweat dropped, "Oh dear." She muttered

Negi pushed his brother out of the way and resumed talking, _"I still have the major hurdle of final exams to contend with, but once that's over, it'll be summer break."_

Nekane turned to see Anya coming up the hill and shouted, "Anya, it's Negi and Naruto~!"

Anya looked surprised, "Negi and Onii-chan?" she said and hurried up to her to listen to the message.

"_So much has happened; it's hard to believe it's been six months."_

They both saw the various pictures of Negi surrounded by his class and some with Naruto as well, mainly hanging around some redheaded girl with pigtails.

"_Everyone in class 3-A, Asuna-san and her friends, Kotarou-kun…the school trip and the school festival…as well as a martial arts tournament. So much has happened!"_

Anya looked shocked, "What's with all these girls?! They're literally hanging off of Onii-chan!" she shouted in rage as she was very protective of her brother figure, "Negi too!" she said in outrage, what was with these floozies!

Nekane chuckled, "It seems they're having fun." She turned back to the letter, "Look Anya, doesn't it seem like Negi's grown up in the past months?" she asked

Anya scrunched her face, "Huh? Negi?" she asked and looked at the image with more intensity, "Hm~~~" she huffed and crossed her arms, "How so? He doesn't seem different. He looks like the short, bumbling idiot with that stupid expression on his face."

Naruto popped in again, _"Oi, Neg', push me again and you'll be my sparring dummy for the next week!" _he shouted while tackling Negi, who struggled in the hold.

Anya snorted, "There he is, yeah, make him cry~!" Anya cheered evilly and chuckled.

Negi spoke in the hold, _"While nii-san said he is coming back, I haven't set any plans yet, but I will be coming back as well for the summer break!"_

"_Say hey to Anya for me!" _Naruto shouted

"There you have it, they both are coming home, isn't that wonderful?" Nekane asked Anya with a smile.

Anya twirled her hair with her fingers, "Really?" she asked as she started to brush her hair with a comb.

Nekane gained a sly look, "No need to brush your hair. They're not arriving today, you know?"

Anya blushed, "I'm not brushing for them or anything! I just wanted to is all!"

Nekane laughed lightly at her, "But…we'll see them soon, very soon. Hm, I wonder what I should make them?" Nekane thought out loud.

Anya looked up at the sky, "Onii-chan…Negi…" she mumbled to herself.

**0 Japan! 0**

Along with tutoring, helping the kids with their final, which class 3-A got an average of 77.8. Getting them second place between all the classes. The speeches from the Dean along with the horror that are report cards.

It was time to check out for Summer Vacation!

"Hey Naru-kun? You ready or what?!" Asuna shouted as he threw on his cloak.

"Yeah, come on sparky, we got things to do!" Theo shouted as she and Asuna butted heads a little bit behind his back.

"Yeah yeah~" he said as he walked out the door and headed outside, "Seems like a good day." Naruto noted

"Yep!" Asuna shouted as she hugged his arm, "A perfect for the first day of summer!"

"Sooo true!" Theo said while grabbing his other arm.

"Well, time to have so fun, right?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"Yeah~~!"

**0**

**There we are. I read the sequel of Negima, UQ Holder I think, it was okay so far, but I want loli Eva back! I have a few challanges on my profile if you want to take a go at them. Not much to say other then I made my next fic. It is a fem Naruto DxD crossover. I'll save the surprises for those who have yet to read it. So take a look!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

(1) - Snipa: "Guys have Hammerspace!? Where's mine?"


	25. Summer Days Are Here At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

**Wow, almost exactly a year since the last update…sigh, all I can do is apologize once again. College was my biggest fic killer this year, but now that I graduated, I can get back into writing while looking for work. This chapter is going to be a small filler since it is on hiatus and not my main focus, but! It will be once I finish up some of my other fics, I swear!**

**It just takes some time is all.**

…**Which you have no doubt noticed! XP  
><strong>

**Beta'd by Snipa.**

**0**

Asuna stirred in her sleep, legs wresting under her blanket before she shot up, panting with some sweat dripped her brow, "Wow, that…" she muttered.

Her dream was like a lot of her recent ones.

The moments of her past that had been sealed away.

This one had been when she first Met Nagi and…A smile came to her face as her dual colored eyes glimmered with happiness.

Naruto, that big handsome dork.

He was a lot cuter as a kid.

Asuna ran her hand through her orange hair and looked around, "Eh?" she said, her head zooming one direction to the other, "Negi? Ero-Chamo? Konoka? Setsuna-san? Naruto? W-Where is everyone?!" she exclaimed as she looked through the whole room.

She dashed out her room, still wearing her jammies, and went to Setsuna and Naruto's room.

"Hey, guys, you in here-whaa!" Asuna exclaimed, her hair standing up in surprise at what she was seeing.

Setsuna and Konoka were inside a Pactio circle that Chamo, who was sitting on a cabinet, had set up for them.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Asuna said, heading for the door, until Setsuna grabbed her leg in a tight hold, making Asuna drag her.

"It's not what you think, Asuna-san! It's for a Pac-Pac-Pac-!"

"I mean, I always suspected, but…"

"What did you suspect-?!"

Konoka, chipper as always, said, "Asuna, what's all the fuss about?"

Chamo sighed, "Why do people always get interrupted at times like this?" he mumbled, "Ah well, guess we'll have to do the Pactio some other time."

"I think I forgot," Asuna smiled with a sheepish laugh, "I mean, seeing something like that first thing in the morning…"

Setsuna's face lit up and she stammered, "I said it was only a Pact-!"

Asuna then blink and made an 'o' with her mouth, "Hey, where's Naruto anyway?" she questioned Konoka.

The mage pursed her lips, "With Princess Prissy herself." She pouted with crossed arms.

"Eh?!" the Magic Canceler exclaimed, "What do ya mean he's with her?" she questioned in shock.

Setsuna was the one who answered, "Naruto-san said it was about some 'Magical Affair Nonsense'." She quoted dutifully, "But still left with Theodora-sama to see to it."

Asuna snapped her fingers, "Damn her, I bet it's nothing but a rouse to be with him." She grumbled.

"As expected of royalty." Konoka nodded with crossed arms.

Asuna clicked her tongue, "And I have that thing I have to do, she wins this time." She admitted, "I got to go get ready. See ya guys."

"Bye Asuna/Asuna-san." The two girls waved off.

Konoka turned to Setsuna and smiled, "So, should we continue~?" she teased, getting her protector to go red in the face.

"Ojou-sama!"

**0 line break 0**

"I just don't see the point," Naruto told Theodora as he paid for their coffee and moved to sit at a table.

The princess rolled her eyes, "He wants to find your dumb dad. You know him, he doesn't. Simple."

"I just think he shouldn't chase a ghost." Naruto argued plainly as he leaned back into his chair.

"Um, pot, meet kettle." Theo told him after a sip of her coffee and pointed at him, "I remember a certain blond searching for another blonde woman when he was younger."

"…That was different."

Theodora snorted and took another sip, "No. It isn't. Only difference you stopped after a certain age."

"I had a brother, sister, and cousin to take care of." The blond told her, "I couldn't just skip and leave every time I might've had a hint…besides, that trail's been cold for years." The Springfield sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Yet, you would still look. Just like Negi wants to find your dad."

Naruto looked up to his sky, seeing the clouds with his dual colored eyes, "Well, sometimes you might not like what you find at the end of the road…seeing that you wasted your time chasing a ghost."

Theodora frowned and moved closer to him, grabbing his hand, "Hey, Arika," she saw Naruto's shoulders tense, "she would be happy with what you've done so far. Yes, you haven't found her but raising your brother? Being with your family? She would be happy, just like that."

"She was simple like that, especially for a royal."

Theodora's eyes gained an amused twinkle, "Oh? And what about me."

Naruto snorted, lowering his head to look at her with mirth, "What was it that that muscle head called you? Oh, yeah, the Tomboy Princess. You can act all proper but I know the real you, Spoiled Gamer Princess, bleh." He stuck out his tongue at her.

Theodora huffed, crossing a leg over her other and folded her arms after putting down her coffee, "So, I need entertainment since all this royal stuff builds up stress. We can't all just drift where the wind takes us, like a certain dumb-dumb I know."

"Who is this dumb-dumb? Got another man on the side? Because I am quite smart." Naruto winked at her.

Theodora rolled her blue eyes, "Yeah, when you want to be, Mr. Genius Mage."

"Meh, I'm not a genius, that's Negi's thing. I just know how to sound smart and hit hard."

"Sadly, your father only did the latter."

"It was why he had uncle Al."

"I thought that was for sarcasm?"

Both broke into a laugh at that until Naruto got his chuckles under control.

"Still," the blond boy mused, "Negi wanting to go to the magical world. I don't really think he knows what to expect."

"And we of course, do." The princess stated.

"Still, even with Eva-chan's training…I really need to see if he's ready." Naruto thought to himself and looked to see Theo's annoyed face, "What?"

"Eva-chan."

"…Oh come on! You cannot still be mad about that!"

"You slept with her!"

"I was drunk!"

"She got you drunk." Theodora stated with a flip of her hair.

"It was very good wine." The mage countered, "And I mean, come on, it wasn't like I was a virgin or anything." Naruto snorted and Theodora's glare intensified, "I said that out load, didn't I?"

"…Who?"

"Well," Naruto, looking at his empty wrist, "Just look at the time!" he took one final sip of his coffee and said, "Well, see ya later. Bye!" he ran away. Fast.

"Naruto Springfield!" Theodora raged.

**0 line break 0**

Asuna was in a white tanktop with blue short shorts and sandals as she stood waiting for her meeting. But, she was also contemplating her dream.

"Man," she sighed out, "I can't believe I have such a long name, seriously, something less winded would have been nicer." She scratched her cheek, "Still…" a smile danced on her face.

"Seeing Nagi and Konoka's dad," a small laugh came on her face, "How could I forget meeting him," she thought of the boy she, well, loved? Yeah…that was the word. The moment she met the boy she would love for the first time.

Asuna shook her head, her pigtails shaking, "Man, shorting out these memories are so weird." She mumbled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Asuna-san." A voice behind her said.

"Whoa!" Asuna jumped and whipped around to see who it was, "Incho!" she said to see Ayaka before her.

The blonde young lady said, "Your request was accepted, so you may proceed." She informed her rival/friend.

"Thanks for the help, Incho." Asuna said with a laugh and pointed to a sweets shop nearby, "Let me treat you to something." She offered.

"Ohoho," Ayaka said with a hand to her mouth, letting out an Ojou-sama laugh, "I didn't do it for you," she waved off, "Plus, I can't let a commoner treat me." She informed as Asuna's eye twitched.

"What'd you say?" she asked with a glare, but Ayaka just smiled.

A little later, Asuna was before Negi, Naruto (who oddly had a lump on his head), and Theodora, the library trio, and Konoka and Setsuna.

Negi asked, "What are we doing here, Asuna-san?" he questioned.

"What is it, Asuna?" Konoka asked curiously.

"I'm soliciting," the twin-tailed girl said, "Soli-Citing." She informed with a wag of her finger.

"For what?" Theo questioned with a raised brow.

"Heh," the Magic Canceler grinned, holding up a slip of paper, "Take a look." She said, handing it to Negi.

"Huh," the boy genius said, looking it over, "A request to form a new club?" he questioned as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"That's interesting," the blond boy mused, "What kind of club you making, Asuna-chan?" he asked her curiously.

"Listen," the tomboy started sternly, hands on her hips, "You said that if you go to the magical world, you may not come back."

"I think that's just exaggerating." Naruto stated to her, but Asuna pointed a finger at him.

"Hush, Blondie, I'm trying to have a moment here." She said in a 'duh' tone before returning to Negi, "You said that, right?"

Negi gave a quick nodded.

"It's like another world, Ane-san," Chamo said, scurrying out of Negi's shirt, "Even if there isn't a direct threat against it, it's like trying to sneak into Europe during the Cold War or something."

"Exactly!" Asuna shouted, "That means you might not come back. But ya see, that's no good!" she declared, point right at Negi, "You're our teacher, you have to come back, so," she shrugged, "I guess you'll need some backup, it would be cruel of me to let you go without it."

Naruto turned to Theodora with a pout, "What am I then?" he questioned.

Theo just patted him on the head, "There there." She cooed, somewhat mockingly.

Naruto just gave her a dull glare with his dual colored eyes.

"You're whole point of going there is to find your dad, right?" the tomboy said, "I even got Incho to help." She informed.

"Huh?!" the boy gaped.

"Let's just say…" Asuna smirked with confidence, "That the purpose of this club, is to find one Nagi Springfield." She declared, "And make sure Negi Springfield returns to school. We are currently asking for club names, but you, Negi, are out faculty supervisor."

"You got a problem with that?" she questioned sternly, eyes narrowed.

Naruto clapped, "Okay, that was awesome." He complimented, getting a cheeky grin from Asuna.

"It was okay," Theo muttered with crossed arms, "I guess." He huffed as everyone else was looking at Asuna in awe of her idea.

**0 line break 0**

"Huh?" said Evangeline in a frilly white Lolita dress, umbrella and a little tophat, "Club Negima?" she questioned the temporary name, "What a stupid name…is it a club for yakitori-eaters?" she mocked Asuna, who huffed at her with crossed arms as Haruna, Ku Fei, and Kaede joined her in chatting with Eva.

"It's a club to help **Negi** find his father, Nagi, who is a **Mage**. Got a problem with that?" Haruna and Ku Fei disagreed, making Asuna glower at them to shut it.

Eva on the other hand tilted her head, giving a dull blink as she already saw through Asuna's plan, "You want to use the school's funds for a trip to Wales. Heh," the vampire turned her head ot the side, "Ridiculous." She said, making Asuna pout.

"Come on, Eva-chan, don't be like that." She said to her kinda friend, "You're looking for Nagi-san as well, right? But you're stuck here so we can look for him in your place." She said, pleading inward that he was still her focus instead of her idiot.

She was still pissed that Eva did _that _with Naruto to be honest.

Eva silently twirled her umbrella in her hands, a contemplating look on her face before she said, "Fine, I guess I can be an honorary advisor." She shrugged uncaringly, "But in return, I want every scrap of info you get on Nagi, got it?"

"Yes!" Asuna nodded, pleased that she was till focused on Nagi.

"So I can kick his ass once that idiot gets me out of here." Eva added smugly.

"Eh?" Asuna said as Eva gave her an evil smile.

"Did you think that roll in the sheets was a onetime thing, Kagurazaka?" the blonde's smile was face splitting, "If you thought that princess was your only competition, well, you should have assumed better."

Asuna gritted her teeth at that, a vein pulsing on her forehead, "Fine," she spat out, fists clenched, "Anyway-"

"And do something about that lame name."

Asuna fought the growl leaping from her throat, "Okay," she said with a shaky breath to calm herself, "Anyway…"

"You want to use the Resort as a 'clubhouse', yes?"

"Wah, reading minds now, Evangeline?" Haruna questioned.

Eva smirked haughtily at the artist, "No, Kagurazaka is that easy to read." She brushed off and turned her evil smile at the orange haired girl, "Well, if you beg, I suppose." She tittered off gleefully.

"BEG?!"

"I am an _evil _mage after all." The Shinso vampire said informatively with a wag of her finger, "Shame on you for forgetting that."

Asuna wanted to punch her now, "Can we _please_ use the Resort as our clubhouse?" she begged (asked).

Evangeline hummed, a finger on her chin while looking up, "Well, since you're so desperate…"

_Who's desperate?!_ Asuna shouted in her mind.

"Yes."

"Alright Eva-chan!" Asuna cheered as the other girls did too.

The went to Eva's cottage as they saw the other places Eva added to the Resort, like an arctic area, a desert one, a jungle one, and a mountain one.

As the girl entered and were greeted by Chachamaru, they looked around the peaceful resort as Negi and Kotarou, "Asuna-san! You're here! Does that mean you got Master's permission?"

Asuna gave him a V for victory, "Easy peasy." She said.

"Well, come on, we're just about to have tea after some training."

"I could go for that." Asuna nodded as she walked up to the group with Naruto and Theodora who were sitting with the library trio along with the Ojou-sama and her loyal bodyguard.

"Finally came, huh?" Naruto asked her with a grin as he stood up and she lightly pounded his shoulder.

"Didn't think I could do it?" she questioned.

"Well, it is Eva-chan…" he trailed off with a laugh, getting Asuna to groan.

"Don't remind me, what a hardass." She mumbled, before grinning at him, "So, training huh?" she asked challenging.

"Ooh," the tomboy said, "I think I can handle what you got."

Eva looked at that with a small look.

"Come on, guys," Haruna said, her fist clenched, "Let's do this!" she threw her hand in the air, as everyone else did so too.

"To find Negi and Naruto's dad!"

"YAY!"

**0 line break 0**

Asuna and Setsuna were currently sparring with each other, to help sharpen Asuna's swordplay.

"Hey, Setsuna-san, do you think Eva-chan's acting weird?"

"Evangeline-san?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that she's been glaring at me a lot…and I don't think it's about Naruto." Asuna stated as she parried and spun around with a counter strike, making Setsuna leap back for some distance.

"I think it's just your imagination," the crow girl waved off, "But I must admit," she smiled to her friend, "You've really improved Asuna-san and at such an amazing rate as well." She praised.

"Huh? Really?" Asuna asked, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Yes." Setsuna nodded seriously, "Combining your skill to use the complex skill of Kanka and you natural ability to cancel out magic, if you continue to train…I believe you will become more powerful than any of us." She said, getting Asuna to go wide eyed.

"No way, come on!"

"I'm serious!" the Hanyou stated as she went for an overhead strike as Asuna, pivoted to the side and went for a strike, but the black haired girl blocked it, "The same goes for this club. To create a club like this to act proactively…I've spent my whole life following orders, I would have never though of it. I'm impressed!" she said, going for a slash that Asuna block as they were in deadlock, "I have a new found respect for you." As they pushed away.

Asuna, who let her guard down, said, "Puhleeeze!" her face red, "What's with you, Setsuna-san? You're gonna make me blush." She stated as she was bonked on the head, "Gah!"

"Asuna! Setsuna-san!" Haruna shouted out as she, Konoha, Yue, and Nodoka walked towards them, all wearing Chachamaru's maid outfits, "This clubhouse is amazing."

Asuna rubbed the stinging bump on her head, "What's with the outfits?" she asked Haruna.

"Do I look cute, Set-chan?" Konoha asked with a spin, making Setsuna flush.

"Y-Yes, but for you to dress like a servant, Ojou-sama…" the protector trailed off.

"Aren't they rad?" the artist asked, "We borrowed them from Chachamaru's sisters." She went on about the hot spring, the sauna, the messages, and just the views the castle gave, "Seriously, I could lounge around here all summer!" she declared carefree-like.

Yue gave her own input, "Evangeline-san certainly is amazing, isn't she…considering she was once considered the most evil mage of her time, I kinda expected this of her."

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Haruna danced on her feet in excitement and pointed at Asuna, "Thanks, Asuna! This was an amazing idea!"

"Plus, we're concentrating on getting all our homework done." Yue said, "So we can achieve our goal."

Konoha clapped her hands, an idea springing from her mind, "Guy! We need to pick a club chairman!"

"If so," Nodoka said softly, "I think Asuna-san would be the best choice." Making Yue nod.

"The best choice."

"Yes, since it was her idea to make the club," Setsuna nodded, making the girl in question scratch the back of her head with flushed cheeks.

"I mean, with how she handled the school festival and her leadership skills, it's fitting."

"Well, someone's gaining popularity, huh, Miss Chairman?"

"Geez," Asuna smiled lightly, looking embarrassed, "Well, if that's what you all think." She said, going along with it, "I guess I'm the chairman."

"Plus, she's dating Negi's older brother." Haruna giggled perversely.

"Wha-!" Asuna flushed, "Well, I, you, I mean-!"

"Oh? I thought you guys were a thing? Wait! Don't tell me Theodora got to him first!"

"Of course not!"

"Wait!" the artist stopped, her nose bleeding a bit, "Don't tell me you're sharing him?! Doing this and that at night, shades closed, sinning in the night…'Eya~, Naruto-kun~!' Like that?" the glasses girl eagerly asked, a lewd smile on her face, "Gah!"

Asuna had a vein on her forehead, her face was a scarlet color, and her fist was smocking after she pounded Haruna into the ground by her head with that current bum on it, "Stupid Paru!" she shouted.

**0 line break 0**

"Okay, let's try again." Naruto instructed Asuna, whose face was beaded in sweat.

"I _am _trying." The Magic Canceler gritted out, a drip trickling down the top of her nose, "Doing Kanka ain't easy." She grumbled. Especially since Naruto or Negi weren't giving her magic, so, she had to do it on her own.

"Well, we could go with Eva-chan's plan, but I thought it might be a tad extreme for this type of training since I can be done like this too."

"What is it?"

"Oh, just throw you into the artic area with nothing but the clothes on your back and survive for a week. In fact, she was almost insistent on it," he mumbled at the end, rubbing his chin in thought.

Asuna's eye twitched, "Of course she would suggest something like that."

"Meh, we tossed Neg' and Kota in there, they ended up fine." Naruto shrugged listlessly.

"…What a great sensei and brother you are." The twintailed girl said dryly with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Right?!" Naruto nodded, not hearing her dry tone, "And Neg' and Kota just whined a bit, until both Eva-chan and I tag teamed them in a fight. That shut'em up real fast."

Asuna could only stare at him, thankful that he wasn't that rough (barely) on her and what Paru playfully called, his 'harem'.

Which was absolute nonsense, pssh, like Naruto would have a harem. That was like saying Negi would have one.

Ha!

Currently, everyone was training.

Haruna was testing her combat drawings against Ku Fei, who was beating them down left and right.

Negi was assisting Yue and Nodoka with both magic and their artifacts, helping them utilize them better.

Setsuna was relaxing as she watched over Konoka as she healed some animals to better her healing magic skills. And convinced Setsuna to wear a maid costume.

Naruto thought she looked cute, especially with her hair down.

Kotarou was sparring with Ku Fei and Kaede, showing off some of his new moves.

Theodora was chatting with Evangeline about stuff, most likely embarrassing stories about Naruto.

Things got really exciting when Asakura, Sayo, and Chisame came around to the resort.

"Asuna, Naruto," Konoka waved over, "Come on, we're going to party!" she declared, making the two dual colored eyed teenagers smile.

"So, a minor break?"

"Sure," Naruto nodded as they stood up, "We'll get this banged out in no time. Right now, let's enjoy the good while we can." He winked.

"Whatever blondie," Asuna smirked at him and dragged him by his arm to the party.

"Do I really have to be here?" Chisame complained, as Asakura winked at her.

"Come on, Chiu-chan, turn that frown upside down and have some fun."

"I was until you dragged me out of my room." The net idol told her blandly, but the reporter just waved her off.

"A toast!" Haruna exclaimed, "To the creation of the Negima club!"

"Cheers!"

"I still say the name sucks!"

"Oh be quiet Eva-chan! Mou!" Asuna shouted.

**0**

**Done and done.**

**So, I will be doing small fillers until the magical word between my other works to show that this is not dead, just not my top priority. Now, the summer part will have two more chapters to it, I actually have an interesting plan for it, so, please be patient with me. TT_TT I feel like crying, you guys must hate me for delaying so long! Whaa!  
><strong>

**Anyway, expect some more banter between Eva and Asuna, mainly about Naruto of course and don't think Theo won't join the party either, that Tomboy Princess. **

**R&R, no flames (I beg you you! XO), and peace off!**


End file.
